


Everything will be alright

by SebbieSmythe



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: AU, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 87,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbieSmythe/pseuds/SebbieSmythe
Summary: Очередная версия развития событий после окончания мюзикла.Альфред обращён, и теперь ему предстоит привыкнуть к новой жизни и пересмотреть своё отношение ко многим вещам, которые доселе казались простыми и понятными. Но не только он сталкивается с изменениями лицом к лицу: появление в тёмной обители робкого и зажатого юноши неожиданно кладёт конец одиночеству сразу нескольких душ.





	1. Chapter I

Альфред никак не мог понять, в какой момент и без того размытое зрение окончательно его подвело, а разум окутала блаженная темнота. Кажется, они с Сарой неслись куда-то вперёд, когда он почувствовал, как от свирепой жажды скручивает внутренности, и еле вырвал руку из её цепкой хватки, чтобы в следующий момент от бессилия повалиться на снег и хрипло позвать девушку обратно. Подтягиваясь на локтях, он щурился и звал, звал то красное пятнышко, что ещё проглядывало сквозь тьму ночи, и глаз то улавливал движение, то нет, а потом... юноша не был до конца уверен, что случилось потом. Он даже не вполне осознавал, где кончалось бодрствование и начиналось забытье.  
Голова слегка гудела, однако жажда по непонятным причинам больше не мучила его так злостно, да и горло не сдавливали невидимые железные тиски, какие ему чудились ещё совсем недавно. Альфред лежал не ничком, как сам себя запомнил, а на спине, и под его руками не ощущалось ни снега, ни веток. Ветер более не трепал полы рваной одежды.

Где же он очутился? Всё произошедшее казалось сказочным, нереальным, кроме, пожалуй, одной мысли.

Она бросила его. Сара бросила его лежать среди сугробов, а он просто полз за её мелькающими под пышным подолом ножками и просил о помощи из последних сил. Это осознание заставило Альфреда поморщиться и что было мочи сомкнуть веки, дабы предательская влага не подступила к глазам. Подумать только, в момент, когда боль от укуса прошла, его распалённая душа ликовала: теперь они навеки принадлежат друг другу! Мир вокруг стал каким-то незначительным, уступая место эйфории, адреналину, стремлению в неизвестность, и чёрт, этому зову невозможно было не поддаться. Альфред был готов впустить в себя всю Тьму мира, лишь бы никогда не терять маленькую изящную руку, которая так властно схватила его и поволокла дальше, прочь от профессора, и пыльной сумки, и дурацких записей. Сара стала его дверцей в новый неизведанный мир, больше и лучше, чем предыдущий, а главное, тот, где одиночество наконец перестанет зваться его второй натурой. Счастье было близко как никогда. И, конечно, ускользнуло и разбилось, стоило Альфреду поверить в него чуточку больше. Если что-то доставляет людям неудобство, они, конечно, от этого "чего-то" избавляются.  
Но почему же тогда он сейчас где-то в другом месте?  
Ах! Ну точно! Как же Альфред мог сомневаться в своей милой Саре? Она, верно, побежала на разведку, а затем перенесла его в убежище: её новые силы позволили ей провернуть нечто подобное — и вот теперь они оба в безопасности. Голубка ещё и нашла что-то съестное для него, ну разве не чудо? Принюхавшись, Альфред расплылся в улыбке. Он чувствовал этот запах раньше. Слегка приторный на его вкус, но мягкий и успокаивающий аромат молодой человек ощущал, когда зашёл в ванную и нашёл Сару в первый раз. При такой любви к купанию с пеной неудивительно, что девушка так чудесно пахнет! 

Рядом кто-то едва слышно шевельнулся, шурша складками какого-то громоздкого одеяния. Прогнав прочь приступившую было к горлу тоску, Альфред распахнул глаза.  
Крик, вырвавшийся из его глотки, испугал даже его самого. Судорожно дыша, юноша резко отполз на другой конец постели, пока не вскочил с неё и не метнулся влево. Тёмная фигура преградила ему путь к дверям, стоило лишь сделать шаг по направлению к спасительному выходу. Альфред знал, что скорее всего ему не выбраться, но не мог сдаться просто так. Чувствуя небывалый прилив сил, он зарычал и бросился вперёд, готовясь ударить. Это был далеко не навык, это было нечто куда могущественнее, ведь никто не учил его драться, никто не мотивировал его к драке, никто не говорил, когда нужно применять силу, но сейчас животная часть Альфреда точно знала, что силу применить НУЖНО. Он словно обратился в волка, или в льва, или даже в тигра, потому что им двигали лишь инстинкты, проснувшиеся совершенно внезапно, ведь он обязан был спастись, а препятствие на пути было ОПАСНОСТЬЮ, препятствие на пути было ВРАГОМ. В следующий момент запястья юноши проворно скрутили, и силуэт придавил его к полу щекой, наседая сверху тяжким грузом. Оскалившись, Альфред принялся вырываться, однако хватка эта была куда крепче, не в пример даже хватке Сары. Если её обхват казался тугими верёвками, то этот ощущался не иначе чем кандалы. 

— Ты необычайно силён даже для новообращённого, — протянул бархатный голос над ухом. — Не будь всё так предсказуемо, я бы даже мог упустить тебя. Успокойся, все опасности, которые ты себе напридумывал, существуют лишь в твоём распалённом сознании.

— _Papa..._ О, дьявол, что вы делаете?!

Лёгкий стук шагов, и в следующий момент над ним уже нависали двое. Кончики длинных волос щекотали Альфреду нос, и пахли они совершенно так же, как и пена в ванной комнате. Должно быть, поэтому он и обманулся. Этот аромат в комнате источало буквально всё.  
Теперь, когда истерия прошла, Альфред словно оказался отрезан от мира звуков и все его ощущения постепенно почти сошли на нет. Между ним и остальным миром выросла огромная глухая стена. Двое над ним о чём-то переговаривались. Сначала тон их беседы был сердитым, затем один из собеседников вернулся к прежнему, нейтральному, а другой зазвучал обеспокоенно. Юноша не мог разобрать слов. Казалось, он и сам потерял способность их составлять. Аккуратная узкая ладонь с длинными пальцами опустилась на его волосы и принялась ласково поглаживать его, а Альфред, тихонько скуля, машинально подался навстречу нежному прикосновению, словно только оно сейчас могло успокоить его.  
Постепенно давление ослабевало, и парню наконец удалось перевернуться на спину. Разум кричал ему, что нужно бежать, но рука не останавливала поглаживаний, а слабость всё равно сморила его снова, и юноша просто прикрыл глаза, позволяя Графу подхватить своё запястье.

— Ты принёс ещё крови? — спросил он тоном видавшего виды лекаря. Голос его всё ещё звучал будто бы издалека. — Хорошо. Давай, нужно его напоить. Придержи голову, чтобы бедолага ненароком не захлебнулся. 

Всё та же рука осторожно придержала затылок Альфреда, а пальцы другой лёгким движением приоткрыли его губы, и скоро в горло потекла маслянистая жидкость. Она не была противной, но всё равно заставляла немного поморщиться. Похоже, не одного его.

Кто-то сверху издал не самый лицеприятный звук, а ответом ему послужил снисходительный низкий смешок:

— Да-да, свиная кровь по сравнению с той же овечьей или козьей ужасна, однако ты не хуже моего знаешь, что за исключением человеческой она наиболее питательна. А ему понадобится много энергии, когда начнутся приступы. Паренёк неплохо справляется, я видел случаи и похуже. А вот девушке придётся куда сложнее без помощи, но она сама позволила себе...

— Так впредь будь разборчивее в выборе партии, — прошипел Герберт, сочувственно поглаживая Альфреда по волосам. — Эта дурочка ничего не знает о том, как должен действовать нормальный обращающий. Дамам без мозгов не помогают даже инстинкты! Обращай _Chéri_ я, тебе бы не пришлось прикладывать его головой об пол. 

— Что ж, теперь он снова с нами, верно? — вскинул брови Граф. — А уж мы сможем позаботиться о нём должным образом. Можно, конечно, пару раз сломать ему руку или ногу, если продолжит драться...

— Ваши шуточки, отец, — строго промолвил светловолосый вампир, хмурясь, — сейчас совершенно неуместны. 

— Твоё "ваши", — парировал мужчина, — тоже. Давай-ка положим нашего гостя на кровать... снова.

В следующий момент Альфреда уже подхватили сразу две пары сильных рук, и он вновь опустился на дорогие простыни, всё ещё пребывая в состоянии некого транса. Граф, судя по всему, опустился в кресло, в котором до этого и сидел, Герберт же предпочёл примоститься у изголовья и теперь снова гладил его по голове. Пожалуй, сейчас Альфред был даже рад такому жесту. В конце концов, приставать к нему в таком состоянии никто не будет.

— Вы... — хрипло начал он.

Палец с тяжёлым перстнем опустился на его губы.

— Не трать силы, — проговорил Граф фон Кролок несколько даже сочувственным тоном, — Тебе стоит отлежаться ещё как минимум пару часов, до полуночи, желательно без лишних разговоров, но и не в тишине, иначе можно сойти с ума от обилия инородных звуков. Я пока что оставлю вас. Герберт, расскажи ему пару своих историй, только умоляю, не надо щебетать о моде и театре, сомневаюсь, что это поспособствует отдыху.  
Приоткрыв мутный глаз, Альфред увидел, как Герберт поджимает губы, однако затем без всякой обиды целует отца в щёку и провожает его до дверей. На пару мгновений в глаза ударил свет из коридора, который сейчас казался ослепляющим, но скоро двери снова оказались закрыты, а матрас опять прогнулся под чужим весом.

— Что бы такого тебе рассказать, _mon chou_... — задумчиво протянул Герберт, рассеянно играя с русыми вихрами. — Чтобы тебе не было скучно, нужно выбрать что-нибудь, чем ты интересуешься. Конечно, ткани и платья тебе не любы, это я и без отца отлично знаю. Наука... Нет, если в разговоре участвует только один человек, это скучно. Что же, надеюсь, библиотека тебя заинтересует, в конце концов, там нас и свела сама Фортуна. Знаешь ли ты, как она собиралась? О-о-о, это действительно очень занимательная история. Когда мы прибыли сюда, на полках стояло лишь несколько пыльных книг, но зато какие это были книги! Видимо, разорившийся аристократ знал цену культуре и даже на грани смерти не захотел продавать подлинники некоторых изданий. И я, и _papa_ привезли с собой свои книги: он — научные трактаты, пособия по лженаукам, мифы, я — стихи и сказки. Прошу заметить, мой дорогой, что бы там ни мололи злые языки, романы меня вовсе не привлекают. В них всё как-то чересчур вычурно, а уж эти описания миленьких барышень! Ну кто станет такое читать, кроме, пожалуй, пары-тройки моих дальних родственниц из Франции? То ли дело стихотворения, поэмы, баллады... О, Альфред, я привёз с собой такие замечательные ноты! Такие прекрасные мотивы! Некоторые из них наш близкий знакомый из Вены написал специально для меня. Видишь ли, когда приходится коротать вечность в четырёх стенах, музыка порой является единственным спасением от тоски. Видел гостей на балу? Никто из них не интересуется музыкой, вот и чахнут уже какое столетие! Я же влюблён в ласковый звон клавиш, в грустную песнь скрипки, в нежность арфы и дрожь клавесина! Ох, к числу моих любимых музыкальных инструментов принадлежит ещё и флейта. Я пока так её и не освоил, но, полагаю, у меня впереди много времени...

Альфред перестал вслушиваться в слова Герберта и теперь концентрировался лишь на его голосе. Граф оказался прав: вокруг не только появлялись новые звуки, которых он не мог расслышать ранее, но и становились значительно отчётливее старые, и теперь в голове было мутно из-за их нестройного переплетения. Скрип, шуршание, завывание вьюги за окном — всё это лезло в уши скопом, сразу, и, должно быть, он действительно сошёл бы с ума, не будь его ориентиром воодушевлённое щебетание светловолосого вампира. Тот кажется, не особо волновался о том, слушают его или нет, главным образом просто выговариваясь себе в удовольствие. Останавливать его Альфред всё равно не собирался.  
Между тем его собственные мысли снова метнулись к Саре. Он не знал, злился ли на неё, обижался ли, беспокоился ли. Кажется, описываемой в книгах боли разбитого сердца ему почувствовать пока не довелось. Куда больше, пожалуй, юноша беспокоился за профессора, что наверняка отправился искать его. Он бы всё отдал, чтобы сейчас найти бедного старичка и хотя бы проводить его до ближайшего приюта, но не мог. Профессор, скорее всего, замёрз, а если и жив, то они уже принадлежат к разным видам, потому что...

 _"Потому что я вампир"_ , — подумал Альфред и сам ужаснулся этому осознанию. Конечно, он понял всё очень скоро, но признаться в этом самому себе значило гораздо больше. Теперь путь на солнце ему был заказан, а людская пища уже никогда не насытит его, и он обречён на вечные скитания во тьме, изгой, гонимый лишь страстью и жаждой. Так, кажется, пел Граф?

Но Герберт ведь не выглядел подобным своему отцу. Да, он очень удачно пугал своим поведением и быстро превращался из жеманного франта в рычащего хищника, однако глядя на него нельзя было сказать, что этот молодой человек движим лишь темнотой и кровью. Вид графа внушал нечто подобное, да и гости на балу не казались Альфреду больно положительными существами, но ни тогда, ни сейчас младший фон Кролок не внушал ему какого-то потустороннего страха. Все эти его ковыряния, ужимки, вздохи за свои ногти, эффектные жесты — если отмести предрассудки и боязнь за свою жизнь — даже веселили. Но что будет дальше? Они выгонят его? Они заставят его заплатить за бегство? Сделают пленником?  
Как бы ни привык Альфред заранее опасаться худшего исхода, даже его сознание сейчас отказывалось принимать любой из рассмотренных вариантов. Желай эти господа ему жуткой участи, не подбирали бы его, не давали бы крови и не оставляли бы практически без присмотра на кровати. С другой стороны, в глазах Герберта явно успело что-то промелькнуть, и это что-то ещё как ставило честь Альфреда под опасность.

Закончив сию мысль в своей голове, он еле слышно хихикнул, то ли от нервов, то ли ещё от чего-то. Герберт, всё ещё вдохновенно вещающий, остановился. Не требовалось быть шибко чувствительным, чтобы догадаться, что взгляд его серо-голубых глаз устремился прямо на лежащего на простынях юношу. 

— Знаешь, — начал вампир, вздохнув. Снова приоткрыв глаз на пару секунд, Альфред увидел, что тот для выразительности сжимает губки бантиком, прежде чем перейти к следующей части своей фразы, — отец сказал, что я переборщил с напором. Ну, в смысле, тогда, в библиотеке. Я всё ещё не могу понять, в каком именно месте я переборщил, но папе, наверное, виднее.

"В каком месте"? То есть, для него совершенно нормально набрасываться на другого... мужчину с такими непристойностями, и мало что кусать, так ещё и... ещё и касаться его пытаться! Альфред чуть было не фыркнул, но из вежливости и, возможно, немного от боязни смолчал и продолжил лежать смирно. В конце концов, это вампиры, им неведомы стеснение, стыд, пристойность, благочестие...

Между тем, Герберт продолжал:

— Просто ты мне так понравился... —протянул он, рассеянно накручивая локон на палец. Это юноша увидел, сумев наконец разлепить веки, — ... что я решил не сдерживаться в выражении своего к тебе расположения. В конце концов, мы можем позволить себе большую свободу действий. Хотя, наверное, стоило сначала обратить тебя. Может, ты бы даже был польщён.

— Ну уж нет, — тихо произнёс Альфред, и Герберт рассмеялся.

Звуки его смеха заставили молодого человека слегка поморщиться, но не более того. Светловолосый вампир оперся на локоть и почти лёг рядом с ним, нависая в аккурат над новообращённым и улыбаясь ему своей слегка устрашающей улыбкой. Втянувшиеся клыки чуть блеснули при слабом синеватом свете.

— Думаю, ты уже достаточно молчал, _caro mio_ , — сказал он сладким голосом и провёл пальцами с длинными коготками по щеке Альфреда. — Ты можешь подняться? Знаешь, я не считаю, что долго лежать особенно полезно для тебя. А то вдруг ты совсем забоишься своего нового тела и вовсе не захочешь больше подниматься?

— Нового тела? — недоуменно переспросил Альфред, осторожно присаживаясь на краю постели. — Что... Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, — Герберт с довольной улыбкой пересел на его половину ложа и кокетливо закинул ногу на ногу, — ты же теперь один из нас. В тебе течёт небывалая сила, и скорость, и выносливость, и ловкость, и гибкость, и изящность, и клычки у тебя симпатичные-симпатичные... Ох, а так твоя чудесная фигурка не поменялась, разве что лишь самые чудесные её черты оказались подчёркнуты. А уж когда мы выберем тебе подобающую одежду, будет совсем хорошо.

Забавно. Альфред покосился на Герберта и даже не почувствовал страха. Никакого. Он словно в один миг забылся и улетучился, будто его никогда и не было. Нет, конечно, рядом с тем, кто хотел склонить его к греху, было немного не по себе, но ушёл этот ужас от холодного и опасного существа, перед коим ты абсолютно беззащитен, ушла эта дурацкая трусость. Альфред чувствовал себя по-другому. Он уже усвоил, ничего святого для вампиров нет, а значит, и греховного тоже. Герберт вёл себя... как обычно? Альфред посмотрел на своего нового знакомого ещё раз. Тот, стоило ему поймать на себе этот взгляд, сразу же приосанился и похлопал ресницами. Чёрт возьми.

Нервно хихикнув, парень осторожно поднялся. Ничего аномального не произошло, он крепко стоял на ногах и, кажется, даже чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда-либо. Опустив голову, Альфред понял, что больше не одет в потрёпанный костюм вампира, которого оглушил на балу. Вместо этого его облачили в чистый тёмно-синий камзол с вставками серебряного, а ботинки явно подлатали. То, что верх не совсем подходил ему по росту, не оставляло никаких сомнений в том, кто милостиво одолжил новичку свою одежду, и юноша мысленно поблагодарил небо за то, что это не сиреневый шёлк, покрытый стразами, облегал его тело. 

Герберт легко вскочил следом, подходя к юноше со спины и обхватывая его за плечи. Резко дёрнувшись, Альфред лишь силой удержал себя на месте и с неуверенностью во взгляде повернул голову к улыбающемуся как ни в чём не бывало вампиру, который, казалось, и не заметил этой реакции.

— Нам нужно выбрать тебе гроб, _carino_ , — чуть ли не пропел фон Кролок и кивнул в сторону выхода, — но для начала давай-ка выпьем ещё крови. К сожалению, на первых порах тебе придётся пить только свиную, она самая противная. Оленья кровь слишком ценна, да и высасывать их практически до смерти — дело не особенно приятное, а вот козьей и овечьей у нас много. Через недельку сам попробуешь, будет лучше.

Теперь, когда он сам мог держать бокал в руке, Альфред с сомнением взглянул на оставшуюся там жидкость. По правде сказать, его тошнило от самого себя. Ладно бы это было мясо с кровью, но тут она колыхалась в чистом виде, и лишь сам факт необходимости подобного рациона слегка примирял юношу с собой. По крайней мере, сейчас. Зажмурившись, он одним залпом осушил бокал до дна. Странное чувство вновь овладело им, и молодой человек быстро облизнул губы, тихонько выдыхая. В его голове вертелось бесконечное множество вопросов, но он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как задать хотя бы один из них, тем более Герберту, который, конечно, готов был ответить на всё, но наверняка с каким-то своим уточнением.  
Глянув в сторону, юноша обнаружил, что светловолосый вампир продолжает смотреть на него, правда сейчас в его взгляде не было той жадной похотливой искорки, лишь искренний интерес.

— Ты никогда не видел людей сразу после обращения? — спросил Альфред осторожно, очень надеясь, что его вопрос не прозвучал грубо или дерзко. Судя по всему, его опасения были напрасны: на губах Герберта расцвела улыбка.

— Видел, конечно, просто каждый раз это так занятно! К тому же, _mon chéri_ , к твоей персоне я питаю особый интерес, и видеть тебя после перерождения... ну, скажем так, я вполне удовлетворён. Тем, что ты здесь и в порядке, — поспешил пояснить сын графа. — И, к тому же, не выглядишь испуганным до ужаса. Уж не кокетничал ли ты, когда только прибыл сюда, притворяясь пугливым зайкой?

Альфред невольно поёжился. Эти эмоции, столь яркие ещё совсем недавно, внезапно показались ему отголосками далёкого прошлого. Он не чувствовал себя изменившимся кардинально и в одночасье, но в то же время, казалось, повзрослел на несколько лет и пока не понимал, что ему делать с этим осознанием.

Герберт терпеливо ждал его у выхода, опираясь на дверной косяк плечом. По-видимому, его внутренние терзания Альфреда, наверняка отразившиеся в глазах, в крайней степени умиляли. Когда юноша наконец решительно направился к выходу, вампир тут же открыл дверь, и вместе они вышли в длинный коридор, мягко освещённый несколькими факелами. Молодой студент ещё никогда не видел такой красивой игры отблесков от огня на каменных стенах; виной тому, должно быть, была ограниченность человеческого зрения. Теперь он действительно мог видеть, как меняются танцующие пятна, наталкиваясь на малейшую неровность и как лижут языки пламени темноту наверху. 

Что ещё немало поражало Альфреда, так это практически полное отсутствие каких-либо звуков при шаге. Его чувствительный слух теперь улавливал слабое поскрипывание подошв ботинок и лёгкое шуршание складок на одеждах Герберта, однако больше никакого эха при соприкосновении ноги с полом не следовало. Хотя, возможно, оно было и к лучшему: слышать это в тишине, царящей меж толстых каменных стен, наверняка не принесло бы удовольствия. Правда теперь тишина приобрела несколько иной оттенок — её сопровождали совершенно незначительные шорохи, дребезжание и поскрипывания. Они отнюдь не нервировали, но всё равно улавливать их было в новинку.

Герберт молчал, уверенно продвигаясь вперёд, и даже с новыми способностями Альфреду пришлось прибавить шаг, чтобы поравняться с ним. Теперь его глаз зацепил новый наряд фон Кролока: длинный летящий кафтан без рукавов, вышитый бисером, рубашка с жабо и прикреплённым поверх фиолетовым бантиком, кюлоты и высокие сапоги. Неужели за короткое время их отсутствия тот уже успел полностью переодеться?

Альфреда словно окатили ледяной водой. Слова Графа о том, что нужно полежать до полуночи. Новое одеяние. Жуткое ощущение тяжести при пробуждении. Отсутствие где-либо гостей бала, хотя, наверное, те должны были бы задержаться.

— _Chéri?_ — удивлённо окликнул его Герберт, когда он вдруг схватил его за локоть и остановил.

— Сколько времени прошло с окончания бала? — спросил Альфред, почему-то пугаясь возможного ответа. — Где... Г-где п-профессор? Где Сара? Я-я не понимаю...

— Три дня, — ответил светловолосый вампир, разворачиваясь к нему. Взгляд его неожиданно преисполнился соучастия. — Эта С-Сара... принесла нам достаточно проблем, сказать по-честному. Знаешь, про крест — это был чистой воды блеф. Освящённые вещи на нас, вообще-то, не действуют. Отец отправил всех на кухню, раз уж пир сорвался, а сам захватил меня и, оставив Куколя следить за порядком, отправился следом. Мы надеялись застать вас всех вместе, но к тому времени вы разошлись. Папа последовал за профессором и уже намеревался к нему подступить, как... в общем, эта девчонка вернулась и накинулась на старика. Его она тоже не убила, однако, думаю, теперь он тоже обращён. И представляешь, она зашипела, _зашипела_ на отца, словно тот собирался отобрать у неё добычу, взвалила Абронзиуса на плечо и была такова. Вероятно, хотела закончить ужин. Папа собирался отправиться следом, но тут я нашёл тебя, а тебе нужна была помощь. Новообращённому вампиру немедленно требуется выпить крови, чтобы не рухнуть от изнеможения или, что хуже, не разодрать кого-нибудь, но тебя Шагал оттянула от профессора, так как тоже всё ещё была голодна. Ты был, считай, обезвожен, так что мы решили заняться тобой. В конце концов, побежала чертовка в противоположную от деревни сторону, и до сегодняшнего дня никаких тревожных вестей не поступало, так что это последнее, чем нужно озаботиться.

Часть Альфреда упрямо не хотела верить в сплетение рассказа Герберта и его собственных воспоминаний и выводов, однако картинка складывалась вполне логично: вот почему Сара сначала потянула его следом за собой, а затем не остановилась, когда он упал — ей нужно было лишь увести его подальше от пищи, дабы не делиться. И хоть нечто подобное могло считаться вполне естественным для руководствующихся лишь инстинктами существ, сейчас юноша чувствовал себя просто отвратительно. Да ещё и профессор. Если тот и не погиб, то как сможет приспособиться к новому стилю жизни без всякой указки? Как с ним обошлась Сара? Встретятся ли они ещё когда-нибудь?

— Ты помнишь что-нибудь после того момента, как я тебя нашёл? 

Чтобы проанализировать смысл слов Герберта, Альфреду понадобилось некоторое время, так что отреагировал он на них далеко не сразу:

— Что, прости?

— Ты помнишь, как я тебя нашёл? — терпеливо повторил Герберт с неизменной улыбкой. — Ой, ты такой очаровательный! Взъерошенный, будто воробушек!

Альфред поспешил пригладить выбившийся из коротких волос вихор, ведь уже знал, когда его обычно сравнивали с воробьём. Возможно, он бы даже покраснел, однако крови к его щекам не было суждено прилить уже никогда.

— Нет, не помню, — покачал головой юноша. — Помню лишь то, как мы с Сарой разминулись, а потом темнота и...

— ...голод, — закончил за него сын графа. — Я знаю.

Конечно, он знал. Альфред невольно озаботился вопросом о том, как был обращён сам Герберт. Тот определённо существовал в гармонии с собой и не выглядел опечаленным или отягощённым собственной сущностью, как тот же Граф, грустная исповедь которого в ту памятную ночь выбила из молодого человека скупую слезу и в одновременно пробудила в нём желание зааплодировать. Напротив, Герберт вполне мог оказаться тем, кто обратился по собственному желанию, но разве такое спрашивают, пусть даже и у вампиров? Задавая вопрос об обращении, рискуешь зацепить и смерть, и чувства, и прошлое, которое, Альфред знал на собственной шкуре, вспоминать было приятно далеко не всем.

Наконец, они дошли до очередных массивных дверей, и Герберт налёг на увесистую ручку. Помещение встретило их темнотой и, по зрительному ощущению, холодом, да и общий антураж места, где в ряд расположились несколько пустых гробов, отнюдь не радовал глаз. Светловолосый вампир совершенно спокойно обошёл небольшой зал и присел на край одного из массивных каменных саркофагов, вновь закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Выбирай любой.

Тут Альфред на какое-то время отбросил более глубокие размышления в сторону и озаботился другими вещами, более насущными. Теперь, когда он лицом к лицу столкнулся с очередным аспектом его новой жизни, его сознание опять начало сопротивляться изо всех сил.  
Спать в гробу. Только подумайте. Ему теперь нужно спать в гробу. Почему? Зачем? От чего он там может прятаться, если шторы на окнах и так не пропускают солнечный свет?

— В гробу звуки меньше мешают на первых порах, — заметил фон Кролок, как бы уловив ход мыслей Альфреда, — а потом как-то привыкаешь. Мне одинаково нравятся и наш с отцом склеп, и собственная комната, однако порой днём начинается такая неразбериха: шарканье Куколя, скрежет отпираемых им замков, стук дверей... Порой хочется полного покоя. Конечно, вне зависимости от обстановки ты просыпаешься, когда кто-то кряхтит и стаскивает крышку твоего гроба, а на него сверху ещё и орут, но...

Выражение на лице юноши при этих словах ввели сына графа в такое хорошее расположение духа, что он аж покатился со смеху, запрокинув голову назад.

— Нет, _mon chou_ , твоё нежелание убивать беззащитных спящих было очень трогательным, но что до вашей с профессором парочки... вы уж простите, но охотников на вампиров из вас не вышло. Пожалуй, тот его рассерженный крик по драматичности даже мог сравниться с моим гневом, а уж это страшное зрелище, поверь мне. Так ты будешь выбирать или нет? Если тебе не нравится ни один, мы попросим Куколя смастерить новый, а если ты вообще не хочешь... что ж, можешь попробовать провести свой первый день в сознании и при этом не пожелать спрятаться куда подальше, — хихикнул Герберт. — Зима, правда, ещё ничего. Но коль тебе станет совсем плохо, в моём гробу найдётся место и для двоих. Кто знает, возможно, тебе плохо спится без кого-то рядом? Пусть даже ты и невинный...

— Почему это я невинный? — ощетинился Альфред. — Ты так в этом уверен?

— Да, — кивнул Герберт.

В общем-то, это было правдой.

В итоге молодой человек всё же послушался рекомендаций и ткнул пальцем в средний по размерам гроб наименее мрачного вида: на его стенках были выгравированы листья каких-то растений. Ложиться внутрь в здравом уме представлялось Альфреду задачей непосильной, однако Герберт уверил его, что при добавлении "кое-каких" деталей станет значительно проще. Вновь подозвав Куколя, который явился не просто так, а опять с бокалом крови, и разъяснив ему, куда стоит перетащить новое ложе, старший вампир вывел юношу обратно и потянул его в неизвестном направлении. Оно на поверку оказалось не таким уж и неизвестным: сначала они попали в холл, а затем поднялись наверх и в конце концов оказались в библиотеке, где кто-то даже растопил камин. 

Усевшись в кресло и жестом пригласив молодого человека расположиться напротив, Герберт улыбнулся ему и, задумчиво прикусив кончик покрытого чёрным лаком коготка, воззрился куда-то на шею Альфреда, отчего тот инстинктивно пожелал прикрыться чем-нибудь: взгляд вампира если не прожигал насквозь, то точно раздевал. 

— Шрамы от укусов, — пояснил Герберт. — По ним на первых порах можно определить, как сильно твой организм нуждается в крови. Регенерация у новорожденных происходит чуть медленнее, а наша пища является катализатором. Ты сейчас должен есть много и часто, привыкать к рациону. С тобой, по крайней мере, не так трудно, как мы думали: отец предполагал, что ты станешь плеваться при любой попытке накормить тебя.

Альфред вздрогнул. Подобная мысль даже не посещала его голову. Когда Герберт — а это точно был он — прислонил сосуд с кровью к его губам, юноша последовал инстинктам и сделал что нужно, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь. Поразительно, но он совершенно не думал об этической стороне сего действа, не почувствовал отвращения, не испугался самого себя. Теперь же сын Графа упомянул подобную вероятность, и к горлу бедного новообращённого тотчас же подступил внушительный ком. Его затошнило. Судорожно хватая воздух ртом, молодой человек откинулся на спинку кресла и на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза. Когда он нашёл в себе силы снова воззриться на своего собеседника, то увидел, что Герберт рассматривает его в ответ. Его долгий изучающий взгляд, лишённый примитивного людского любопытства, сразу напомнил Альфреду о том, чей отпрыск сейчас сидит в соседнем кресле. Даже с иным цветом волос, овалом лица, разрезом глаз, стилем, фон Кролок вдруг на мгновение превратился в копию своего отца. Это, честно сказать, немного пугало. 

— Отец редко кого обращал, — Герберт сбросил с себя задумчивый вид и принялся расправлять манжеты на своём одеянии, — так что мне редко доводилось наблюдать за новичками. Из тех, кого ты видел на балу, его клыки коснулись только двоих-троих, остальные просто примкнули и воспользовались его гостеприимством, если можно так назвать безразличие к тому, кто целый год дрыхнет неподалёку. Впрочем, я тоже придерживаюсь этой позиции: не мешают и ладно.

— В смысле, безразличие? — не понял Альфред. Он уже чувствовал себя чуточку спокойнее. — То есть, они однажды просто пришли и не пожелали уходить?

Герберт вздохнул, снисходительно улыбаясь, хотя эта его улыбка больше походила на хитрый оскал. Показались клыки. Юноша невольно вздрогнул, вспомнив, как близко они были к его шее. В его сознание буквально на мгновение ворвался какой-то размытый образ, вот только он так и не успел его удержать.

— Знаешь, _chéri_ , в этом состоит один из главных парадоксов существования вампиров. Тёмной части нашего существа куда легче обходиться без посторонних, её тянет к одиночеству, к выбору в пользу своих интересов, к существованию без риска быть преданным... но ведь мы всё-таки человекоподобные создания. Каким бы одиночкой по природе своей ты ни был, в определённые моменты тебе всё равно требуется знание, что кто-то есть рядом. Пусть этот "некто" даже не замечает тебя и не заботится о тебе, но ты не в полном одиночестве хотя бы... физически? Да, пожалуй, это самое подходящее слово. Вампирская сущность... обостряет любые потребности, — светловолосый вампир отвернулся к камину, и его накрашенные тёмно-красной помадой губы показались выпачканными в крови, — как материальные, так и нечто куда тоньше и сложнее. Поэтому мы куда свободнее относимся к различного рода удовольствиям.

Несмотря на то, что в словах младшего фон Кролока определённо прослеживалась некая логика, Альфред не мог вникнуть в их суть до конца. Вампиры, всегда говорили ему, являются полной противоположностью всему моральному и стремятся придушить добродетель и порядочность в любом проявлении, дай только подступиться достаточно близко. Они не ведают стыда и раскаяния, не способны жалеть и сострадать, не желают жить в смирении, они червь, подтачивающий корни человеческого существования, и никогда, никогда не найдут себе приюта и покоя в этом мире. Теперь он один из них и, стало быть, тоже обречён стремиться непонятно куда и непонятно зачем. Мысль о бесцельном существовании, не ограниченном даже временем, чтобы иметь хоть какую-то ценность, наводила на Альфреда желание состроить кислую мину.

Герберт снова взглянул в его сторону и громко вздохнул, показательно меняя позу. Теперь его ноги покоились на ручке кресла.

— Ну ладно, хватит с тебя на сегодня этих занудных разговоров, _mi amor_ , их тебе с лихвой хватит, когда _papa_ займётся тобой.

"Займётся тобой"? Что? Граф же не собирался трогать его. Или...  
Герберт снова жеманно рассмеялся, манерно прикрывая глаза ладонью. Звуки его веселья несколько резали слух.

— Нет, похоже, твоя пугливость вовсе не была кокетством. Ты так вздрагиваешь каждый раз, когда я говорю столь заурядные вещи... Не подумай, что "сделать" из человека вампира так просто, — протянул Герберт, перекидывая волосы на другое плечо. — Это с деревенской блудницей можно повеселиться один разок и уехать в другой город, оставив очередное безымянное дитя дожидаться часа, когда, если повезёт, его примут сёстры милосердия. Не-е-ет, Создатель должен ещё и "воспитать" вампира, если он хороший Создатель, конечно.

Сын Графа не упомянул ни одного имени, но Альфред почувствовал, как в его сознании сразу всплывает образ Сары, склонившейся над ним в стремлении наесться вдоволь. Герберт укорял её. Герберт укорял её и, может быть, правильно делал, но сам юноша — нет. И даже если отбросить в сторону то, как болезненно его сердце сжалось при новой волне воспоминаний, невозможно научиться быть _хорошим_ Создателем, когда ты сам был обращён буквально полчаса назад. Новичок был почти уверен в том, что такие случаи на деле редкостью не считались. Его смятение и грусть от разлуки с двумя самыми дорогими ему в жизни людьми сменились беспокойством. Как же они смогут выжить, если вампиров нужно "воспитывать"? Неужели они могут стать ещё хуже, ещё чернее, чем эта раса есть по своему гнилому существу? 

— Вижу, ты сразу подумал о них, — равнодушно заметил Герберт. — Забудь, что случится, то случится. Отец даже разбудил некоторых гостей, чтобы прочесать здешние леса. В округе никого не осталось, а дальше уже не наша забота. Будем надеяться, одумаются сами, в конце концов, старики-вампиры способны разобраться что к чему и образумить молодняк. 

— Как ты можешь говорить так?! — разгневанно воскликнул Альфред, хмурясь. — Сам же только что сказал, что всё не так просто! Ты ничего о них не знаешь!

— Верно, — протянул вампир, чуть надувая губы, — я ничего о них не знаю, и мне, по правде, не очень-то хочется. Дурных мадемуазель в своей жизни я повидал немало, а престарелые учёные с раздутым эго — это даже не забавно. И раз уж малышка Шагал воспротивилась всему, чему только можно воспротивиться, что ж, флаг ей в руки. В этой ситуации мне скорее жалко отца. Если тебе так хочется, чтобы с тобой кто-то разделил тревогу, кстати, иди к нему: он тоже беспокоится. Хотя я не понимаю, почему.

Поддавшись порыву, Альфред сжал ручки кресла и оттолкнулся, поднимаясь на ноги. Герберт на его нервный взгляд ответил вскинутыми бровями и взглядом, который так и говорил о том, что данное зрелище его не впечатлило.  
В библиотеку, словно по сигналу, пришлёпал Куколь, и почему-то юноше внезапно показалось, что Граф фон Кролок приказал всем и каждому следить лишь за ним одним. Возможно, даже каменные стены сейчас впитывали себя каждый звук, что он издавал.

— Отведи Альфреда в кабинет отца, — лениво бросил Герберт, закатывая глаза, — а потом принеси крови в мои покои. Мне скучно.

Издав очередную серию нечленораздельного гоготания, горбун замахал лапой, призывая Альфреда следовать за ним. Бросив взгляд через плечо, тот развернулся к выходу и пошёл в нужном направлении, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Поразительно, сколько злости внезапно накопилось внутри. Должно быть, это стресс после всех этих ужасных событий. Наверное, ему снова стоит лечь поспать, но раз Куколь уже ведёт его к Графу...

Решив отвлечься от претензий к чёрствости Герберта, Альфред посмотрел на слугу, который практически улыбался своим перекошенным ртом, уверенно ковыляя вперёд. Он явно давно изучил замок вдоль и поперёк, чтобы научиться появляться где угодно в самое короткое время, когда кому-то понадобится, но кто он? Урод-отшельник, ушедший от людей, которые гнали и дразнили его? Возможно, бедняга посчитал, что лишь в этой обители сможет обрести некое подобие обычной жизни. Или, может, это какой-то особый вид нечисти, о которой они с профессором даже и не ведали?  
Граф и Герберт, похоже, были по-своему привязаны к Куколю: тот тёрся у их ног, как любвеобильный пёс, и непременно получал ласку в ответ. Но как он здесь очутился? Приехал ли вместе с ними? Пришёл ли откуда-то издалека? За то короткое время, что он провёл в замке, у Альфреда накопилось слишком много вопросов, и теперь у него даже не было возможности спросить что-либо у профессора. Хотя, наверное, тот ничего не смог бы сказать на этот счёт, но выдвинуть теорию — непременно.

На этот раз переход оказался не таким длинным. Им даже не пришлось пользоваться лестницей. Двери кабинета выглядели роскошно: массивные, обильно украшенные узорами и даже нигде не затянутые паутиной, они действительно создавали ощущение, будто входишь в некую святыню или, по меньшей мере, в самое важное место в замке. Низко поклонившись, Куколь схватился за ручку и, прежде чем Альфред успел пикнуть, отворил одну из дверей, пропуская его внутрь первым.

Граф стоял у окна, его тёмный силуэт ярко выделялся даже на фоне ночного неба. Фигура, казалось, была неподвижна, пока что-то наконец не сбросило с неё это странное оцепенение. Когда мужчина развернулся, Альфред вновь оказался в плену у другого изучающего взгляда. Теперь он невольно пытался найти сходство между отцом и сыном, хотя похожих черт у них наблюдалось не очень много. Глаза Герберта имели более узкий разрез и обладали голубоватым оттенком, в то время как эти скорее напоминали речной перламутр. Фигура Графа была по-прежнему скрыта богатыми одеждами, так что о ней Альфред судить не мог. _(Да и не стал бы. Станет он сравнивать мужские фигуры, чёрт возьми)._ Они имели совершенно разные черты лица, за исключением разве что высоких скул и широких лбов, разные жесты и разную походку. Оставались лишь взгляды (хоть у старшего фон Кролока он мог пригвоздить к месту, не то что заставить нервничать) и, стоит признать, превосходные вокальные данные.

На лице Графа промелькнула лёгкая насмешливая улыбка, а затем он наконец сдвинулся с места, подходя к столу, выполненному из красного дерева. Оттуда мужчина взял изящный графин и два бокала, поставил их перед собой и наконец наполнил каждый до половины. Алая жидкость, которую Альфред, будучи под впечатлением, сперва принял за кровь, оказалась вином: она была прозрачнее и более розового отлива. У паренька разве что волосы на голове дыбом не встали, когда фон Кролок подошёл к нему и протянул один из бокалов, пристально наблюдая за тем, как тонкую ножку оплетают подрагивающие пальцы. Оставшись довольным, вампир чинно прошествовал обратно за свой стол и опустился в высокое деревянное кресло, лёгким кивком приглашая молодого человека сесть напротив него. В этот момент болтовня Герберта, сопровождающая практически любое действие, показалась ему чуть менее напрягающей.  
Сделав небольшой глоток и с удивлением обнаружив, что человеческий напиток всё ещё может удерживаться в его теле, хоть и не приносит такого удовольствия, как раньше, Альфред отставил бокал в сторону и опустил глаза, сцепляя руки в замок. Он не смог бы выдержать зрительный контакт с таким человеком даже при желании.

— Чувствовать себя потерянным нормально, — сказали ему. Новообращённый неуверенно поднял глаза. Граф не улыбался, но в его голосе не слышалось ничего угрожающего. — К сожалению, в ближайшие дни или даже пару недель твою психику нельзя будет назвать стабильной. Ты когда-нибудь испытывал сильное горе или жуткую злость, Альфред? Эмоции и чувства настолько жгучие, что хочется выдрать их из своей груди?

О, нет. Так вот что его ждёт? Это будет нечто за гранью человеческого понимания? Возможно, даже за гранью человеческой способности чувствовать? А затем он привыкнет к такому состоянию и навсегда наполнится одной только темнотой?

— Может, у тебя умер или погиб кто-то из близких, — подсказал Граф, и Альфред резко выдохнул.

— Я... моя мать умерла, когда мне было десять, — тихо ответил он. — Я бы не сказал, что мне хотелось вырвать то, что я тогда испытывал, из груди, однако... хотелось, чтобы это всё ушло. 

Кивнув, мужчина откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Значит, тебе будет немного проще. Когда перевоплощаешься в вампира, слишком многое меняется как вокруг, так и внутри тебя, и это отражается на твоём состоянии. Вспышки гнева, приступы меланхолии... мало ли что принесёт с собой обращение, — промолвил Граф, пальцем обводя контуры обложки старинной книги, лежащей перед ним. — Герберт уже сказал тебе о том, что я буду обучать тебя основам жизни в новой личине?

Сказал ли? Пожалуй, успел только начать. От внезапного чувства стыда Альфред невольно вжал голову в плечи. Конечно, ему не понравилось, как сын Графа отозвался о дорогих ему людях, однако помимо этого тот ещё и хотел ввести его в курс дела, помочь сориентироваться. Вряд ли неожиданная злость могла считаться приемлемой благодарностью за помощь. Так или иначе, хозяин замка, кажется, решил не особенно углубляться в подробности.

— Воспитание новичка является первостепенной задачей для любого хоть сколько-нибудь опытного Создателя. — На слове "опытного" Альфред невольно почувствовал благодарность к мужчине. Тот понимал. — Конечно, очень важны умение охотиться, самоконтроль, знание некоторых специфических аспектов вампирской жизни, но основную часть этого обучения составляет работа над психологическим состоянием, и усилия здесь должны приложить обе стороны. Видишь ли, ты можешь остаться собой, а можешь и вылепить себя заново, можешь проникнуться ненавистью ко всему миру, а можешь наоборот осознать ценность того, что вокруг. Приспосабливаться к... изменениям неимоверно сложно. Будут кошмары, и панические атаки, и приступы злости, желание отвергнуть всё человеческое и... желание исчезнуть. Понимаю, давить и говорить, что ты **должен** быть к чему-то готов, по меньшей мере несправедливо, ведь тебя обратили против воли, но я обязан сказать это как тот, кто не желает тебе зла. 

Но почему, почему он не желал ему зла? Почему вернул в замок, выделил кровь из собственных запасов, не гнал сейчас? Разве может ему, могущественному Графу фон Кролоку, быть дело до такого слабого, жалкого и бесполезного существа, как Альфред? Хотя, судя по эпизоду в комнате, свою слабость юноше предстояло переоценить. 

Граф по-прежнему пристально смотрел на него, и это заставляло Альфреда ёжиться от неудобства и, может, совсем немного — от страха. Теперь они принадлежали к одному виду, однако мужчина по-прежнему представлял с собой фигуру устрашающую, внушительную, способную в любой момент продемонстрировать свою силу и власть, и уже мысль об этом вызывала трепет. Должно быть, оставаться таким всегда было талантом.

Проявив великодушие, старший фон Кролок возобновил беседу сам.

— Ты, кажется, хочешь что-то спросить, но боишься, что я тебя съем, — заметил он, кажется, сдерживая смех. — Я уже отобедал сегодня, благодарю.

— Почему Вы так добры ко мне, Ваше Сиятельство? — выпалил Альфред и сконфуженно потупил взгляд снова. — Ещё совсем недавно я мог... я мог убить Вас!

Граф всё-таки рассмеялся, заставляя юношу почувствовать себя посмешищем ещё большим, чем он, несомненно, являлся. Неужели кол в его руках выглядел игрушечным мечом в руках карапуза? Неужто он настолько беспомощен и бесполезен?

— Ещё недавно ты мог убить меня и Герберта, но ты не сделал этого, и теперь ты один из нас. Странно было бы не проявить к тебе солидарность и снисходительность, — промолвил вампир. — Ты кажешься мне смышлёным малым, Альфред, хоть и крайне забавно было наблюдать за тем, как отважно ты понёсся на меня с подсвечником. Стоит признать, давно никто такого не делал.

— Я прошу прощения за это, — пробормотал Альфред. — Эти подсвечники, наверное, жутко старые.

— "Жутко старые"! — воскликнул Граф и снова рассмеялся, хлопая в ладоши. Отлично, теперь молодой человек был окончательно уничтожен. — Мой дорогой друг, работать с тобой будет настоящим удовольствием. 

Альфред не нашёлся, что ответить на это заявление, а потому просто взял со стола бокал и сделал ещё глоток. Странно, но по мере того, как ему снова начинало хотеться есть, вкус напитка постепенно пропадал: его затмевала иная жажда. Придётся ли жить с этим постоянно?

— Кровь? — спросил Граф, и внутренности новообращённого скрутило в комок. — Конечно. Ты никогда не насытишься до конца, но, по крайней мере, перестанешь нуждаться в столь частом питании. Со временем к тебе придёт и способность игнорировать то ощущение недоедания, которое так мучает любого вампира поначалу. Я расскажу тебе о нескольких способах.

—А что же Сара? — наконец спросил Альфред. — И профессор?

Сердце его замерло. Должно быть, замерло оно ещё до этого момента, но сейчас мёртвая тишина внутри ощущалась особенно остро. Прикусив губу, юноша воззрился на своего собеседника. Граф фон Кролок слегка нахмурился и вздохнул, его пальцы пробежались по миниатюрным буковкам на пожелтевшей бумаге. 

— Боюсь, нам остаётся лишь гадать, — отозвался он, — а может, ждать вестей. Я лишь надеюсь на то, что бедную девушку и старика кто-то заметит и сможет направить. Всё-таки они мне оба крайне симпатичны.

Не он ли назвал профессора "старым пнём"? Альфред позволил себе лишь укорить Графа мысленно (да и то, ему было боязно: а вдруг тот умеет забираться другим в головы?), прежде чем всё его внимание сосредоточилось на Саре. Милая Сара, что была простой девочкой из таверны, никак не уходила из его раздумий, равно как и другая, новая возлюбленная, ставшая вампиршей. Теперь юноша невольно задался вопросом о том, как относился к ней сам Граф. Его отношение к чему бы то ни было менялось от появления к появлению: вот он смотрит с насмешкой, а вот уже в его глазах блестит холодный гнев — а потому хозяин замка внушал ещё большую боязнь. Вот и сейчас мужчина слегка изменился в лице. Снисхождение с его стороны казалось чем-то из разряда фантастики, но оно чувствовалось, и, стоит признать, Альфред не был настолько силён духом, чтобы отрицать такое проявление расположения. Сейчас ему отчего-то одновременно хотелось и не хотелось, чтобы кто-то пожалел его, проявил участие, но вряд ли он сейчас располагал подобной роскошью: Герберт был лишь рад его перевоплощению, а Куколь и говорить-то нормально не умел, да и не интересовался тем, что лежало у юноши на душе. Искать сочувствия у Графа фон Кролока? Какой вздор.

— Как думаете... кхм, — Парень невольно провёл тыльной стороной ладони по лбу, смахивая несуществующие капельки пота. — всё могло обернуться иначе? В смысле, могли бы... мы удержать Сару? Профессора?

— Даже если и могли бы, мы никогда этого не узнаем. — Ответ был ожидаемым, но разочарование почему-то всё равно захлестнуло Альфреда, и он понуро опустил голову. — Будет тебе, Альфред, подумай лучше о себе и сосредоточься. Впереди много долгих ночей, и первые шаги в них для тебя станут важнейшими. 

Чего ради? Альфред даже не знал, желает ли делать эти шаги. Его пугала мысль о существовании в качестве бездушного монстра, пугало предвкушение жуткой кровавой жажды, которую ещё совсем недавно воспевал его собеседник, но Смерть — окончательная Смерть пугала его ещё больше. Вампиры обитали где-то на границе между нормальным миром, где юноша привык жить, и небытием, чего он всегда страшился даже пуще, чем кучки кровососущих тварей, так что, возможно, новая почти-жизнь спасала Альфреда от главного его кошмара... Однако не значило ли это, что все, чем старался наделить его профессор, пропало даром? Все убеждения, идеалы, которые внушались ему вот уже очень давно, просто в один миг перестали иметь значение?

Альфред представил себе, как не смирившийся с собственной судьбой старик направляет осиновый кол себе на грудь и сам необычайно уверенным движением совершает последний рывок. Кровь, которую новичок выпил ранее, вместе с вином подступила в горлу. Хотелось плакать. Он не желал, чтобы профессор исчезал навсегда. Пусть старик частенько ворчал, и обзывался, и поучал, и пенял на ошибки, он принял Альфреда как своего и в своей чудаковатой манере заботился о нём по мере сил. Разве может кто-то подобный просто так пропасть?

Бледная рука легла на плечо Альфреда, и он вскрикнул от неожиданности, рванувшись вперёд. Силы Графа, который успел вставь и подойти к креслу юноши, хватило, чтобы новичок ненароком не полетел вниз, однако мебель всё равно угрожающе скрипнула. Новообращённый вампир боязливо поднял взгляд и тут же его опустил, изо всех сил стараясь не жмуриться.

— Иди-ка отдохни, — предложил ему фон Кролок, вздыхая. — Думаю, на сегодня потрясений достаточно. Поговорим обо всём следующей ночью.

Альфред чувствовал себя жалким и слабым. Он пробыл в сознании не так уж и долго, а уже успел совсем упасть духом и унизиться в глазах каждого из обитателей этого замка, за исключением заснувших наверху гостей. Теперь ему предлагали отдохнуть ещё, и, что отвратительно, он действительно нуждался в этом. В этом и в новом бокале с кровью, если можно. Нерешительно приоткрыв рот, чтобы озвучить просьбу, он развернулся и чуть не уткнулся носом в протянутый ему кубок. От жидкости в нём шёл отнюдь не винный запах, а сосуд, из которого кровь наливалась, по-видимому, тоже был взят с дальнего столика. Похоже, Граф очень любил удобство не только в убранстве, но и в организации того, что его окружало.

— Спасибо, — просипел Альфред и в несколько глотков прикончил кубок. При этом на языке оставалось совершенно другое послевкусие, менее резкое.

— Овечья, — заметил Граф. — Не будем тревожить Куколя ради такой мелочи, ты согласен?

Кивнув, юноша облизал губы, при этом чуть не порезав клыком язык, а затем неуверенно поднялся. Старший фон Кролок по-прежнему находился рядом и обхватил его за плечо, провожая к выходу. От мыслей о том, кто к нему сейчас прикасался, Альфреда немного трясло, однако в то же время он чувствовал небольшое облегчение и, может, даже некое подобие спокойствия. Граф проводил его вплоть до спуска в склеп, а затем к ним приковылял Куколь и резво повёл новичка по потайному ходу, с помощью которого можно было без труда спуститься к саркофагам. Теперь понятно, почему ему пришлось слезать вниз без каких-либо вспомогательных средств.

Гроб, выбранный Альфредом, уже стоял в середине, потеснив другой, ещё более мелкий и неизвестной принадлежности, который он уже видел в прошлый раз. Когда горбун резво откинул крышку, и юноша подошёл поближе, оказалось, что кто-то уже уложил внутрь мягкое шёлковое покрывало и даже несколько подушек с кружевными наволочками. От ткани шёл лёгкий аромат лаванды. Невольно Альфред ещё больше устыдился того, как повёл себя с Гербертом.

Теперь перед ним стояла иная проблема. Как лечь? Юноша и представить себе не мог, каким образом вообще возможно расположиться в гробу, будучи в сознании, и не сойти с ума с первой секунды. Когда он видел перед собой Графа и того же Герберта, лица у тех были умиротворённые, где-то даже улыбчивые. Виной тому, похоже, всё-таки была их с профессором "мастерская" работа, однако это не отменяло того факта, что лежали оба вампира по-прежнему в гробах, ящиках, где полагается покоиться _**совсем**_ мёртвым.  
Прикусив губу и даже не обратив внимания на дискомфорт от клыков, Альфред осторожно переступил перегородку одной ногой. Куколь сбоку что-то ободряюще промычал. Повернувшись к нему, юноша слабо улыбнулся и, неуклюже согнувшись, перевалился за стенку. Шмыгнув носом, он кое-как устроился на мягком покрывале и кивнул, сглотнув. Нет, нельзя просить оставлять крышку отставленной. Он должен проявить хоть чуточку смелости. Он должен.

И вот, всё погрузилось в темноту. Глаза Альфреда очень быстро к ней привыкли, так что он мог видеть все трещинки и неровности, но такая возможность отнюдь не успокаивала. Даже не нуждаясь в воздухе, юноша судорожно задышал, пальцами цепляясь за нежную ткань. Он в гробу. Он, чёрт дери, в гробу! Ему срочно нужно было вылезти обратно, крикнуть что-то, чтобы Куколь вернулся и помог ему, но голос не слушался Альфреда, а нужные слова никак не лезли ему в голову. Сглотнув, юноша зажмурился и позволил себе всхлипнуть ровно один раз. Затем перевернулся. Съёжился. Единственным, что его хоть сколько-нибудь успокаивало, был запах лаванды, и юный вампир уткнулся в одну из подушек носом, в скором времени обхватывая другую рукой, насколько это позволяло тесное пространство. Он хотел дождаться хоть каких-то признаков появления рядом Графа или Герберта, но заснул прежде, чем склеп наполнили негромкие голоса.


	2. Chapter II

Когда Альфред очнулся от длинного беспокойного сна, которого не запомнил, в первую секунду ему показалось, будто все его конечности затекли. Но нет, то было лишь фантомное ощущение, и скоро юноша с трудом перевернулся на спину, силясь понять, где же он находится. Вокруг царила темнота, и лишь сквозь узкую трещинку лился слабый синеватый свет. Откуда бы взяться трещинам?  
Воспоминания прошлой ночи было взбудоражили юношу, но почему-то скоро он не почувствовал ничего, кроме уныния. То был первый день, который Альфред провел спящим в гробу, и мысль об этом отнюдь не внушала позитивный настрой. Постаравшись вновь сжаться в маленький комок, новичок попытался заснуть обратно, но со стороны уже раздался звук открываемой крышки саркофага. За ним последовал сладкий зевок.

— Ах… Добрый вечер, _papa_! Как тебе спалось?

Странно, но голос сонного Герберта звучал очень мягко и, может, даже ласкал слух: с ноткой улыбки, тягучий, чуть подрагивающий. Именно такой хочется услышать, когда будишь или просто приветствуешь кого-то ранним утром. Голос же Графа, напротив, и вовсе не казался сонным:

— Здравствуй, Герберт. Я спал чудесно, а ты?

— О, прекрасно, благодарю! Мне снился такой волшебный сон!

Альфред невольно нахмурился. Такое начало диалога казалось ему слишком обыденным, слишком нормальным для двух древних существ, которые внушали всем вокруг такой страх. Разве не должна ночь вампира начинаться с чего-то вроде «сколько людей сегодня планируешь съесть?» или «погода сегодня хорошая, как раз для злодейских дел»? Теперь, когда юноша представил, как эти же слова проговаривают его «соседи», с его уст сорвался нервный смешок. Именно он заставил разговаривающих примолкнуть.

— И тебе доброй ночи, Альфред, — пожелал Граф.

Со стороны Герберта раздалось приглушенное хихиканье. Новообращенный вампир мысленно представил, как его щеки покрываются румянцем стыда, вздохнул и постарался открыть гроб. Нынче это уже не казалось такой непосильной задачей, как прошлым утром… Употребление столь привычных слов в ином значении несколько сбивало Альфреда с толку.

— Доброй… Доброй ночи, — поздоровался он, потирая глаза. Зрение ему удалось сфокусировать практически сразу, но как же приятно было чувствовать такие сладкие отголоски человечности, как привычки!

— Ты такой очаровательный, _mon chéri_ , — мурлыкнул Герберт, с широкой ~~пугающей~~ улыбкой поглядывая на юношу. Кажется, сын Графа никогда не смывал свою косметику, да в том и не было нужды: за день едва ли что-то смазалось, и Герберт выглядел так же жутковато великолепно. — Такой сонный и словно бы теплый, что так бы тебя и сцапал!

Подавив в себе желание испуганно зажмуриться, Альфред быстро кивнул и принялся осторожно подниматься. В его голове так и крутились возможные варианты того, как он может опозорить себя, не покидая место своего ночлега, но в итоге он все же смог спокойно перебраться за бортик и теперь снова стоял на твердой земле. Граф не спешил, а вот Герберт легко перемахнул перегородку (стоит сказать, очень грациозно) и направился прямиком к юноше, на ходу откидывая пышную копну волос за плечи. Приглядевшись, Альфред успел заметить, что часть прядок была заплетена в косы и закреплена синими бантиками. В следующий момент на его плечи опустились сильные руки, и юноша невольно сделал несколько шагов назад. Это не помешало светловолосому вампиру удержать хватку.

— Сегодня будет замечательная ночь, ты так не думаешь? — практически пропел Герберт, широко улыбаясь. — Сначала с тобой будет заниматься _papa_. Немного поговорите о том о сем, ты задашь интересующие тебя вопросы — ничего необычного. Ну, а потом мы снимем мерки, чтобы ты мог носить что-то приличное. И поболтаем тоже!

«Поболтать». Кажется, это было первым, что Герберт хотел сделать с Альфредом, и такая болтовня юноше определенно доверия не внушала. Но разве мог этот странный любитель… фиолетового что-то сделать с ним теперь, когда они принадлежали к одному виду? В конце концов, сработали же его инстинкты при пробуждении! Часть со столкновением лица с полом можно было и опустить…

— Д-да, конечно, — пробормотал Альфред, нерешительно поднимая взгляд. Светловолосый вампир выглядел как нельзя довольным, и, что поразительно, Граф теперь ухмылялся тоже, наблюдая за ними из своего саркофага.

Когда вдали раздалось торопливое шарканье Куколя, старший фон Кролок поднялся и с изяществом ступил на пол, расправляя стоячий воротник, декорированный черным кружевом. Опустив глаза вниз, Альфред с тоской оглядел смятый камзол. Должно быть, он пытался ворочаться. И почему тогда два других вампира выглядели так, будто последний час только и делали, что расправляли свои одежды? Разве не должен был он, обратившись, стать таким идеальным тоже? Вампиров, как правило, описывали двумя разными способами. Либо это были уродливые кровожадные твари, имеющие мало схожего с обычными людьми, либо ночные создания, обладающие совершенной темной красотой и грацией. И, судя по тому, что даже спящие, несмотря на диковатый вид, явно когда-то являлись людьми, он должен был попасть во вторую категорию. Так почему же Альфред чувствовал себя все тем же не особенно ловким простофилей? Простофилей с жаждой кро…

— О, а вот и ты, Куколь! — воскликнул Граф.

Горбун приближался к ним с подносом, на котором стояли три полных кубка. Это было немного странно, учитывая его шатающуюся походку, но ни одной капли не пролилось мимо. Должно быть, годы практики. Куколь был гораздо ближе к Герберту, но тот не притронулся к кубкам, позволяя слуге дошлепать до Графа и передать первый ему. Похоже, это считалось негласным законом. Что ж, резонно. Альфред не был уверен, стоит ли ему брать свой кубок сейчас или так же подождать самого Герберта: в конце концов, тот находился на порядок выше. Едва ли не втянув голову в плечи, юноша пронаблюдал за тем, как горбун разворачивается. Куколь подобрался к нему слишком быстро и в обычной своей резковатой манере что-то промычал — похоже, предлагал взять кровь, — однако Альфред, не успев оправиться, замотал головой и невольно кинул взгляд в сторону сына Графа. Тот, явно приняв это за галантный жест, улыбнулся еще более лучезарно, хоть это могло показаться невозможным, и схватил сразу два кубка, тут же подходя к новообращенному и протягивая ему последний. То, что молодой человек не выронил сосуд, едва их пальцы соприкоснулись, было самым настоящим чудом.

Прежде чем приступить к трапезе, он невольно принюхался. От бокалов Графа и Герберта шел чуть более приятный запах — похоже, то была овечья кровь, которую он попробовал вчера в кабинете, — а ему, как и прошлым вечером, досталась свиная. Слегка скривившись, Альфред поспешил осушить кубок и чуть не подавился.

— Так, эм… — протянул он, не уверенный в том, что имеет право прерывать их ужин-завтрак, —…кровь различных животных и… и людей имеет разные свойства?

— Ну конечно, глупенький! — рассмеялся Герберт, и его рука легла к Альфреду на макушку, поглаживая его взъерошенные волосы. Юноша был готов поклясться, что никогда еще по его телу не проходилась такая мощная волна мурашек. — В крови разных видов содержатся разные белки, а также различно строение эритроцитов, хотя по виду любая кровь примерно одинакова… О, ну неужели в университете тебе об этом не рассказывали?

Альфред не стал спрашивать, откуда Герберт знает о его учебе: все было довольно очевидно — однако ему все равно стало немного не по себе. Это было странным: юноша всегда гордился тем, что является студентом, и говорил об этом с неподдельным восторгом. Возможно, неудобно было даже пытаться блеснуть этим перед существами, которые за свои долгую жизнь наверняка узнали больше его раз в пять. Нет, в десять. К тому же, глупо спрашивать это у человека, который никак не мог запомнить, между чем шестым и чем седьмым нужно загонять осиновый кол.

— Я, признаться, никогда не был силен… во всех этих вещах, — тихо ответил молодой человек, сглотнув. — Мне куда больше были интересны науки, связанные со словесностью. Я хочу… хотел стать филологом.

Прежде, чем Альфред успел вновь начать погружаться в хандру по поводу того, что в университет ему уже никогда не вернуться, Граф заговорил вновь.

— Что ж, в какой-то степени ты все еще можешь им стать: в нашей библиотеке множество книг, и, если захочешь, Герберт или я с радостью покажем тебе несколько особенно ценных. Но как же так вышло, что ты, будущий филолог, отправился сюда, в Трансильванию, в компании профессора-вампиролога?

— О, это долгая история, — неловко рассмеялся юноша, потирая затылок. — Вообще-то, моей главной страстью является классическая филология, однако мне нравится изучать и другие культуры и их литературное наследие, а не только Древнюю Грецию и Рим. Мне казалось, здесь, в краю, где издавна ходили легенды о различных существах, можно собрать неплохой материал, а профессор Абронзиус как раз собирался отправиться в путешествие. Мне немного… опостылело находиться на одном и том же месте, так что я ухватился за эту возможность. Правда в итоге я либо очень уставал в дороге и засыпал, стоило мне лечь, либо профессор учил меня… своему делу.

Сказав это, Альфред невольно почувствовал, как грудь сдавливает тоска. Еще несколько месяцев назад он и профессор практически не знали друг друга. О, как часто на него ворчали! Хотя, конечно, ворчали на него часто от начала и до конца, но тогда юный студент очень боялся, что в порыве недовольства старик отошлет его прочь. Когда они останавливались в очередном трактире, профессор, бывало, садился в кресло у закопченного очага, сам он — на ковер рядом, и тогда его начинали учить уму-разуму. Порой это становилось даже забавно: старик приводил в пример какие-то совершенно несуразные вещи, и его ассистент смеялся. И пусть профессор Абронзиус сначала обвинял его в несерьезности, всякий раз на морщинистом лице невольно проступала улыбка. В такие моменты Альфред чувствовал себя как никогда уютно, и печаль и страх уходили из его сердца. Из его небьющегося сердца… Встрепенувшись, юноша огляделся. Он стоял в темном склепе, Куколь уже куда-то скрылся, а Граф и Герберт смотрели на него. Даже светловолосый вампир не улыбался, а глядел с каким-то сочувствием и словно бы пытался что-то сказать. Тиски никуда не ушли.

— Что же, — промолвил хозяин замка, хлопнув в ладоши. — Думается мне, мой дорогой Альфред, нам стоит подняться ко мне в кабинет. Герберт, ты можешь дойти до крыла прислуги и проверить, как там идут дела? Пару дней назад Куколь жаловался мне, что Шагал и Магда мешают ему: то ссоры, то… кхм. Как бы они не начали конфликтовать всерьез.

— Конечно, _papa_! — оживился Герберт. — Мне нужно только прихорошиться! _Bonsoir_!

Послав Альфреду очередную ослепительную улыбку и подмигнув, вампир устремился в темноту, легко взбегая под узким ступеням. Взметнулись волной светлые волосы, и вот, теперь они с Графом находились здесь одни.

— Магда и Шагал теперь тоже здесь? — неуверенно спросил Альфред, покосившись в сторону старшего вампира, все еще неподвижно стоящего возле саркофага. — Вы позволили им остаться?

Едва произнеся последние слова, он испугался того, как грубо, должно быть, они прозвучали.

— Почему бы нет? — пожал плечами фон Кролок, наконец делая шаг вперед. Колыхнулись складки плаща. — Пойти им особенно некуда, а так я хотя бы смогу следить за тем, чтобы не было ненужных жертв. В моих погребах достаточно крови животных, чтобы прокормить кучку бодрствующих круглогодично вампиров и… гостей бала. Я, кхм, хотел бы извиниться за тот эпизод, если уж о нем зашла речь. Вы, какими бы забавными ни были, все же представляли для моего замка некоторую угрозу, и потому, признаюсь, я без особого сожаления позволил гостям выпить вашей крови. Этого, конечно, не произошло, но все же.

Альфред невольно поежился при мысли о нескольких десятках голодных вампиров, обступающих их с профессором. Жутко было уже находиться в их танцующей толпе, но чувствовать себя добычей в плотном кольце… О-о-о, какое счастье, что он не испытал этого на собственной шкуре.  
Граф выжидающе смотрел на него, явно желая получить хоть какой-то ответ.

— Ну, я… прощаю вас, наверное? — сказал юноша, слегка съежившись. — Я, кхм… в общем, да, ничего… ничего личного. Понимаю. Любой бы встал на защиту своего дома.

— Хорошо, — отозвался мужчина, соединяя кончики пальцев и вздыхая. — Я рад, что мы это прояснили. А теперь следуй за мной.

Альфреду казалось, что со вчерашней ночи он успел хотя бы немного запомнить дорогу от кабинета к склепу, но это было вовсе не так. Теперь, когда они шли в обратном направлении, он снова путался в поворотах и пару раз чуть не споткнулся о плащ Графа. Тот не подавал виду, но, думается, в глубине души уже успел от души посмеяться.

Войдя в кабинет и опустившись в кресло, Альфред решил немного осмотреться. Помимо двух столов, камина и кресел в помещении располагалось еще и несколько шкафов с книгами. В отличие от библиотечных на этих не было ни пылинки, да и вообще не присутствовало никакого ощущения затхлости, запущенности. В кабинете было даже… уютно?  
По стенам были развешаны портреты древних философов и писателей, а также небольшие графические миниатюры. Их Альфред нашел особенно занимательными: каждая изображала крохотный кусочек замка, деревца, горстки морских ракушек, и было в этом что-то притягательное, не отпускающее от себя взгляд.

— Это Герберт нарисовал.

Молодой человек резко вынырнул из очередного транса и виновато поглядел на сидящего напротив Графа.

— Простите…

— Ничего, — ответил мужчина, — у нас есть время. Не стесняйся.

Так значит, их нарисовал Герберт? Альфред снова осторожно обернулся назад. На последней миниатюре был нарисован фрагмент какой-то карты со всеми значками, черточками и мелкими названиями. Должно быть, даже над такой маленькой работой нужно было корпеть по меньшей мере несколько часов. Сказать по-честному, он не мог представить себе графского сына сидящим хоть над чем-то так долго. Тому, казалось, всегда требовалось как-то менять свою деятельность.

Когда юноша наконец уселся поудобнее, Граф глубоко вздохнул.

— Полагаю, для начала тебе стоит задать вопросы, которые тебя волнуют или интересуют, и я постараюсь ответить на них. Сейчас для нас не существует уместного и неуместного любопытства, Альфред, если ты хочешь что-то узнать, спрашивай немедленно.

Юноша с трудом подавил легкую улыбку. Нечто подобное когда-то сказал ему и профессор, призывая ничего не смущаться во имя знаний. Ему и тогда-то было довольно сложно подобрать нужные слова, что уж говорить о настоящем моменте, когда вместо забавного старичка перед ним сидел статный могущественный вампир с самым завораживающим и одновременно пугающим на свете взглядом. Поерзав на сиденье, Альфред прочистил горло.

— Я… Что действует и что не действует на вампиров? — выпалил он. — Что убивает их? Как долго можно обходиться без крови? Что происходит с душой, когда обращаешься? Как… как вообще функционирует организм вампира? — Молодой человек замер, ожидая ответа.

Граф, приятно удивленный нарушением молчания, на какое-то время задумался, глядя куда-то в пол. Альфред невольно сравнил его с теми же портретами на заднем фоне, где почти все люди были изображены размышляющими о чем-то.

— Я не берусь объяснять тебе причину, по которой вампиры могут жить без воздуха и сердца, — промолвил хозяин замка наконец, — потому что не знаю, темная ли это магия или какой-то сбой в биохимических процессах. Вкратце — помимо небьющегося сердца и отсутствия потребности в дыхании, мы обладаем улучшенными физическими качествами, будь то зрение и обоняние или сила и скорость. У нас обострена интуиция, улучшена реакция, даже структура нашего мышления будто становится более совершенной. Температура становится незначительной. Мы все еще способны ее ощущать, но действия на нас она никакого не оказывает. Практически то же самое можно сказать и о человеческой еде, но с небольшими исправлениями. Если ты голоден — по-настоящему голоден, — даже самое изысканное блюдо на вкус покажется золой. Мало кто делает это, но если уж хочется вспомнить вкус любимого пирога, лучше пробовать его сразу после того, как выпьешь крови: чем позже ешь, тем меньше ощущаешь. И такого насыщения еда уже, к сожалению, не приносит… Кхм. Что до каких-то… физиологических способностей, они сохраняются, если тебе интересно.

Альфред почувствовал, как щекам становится жарко. Да, ему было немножечко интересно. А еще интересно, мог ли он краснеть. Теперь-то в зеркало не посмотришь, чтобы проверить…

— На вопрос о крови точно ответить нельзя, — продолжал мужчина. — Новичкам она нужна часто, а кто-то, кто тренирует себя, может неделями обходиться без нее. Если ты спишь, но хоть год можешь не питаться, вот только и голод у тебя, когда проснешься, будет зверским. Первые два вопроса… Вспомни все то, что люди якобы знают о вампирах, и приготовься ставить крестики и галочки в уме. Освященные вещи не действуют на нас никоим образом, кол действительно убивает, серебро бесполезно, чеснок может остановить, но лишь на время, это дело привычки; мы, как ты успел, надеюсь, заметить, вполне разумные существа, в упырей не превращаемся, в землю не уходим, с Сатаной сговора не имеем. Солнце убивает нас постепенно. Здесь все очень непостоянно. Кому-то достаточно нескольких часов, чтобы не выдержать этих ожогов, а кого-то таким образом пытают месяцами. Я бы не рекомендовал проверять. Ну и наконец душа… А ничего с ней не происходит. Ты удивлен? Просто становится все равно на какие-то рамки, приличия, моральные устои. Кто-то позволяет себе быть жестоким и развратным, кто-то все равно старается делать то, что правильно, кто-то мечется из крайности в крайность. Вампиры обладают той же душой, что и люди, Альфред, просто у них появляется возможность не подавлять некоторые качества. Воспользоваться этим или нет — решаешь сам. В этом замке, тем не менее, не принято убивать людей без причины, трогать их скот, воровать, и ты должен очень хорошо это усвоить. Помимо этого в мире вампиров есть множество других правил и законов, но не думаю, что будет целесообразно вываливать их на тебя разом. По ходу ты и сам узнаешь, как все устроено…

Граф невесело усмехнулся. Альфред глубоко вздохнул. На то, чтобы переварить такой объем информации, ему потребовалось некоторое время, и он был благодарен старшему фон Кролоку за то, что тот не торопил его и не спешил переходить к следующей части их разговора. Все это напоминало странный сон, перемешанный с реальностью: юноша ощущал себя на лекции, посвященной, правда, не обычным предметам, а искусству быть древним темным существом с жаждой крови. Теперь он невольно начинал задумываться о том, не написал ли кто-то что-то вроде пособия для таких целей. Если такая личность на свете существовала, Альфред бы дорого отдал за подобный учебник.

— Ну что, ты готов продолжать? — поинтересовался мужчина.

— Я? Да, — кивнул молодой человек и внутренне поразился своей неожиданной уверенности в голосе. Звучало как-то слишком непривычно для него.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Граф. — В таком случае обсудим, какие вещи может вытворять твой разум…

Альфред и представить себе не мог, как играет обращение с сознанием _не_ человека. За пару часов он, пожалуй, узнал даже больше, чем мог бы на обычной лекции: фон Кролок оказался весьма талантливым учителем, который охотно отвечал на любые вопросы и объяснял снова, если что-то было непонятно. Сначала молодой человек стеснялся даже просить об этом, но к середине так называемого урока разошелся. Чем-то Граф и профессор все же были похожи.  
Заканчивал свое занятие юноша в противоречивых чувствах: восторг от новых знаний и страх всевозможных кошмаров и панических атак смешались в нем воедино. Куколь проковылял к ним в комнату и любезно предложил господам по кубку. Альфред вновь взглянул на темно-красную жидкость и не смог подавить образующийся в горле ком. Все это было весьма занимательным, пока не приходилось вспоминать о своей новой личине на практике.

Попрощавшись с Графом, он вышел из кабинета и… На самом деле, юноша понятия не имел, куда бы ему пойти. Для книг настроения у него не было, да и так, пожалуй, на сегодня он узнал достаточно, а поговорить все равно было не с кем. Альфред понятия не имел, как бы теперь завести беседу с Магдой или с Шагалом, да и не знал, где находится то самое крыло прислуги, о котором Граф говорил Герберту. Герберт. Он был наиболее подходящим кандидатом на роль собеседника, но молодой человек не совсем понимал, чего ему ожидать. Он три раза полноценно общался с графским сыном, и при каждой встрече дела обстояли по-разному. В библиотеке Герберт чуть не укусил его (Альфред определенно не хотел думать о другом возможном развитии событий), прошлая ночь закончилась не самым приятным образом, а этим вечером светловолосый вампир вновь был приветлив и вполне мил, если не считать того, что снова пытался прикасаться к нему. Что ж, по крайней мере, они уже не валялись на полу, это уже был прогресс.

Тут Альфреду на ум пришла замечательная идея. Почему бы ему не принять ванну? Сара делала так всегда и, кажется, была всем вполне довольна. Конечно, ее бегство заставляло его грустить, но не настолько, чтобы отказываться от соблюдения гигиены. Раз температура еще может им ощущаться, что же расслабляет лучше, как не душистая горячая вода? Оставалось лишь надеяться, что ему посчастливится еще раз наткнуться на нее.  
Альфред побрел вперед по мрачному коридору, стараясь на ходу вспоминать все свои последние маршруты. Слава всему на свете, что-то действительно отложилось у него в памяти, и какие-то элементы декора были для юноши узнаваемы. Когда он наконец выбрел в самый знакомый на данный момент ему коридор, новообращенный вампир выдохнул с облегчением и позволил своим мыслям вновь отвлечь себя от действительности.

Не замечая ничего вокруг, молодой человек вошел внутрь освещенной комнаты, вымощенной гладкой плиткой. Вошел и чуть не завопил от неожиданности, когда наконец поднял глаза.

— П-п-прости, — выдавил Альфред, пятясь назад к двери.

Герберт, сидящий в облаках пены, вытянул руку вперед.

— Постой!

**Только не болтать!**

Он лежал в ванной так, как и должен, наверное, лежать в ней истинный соблазнитель: стройные ноги расположились на тонком бортике, почти до середины бедра высовываясь из-под воды. На фоне белоснежной пены бледная кожа казалась нежно-розовой. Волосы вампир аккуратно закрутил в узел и закрепил лентой, чтобы не мочить. Впервые на нем не было никакого макияжа, но мало что изменилось: ресницы у Герберта оказались все такими же пушистыми, скулы очерчивались столь же резко, и лишь губы и брови приобрели чуть более мягкий оттенок. Во взгляде графского сына плясали чертенята.

— Прости, ты, должно быть, так сильно хотел принять ванну, — протянул вампир. — А я тут ее занял. В конце концов, тебе и правда стоит хорошенько вымыться. Сейчас мы это исправим.

Он быстро переменил положение и начал подниматься из воды. Альфред ойкнул и закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь лишь в плеск, а затем в стук редких капель по плитке. Судя по звуку, Герберт уже одевался. И почему он, дурак, не ушел сразу же? Не пришлось бы сейчас стоять истуканом, жмуриться и надеяться, что Герберт не выкинет ничего странного.

— Эй, я уже готов, — мурлыкнул тот прямо над его ухом. — Ты можешь смотреть.

Неуверенно приоткрыв один глаз, Альфред обнаружил, что Герберт стоял перед ним в одном лишь шелковом халате и туфлях, смотря на свою жертву с откровенным радостным восторгом. Кажется, он не собирался нападать… или еще что похуже. Стоило светловолосому вампиру двинуться в сторону, новичок тут же выставил руки перед собой и вжался спиной в закрытую теперь дверь.

— Прекрати ты шугаться! — возмутился Герберт и надул губы, складывая руки на груди. — Невежливо вот так вот обращаться с тем, кто сейчас будет за тобой ухаживать!

— З-за мной у-ухаживать? — неуверенно переспросил Альфред.

«Нет, лучше не отвечай», — подумал он.

— Ну конечно! — восторженно отозвался вампир и хлопнул в ладоши. — У тебя волосы настолько спутаны, что сам ты с ними не справишься. Я помогу. Раздевайся!

Альфреда затрясло. Нет. Нет, нет, нет и еще раз нет, ни за что он этого не сделает, и никакая сила, даже такая, какой обладает Герберт, его не заставит.

—Я, пожалуй… позже…

— Возражения не принимаются! — хмыкнул Герберт и, оттолкнув Альфреда от двери, сам встал около нее. — Я могу отвернуться, пока ты снимешь с себя одежду и залезешь. Честно-честно!

Альфред с сомнением покосился на него. Ему совершенно не импонировала идея оказаться голым в одном помещении с тем, кто явно проявлял к нему _такой_ интерес, но, видимо, отсюда его уже не выпустят. Кивнув, юноша пронаблюдал за тем, как вампир отворачивается.  
Сам он раздевался невероятно медленно, дрожа при каждом шорохе, но Герберт, кажется, и правда не был намерен беспокоить его (если не считать того, что сын Графа собрался его мыть, конечно). Вместо этого блондин напевал какую-то французскую песенку, рассматривая свои ногти (Альфред трижды проверял, оборачиваясь назад) и периодически нетерпеливо притоптывая ногой.  
Подойдя к ванной, Альфред стремительно набрал воды снова и развел пену. Усевшись, он поспешил подтянуть колени к груди и обхватить их руками, чтобы не провоцировать Герберта, и только затем тихонько выдохнул: «Все».

— Все? — обрадованно спросил Герберт и развернулся, стремительно подлетая к ванной. — Отлично!

Взяв с края ванны жестяной ковшик, он зачерпнул воды и, заставив Альфреда отклонить голову назад, намочил его волосы. Только сейчас молодой человек действительно почувствовал, насколько спутанными и грязными они были, и ему немедленно захотелось почесаться, что он и сделал. Герберт тихонько хихикнул, потянувшись за мылом.

— Ты что? — испуганно спросил Альфред.

— Ничего, дурачок.

Намылив руки как следует, Герберт принялся за мокрые волосы. Поначалу было немного больно: свалявшиеся пряди никак не хотели распутываться, но затем пальцы вампира почти что запорхали, ловко управляясь с оставшимися колтунами. Самыми кончиками он к тому же массировал кожу головы, и вот уже от неприятного покалывания не осталось и следа. Позволив себе тихий вздох, Альфред немного расслабился, прикрывая глаза. Коготки Герберта слегка царапали его, но особой боли это не приносило, а значит, можно было и потерпеть. Его сердце до сих пор уходило в пятки при мысли о том, что сейчас он находится так близко с другим мужчиной, однако то, что за ним ухаживали, было сейчас как-то важнее.  
Альфред невольно представил, как могла бы делать это Сара. Ее маленькие нежные руки, должно быть, не были бы столь проворны, но уж точно так же легки. Понравилось бы ей перебирать его пряди, играть с ними, как делал это сейчас Герберт?

Ладонь светловолосого вампира легла на влажное плечо юноши, и тот снова вздрогнул, оглядываясь. Герберт довольно ухмыльнулся, пальцем прочерчивая линию от его шеи до лопатки, и вновь заставил новичка откинуться назад, чтобы смыть пену. Он выглядел так, словно не было для него на свете лучшего развлечения, чем мыть Альфреду голову, и это показалось молодому человеку несколько странным, однако, в конце концов, чему он удивлялся?

Когда он сам вымылся до конца (Герберт снова развернулся к двери и принялся что-то болтать о солях и маслах для ванной), стоило ему перешагнуть бортик и слегка попятиться, его тут же поймали в захват белоснежного мягкого полотенца, которое закрыло практически все его тело и голову. Прикоснувшись к слегка шершавой на ощупь ткани, юноша невольно вспомнил те грубые тряпки, которыми ему приходилось довольствоваться последние месяцы, и чуть не пискнул от восторга. Профессор Абронзиус, верно, упрекнул бы его за излишнюю привязанность к подобного рода вещам, но что поделать: большую часть своей жизни Альфред пробыл домашним мальчиком, и хоть ему никогда не приходилось жить в такой роскоши, чистые полотенца и сухие подушки в их с мамой доме были всегда. Вздохнув с облегчением, он почти почувствовал себя человеком.

— Ты это что, с полотенцем милуешься? — хохотнул Герберт. — Вот умора! Альфред, _mon chou_ , ну почему же даже этому жалкому куску ткани твоей ласки достается больше, чем мне?

Прежде чем Альфред принялся открывать и закрывать рот, слишком смущенный, чтобы по-настоящему заговорить, сын Графа рассмеялся снова и, махнув рукой, принялся вытирать ему голову, активно тормоша мокрые пряди, которые теперь вились кольцами. Вцепившись в края полотенца изо всех сил, чтобы оно ненароком не упало, юноша недовольно шикнул, когда Герберт оттянул его локоны чуть сильнее, чем было нужно; этим он лишь вызвал новую волну веселья. Хоть присутствие другого вампира здесь и несколько щекотало нервы, стоило признать, что к концу действа Альфред уже почти успокоился, а ванна придала ему сил. Стараясь не выпутываться из полотенца, он осторожно оделся. Застегивая рубашку, юноша оглянулся. Светловолосый вампир быстро отвернулся к двери — только взметнулись длинные локоны — и хихикнул.

— Ну ты ведь уже совсем не голый! — объяснил он, вновь оглядываясь на Альфреда через плечо. — Только не говори, что без верхнего одеяния тебе все равно неспокойно.

Новичок недовольно скривился, заканчивая с пуговицами на камзоле. Да что он вообще себе позволяет?

Как только они вышли из ванной, Герберт кликнул Куколя и потащил их обоих в другую часть замка. Они вошли в круглое помещение, стены которого представляли пыльные зеркала. Сделав шаг за порог, Альфред вздрогнул. В мутном стекле отразился лишь силуэт горбуна, что заставило юношу лишний раз заинтересоваться тем, что же он такое, но также стало немного тоскливо: ни Герберта, ни Альфреда не было видно. Знай молодой человек о своей участи, не преминул бы лишний раз посмотреть на себя где-то в дороге, в комнате одного из трактиров, а теперь… увидит ли он себя когда-нибудь еще?

Герберт подтолкнул его в возвышению посередине комнаты.

— Снимай камзол, — сказал он.

— Как, _опять_? — невольно вырвалось у Альфреда, и сын Графа рассмеялся, уткнувшись лицом в ладонь. Куколь весело заухал рядом с ним.

— Глупенький, я же говорил, что нам нужно снять с тебя мерки, — выдохнул светловолосый блондин между смешками. — Раздеваться полностью тебе не нужно, но раз уж ты уже приготовился…

Альфред гневно надулся. Рядом с этим… этим _Гербертом_ его состояние успевало поменяться по нескольку раз, и бедному новообращенному это совсем не нравилось.

Камзол он все-таки снял.

После этого Альфреду велели раскинуть руки в стороны. Достав из сундука неподалеку две свернутые в моток полоски, Герберт протянул одну Куколю и размотал вторую, а затем вынул на свет клочок бумаги, стальное перо и чернильницу, которые положил на старый деревянный столик на колесиках.

— Что это? — поинтересовался Альфред, когда Герберт подошел к нему с лентой.

— Сантиметровая лента, — с гордостью отозвался тот. — Отличная вещь! Знаешь, у французской королевы есть мастер-портной, Алексис Лавинь. Он не так давно основал первую в мире школу моды, а теперь вот придумал такой удобный инструмент. Мне это работу очень облегчило.

— Ты шьешь?

Герберт кивнул, оборачивая ленту вокруг груди Альфреда.

— Надо же чем-то занимать себя. Я не очень люблю сидеть сложа руки. Конечно, что-то шьется и на заказ, как платье юной Шагал, но ты видел мантии и костюмы отца? Это я их сшил.

Альфред удивленно охнул. Он и подумать не мог, что знатный человек способен заниматься чем-то таким. Нет, конечно, всем было известно, что светские дамы маялись вышиванием платков, мешочков и прочих безделиц, однако пошив одежды для них, как правило, являлся чем-то далеким и ненужным, что уж говорить о мужчинах. Невольно юноша представил себе, как Герберт сидит над ворохом ткани и старательно отмеряет нужный кусок, высунув кончик языка от усердия. Картина была довольно забавной и, может, даже немного милой, и новичок позволил себе улыбнуться.  
Куколь, подскакивая, измерял его бедра, обхват ноги и прочее, а затем, не размыкая громадных ручищ, показывал графскому сыну, и тот аккуратно записывал все на бумажку. Почерк у него оказался мелким и витиеватым, как Альфред и ожидал. Герберт практически не трогал его сейчас, однако даже из-за легчайших случайных касаний юноша почему-то вздрагивал, сам не понимая, была ли это реакция на недавнее купание или просто прежний защитный инстинкт. За небольшой отрезок времени у него, казалось, измерили все что можно вплоть до расстояния от грудной клетки до шеи и так далее, и молодой человек даже почувствовал некоторую усталость.  
Схватив его за руку, светловолосый вампир подвел парня к другому сундуку, побольше, и велел слуге достать оттуда все имеющиеся у них ткани, которых оказалось невероятное количество. Забавно, но невозможно было не определить, на кого и на что шел тот или иной материал. Слева расположились всевозможные оттенки розового, фиолетового, синего и даже зеленого, и по большей части они были либо яркими, либо светлыми, либо блестящими, а иногда и все вместе. Ткань явно была весьма дорогой и почти вся казалась легкой, почти летящей. С другой частью содержимого дела обстояли не так. Темные тона все тех же цветов, но с добавлением красного, большая тяжесть — Граф, сомнений нет. Много черных материй различных фактур. В уголке ютились грубые коричневые лоскутки, по-видимому, предназначающиеся Куколю. (Альфреду стало немного его жаль, хоть он и осознавал, что это нормальное для слуги положение. Могли все же присмотреть для него и что-то получше.) Еще рядом валялись всевозможные элементы декора: бисер, ленточки, блестки, золотые и серебряные нити, явно используемые с большой аккуратностью и хранимые в идеальном порядке. Невольно молодой человек залюбовался этим набором. Ему тоже нравилось, когда все держалось в чистоте.

— Что тебе нравится? Выбирай, а я что-нибудь подскажу! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Герберт, взмахнув полами своего огромного плаща, который снова был на нем сегодня. — По-моему, та твоя куртка тебе действительно шла, так что красный — твой свет. Синий на тебе смотрится неплохо, но все же я бы сделал акцент на теплые цвета. Ты же просто кудрявое солнышко, Альфред!

Сравнение заставило юношу смутиться, и он невольно прикусил губу, тихо вздыхая, а затем тут же чертыхнулся: клыки, точно! Герберт рядом с ним тихо хихикнул. Скосив взгляд на него, молодой человек постарался все же сосредоточиться на задаче, поставленной перед ним его потенциальным портным, хотя тот, наверное, и сам бы чудесно справился.

— Я не уверен, что смогу сделать правильный выбор, — сказал юноша тихо, теребя рукав своей рубашки. — Я не знаю ни фасонов, ни правильных сочетаний цветов — ничего из того, что помогло бы мне сказать тебе хоть что-то толковое. Может, ты сам придумаешь? Только не надо блестящего! — предупредил он поспешно. — И слишком темного тоже! И, наверное, я никогда не смогу носить такую мантию, как у Графа… И пошлого ничего не надо!

Идеально подкрашенные брови Герберта поползли вверх, и на лице его появилось совершенно умиленное выражение, которое, впрочем, сменилось озорным.

— А вот сошью я тебе платье, что тогда? — ехидно спросил он.

— Ты же сам сказал, что платье С-Сары сделали на заказ.

— А я специально научусь! Выкройки у меня есть, ткани — тоже, корсет Куколь купит…

— Не надо! — пискнул молодой человек, и светловолосый вампир опять расхохотался.

— Как же хорошо, что ты теперь здесь живешь! — заметил он, всплеснув руками. — С тобой так весело! Ты такой пугливый, и стеснительный, и доверчивый, и… О, а не пора ли нам выпить крови? Так и быть, _mon chéri_ , я выберу для тебя самый лучший материал и самый модный покрой, и ты лишний раз подтвердишь свое звание самого очаровательного юноши на всем белом свете, а пока предлагаю оставить все это и пойти в библиотеку. Вчера у нас не заладилось, ну да ничего, значит, сегодня поболтаем подольше. Куколь! Отнесешь это в мою мастерскую, а затем принесешь нам с _chéri_ крови, хорошо?

Повозившись у ног Герберта, Куколь утвердительно загоготал. Удовлетворенно кивнув, сын Графа вздохнул и откинул волосы за плечи, а затем махнул рукой:

— Идем, _liebling_ , у нас много времени впереди!

И снова они сели в кресла друг напротив друга, но на этот раз Герберт взял в руки книгу и раскрыл ее на середине, оставляя закладку на стеклянном столике. Альфред пригляделся. Платон. Издание, должно быть, очень старое, редкое. Он бы все отдал за возможность подержать нечто подобное в руках.

— Хочешь? — Герберт, перехватив голодный взгляд Альфреда, протянул ему том, улыбаясь так, словно это было еще одним самым веселым событием в его не-жизни. — Держи, я все равно перечитываю. Здесь осталось не так много книг, с которыми бы я не был знаком, да и те мне просто не нравятся.

Альфред благоговейно выдохнул, принимая драгоценный предмет.

— Спасибо.

Уж теперь-то он понимал, что не так давно ему пытался втолковать профессор. Книги в этой библиотеке и правда были сокровищем, с пожелтевшими от времени страницами и стершимися в некоторых местах буквами. В эту, к тому же, была вложена свернутая в несколько раз бумажка.  
С краю выглядывали буковки, выведенные тем же аккуратным мелким почерком. Листок явно лежал тут давно и без ведома хозяина. Воспользовавшись тем, что Герберт потянулся за другой книгой со столика, Альфред, не отдавая себе отчета, засунул клочок в карман. Ему было до жути стыдно, но почему-то он ничего не смог с собой поделать.  
Вздохнув, юноша снова уткнулся взглядом в книгу. Шершавый переплет чудесно ощущался под пальцами. Перевернув страницу, юноша обнаружил древнегреческий текст и от восторга чуть не ахнул на все помещение.

— Трепет перед культурным наследием, как я погляжу?

Альфред поднял голову. Герберт безотрывно наблюдал за ним, чуть ухмыляясь. На его колене лежала новая книга, которую он придерживал рукой.

— Да, что-то вроде того, — ответил новообращенный, слабо улыбнувшись в ответ. — У нас в университете эта книга есть только на немецком, и я всегда мечтал хотя бы увидеть оригинал. Мое знание древнегреческого неидеально, но, думаю, что-то осилить я смогу.

— Это простой язык, — пожал плечами Герберт. — Но мне больше нравятся кельтские. Они жестче и хуже поддаются изучению, но тем лучше. Нет ничего увлекательнее, чем чтение кельтских песен и баллад. Такая богатая культура! Ты ведь хотел собирать легенды и мифы, верно, Альфред? Пожалуй, я могу отыскать для тебя несколько замечательных сборников! Фольклора здесь тоже много. Хочешь?

— Д-да, да, пожалуй, — спохватился молодой человек, сжимая книжку в руках и шумно втягивая воздух носом. — Спа…спасибо тебе большое.

Герберт довольно хмыкнул и, вздохнув, опустил глаза на страницы своего чтива, хотя любому было понятно, что он не особенно настроен читать. Его явно так и подмывало что-то сказать или задать какой-то вопрос, и только страх какой-нибудь неуместной смущающей фразочки останавливал Альфреда от того, чтобы поинтересоваться, о чем думает сидящий напротив него.  
Благо скоро дверь скрипнула. Это был не Куколь: звука шагов не последовало. Это была Магда.

Альфред увидел ее впервые с того момента, когда, еще чуть теплая, она лежала на столе, а по шее у нее ползла струйка крови, которая тогда еще не представляла для него источник живительной силы. Сказать, что юношу удивили перемены в ней — не сказать ничего. Видимо, Магда только и ждала того, чтобы избавиться от такой проблемы, как соблюдение хоть какого-то приличия во внешнем виде: ее пышная прическа по эффектности ничуть не уступала вызывающе яркой косметике, а черное платье облегало талию и грудь. Почему-то это Альфреда не впечатлило. Он даже не почувствовал радость при виде знакомого лица. Специфический дикий шарм Магды его скорее припугнул.

— А, здравствуй, Альфред! — воскликнула девушка, и молодой человек едва не зажмурился: таким неестественно резким ему показался ее пусть и мелодичный, но громкий голос. — Доброй ночи, господин Герберт! Меня вот послали вам крови принести, чтобы без дела не сидеть. Его Сиятельство сказал, что мне необязательно оставаться на правах прислуги и я могу делать что захочу, но не могу же я так сразу ко всему привыкнуть! Решила вот помочь вашему горбуну, а то он что-то, — она хихикнула, — в обиде на меня.

Герберт столь иронично изогнул бровь, что Альфред невольно тихонько хихикнул, покосившись на него. Взгляд светловолосого вампира тут же метнулся обратно к нему, и бывший студент поспешил отвернуться к Магде, которая уже ставила графин и бокалы на столик.

— Рад, что, кхм, тебе позволили остаться, — сказал он медленно, словно по пять секунд думал над каждым словом. — Наверное, вампирам, которые не живут в подобных местах, очень сложно найти приют в дневное время.

— Почему же? — подал голос Герберт, для развлечения заплетая один из светлых локонов в косичку. — Думаете, вампиры только в замках да по захолустьям живут? Как бы не так. Вы можете всю жизнь прожить рядом с вампиром и не узнать этого. Самое надежное убежище для любого из нас — это среди людей.

— А как же жажда, соблазн, ну… укусить? — неуверенно спросил Альфред.

Сын Графа нарочито громко фыркнул и махнул рукой.

— Все-то мы в их понимании безголовые кровососы, которым законы не писаны, — сказал он недовольно. — На охоту, если ты способный охотник, можно несколько ночей подряд бегать в лес, а выдержку — _papa_ не сказал? — можно выработать. Если вампир селится неподалеку от людей, а потом убивает их штабелями, то он либо непроходимо глуп, либо до ужаса жесток, а оба этих варианта, как правило, ведут к одному исходу.

— Истребление всего города? — вставила девушка.

— Кол в сердце и на вилы, — лаконично отозвался Герберт и все же наконец уделил внимание своей книге.

Альфред с Магдой в унисон испустили нервные смешки. Ну конечно.


	3. Chapter III

Несмотря на то что все вокруг Альфреду было в новинку, он достаточно быстро принялся искать в происходящем что-то хоть сколько-нибудь хорошее. Главным преимуществом конечно же были новые книги и знания, никакие из которых во владениях Графа не находились под запретом.

В Кенинсберге взоры приходящих в библиотеку студентов то и дело дразнила огражденная решеткой секция, в которой, по словам любителей попугать народ, можно было найти рецепты эликсира бессмертия, любовных зелий и прочей дряни. Конечно, Альфред, как подающий надежды ученый, не верил ни единому слову. Скорее всего, там, куда не их не пускали, хранилась информация о запрещенных культах и зверствах, что оставались вне страниц доступных всем книг по истории. Профессор из университета как-то принес одно из таких сочинений и по секрету показал ему. Что ж, подумал тогда юноша, какие-то прорехи в рассказах о былых временах должны оставаться незаполненными.

О чем это он? Ах, точно. Граф фон Кролок не без удовольствия рекомендовал ему книги для чтения и по возможности отвечал на все вопросы, едва они возникали у новообращенного вампира в голове. Сначала Альфред жутко боялся, что на него шикнут, вот только, похоже, здесь не было принято шикать; затем его голос слегка окреп в разговоре, а слова отскакивали от языка уже куда более бойко. Граф, несомненно, идеально подходил на роль наставника. Невольно Альфред сравнивал его с профессором, а когда мысленно ставил их рядом, не мог удержаться от смеха. Забавный старичок и внушительное создание ночи, закутанное в плащ со стоячим воротником — вот такие два человека в разное время старались научить его уму-разуму.  
Стоило отметить, Граф делал не только это, но и предлагал помощь в преодолении последствий недавнего укуса. Истерики действительно случались: Альфред мог совершенно спокойно выпить несколько бокалов крови, если чувствовал слабость, а на следующую ночь практически полз по стенке, лишь бы Куколь не задел его зажатым в кулачище графином, от которого исходил солоноватый запах. Его могло передернуть от вида клыков или ощущения того, как его собственные зубы утыкаются в засохшие губы. Альфред мог посреди дня (наверное?) очнуться в гробу и больно стукнуться макушкой о его крышку, попытавшись поскорее выбраться из своей каменной темнице. Радовало лишь то, что кошмары к нему не приходили: иначе бы он и вовсе пал духом.

Что до Герберта, тот увивался за Альфредом при каждой возможности и оживленно щебетал о чем-то своем. Признаться, проводить с ним время было даже немного приятно: иногда от переполнявших его противоречивых ощущений студенту разве что на солнце не хотелось выйти, а болтовня светловолосого вампира как-никак удерживала его от крайней степени отчаяния. Герберт всегда был весьма шумным, а если и пытался показаться сосредоточенным или безразличным, ему это очень скоро надоедало. Он, похоже, просто не мог сдерживаться, когда в его доме появилось столько новых лиц, а особенно тот, кто ему… нравится? О, Альфред предпочел бы никогда не поднимать эту тему.  
Магда и Шагал… что ж, пока что он нечасто их видел. Они, видимо, только мешали Куколю, да и не совсем привычно тому было принимать от кого-то помощь, когда до этого времени он справлялся со всем абсолютно самостоятельно. Только изредка откуда-то из глубины замка доносились веселые повизгивания Магды да недовольный рык. Стоило этим звукам разрезать звенящую тишину, Альфред вздрагивал в кресле где-то в библиотеке и, замерев на пару секунд, расслаблялся, вновь переводя взгляд на книгу.

Он читал до того момента, пока ему не становилось окончательно неуютно в одиночестве в этих огромных чертогах, а затем как по волшебству рядом появлялся Герберт. Графа Альфред искать не мог, да и боялся, так что не возражал против собеседника, и они разговаривали. Точнее Герберт разговаривал и задавал наводящие вопросы, а новичок просто на них отвечал, время от времени позволяя себе слабо улыбнуться на нескончаемый поток речи, в которой то и дело мешались всевозможные языки.

В эту ночь Альфред совершил поступок, которого от себя не ожидал — сам пошел искать Герберта, потому что тот предупредил его, что будет в мастерской. Стараясь на ходу припомнить указания сына Графа, молодой человек медленно, но верно продвигался по коридорам, попутно рассматривая картины на стенах. В отличие от парадных холлов, тут висели не фамильные портреты, а полотна, изображающие античные сюжеты, и творения эпохи Возрождения. Уже сам их стиль казался непривычным: фоны, пронизанные солнечным светом, летящие складки легких одежд, жизнь буквально в каждом мазке. Нет, фон Кролоки на густо размалеванных холстах казались ему тяжелыми, враждебными, и Альфред всегда старался пройти мимо как можно быстрее.

За углом послышался мелодичный голос. Кто-то напевал незамысловатый мурлыкающий мотив. О, неужели Альфред в кои-то веки дошел в нужное место сам?

Войдя внутрь, юноша нерешительно остановился на пороге. Герберт сидел за большим рабочим столом, а в его руках порхала иголка. За спиной светловолосого вампира на кушетке уютно расположились стопки готовой одежды. И он все это сотворил своими руками? Если прошла какая-то пара недель, как же Герберт умудрялся одновременно проводить столько времени с ним и работать?  
Альфред невольно загляделся. Ему вообще нравилось наблюдать за процессом выполнения любого дела, будь то резьба по дереву или готовка: под руками мастера даже резка овощей становилась чем-то невероятным. Герберт безо всяких усилий украшал ворот простой рубашки мелким бисером. Миниатюрные бусины прочно прицеплялись к ткани и складывались в замысловатый узор, чем-то напоминающий листья…

— А, это ты! — лучезарно улыбнулся сын Графа, будто к нему мог явиться кто-то другой. — Проходи, я так рад тебя видеть, _mon ami_! Погоди, я скоро закончу.

Молча кивнув, Альфред осторожно прошел вглубь комнаты и скосил взгляд вниз. Да, похоже здесь действительно лежала одежда для него. Присев на край кушетки, юноша развернул первую попавшуюся рубашку. Она была очень приятной на ощупь и, что самое главное, простой по крою. Проведя пальцем по воротнику, молодой человек обнаружил вышивку белой нитью, практически незаметную с первого взгляда: знак бесконечности, окруженный розами. Здесь явно сочетались вкусы двоих главных обитателей замка, и Альфред невольно улыбнулся себе под нос. Это можно было считать залогом того, что его приняли под защиту династии?

— Ну-ка, — протянул Герберт, быстро поднимаясь с рабочего места и подходя к нему, — смотри. Тебе нравится?

Он аккуратно передал Альфреду ещё одну рубашку. Хотя только что созданная вещь никак не могла сохранить в себе тепло рук творца, она все равно дышала какой-то странной новизной. Юноше это нравилось.

— Да, — сказал он тихо. — Ты… ты здорово сделал.

Радостно улыбнувшись, Герберт вытянул из одной из стопок объемный кусок материи и развернул его. То оказалась темно-изумрудная мантия с более светлой шелковой подкладкой. От разнообразных узоров на ней рябило в глазах.

— Придерживай руками, сейчас я посмотрю, пойдет ли тебе воротник.

Альфред кивнул и послушно стиснул ткань пальцами. Белокурый вампир быстро обернул воротник вокруг его шеи и придирчиво окинул получившееся взглядом.

— Подержи еще и его, — скомандовал он, после чего отошел на несколько шагов.

В этот момент, пожалуй, Альфред особенно остро почувствовал нехватку отражения. В углу комнаты стояло зеркало, но что толку?

— Нет, — фыркнул Герберт, — без него было лучше. Можешь отложить. Примеришь ты это все позже, а пока я хочу отдать то, что тебе принадлежало.

С этими словами он выудил из кармана малиновую ленту в горошек. Узнав знакомый узор, Альфред радостно охнул и с удовольствием схватил ее, пропуская между пальцами. Свои пиджак и бант он оставил в бальном зале, а подобрать их, конечно, не успел.

— Это тебе привет от бедного Вольфганга, который был счастлив получить свой жюстокор назад.

— Вольфганг? — недоуменно переспросил юноша. 

— Моцарт, — с совершенно спокойным видом пояснил Герберт.

—  _Моцарт_?! Нет, ты сейчас _серьезно_? — выдохнул Альфред, округлив глаза. Я… Я украл костюм у Моцарта?

— О, поверь, это было ярчайшим из его развлечений за несколько десятков лет.

Альфред недоверчиво хмыкнул, скрестив руки на груди.

— И сколько же здесь еще знаменитых исторических личностей, которым я, возможно, имел честь наступить на ногу?

— Только Лоренцо де Медичи, — отозвался светловолосый вампир, пожав плечами, — но он сейчас не здесь — уехал навестить родные места. Очень приятный собеседник, правда он крайне редко настроен на разговор. Ему нравится бывать наедине с собой.

— Почему эти… люди вообще спят, а не бродят по миру? — поинтересовался Альфред, которого сей вопрос волновал достаточно давно. В конце концов, в нем не было ничего провокационного.

— Ну, ничего особенного же вокруг не происходит, — пожал плечами сын Графа. — Во времена Великой французской революции одна их часть отправилась непосредственно во Францию, а другая осталась здесь и от заката до рассвета рассуждала на темы государственного устройства и мировой политики. Вот это был ужас… К тому же, им весьма сложно приспособиться к тому, что мой отец не любитель иссушать людей, а потому, чтобы обойтись без больших жертв, они спят, дабы унять жажду.

Альфред рассеянно кивнул, а затем быстро опустил взгляд, рассматривая свои ботинки, слегка стертые по бокам. Он, конечно, понимал, что вампиры заботились вовсе не о людях и их спокойствии, а о личной безопасности, однако такие поступки все равно не могли не удивлять. Ему всегда казалось, что существа без морали внемлют лишь собственным прихотям, однако вот, он оказался в их кругу, и с каждой секундой его представления хоть чуточку, но менялись. Поразительно.

Герберт тем временем улыбнулся чему-то своему и, отряхнув руки от невидимой грязи, хлопнул в ладоши.

— Пойдем, _mon chéri_ , здесь нам больше нечего делать. Я пришлю Куколя убраться чуть позже, а пока тебе требуется компания, ведь так?

Руки светловолосого вампира обвили его плечи, и юноша слегка съежился, но нашел в себе силы слабо улыбнуться.

— Да, пожалуй. Спасибо, — ответил он, потирая затылок. — Если, конечно, я тебя сейчас не отвлек и ты не собираешься уходить только потому, что я помешал.

— Ну что ты! — фыркнул Герберт. — Я все равно собирался заканчивать. Ты сегодня раньше. Вы с отцом нормально поговорили?

— Да, сегодня он рассказывал мне о ранних упоминаниях вампиров и их подлинности, — кивнул молодой человек. — Я знал это и от профессора Абронзиуса, однако интересно было узнать это… с другой стороны. Я имею в виду, для нас это почти что фольклор, но для… ох, я хотел сказать, что для людей это почти что фольклор, а для н-нас такая же история, как для смертных сведения о Древнем Риме или еще чем-то подобном. По-моему, это удивительно. Граф очень хороший рассказчик.

Последняя реплика неожиданно вызвала у Герберта улыбку; не такую широкую и радостную, как обычно, а скорее понимающую и возможно даже теплую.

— Да, — сказал он чуть погодя, — _papa_ чудесно рассказывает всякие истории. Обычно он всегда пел мне колыбельные или просто развлекал меня, когда я болел. Я был весьма капризным ребенком (Здесь Альфред непроизвольно вскинул бровь. «Был»?), но стоило ему сесть на кресло и начать что-то говорить о замках, волшебстве и драконах, мне больше не хотелось ни ссориться, ни настаивать на своем. А ты, _liebling_? Тебе нравится рассказывать истории?

— Больше слушать, — отозвался Альфред. — Но у меня есть несколько занятных сказок в запасе, вот только, наверное, вы их слышали все до единой. Порой, если скучно, я выдумываю сказки сам, чтобы развлечь себя.

_«Например, про то, как я спасу Сару и увезу ее за горизонт»_ , — с горечью подумал он и слабо усмехнулся. Признание самому себе жгло хуже любых других, однако, по крайней мере, Альфред был честен с самим собой.

— Сам? — оживился белокурый вампир. — О, _mon chou_ , ты обязан как-нибудь рассказать какую-то из них мне! Или, может, придумать что-то специально для меня? Я был бы так счастлив!

— О… ну… не думаю, что они вообще стоят чьего-то внимания, — с неловкой улыбкой ответил юноша, почесывая в затылке и пожимая плечами. — Я…

Герберт резко остановился и, развернувшись, с самым серьезным выражением лица обхватил его руки своими. Этот жест был не то чтобы очень неприятным, но каким-то неловким для Альфреда, и он поспешил постараться вырваться — не вышло.

— Конечно, стоят, о чем ты говоришь? — недовольно фыркнул Герберт. — Знаешь, когда перечитаешь все книги в библиотеке, появляется жажда не только до крови, но и до новых историй, знаний, новостей! О, кстати о новостях. Куколь недавно убирался в одной из спален — ну, в той, в которой вы спали, — и нашел под кроватью шляпу твоего профессора. Хотел было выбросить, но я подумал, что стоит сначала спросить тебя, не хочешь ли ты ее оставить. В конце концов, профессор — очень дорогой тебе человек, так ведь? Всегда приятно иметь рядом частичку чего-то родного.

— Да! — тут же возбужденно воскликнул Альфред и почти сразу стушевался. — То есть, я хотел сказать, да… Спасибо.

— Пустяки, — отмахнулся Герберт, хоть на губах его играла довольная улыбка. — Пойдем, я отдам ее тебе.

В склеп Альфред спускался уже с небезызвестной шляпой, прижимая ее к груди. Только сейчас он увидел, какая же она на самом деле старая: потертости, в одном месте дырка, подкладка совсем никуда не годится, темная окантовка кое-где отходит. Зато пахла она все еще своим владельцем: его дешевым дорожным мылом, немного пылью и еще совсем немного какими-то травами, которые пожилой ученый пару недель назад обнаружил засушенными в конце своего блокнота с записями. Молодой человек вздрогнул. Узнав о том, что последний свой день рождения он не отмечал, профессор немедля купил ему подарок. Конечно, это был какой-то справочник юного охотника на вампиров, но ведь старик выбрал его, потратился на него, даже завернуть попытался…

На темную ткань капнула вода. Альфред тихонько всхлипнул и поднял глаза. Он уже был посреди склепа, а у своего гроба стоял Граф и смотрел на него. Когда юноша уже собрался извиниться за излишнюю сентиментальность, мужчина размеренным шагом подошел к нему и возложил свою ладонь на его вихрастую голову.

— Спи, Альфред, — сказал он. — Во сне проще.

Коротко кивнув, Альфред опустил глаза и юркнул к своему пристанищу. Он хотел поблагодарить и его Сиятельство за участие, да язык не повернулся.

Лег парнишка в саркофаг прямо вместе со шляпой, потому что не знал, куда ее деть, но оставлять просто на полу или отдавать Куколю не хотел. Кое-как устроившись на боку, он прикрыл глаза и, не найдя пока возможности заснуть, вслушался в звуки снаружи. Шелестели складки — видимо, Граф пока не торопился залезать к себе в гроб, — и где-то в отдалении в стенах гудел ветер. Сюда ему было не добраться: склеп конечно же находился под землей, да еще и в самом сердце замка, так что даже для вампирского слуха его буйства оставались чем-то далеким.

— Альфред уже здесь, _papa_? — кряхтение Куколя и мелодичный голос откуда-то сверху. — Я дал ему шляпу профессора…

— Да, я видел, — спокойно отозвался Граф, — он уже здесь.

— Хорошо, — успокоенно сказал Герберт и, судя по всему, лег к себе. — Спокойного всем дня!

— Спокойного!.. — отозвался Альфред, прижимая одну из подушек к себе одной рукой и крепче обхватывая допотопную шляпу другой.

Все его мысли теперь были обращены к профессору. Тоска по нему ощущалась еще острее, чем тоска по Саре: она была в его жизни от силы два дня и обласкала лишь парой взглядов да улыбок, наставник же…

***

— Ну, мальчик мой, теперь можно немного отдохнуть, — сказал профессор Абронзиус, садясь в кресло и с кряхтением утопая в цветастой подушке, любезно уложенной туда хозяйкой трактира.

Комнатка, что они сняли, была весьма тесной, зато в нее необычайным способом втиснули камин, и теперь Альфред и его наставника сидели рядышком, грея озябшие конечности. Внизу бушевали постоянные посетители, так что они не стали есть в основном помещении, а просто взяли с собой по ломтю хлеба и по кружке молока; все равно им не нужно было ничего другого.  
Разложив неподалеку от кровати их мокрую верхнюю одежду, Альфред позволил себе лечь на жесткий ковер и, уткнувшись подбородком в сложенные руки, воззрился на разгоревшееся пламя, которое так и норовило перекинуться на мелкий сор у самого края, но почему-то не перекидывалось. Профессор тоже смотрел на огонь, не удосужившись даже вытащить свой любимый блокнот для записей или какую другую книжицу, которую можно было бы почитать на досуге; сегодня они оба слишком устали от дороги, чтобы делать хоть что-то. Молчать с профессором тоже было по-своему уютно, так что юноша и не возражал. Все равно ему пока не хотелось спать.  
Действовали путники по какому-то безмолвному обоюдному согласию: расстегнули верхние пуговицы на рубашках, вытащили хлеб и начали его жевать, откусывая по чуть-чуть то от хрустящей корочки, то от мякиша. Стоило отметить, в этом заведении вечерние яства даже имели претензию на свежесть, в то время как последнюю неделю перебиваться приходилось лишь сухарями. Хозяйка оказалась очень сердобольной женщиной и, когда узнала, откуда и куда они держат путь, поспешила выхлопотать им кусок получше и побольше. Хотела дать и мяса, да только от усталости кусок в горло не лез, тем более, что хлеб сам по себе оказался очень вкусным.

— Профессор, — тихо позвал Альфред, неожиданно встрепенувшись.

— Да, юноша? — без промедления откликнулся старик, тут же выходя из состояния задумчивости.

— Не сочтите за капризы или за что-то еще, пожалуйста, мне правда нравится наше путешествие, но… вы никогда не хотели осесть где-нибудь? Преподаватели из университета говорят, что все свои книги вы держите в специальном хранилище библиотеки, в то время как сами постоянно уезжаете, да и квартиру снимаете каждый раз другую…

Альфред кинул робкий взгляд в сторону наставника. Тот ухмыльнулся себе под нос, и от уголков его глаз пошли мелкие морщинки. Редко когда профессор был (или казался?) таким умиротворенным, спокойным, даже, можно сказать, изможденным дорогой, отвечал негромко, без каких-то научных ремарок и поучений.

— Знаю, не старческое это дело — бродить по свету. Нет бы, остаться где-то, отладить хозяйство да браниться с соседями… Не могу я так, мой мальчик. Все мои коллеги говорят мне, что наукой в моем возрасте можно заниматься и где-то в одном месте, но, боюсь, нет такого места, где я бы хотел остаться. Знаешь, ни черта они не смыслят. Все они какие-то неправильные ученые, на мой взгляд. Наука должна стремиться вперед, а не оседать в лаборатории и с утра до вечера корпеть над одними и теми же трудами в надежде найти там что-то новое. Это тоже, безусловно, важно, но как же та жажда знаний и открытий, объяснения необъяснимого, которая движет любым ученым? Нет, не понять им ни меня, ни тебя. Люди в большинстве своем дураки, мой дорогой Альфред, даже образованные люди. Доверяй лучше дороге, она тебя лучше поймет, коли ты ее выбрал.

— Ну, а как же, не знаю… любовь? — спросил Альфред, сминая остатки хлеба пальцами и пока не решаясь закинуть их в рот. — Вы разве не любили так, что хотели бы остаться где-то на одном месте и завести семью?

— Да в том-то и дело, что невозможно так любить! — фыркнул профессор Абронзиус, отмахнувшись. — Разные это понятия, мой милый мальчик. Когда я был моложе, немногим старше тебя, я любил одну девушку. Она, как и я, стремилась к знаниям и получала их, насколько это у нее выходило, была смешливая, веселая, танцевала как… Я уже не могу вспомнить тех ощущений, того томления в груди, да только знаю, что никого на свете сильнее не любил, да и она ко мне, думаю, то же самое испытывала: глаза-то врать не умеют. Мы хотели вместе пуститься по свету, открыть новые края, но…

Он замер, стиснув жилистыми пальцами ручки кресла. Молодой человек притаился, терпеливо ожидая, когда рассказ продолжится. Заметив, что он едва ли не дыхание затаил, профессор хрипло рассмеялся, потирая подбородок.

— Не смогла она. Хотела, да не смогла, не хватило ей сил сорваться с родных мест. Я хотел остаться с ней, но сил на это у меня тоже не хватило, а любили мы друг друга о-го-го как! Любить и быть готовым уйти или же остаться… сложно это. Если я когда-нибудь скажу, мой мальчик, что нет такого механизма, который был бы сложнее вселенной логики, напомни дурному старику, что он неправ. Есть вещи еще сложнее…

Он ухмыльнулся снова и протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить волосы уже снова севшего Альфреда.

— Конечно, порой я думал о том, что здорово, наверное, было бы однажды увидеть собственных детей, а может, если повезет, и внуков, да только куда уж теперь? Одни мы с тобой на свете, мой юный Альфред. Ты мне и сын, и внук, и подопечный — все одно, галчонок, который не знает жизни, а я тебе… ну, как уж ты думаешь, никто лучше тебя не скажет.

И Альфред никогда не говорил ему, кем же считал профессора, потому что ему казалось, что в такие минуты все было и так понятно. В такие минуты ему, молодому студенту, почему-то было здорово и отрадно сознавать себя оторванным от остального мира, одиноким и свободным путником, и были они с профессором вдвоем против всего света, и судьбы их летели куда-то без указки, без контроля, и никто не мог бы вмешаться. Здорово, да только вскоре становилось немного не по себе. И грустно, совсем чуть-чуть. А еще как же жалко, что он не говорил профессору…

***

Профессор бежал сквозь злые порывы ветра, уносящего с собой колючие хлопья снега, которые резали кожу лучше любого лезвия и что-то кричал. Вокруг него царила кромешная темнота, и не возможно было разобрать, в лесу ли он, на дороге ли, где-то еще. Его ноги то и дело увязали в снегу, а хлипкие полы одежды хлестали его по рукам и иногда даже по лицу. В один момент он обронил шляпу, затем сам чуть не упал, споткнулся, снова чуть не упал, рухнул в снег, поднялся, снова побежал в своей смешной старческой манере, прихрамывая на ногу. И продолжал, продолжал что-то кричать, силясь перекрыть шум бури, беснующейся сегодня на все лады. Его лицо перекосилось от горечи и страха, и от волнения, и боли, а посиневшие губы все продолжали что-то проговаривать. Сколько отчаяния было в этих грустных глазах, пока он пытался донести какое-то до ужаса простое и знакомое слово до пустоты, что лежала перед ним, позади него, по бокам, сверху и снизу, била по нему изо всех сил своей жестокостью и безразличием, и ведь самое жуткое состояло в том, что ему было не помочь.

— А!.. А-а!.. Ал!.. Альф… Альф!.. Альфред! Альфред!

«Альфред!» — кричал он, собрав последние усилия в кулак, и плакал своими горькими слезами, продолжая нестись сквозь бурю и темноту. «Альфред!» — всхлипывал он, падая, поднимаясь и снова падая. «Альфред!» — выдыхал он, теряя надежду найти кого-то, кто, возможно, уже и забыл о нем и не думал о старике больше…

***

— Нет! — вскрикнул Альфред и проснулся.

Он со всей силы ударил по каменной крышке, и по ней пошла трещина, ударил снова — и она завалилась вбок, открывая ему путь на волю. Он выпрыгнул из своего тесного плена и кинулся бежать. Ему было все равно, что его ждет, но он должен был, он должен был уйти отсюда, найти профессора…

Его резко схватили за рукав и дернули назад. Альфред, не ожидавший преграды, рухнул на колени, а когда попытался вырваться, то попал в кольцо рук, из которого хода, кажется, не было.

— Нет! Нет! — закричал он снова, барахтаясь. — Это не так, нет! Я не забыл его, я должен найти его, я должен найти профессора и сказать ему, сказать ему, что я — я не забыл его, что я никогда его не забуду, что я у него есть и что он не один, что я его, я его…

— Я знаю, — всхлипнул Герберт, гладя его по голове, — я знаю. Альфред, это был лишь кошмар, о, Альфред, мой милый, он знает, что ты его любишь, он не может не чувствовать это, и ты сможешь сказать ему все-все-все, когда вы встретитесь, а вы обязательно…

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, он же без меня не привык, нет — это я без него не привык, я не смогу, я хочу его увидеть, я хочу ему сказать, что он не один и что он для меня… — выдохнул Альфред и вдруг зарыдал, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Герберта и прижавшись к нему.

В этот момент его уже не волновало, как себя вести и с кем. Он просто очень сильно нуждался в том, чтобы его пожалели, приласкали, он не хотел быть один во всем этом, он никогда не желал быть один.

Сверху послышался скрип дверных петель, а затем кряхтение Куколя и шелест складок чей-то одежды.

— Что такое? — Кажется, это была Магда.

Кожу Альфреда сзади опалило чье-то горячее дыхание, и он дернулся, но Герберт надежно обнимал его, а в следующий момент на его спину опустилась огромная бугристая ладонь и над ухом раздался тихий вой, который, кажется, имел успокаивающую интонацию. На голову к нему почти сразу легла другая рука, меньше и аккуратнее, на плече уже сомкнулась неловкая хватка Шагала.

— Альфреду приснился первый кошмар, — сказал Герберт.

— Первый? Ну-ну, малец, все мы через это прошли, — промолвил Шагал. — Это ты еще удивительно силен, раз сразу не позволил себе окунуться в воспоминания и сантименты. Первый кошмар — он бьет по самому больному, самому человеческому, что в нас осталось. Ты только не стыдись, плачь, полегчает.

— Ой, будто это и так было непонятно! — шикнула на него Магда.

— Кто-то думает, что на него будут потом предосудительно пялиться, — пожал плечами он.

— Здесь не будут, — прорезал воздух глас Графа фон Кролока. — Дайте ему пространство, право слово.

Все послушно отступили. Последним, конечно, его с большой неохотой отпустил Герберт, и Альфред остался сидеть на полу прямо под ногами хозяина замка. Юноша не мог подняться, не мог даже руку поднять, чтобы утереть слезы, капающие с щек. Ему было тяжко, очень тяжко, и его трясло, словно в лихорадке, а еще безумно хотелось пить. Не крови, обычной воды.

Граф плавно опустился на колено, приподняв полы своих длинных одежд, и протянул ему платок. Альфред осторожно взял его дрожащими пальцами и прислонил сначала к одному глазу, затем к другому. Ему становилось стыдно за то, что он всех разбудил и заставил за себя нервничать. Почему им вообще было дело до него?

— Рано или поздно новообращенный начинает видеть кошмары, — сказал Граф спустя какое-то время, когда всхлипы практически стихли. — Это случается тогда, когда мы впускаем в себя свои воспоминания, глубочайшие свои чувства к дорогим нам людям. Ты видел страшный сон в моем замке до того, как стал одним из нас? Что ж, такие кошмары лишь дразнят, посмеиваются, а может, и даже пытаются заманить, но они и вполовину не так жестоки к кому бы то ни было, как эти.

— В-вам тоже снились? — спросил Альфред тихо.

Граф кивнул:

— Конечно.

— И вы? — Юноша повернулся к Магде с Шагалом.

— Мне снятся до сих пор, — кивнул мужчина. — О дочери, о жене… но больше, если честно, о жене.

Жена Шагала в одну ночь лишилась дочери и мужа. Неудивительно, что Шагалу при всех его пороках было стыдно и жалко ее. Все-таки сердце у него, кажется, было на месте. Хорошо, что Альфред в свое время его не пронзил.

Куколь что-то проскулил, сжимаясь от чего-то неприятного. Кажется, он тоже хотел поведать ему о своих кошмарах. Альфред слабо улыбнулся и повернулся к Герберту.

— А тебе?

— Каждый день снились, — тихо ответил тот. — С первого дня.

— Простите, что я вас потревожил, — сказал Альфред с виноватым видом. — Я правда не хотел доставлять никаких неудобств, я…

— Альфред, — оборвала его Магда, поднимаясь, — не стоит.

— Именно, малец, — поддакнул ей Шагал. — Если что, ори еще громче, мы услышим и прибежим. Вместе во все это ввязались, так почему вместе не разгребем? Разгребем, конечно! Что ты думаешь, мы своих бросаем? Не бросаем!..

— Ну все, ты его пугаешь, — фыркнула светловолосая вампирша, разворачивая мужчину и подталкивая его обратно к лестнице. — Спокойного дня! Не беспокойся, Альфред!

Куколь перевел взгляд на Графа и что-то вопросительно промычал.

— Нет, я не буду, спасибо, — ответил тот. — Сын, Альфред, вы голодны?

— Нет, — покачал головой новичок, — я не… спасибо. Спасибо большое.

Хлопнув его по спине (возможно, было немного больно), Куколь улыбнулся своим безобразным ртом и заковылял восвояси, следуя за Магдой и Шагалом.

— Сколько сейчас времени? — спросил Альфред. — Я сильно потревожил ваш сон?

— Нет, не очень, — покачал головой Граф. — Думаю, восход еще даже не закончился. Главное не бойся засыпать снова, тебе ничего больше не приснится сегодня: эти кошмары здорово выматывают. Вы разберетесь здесь без меня?

— Конечно, — кивнул Герберт. — Спокойного дня, _papa_.

— Спокойного дня, — отвечал тот, уходя обратно в свой угол.

Альфред вновь посмотрел на графского сына и наконец заметил встревоженное выражение на его лице. Герберт выглядел невероятно взволнованным и, стоило их взглядам встретиться, загрустил еще больше. И ни забавной фразочки, ни кокетства — ничего. Приятно было встречать в нем такое качество, как способность к состраданию, но что-то Альфреду стало не по себе. Слишком много волнения и заботы для него одного.

А ведь Герберт первым бросился к нему. Он повернул голову. Крышка у гроба сына Графа лежала плашмя на полу. Тоже, значит, поторопился выскочить, схватил его, удержал. Даже всплакнул из-за него.

— Прости, — вырвалось у Альфреда.

— Прекрати, _mon chou_ , — вяло отмахнулся Герберт, поднимаясь на ноги одновременно с ним. — Давай, я посижу с тобой.

Они присели на каменный бортик совсем рядом. В глубине души Альфред чувствовал некоторую неловкость, но сейчас он мог позволить себе слегка расслабиться. Хотя бы насчет этого. Герберт, вопреки ожиданиям, не утешал его, не болтал и вообще молчал, опустив взгляд. Его глаза гуляли по пайеткам, поблескивающим на рукавах его сорочки. Совершенно внезапно для себя Альфред обнаружил, что молчать с Гербертом тоже довольно уютно.

— Герберт, — позвал он вскоре.

— Мм?

— Почему я чувствовал запах тления, когда был человеком, а теперь, став вампиром, не чувствую?

Он впервые произнес эти два разных слова так просто, так… да, так просто.  
Герберт рядом с ним тихонько усмехнулся и одним аккуратным движением заправил прядь волос за ухо.

— Все дело в страхе и самовнушении. Знаешь, говорят, что человек видит все куда страшнее, когда чего-то боится. На самом деле, он не только видит все в несколько ином свете, но и слышит, и осязает, и чувствует. Даже так называемые вампирологи и охотники на вампиров на самом деле боятся, вот и все. Знаешь… когда отца обратили, мне было шесть лет.

— Я думал, вас обратили в одно время, — вырвалось из уст Альфреда.

— Нет, — отозвался молодой человек. — Не в одно. Но не в этом суть. Он велел моему воспитателю следить за мной днем, а мне послал весточку и приказал, чтобы я не выходил из комнаты ночью. Я знал, что случилось что-то ужасное. Я уже слышал все эти байки про жутких кровососов и… и помнил клыки того незнакомца, что пришел к нам в наш летний дом во Франции, и то, как легко он откинул отца. Даже будучи ребенком, нетрудно догадаться, почему папа теперь не выходит из комнаты днем. Сначала я очень испугался, но так сильно хотел его увидеть… Сказать по-честному, на четвертую ночь, когда я все же прокрался мимо своего воспитателя, я больше боялся не найти его, никогда больше не застать. Я зашел в родительскую комнату… отец был там. Сидел на кровати спиной ко мне. «Что, — сказал он, — жутко тебе?» А мне… а мне было не жутко. Я вдруг не понял, чего мне стоило бояться. Он все еще возвышался надо мной темной внушительной фигурой, но ведь таким он был всегда: сильным, грозным и внушительным. Он повернулся, и я увидел его клыки. Видимо, отец думал, что я напугаюсь и убегу. А я… я заплакал и побежал к нему, забрался на колени, обнял, прижался изо всех своих детских сил. Его, этого кровожадного ночного существа, стоило бояться, но я так соскучился по папе, что не успел ужаснуться. И пахло от него не тлением. От него пахло книгами и дорогими духами, а еще… еще я почувствовал отголосок былого тепла. Вскоре он обнял меня тоже и прижал к себе. Мы просидели так долго, пока он не сказал мне идти спать, пообещав, что придет следующей ночью. Позднее _papa_ признался мне, что уже подумывал, как исчезнуть из моей жизни и одновременно устроить ее так, чтобы я смог выкарабкаться… Что ж, мой жест пригвоздил его к место, привязал ко мне. Как видишь, он не смог отвязаться от меня даже сейчас.

Альфред тихо хихикнул, да и сам Герберт издал короткий смешок, качая головой.

— А твой воспитатель… он знал?

— Знал, — кивнул молодой человек. — Знаешь, кем был мой воспитатель? Он был профессором и называл меня исключительно «юношей», хотя начал за мной ходить, когда мне исполнилось… три? Четыре года?

Альфред невольно улыбнулся. Герберт улыбнулся ему в ответ, пожимая плечами.

— Он не только догадался о том, что произошло. Когда отец решился открыться ему, он успокоил его и сказал, что с ними двоими я не пропаду. Сам сходил за новыми тяжелыми шторами, все завесил, проводил со мной все свое свободное время, ведь других нянек выгнали, а прочая прислуга, конечно, не могла возиться с маленьким господином. Он начал выдумывать истории про хороших вампиров и рассказывать их мне. А еще говорил не бояться и не презирать, потому что в мире практически нет вещей, которые бы этого действительно стоили. Он был со мной, пока мне не исполнилось восемнадцать. Затем умер. Его голосом иногда говорит моя совесть, и это просто ужасно.

Новообращенный весело фыркнул, качая головой. И все-таки им обоим удалось немного прийти в себя.

— Как ты все это помнишь? Это же было так давно…

Герберт улыбнулся и похлопал по подушкам. Альфред недоверчиво покосился на свой гроб. Граф сказал ложиться обратно, но, конечно, сложно было верить даже ему после такого ужаса. Он поднял взгляд. Улыбка светловолосого вампира была настолько обезоруживающей, что ей пришлось последовать. Когда он вновь оказался на спине, Герберт навис над ним, и его локоны свесились прямо на подушки.

— Я открою тебе секрет, как бороться с кошмарами, — прошептал он. — Ты, конечно, еще не знаешь, но есть в них одна закономерность. Перед самым ужасным моментом идет какое-то воспоминание. Как правило, оно смешное или счастливое, да хотя бы просто нормальное — неважное. Главным является то, что ты должен ухватиться за него. Ты должен вспомнить о том хорошем, что было и что, поверь, может еще быть в твоей жизни. Это простой рецепт, который помогает не только чувствовать себя лучше, но и закрепить в памяти то, что тебе дорого. Такое не забывается. Думаю, у тебя получится. И не круши больше крышку, _liebling_ , звук весьма неприятный, ладно?

Альфред снова тихо рассмеялся и кивнул.

— Ладно, — сказал он.


	4. Chapter IV

Граф не обманул: Альфред забылся глубоким сном, и кошмары его больше не потревожили. Где-то на границе между фантазией и явью он почувствовал, как по его щеке скользят чьи-то пальцы. Ощущение вовсе не было неприятным, хотя, кажется, острый ноготь слегка поцарапал его в последний момент.

Крышек на гробах Графа и Герберта, когда он проснулся, уже не было. Почему-то Альфред ощутил легкий укол разочарования от того, что не смог сразу же отблагодарить их за понимание и оказанную поддержку. Они могли продолжить свой сон, предоставив ему в одиночку справляться со своим страхом и горем, но не стали делать этого. Воспоминание об обеспокоенном лице Герберта заставило Альфреда глубоко вздохнуть. Отчего-то он не думал, что смог бы справиться со своим состоянием один. Все казалось таким реальным и причиняло такую боль, что вряд ли бы в его распаленном мозгу нашлось место голоску здравого смысла. Он вполне мог…

— А, ты уже проснулся, _mon chou_! — воскликнул Герберт, спускаясь вниз с позолоченным подносом. — Я подумал и решил, что поухаживаю за тобой сам. Ты ведь не против? Я принес тебе крови. Выпросил у _papa_ разрешение откупорить бутылку с оленьей, чтобы ты почувствовал себя лучше. Он, кстати, просил передать, что переносит занятие на вторую половину ночи, а пока с тобой побуду я. Вот, держи, она на вкус и правда лучше любой другой. Если, конечно…

—…если не считать человеческой, — хрипло закончил за него Альфред и кивнул. — Да, я знаю, спасибо.

Он уставился на кубок, перекочевавший к нему в руки. Герберт действительно рассчитывал заставить его чувствовать себя лучше благодаря крови с более благородным происхождением? _«Дурак,_  — ответил ему внутренний голосок, — _он хотел показать тебе, что ему есть до тебя дело. Не слишком-то много таких людей было в твоей жизни. Или как там теперь называется твое существование»._

Герберт сел на край его гроба и закинул ногу на ногу, молча наблюдая за тем, как юноша подносит сосуд к губам. От толстого стекла шло едва ощутимое тепло — наверное, кровь даже специально подогрели, — и пахло не так уж дурно. Сделав небольшой глоток, Альфред удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза. Это все еще была кровь, но мягкая и без неприятного послевкусия, как у свиной.  
Рука Герберта опустилась к нему на макушку. Альфред мелко вздрогнул и поднял взгляд. Графский сын послал ему одну из самых ослепительных улыбок, которые только были в его арсенале. Альфред слабо, но, кажется, даже искренне улыбнулся в ответ.

Герберт терпеливо подождал, пока он вылез из гроба, и проводил его до ванной. В миг, когда дверь с легким клацаньем закрылась, Альфред поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас бы не отказался от того, чтобы в его влажные волосы снова заботливо зарылись длинные гибкие пальцы. Конечно, в следующий момент он уже осознал, насколько диким было это желание.

Горячая вода придала ему сил. Лежа в сугробах душистой пены, Альфред задумчиво рассматривал губку, валяющуюся на краю ванной. Точнее, несколько губок: должно быть, Граф позаботился, чтобы у Сары не было недостатка в том, чего она хотела. Губы Альфреда вновь тронула легкая улыбка. Он взял одну из губок в руки, намочил и стиснул. Стекающая вода ударялась о пену и вырисовывала на ней причудливые узоры. Юноша попробовал провести губкой по рукам и по плечам, а затем вздохнул и отложил ее. Он совершенно точно не понимал, какую забаву находила в этом милая рыжеволосая русалка.

Альфред захватил с собой тот комплект одежды, который еще не носил, чем несказанно обрадовал Герберта: тот был счастлив видеть, что его труд не прошел даром. Взяв в руки чистую рубашку, юноша придирчиво ее оглядел. Его несколько смущали рюши на рукавах и вороте, но внимание притягивали вовсе не они. Каждая миниатюрная пуговица имела собственный узор и даже форму, если приглядеться, однако на фоне всей этой пестроты выделялась одна, верхняя: там красовался знак, что Альфред видел на одежде у Графа и некоторых элементах мебели и декора. Кажется, этот символ назывался «Анкх» и означал вечную жизнь. Ну конечно, разве мог он означать что-то другое? Юноша не находил лекции по истории Древнего Египта особенно интересными, зато мифология и культура в целом безусловно увлекли его. Новообращенный провел пальцем по очертаниям креста и невольно поежился. Даже от этой маленькой пуговки веяло чем-то невероятно могущественным.

— Нет, мой милый, сегодня мы с тобой пойдем в другую комнату с камином, — с улыбкой сказал Герберт, когда новичок, поправляя свой жилет, подошел к библиотеке. — Я попросил Куколя убрать ее, чтобы мы с тобой имели возможность посидеть где-нибудь еще. Ты чудесно выглядишь, между прочим.

— Ну, могу сказать, что это только благодаря работе мастера, — ответил Альфред и поднял глаза.

Брови Герберта поползли вверх, а его губы растянулись в изумленной улыбке, словно тот и не ожидал такой похвалы. Спустя пару секунд стало понятно, что он действительно ее не ожидал.

— Спасибо, — отозвался светловолосый вампир как-то чересчур тихо и сипло, а затем ринулся вбок и поспешил отворить дверь в зал, куда они еще никогда не заходили.

Там явно недавно убрались: чехлы для мебели ровной стопкой лежали в дальнем углу, а на деревянных элементах не успела осесть пыль. В этом помещении тоже стояли стеллажи с книгами, но в меньшем количестве, зато было несколько весьма удобных на вид диванов и кресел снакиданными на них изящными покрывалами и подушками.

Вопреки тому, что сесть здесь было где, Герберт опустился прямо на пол около весело горящего камина и подтянул к себе подушку, обхватывая ее руками. Он улыбнулся еще раз и повернул голову к Альфреду. Эта улыбка была какой-то не такой, как обычно: в ней чувствовала мягкость. Не засмотреться было невозможно. Длинные светлые волосы графского сына были просто распущены и свободно спадали к нему на лоб, слегка прикрывая один глаз. Рубашка на нем была самая простая, хоть и из дорогого материала, на руках — пара перстней, и, если бы не острые ноготки, Герберта можно было бы принять за самого настоящего ангела. Мораль моралью, а он безусловно обладал невероятной красотой. Альфред не совсем понимал, почему именно сейчас его вечный во всех смыслах собеседник позволил себе не думать над прической и не надевать что-то блестящее, но ему это определенно нравилось. Если подумать, в их вторую встречу в этом замке белокурый вампир тоже не был облачен в изысканный наряд, да и волосы у него просто были частично собраны на затылке, но тогда… что ж, тогда Альфред больше думал о том, как бы ему сбежать. От такого Герберта бежать не хотелось. Его хотелось… обнять?

_Или…_

— Альфред! — тихонько позвал его Герберт и хихикнул, подпирая щеку рукой. — Ты о чем-то задумался и застыл. Прости, я тебе помешал, да?

— Да нет, я… ничего серьезного, правда, — стушевался юноша и со слабой ухмылкой опустил глаза на вторую подушку, которую сам устроил у себя на коленях. — Просто мысли спутались после произошедшего, и я никак не могу вновь разложить все по полочкам.

Герберт беззлобно хмыкнул.

— Не стоит так себя утруждать, — сказал он и добавил: — По-моему, некоторым мыслям и положено переплетаться. Я не говорю, что в голове у тебя должен быть полный бардак, конечно же.

— Профессор считает, что лучше уж все будет лежать где надо, — заметил Альфред, играя с кисточкой из золотых ниточек. — Он всегда говорит, что даже парочка перепутанных мыслей будет раздражать человека и отвлекать его от работы. Я знаю, что в реальном мире все работает не так, но, если честно, до недавнего времени я и не жил в этом реальном мире. Мы с профессором путешествовали по своему собственному миру, хотя он по виду идеально отображал настоящий.

Герберт поджал губы и вздохнул. Какое-то время он молчал, что было весьма неестественно, затем чуть-чуть поерзал на полу и потеребил край своей рубашки, сосредоточенно глядя в несуществующую точку. Он явно собирался с мыслями.

— Профессор, — наконец озвучил молодой человек. — Вы были близки, да?

— Думаю, что да, — кивнул Альфред. — Знаю, со стороны может показаться, будто он сам себе на уме и только понукает мной… что ж, отчасти это правда, но ведь за этим скрывается куда больше всего! У профессора… случаются моменты, когда он позволяет себе не быть ученым. Он обращался со мной, как с внуком, и я всегда так радовался этому, потому что у меня самого никогда не было дедушки. Я и отца-то толком не застал, что говорить… В общем, ладно, не хочу снова грустить об этом, — неловко рассмеялся юноша. — Профессор Абронзиус хороший, и мы были близки, да. Жалко, что я не сразу это понял.

— Мы с _papa_ тоже всегда были близки, — отозвался Герберт, откладывая подушку в сторону и обхватывая руками уже собственные колени. — Я уже рассказывал про то, как он не оставил меня маленького, но… черт дери, он даже сейчас иногда обращается со мной, как с маленьким. Я даже не знаю, нравится мне это или нет.

Герберт впервые говорил так… обыденно. Обычно его тон всегда содержал в себе толику надрыва, голос скакал то вниз, то вверх, губы кривились, а брови дергались так, будто жили какой-то отдельной жизнью и разве что не желали пуститься в пляс. Это, конечно, тоже было по-своему забавно, но теперь Альфред оказался несколько сконфужен. Так его собеседник сейчас был обычным собой или нет? Черт знает что такое!

— Так значит, ты и ругаться умеешь? — сказал он, усмехаясь. Откуда у него взялась такая дерзость — непонятно. — А мне казалось, чтобы добавить своей речи весомости, аристократы стараются вместить в свои витиеватые фразы как можно больше иностранных слов.

— Знаешь что! — фыркнул Герберт и, представьте себе, кинул в Альфреда подушкой.

Альфред коротко рассмеялся и запустил подушкой в ответ. Герберт отбил ее локтем и улыбнулся своей очаровательной улыбкой снова. Новообращенный уже хотел что-то сказать, как…

— А мне казалось, ты яростно запрещал даже сдвигать эти подушки с места без надобности, настолько тонкая это работа.

Они синхронно повернулись к двери. Хозяин замка наблюдал за ними, закутавшись в свой темный плащ. Его волосы были убраны в гладкий хвост — мужчина выглядел моложе, чем обычно.

— Альфреду можно, — пробормотал Герберт сконфуженно и поспешил сменить тему: — Ты идешь гулять?

— Мы с Альфредом идем гулять, — поправил его Граф. — Раз уж у него начались кошмары, мы можем ему немного с этим помочь. Например, наконец занять некоторыми упражнениями.

— О, замечательно! — всплеснул руками белокурый вампир. — Тебе понравится, _mon chéri_! Когда я впервые начал пробовать свои новые способности, было так здорово! Я долго не мог оправиться от восторга.

— Да, точнее где-то до третьего занятия, когда тебе, _gioia mia_ , наскучило повторение, — ухмыльнулся мужчина.

Герберт громко фыркнул и поднялся с пола, отряхиваясь.

— Не люблю, когда ты меня этим дразнишь, особенно перед гостями, — заявил он, а затем протянул руку и погладил Альфреда по голове. — Осторожнее, _liebling_ , если этот господин возьмется шутить, нас не спасет сама ночь. Я буду в своей комнате, если что.

Взмахнув волосами, он вышел из комнаты, оставляя за собой шлейф тонкого яблочного аромата. Альфред повел носом. Вкусно.

— Идем, Альфред, — сказал Граф, — нам нужно в лес. Волков больше не боишься? Отправимся без дополнительной порции крови, так и знай.

Приподнятый настрой Альфреда тут же пропал, и он насторожился, съежившись. Почему Граф это упомянул? Неужели он собирался начать учить его охотиться? Юноша не питал иллюзий по поводу того, как животная кровь попадает в погреб к фон Кролокам. Здесь привычная система работала безупречно: хочешь есть — выходи за добычей, лови, а потом делай с ней что хочешь. Герберт упоминал, что делали они это не так уж часто, чтобы не истребить всю живность в округе, а что-то докупалось Куколем на рынке и сцеживалось (здесь передернуло их обоих), однако факт оставался фактом — приходилось убивать зверей. Здесь Альфред немного чувствовал себя лицемером: он с удовольствием ел хорошо приготовленное мясо, если перепадало, но зато до сих пор ударялся в слезы, если видел, как охотники несут из леса мертвые тушки кроликов. И черт, ладно бы еще убивать животных одним махом, дробью, но как они собирались прикончить их… сами? Оружия в замке, кроме разве что старинных мечей и кинжалов, не наблюдалось, а значит, для охоты пользовались лишь когтями и зубами, и…

— Мы не будем охотиться, — предупредил Граф. — Если бы я взял тебя на охоту сейчас, да еще после первого кошмара, мало того что сам остался бы виноват, так еще Герберт сделал бы со мной что-то страшное. Нет, охотиться мы все пойдем не раньше начала весны. Сейчас мы посмотрим, на что ты способен. Возможно, при достаточной практике тебе когда-нибудь все же удастся меня одолеть.

Альфред вспомнил эпизод с первым своим вампирским пробуждением и, чуть не чертыхнувшись, восхвалил все на свете за то, что не мог покрыться красными пятнами смущения.

— Но не думай, что сейчас ты не встретишь никаких трудностей. У меня для тебя будет особое задание.

— Какое? — робко спросил Альфред, глядя в глаза Графа, такие ясные и глубокие, что можно было смотреть в них вечно.

Губы мужчины растянулись в загадочной улыбке.

— Всей душой почувствуй ночь.

Куколь проводил их до ворот, а затем прошлепал обратно в замок, почесывая себя по бедру. Альфред оглянулся на него. Горбун скрылся в проеме, из которого шел тусклый свет, а затем все пропало. Замок вновь превратился в черную громаду, нависающую над головой, где путника ждали лишь опасность и неизвестность, однако там юноша только-только начал чувствовать себя немного спокойнее. Здесь же, хоть и было светлее, на него вновь накатила тревога. Вокруг не было ни единого огонька, ни единого голоса, а звуки казались настолько тихими, что молодой человек невольно испугался, не исчезли ли его вампирские способности. Нет, наверное, будь он человеком, не услышал бы ни легкого шелеста крыльев где-то в глубине чащи, ни поскрипывания снега под лапами какого-то животного. Прочее перекрывал гул ветра, блуждающего меж гор.  
Они вышли на узкую дорожку и неспешно двинулись вперед. Звезды на небе впервые сияли так ярко, что Альфред мог разглядеть целые россыпи там, где раньше видел одну-две. Он невольно задрал голову вверх и принялся искать знакомые созвездия, бродя глазами от одной светлой точки к другой. Граф наблюдал за ним со снисходительной ухмылкой, не торопясь одергивать, так что юноша и не заметил, как они дошли до леса. Он встрепенулся и кинул взгляд вбок. Там, где открытое пространство переходило в заросли заснеженного кустарника, они остановились передохнуть после долгого бега. Здесь закончилось обращение Сары, здесь был обращен и он сам. Альфред замер, померкшим взглядом окидывая место, на котором все и случилось. Он до сих пор мог живо представить себе, как все выглядело со стороны: вот они без сил падают на землю, вот он прижимает Сару к себе, и она кажется ему невероятно хрупкой, а вот она рассеивает эту иллюзию: хватает его за плечи и впивается острыми клыками в плоть. Он корчится и хрипит, а профессор неподалеку от них слишком увлечен своими записями и не замечает, действительно не замечает, что сейчас происходит за его спиной. Он тянет руку к профессору, прося о помощи одними лишь глазами, из которых капля за каплей уходит жизнь. Вот он бледнеет и вскоре поднимается уже совсем другим, с диким голодом в глазах. Он пытается наброситься на того, кто был его учителем еще несколько секунд назад, но Сара хватает его и уводит прочь. Затем… затем работает уже только его воображение. Затем она возвращается. Профессор не успел уйти далеко, он зовет Альфреда и борется с разбушевавшейся стихией — совсем как во сне, — а та беспощадна к нему. Сара набрасывается на него неожиданно, кусает и…

Рука Графа легла к Альфреду на плечо, вырывая его из транса.

— Не стоит, — сказал мужчина, когда юноша обернулся на него. — Поверь, это был не самый ужасный исход. По крайней мере, другие люди не пострадали. Вы с Сарой могли побежать в совсем другую сторону.

Альфред живо представил себе, как впивается зубами в горло первому, другому, третьему деревенскому жителю, и поежился. Черт, как же это было мерзко. Здесь он мысленно перенесся к Саре, хватающей профессора и уносящей его непонятно куда. Должен ли был он чувствовать себя виноватым, если бы сказал, что считает первый вариант более предпочтительным? Было бы еще хуже, укуси наставника сам его подопечный… Ужас.

— Идем, — терпеливо позвал Граф. Взметнулись полы плаща.

Они нырнули в темный зимний лес и свернули с дороги, углубляясь в чащу. Где-то вдали завыл волк. Несмотря на то, что животное теперь не представляло для него ровным счетом никакой опасности, Альфред поежился. Теперь в таком холодном и одиноком месте ему было попросту грустно.  
Когда впереди показалась небольшая опушка, Граф замедлил ход совсем, кивая молодому человеку. Тот осторожно выглянул на открытое пространство, вышел вперед, ковырнул снег носком ботинка и повернулся.

— И что… что мы будем делать? — несмело спросил юноша, наблюдая за тем, как Граф обходит место кругом.

Вампир с легкой усмешкой на устах поднял на него взгляд.

— Мне казалось, это будет понятно, — изрек он наконец. — Сейчас мы будем учиться использовать твои способности по назначению. Драться, конечно, прямо сейчас не начнем: не время. Скажи, что кажется тебе первостепенным умением у вампира теперь, когда ты стал им?

Вопрос ввел Альфреда в легкое замешательство. Он даже не знал, с чего начать. И Граф, и Герберт расписали ему все достоинства и одновременно уязвимые места новой сущности, так что было сложно выбрать что-то одно. С одной стороны, юноше надоело чихать от каждого нового запаха, с другой, лес не казался ему подходящим местом для работы над обонянием. С одной стороны, он хотел бы научиться управлять своим слухом, с другой, Герберт сказал ему, что это лучше делать весной, когда звуков много: тренироваться удобнее. Может…

 — Может, скорость? — неуверенно протянул молодой человек. — Герберт сказал мне, что при желании можно преодолевать огромные расстояния в считанные часы, а то и минуты. Но я, если честно, даже не могу себе этого представить: как, например, можно нестись по лесу и…и... — Он потупил взгляд. — и не врезаться… в дерево?

Граф запрокинул голову назад и звучно рассмеялся. Поразительно, но даже в относительной тишине ночного леса его смех не казался инородным. Альфред сконфуженно вжал голову в плечи. Да, он предполагал, что таким вопросом вызовет один лишь хохот.

— Я… — выдавил из себя мужчина, — прошу прощения, просто это забавно. На самом деле, вопрос очень хороший, потому что такое действительно происходит. Со мной уж точно происходило. Набрать скорость не так сложно, как потом сбавить ее в нужный момент. По-хорошему, сначала тебе нужно представить какую-то далекую цель, до которой надо добраться, а затем просто побежать изо всех сил, но, так как абстрактное мышление — вещь сложная, мы с тобой для начала обойдем окрестности, и я покажу тебе некоторые ориентиры. Пойдем за мной. Запомни это место, Альфред, скоро мы сюда вернемся.

Альфред кивнул и двинулся следом за Графом. Внутренне он поражался тому, что ни ветки, ни корни не цепляются за его длинный плащ, а словно расступаются перед ним, хотя, возможно, виной этому была юношеская впечатлительность. Старший фон Кролок явно что-то обдумывал: должно быть, следующую часть объяснения.

— Смотри, это ближайшая точка, — сказал он, указывая на старый узловатый дуб, самый темный и грузный из всех окрестных деревьев, — но к нему ты будешь бежать в последнюю очередь: совершать передвижения на дальние расстояния проще, чем на небольшие. На первый взгляд остановиться легко: ты просто замираешь, сделав несколько шагов, как после бега, но на деле можно и налететь, как ты уже упомянул, на дерево, и кого-нибудь сбить, и пробежать немного больше, чем нужно.

— Немного? — переспросил Альфред.

Граф с усмешкой покачал головой:

— Можно и всю гряду перебежать.

Юноша нервно рассмеялся.

По мере продвижения вперед Граф рассказывал ему разные истории об окрестных лесах и своем опыте их исследования. Ночной лес, мерцающий под мягким светом, становился все менее страшным и все больше восхищал Альфреда своей особенной таинственной красотой. Некоторые места он даже узнавал: здесь они с профессором плутали не один час, пока наконец не выбрались к нормальной дороге. Самой далекой точкой оказалась неестественно горбатая ель, которую будто нарочно ломали несколько раз, прежде чем оставить в покое. Они вдвоем остановились перед ней и задрали головы вверх, ничего друг другу не говоря. Граф, заложив руки за спину, задумчиво изучал переплетения лохматых хвойных лап, словно припоминая что-то, Альфред же просто с любопытством рассматривал необычное дерево, обходя его кругом. Ель явно была потрепана временем и погодой, однако в ней все еще имелась энергия жизни; это можно было ощутить, прикоснувшись ладонью к шершавому стволу.  
Альфред так и сделал. Подойдя ближе он прислонился к коре и прикрыл глаза. Ветви больше не трещали так громко, уступая место бормотанию ветра, вой волков стих еще давно. Прильнув к дереву лбом, юноша расслабленно вздохнул и вдруг услышал _нечто_. Знакомый мотив пробрался к нему в голову легко и быстро, взывая к образам из сна, который он считал кошмаром.

_Сделай шаг ко мне во мрак…_

Песня звучала вовсе не в его голове, нет, она действительно доносилась откуда-то издалека, и теперь Альфред с уверенностью мог сказать, что его потянуло именно в том направлении, откуда он услышал заманивающие слова.

— Да, об этом я и говорил.

Молодой человек распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Графа, который теперь стоял напротив него.

— Это зов ночи, — промолвил мужчина. — Исполнен престранными существами, которые вроде наши собратья, а вроде и нет. Ты можешь встретить их лишь во снах, но почему-то их песнь слышится тебе и наяву. Истинная загадка, хм… Ты слышишь их не в последний раз, Альфред, так что лучше бы нам заняться тем, что мы себе наметили. Как думаешь, за сколько примерно мы добрались отсюда?

Альфред, у которого на языке уже вертелось множество вопросов, тут же сглотнул их все.

— Я полагаю… за час? — предположил он.

— Чуть меньше, конечно, но близко, — согласился Граф. — Ты помнишь место, с которого мы начинали свой путь, и примерное направление, в котором оно находится?

— Думаю, что да.

— Отлично! —хлопнул в ладоши фон Кролок. — Просто думай о своей цели, о силе внутри тебя и спеши вперед. Думаю, тебе понравится. Ну же.

Альфред кивнул и, обойдя ель снова, встал перед ней, выставив правую ногу вперед. Перед ним расстилалось огромное темное пространство, покрытое причудливым древесным полотном, и где-то там, не так далеко от замка, ютилась небольшая опушка, на которой Граф начинал свое занятие. Альфред прикрыл глаза и, хотя ему не нужно было, втянул морозный воздух носом. Его тело находилось в напряженном предвкушении.

Он поднял взгляд снова и постарался сосредоточиться. Согнул руки в локтях. Слегка наклонился сам. Оттолкнулся ногой. Побежал.

В первые секунды не произошло ничего: Альфред бежал так же, как и обычно, опасливо шарахаясь от деревьев, но затем что-то все-таки изменилось. Юноша почувствовал, что может прибавить темп и прибавил его, работая ногами изо всех сил. В какой-то момент он почувствовал, что усилий от него и не требуется: он уже летел вперед, стремительно огибая деревья исключительно по наитию. Внутри становилось ощутимо легче. Холодный ветер и хвойный запах охватили его с ног до головы, и это довело Альфреда до состояния крайнего восторга. Так, похоже, и должна была ощущаться настоящая свобода. Он попробовал ускориться еще больше, и ему это удалось, и стало еще лучше, еще прекраснее, и молодой человек ощутил острое желание закричать, чтобы выпустить эмоции наружу. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя так потрясающе. Казалось, для него не существовало никаких границ, и впервые он целиком и полностью владел своей судьбой. Эта власть опьяняла, но в хорошем смысле. Альфред все же позволил себе радостный клич. Он перепрыгнул буерак, зацепился рукой за какую-то ветку и, кажется, сломал ее, но она его не остановила. Пригнувшись, молодой человек пролетел над поваленным деревом, нарочно опустив руку вниз, и под ним взметнулись снежные брызги, окропившие его лицо и волосы. Снежинки не таяли, соприкасаясь с его кожей, но так было даже веселее, и, гонимый своей ребяческой радостью, Альфред все быстрее несся вперед.

Мимо него пролетело смутно знакомое место, и он понял, что должен постараться остановиться поскорее, но как можно было оставить это чудесное ощущение сейчас, когда оно пробыло с ним так мало? Альфред попытался заставить себя сделать так, как сказал Граф, но не смог.

Он попробовал еще раз через пару секунд и снова провалился.

На третий раз он резко остановился, пошатнувшись, и обнаружил себя на краю дорожки, ведущей к замку. Лететь вниз было… порядочно, но Альфред даже не испугался возможного исхода событий. Эйфория целиком наполнила его, заставив забыть обо всех опасениях и печалях. Он чувствовал, как трясется в предвкушении нового забега.

— Очень хорошо, — раздалось сзади. — Понравилось?

— Шутите! — воскликнул новообращенный и с широкой улыбкой обернулся к Графу. — Это просто невероятно! Это самое потрясающее, что я когда-либо ощущал! Разве можно желать чего-то еще?

— На самом деле, можно, — усмехнулся старший фон Кролок. — Тебе нужно перевести дух, или ты готов побежать еще?

— Я готов! — выдохнул Альфред.

Граф одобрительно хмыкнул.

Альфред не особенно преуспел в торможении, однако пока что его это мало заботило: он получил гораздо больше. Он бы, возможно, даже побежал дальше или выбрал другой маршрут, но в его сознании, слава всему на свете, еще маячило напоминание о том, что Граф начеку и, вероятно, не будет рад, если в первый же урок снаружи они попадут в неприятности.

Уже на обратном пути, когда дрожь практически унялась и приятным комком осела в груди, в голову юноши пришел еще один вопрос, который он какое-то время задавать опасался.

— Граф… простите, я… — выдавил из себя Альфред. — Можно мне спросить?

Получив в ответ сдержанный кивок, он набрал побольше воздуха в легкие.

— Почему вы подыграли нам тогда? В смысле, с подсвечниками и побегом. Ведь вы столько можете…

— Почему? — с улыбкой вскинул бровь Граф, а затем тихонько рассмеялся. — Только не обижайся, друг мой, но твое геройство и самоуверенность профессора Абронзиуса меня позабавили, так что я решил посмотреть на развитие событий. Обыденный образ жизни… какой бы она ни была… может приесться за долгие годы, и когда сюда попадают столь интересные персонажи, тебе невольно хочется немного понаблюдать. Возможно, это была моя оплошность. Возможно, тогда бы мы не упустили Сару и профессора, но я в своей жизни совершил уже достаточно ошибок, чтобы понять: это не самая страшная.

— Интересные… персонажи, ваше Сиятельство? — недоуменно переспросил Альфред.

Граф пожал плечами.

— Конечно. Вы не такие, как обычные люди. Вы даже не такие, как обычные охотники на вампиров или хотя бы как те, кто думает, что является таковым. К тому же, в вас уже был потенциал к становлению вампиром.

— Почему же? — нахмурился юноша. — Как вы это определили?

— На самом деле, это весьма субъективная оценка, — отозвался фон Кролок. — Видишь ли, Альфред, есть на свете такие люди, которым очень сложно быть частью человечества. Дело не в том, что они какие-то плохие или глупые, просто такие люди не обладают способностью подчиняться правилам, по которым живут все. Таковы вы с профессором, такова и фройляйн Шагал, про ее отца и Магду я, увы, сказать ничего не могу: мне лишь предстоит узнать их ближе. Таковы и мы с Гербертом, да и Куколь тоже. И причин может быть множество: специфический склад ума, физические, духовные отличия, особенные желания. Мир богат и многогранен, но он все же не может дать каждому то, в чем тот нуждается. Судьбы подобных людей складываются по-разному: кто-то не справляется и сводит счеты с жизнью, кто-то борется, кто-то уходит в себя, кто-то… что ж, кто-то становится вампиром. Я не говорю, что если ты другой, то тебе на роду написано пить кровь, просто так уж забавно выходит, что это действительно происходит довольно часто. Видимо, только таким людям охота гулять по ночам или забредать в глухие дебри, кому из любопытства, кому от отчаянья…

А ведь это было очень похоже на правду. Будь они с профессором обычными людьми, и вовсе не полезли бы в замок. Будь они нормальными охотниками на вампиров, не стали бы спать, задерживаться в библиотеке, устраивать смехотворный переполох. Если подумать, то ничего не могло случиться иначе. А Сара… что ж, Сара действительно желала больше, чем ее небольшая деревушка могла ей предложить.

— А знаете, — сказал Альфред, — я думаю, что вы правы.

Когда они переступили порог замка, юноша внезапно вспомнил о том, что голоден. Это ощущение тут же вспыхнуло в нем и заставило нервно провести языком по клыкам. Граф с понимающим видом повлек его за собой на кухню.

Там они и застали Магду с Куколем, которые занимались престранным для этого места делом — месили тесто.

— Да не надо туда больше имбиря, обчихаться потом можно будет! — фыркнула девушка, когда горбун занес свою ручищу над большим желтоватым комком. — Живее замешивай давай… О, Альфред! Ваше Сиятельство! Уже закончили? А я тут решила пирог испечь по старой памяти, вот, думаю, заодно и Куколя чему-нибудь научу, он как раз мне помогает! Это же ничего?

Граф удивленно уставился на нее, словно Магда сказала что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Он, конечно, упоминал, что они могут употреблять человеческую пищу, но сколько, интересно, ее здесь не готовили? Должно быть, долго.

— Я… Конечно, — отозвался наконец вампир, — конечно. И вы сразу же вернетесь к своему занятию, вот только мы с Альфредом не отказались бы от овечьей крови.

— Всенепременно! — воскликнула служанка и, отряхнув руки от муки, поспешила в дальний уголок кухни с двумя кубками.

Граф проводил ее внимательным взглядом, а затем вновь посмотрел на тесто, которое послушно продолжал месить Куколь.

— А с чем хоть пирог будет? — спросил он наконец.


	5. Chapter V

— Я знаю, он уже оставил мне записку о том, какой я бессовестный, — кивнул Альфред, неловко усмехаясь и проводя рукой по волосам. — Учиться абстрагироваться от одних запахов и настраиваться на другие довольно сложно. Граф говорит, что со звуками будет еще труднее. Надеюсь, я несильно разочаровываю его как ученик.

— Нет, конечно, — улыбнулась Магда снова. — Ты такой трудолюбивый; уверена, Графу нравится тебя учить… Кстати, об этом я и хотела поговорить. Ты же ученый, да?

Альфред вскинул брови.

— По крайней мере, мне нравится так думать, да. Ты хотела что-то спросить?

— Угу, — кивнула Магда. — Знаешь, я же безграмотная. Ну, почти, меня лишь немного учила мама, а потом Сара, но что толку? Ни нормально читать, ни писать я все равно не умею, а мне неудобно быть такой дурехой среди вас. Может, ты можешь немного меня научить?

И в этом была вся проблема? Вряд ли Альфред мог понять ее в полной мере: он еще с детства бегло читал и писал, имел возможность покупать потрепанные, но приличные книги, заниматься, затем поступил в университет. В его сумке, принесенной Куколем из гостевой спальни, все еще хранился небольшой томик, охватывавший период правления Августа I. Он знал, что многие люди, живущие в деревнях, не умеют читать вовсе, но представлялось ему это все равно с трудом.

— Сомневаюсь, что из меня выйдет хороший учитель, но это основы, так что ничего страшного, — сказал он наконец. — В конце концов, в последнее время я только и делаю, что пользуюсь помощью других, мне тоже стоит постараться для кого-то.

— Правда? — оживилась Магда. — Спасибо! Я и все буквы, и все цифры помню, знаешь!

На ее лице отразилось радостное предвкушение. Альфред усмехнулся:

— Неплохо для начала, — и сел на пол у стеллажа, забирая у Магды книгу. — Пожалуй, с этим и поработаем.

Поначалу дело у них шло не так хорошо: Магда много запиналась и раздумывала, прежде чем прочитать очередное слово и приступить к следующему. Она, серьезно насупившись, словно ребенок, водила пальцем по строчкам, выискивая знакомые сочетания букв и слогов, что Альфред находил очень занимательным: ему никогда не доводилось наблюдать за человеком как учителю. Потребовалось терпение, чтобы дойти до конца первого стихотворения, но, к счастью, его у юноши было хоть отбавляй, когда дело касалось учебных вопросов. Он помнил, как сам подолгу корпел над трактатами великих, прежде чем начать выбирать крупинки смысла из малопонятных предложений. Прочтя третье стихотворение, Магда выглядела весьма счастливой, и ее настроение передалось Альфреду.

— Ты молодец, — с улыбкой сказал он ей. — Думаю, все действительно получится.

— Получится что, _mon chéri_? — прощебетал Герберт, вплывая в библиотеку в новом одеянии. — Я могу поучаствовать?

— Альфред предложил помочь мне с чтением и письмом, — заявила Магда. — Мы занимаемся.

— Так это же отлично, — широко улыбнулся Герберт, приподнимая полы рубашки и садясь рядом с ними. — Дорогая, ты могла бы сказать об этом и мне. Я все равно скучаю, дожидаясь конца их нескончаемых занятий, так что тоже мог бы тебе помочь. Уверен, с такими хорошими учителями тебя ждет успех. Если захочешь, вместе с письмом я могу научить тебя искусству каллиграфии. Будь уверена, я хорош.

— А есть на свете что-нибудь, в чем ты не хорош? — усмехнулся Альфред, склонив голову набок.

Герберт с гордым видом пожал плечами:

— Разве что только не преуспевать в чем-то. Этого я не умею.

Они синхронно фыркнули, откинувшись на стеллаж. Сложив руки на груди, Альфред с легкой улыбкой покачал головой.

— Ты просто…

— Я знаю, _liebling_. Это тоже один из моих талантов.

С губ Альфреда сорвался смешок, когда он вновь перевел взгляд на Магду. Та смотрела на них с искренним умилением.

— Что? — спросил он, слегка нахмурившись.

— Ничего, — хихикнула девушка. — Вы так быстро поладили, ну просто чудо!

Альфред быстро отвернулся обратно. Герберт смущенно заулыбался и поспешил кокетливо похлопать ресницами, прежде чем взять в руки другую книгу. Лениво перелистнув пару страниц, он сдвинул брови.

—  _Mon ami_ , помнишь, я давал тебе этот том? — спросил он, тронув Альфреда за плечо.

Тот прищурился. Платон.

— Да, помню. А что такое?

— Ничего. Здесь просто был листок с кое-какими каракулями, но он, должно быть, выпал. Ты не видел?

Ах, да, тот маленький листок, который он сунул к себе в карман и позабыл. Альфред уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, что да, видел, но что-то удержало его от этого. Он подумал еще немного. Герберт испытующе смотрел на него.

— Нет. Я попытался вспомнить, но нет, — сказал Альфред, качая головой. — Там было что-то важное?

— Да нет, просто какие-то заметки, — улыбнулся Герберт. — Ничего серьезного.

— Доброй ночи, дети, — поздоровался Граф, заходя в помещение. — Доброй ночи, Магда. Альфред, ты не голоден? Не видел, чтобы ты заходил на кухню после нашего занятия.

— Герберт, эм… оставил мне записку и кубок с кровью, спасибо, — сконфуженно ответил Альфред. — Я поел.

На лице Графа тут же появилась снисходительная усмешка. Он прошел к креслам и опустился на одно из них, сцепив руки в замок. Его взгляд медленно прошелся по их лицам, а затем в выражении лица мужчины что-то смягчилось. Он вздохнул, ухмыляясь каким-то своим мыслям.

— Пару месяцев назад вас было немного меньше, — заметил Граф. — Мне нужно к этому привыкнуть.

Узнав о намерениях Магды, он не только похвалил ее, но и посоветовал несколько интересных книг, а Альфреду с Гербертом предложил вспомнить что-нибудь из любимых стихотворений и прочитать, раз уж заняться все равно нечем.  
Идея оказалась отличной. Магда слушала их всех с открытым ртом, позабыв о манерах, и время от времени тихонько аплодировала к большому удовольствию Герберта. Ее одинаково сильно поражали мрачные нотки в голосе Графа, когда тот говорил о бренности всего сущего и холодном дыхании одиночества, и нежность Альфреда, рассказывающего о прелести наступающей весны с ее золотыми каплями на молодых листьях поутру. Выбор Герберта, пожалуй, удивил и самого Альфреда.  
Расправив полы своих одежд, Герберт опустился на ручку кресла, в котором сидел отец, и усмехнулся себе под нос.

— Постой — и краткой лекции внемли,  
Любовь моя, о логике любви, — изрек он тоном наставника и, замолчав, обвел взглядом Альфреда и Магду, сидящих на полу.

После этого сказ потек без остановок, плавно, размеренно, как если бы Герберт действительно представлял собой какого-то учителя, пытающегося донести до человека истину в простых и понятных словах:

_Вообрази: пока мы тут, гуляя,  
С тобой беседовали, дорогая,  
За нашею спиной  
Ползли две тени, вроде привидений;  
Но полдень воссиял над головой  
Мы попираем эти тени!  
Вот так, пока любовь еще росла,  
Она невольно за собой влекла  
Оглядку, страх; а ныне — тень ушла._

_То чувство не достигло апогея,  
Что кроется, чужих очей робея._

_Но если вдруг любовь с таких высот,  
Не удержавшись, к западу сойдет,  
От нас потянутся иные тени,  
Склоняющие душу к перемене.  
Те, прежние, других  
Морочили, а эти, как туманом  
Сгустившимся, нас облекут самих  
Взаимной ложью и обманом.  
Когда любовь клонится на закат,  
Все дальше тени от нее скользят —  
И скоро, слишком скоро день затмят._

_Любовь растет, пока в зенит не станет,  
Но минет полдень — сразу ночь нагрянет. _*

Это было настолько просто, звучно и понятно, настолько не то, чего можно было ожидать от Герберта, что Альфред зааплодировал и сам. Разве не должен был тот выбрать что-то о вечной любви, или о ее прелести, или о ее важности? Он всегда вел себя так, словно хотел расплескать свои эмоции и чувства повсюду, ведь лишь это могло обладать хоть какой-то важностью, но разнообразие его вкусов все еще оставалось для Альфреда загадкой.

— Благодарю, — прощебетал Герберт, откидывая волосы за спину. — Но сейчас я хочу прочитать вам свое самое любимое стихотворение. Оно заставляет меня трепетать каждый раз, когда я пробегаюсь глазами по строчкам. Каждая буковка напоминает мне о событии, совершенно изменившем мою жизнь…

Герберт многозначительно откашлялся. Альфред затаил дыхание. Из этих уст он, честно говоря, мог слушать что угодно.

— Как нежная скрипка, — начал Герберт и стрельнул глазами в сторону новичка, — в душе поет любовь…

Альфред ощутил в себе жуткое желание закричать. Нет, он же несерьезно, правда? В глазах Герберта плясали озорные чертенята, когда он, послав юноше воздушный поцелуй, произнес следующую строчку:

— Но счастье так зыбко, оно боится слов.

Альфред обернулся на Графа. Судя по всему, тот знал обо всей этой истории: мужчина уткнулся в ладонь и теперь беззвучно трясся, укрывшись своим темным плащом. Ему выходки сына явно доставляли колоссальное удовольствие. Магда с любопытством переводила взгляд то туда, то сюда.

— И порою глаза способны сказать, о чем мы молчим с тобою в ночи!.. — воскликнул Герберт и звонко рассмеялся.

Идея пришла в голову Альфреда практически мгновенно. Он поднялся с пола и подошел к Герберту, который все еще хихикал в кулак, но чуть притих, когда юноша оказался рядом. Альфред осторожно отнял его руку от лица и прижал к своей груди.

— Мир затихает, когда любовь звучит, — пропел он и выдохнул: — Иногда один поцелуй может сказать больше, чем тысяча слов…

О, да, эффект был достигнут. Не ожидавший ответного удара, Герберт пораженно уставился на собственную руку, затем на Альфреда, затем снова на руку, затем снова на Альфреда. Довольный произведенным впечатлением и несколько распаленный своим маленьким успехом, молодой человек решил пойти до конца. Он опустил взгляд на книжку, зажатую сыном Графа в другой руке, и быстро выхватил ее.

— Ах, что в этой книге? Стихи? О, _mon chéri_! — воскликнул Альфред, почти копируя интонацию. — Да, ты очевидно влюблен, держу пари!

Он быстро обошел Герберта кругом.

— Нет, я не удивлен: я тоже влюблен; в кого — угадай, в тебя, так и знай. Я полон любовью! Лети со мной… — Он обхватил Герберта за талию, —…вместе… — и резко заставил откинуться на свою руку, —…в рай!

Герберт инстинктивно обхватил его шею руками. Альфред удивленно посмотрел на него, словно не он сам секунду назад все это провернул. Фактически сейчас они вполне могли закончить начавшееся той ночью, стоит только сделать совсем небольшое движение вперед.

— И вот так Герберт пострадал от зонтика профессора, — выдал Альфред, повернувшись к Магде, которая все еще сидела на полу.

— Ой, а продолжение было? — будто в трансе спросила девушка, подперев щеку рукой. — Я бы еще посмотрела.

— Я спас его из снегов и дал выпить своей крови, — подал слабый голос Герберт, лишь крепче вцепившись в Альфреда, когда тот попробовал выпрямиться. — А потом принес в замок на руках. О, ты бы видела, какой он тогда был миленький и беззащитный!

— Подожди, что? — нахмурился Альфред, посмотрев обратно на Герберта. — Ты дал мне своей крови, когда…

— Когда ты лежал почти без памяти в сугробе? — довольно улыбнулся Герберт. — Да. Ты, видимо, себя не помнил от голода: вцепился в мое запястье так, что я даже немного испугался.

— Я… спасибо, наверное? — неуверенно протянул Альфред.

— Пожалуйста, наверное? — хихикнул Герберт.

— Давай-ка я провожу тебя, — сказал Граф Магде, поднимаясь и подавая ей руку. — Молодежь в эти годы…

— И не говорите, — довольно отозвалась девушка. — Все время друг на друга отвлекаются. Не забудьте, что скоро рассвет ~~(выхода нет)~~ , и доброго дня!

Альфред кивнул и наконец вернул Герберта в нормальное положение, так что теперь тот снова глядел на него сверху-вниз. Тело юноши прошила мелкая дрожь, когда Герберт улыбнулся ему, заправляя локон за ухо. Может, Альфред с удовольствием постоял бы так еще немного.

— Мне жаль, что я не помню, — сказал он серьезно. — Я бы сразу тебя поблагодарил, ты ведь, получается, не только нашел меня, но и спас. Спасибо тебе большое.

— Я знаю, что ты отблагодарил бы, — промолвил Герберт, — поэтому и не стал говорить. Это так, к слову пришлось, кхм… И что это было? Не думал, что мой стеснительный птенчик внезапно решил поиграть во властного ястреба.

— Уж скорее в наглого попугая, — нервно усмехнулся Альфред. — Я хотел ответить на шутку, но это немного… вышло из-под контроля. Извини, я не хотел так внезапно…

— Набрасываться на меня? — мурлыкнул Герберт. — О, да не извиняйся, это было потрясающе. Мне понравилось. Какие еще сюрпризы меня ожидают, учитывая то, что ты все еще держишь меня в объятиях?

Альфред перевел взгляд ниже. Он продолжал обнимать Герберта за талию. Было ли ему оправдание? Скорее всего, нет. Молодой человек рассерженно нахмурился и пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, наблюдая за тем, как улыбка графского сына становится все шире.

— Ты такой дурачок, _mon chéri_ , — с нежностью в голосе повторил Герберт и поцеловал Альфреда в лоб. — Но ты растешь прямо на глазах.

***

Герберт не пас его, как Граф, а наоборот стремился перегнать, так что их занятие вскоре переросло в гонку по ночному лесу. Никто не желал упускать победу просто так. Альфред ловко зацепился за какую-то корягу и перескочил вперед, пуская сопернику снег в лицо. Воздух наполнился звонким мелодичным смехом. Они неслись дальше, дразня друг друга то язвительными словечками, то дурацкими, никому не нужными трюками. В какой-то момент лес кончился, а впереди развернулась огромная снежная долина. Пушистые сугробы тянулись к небу, и казалось, что-то ли звезды, как снег, устилали землю, то ли снежинки теперь весело мерцали свысока, отбрасывая причудливые отблески на волосы Герберта, который вдруг резко остановился, схватил Альфреда за руку, и они рухнули вниз. Юношу окутал свежий яблочный аромат. Он открыл глаза. Герберт лежал прямо под ним, на его ресницы и светлые локоны налипли снежинки, а яркие губы были соблазнительно приоткрыты.

Альфред не раздумывал. Их губы соприкоснулись.

***

Альфред резко выдохнул и распахнул глаза по-настоящему. Он лежал в своем гробу и пялился на каменную крышку, слегка потрескавшуюся после последнего раза, когда он откинул ее подальше, очнувшись после очередного кошмара. Тогда, по крайней мере, ему уже не пришло в голову куда-то бежать, и он ограничился вялым кивком на вопрос Герберта о том, все ли с ним нормально, а затем провалился обратно в сон. Кошмары о матери ему снились и раньше.

Этот сон, впрочем, кошмаром не был. Этот сон вообще был ерундой какой-то!  
Альфред поморщился и сдвинул крышку вбок, осторожно садясь. Подняв голову, он встретился взглядом с вылезающим из своего гроба Графом. Кажется, стоило мужчине посмотреть ему в глаза, тот понял абсолютно все, ну, или почти все. Альфред не был уверен в этом до конца, однако знающая ухмылка старшего фон Кролока говорила о многом.

— Доброй ночи, Альфред, — поздоровался он. — Полагаю, спал ты хорошо?

О, черт.

— Д-да, — выдавил из себя юноша. — Как спали вы?

— Неплохо, благодарю, — кивнул Граф. — Без сновидений.

Когда со стороны гроба Герберта раздался характерный скрежет, Альфред неожиданно понял, что есть вещи и посложнее. Например, столкнуться с графским сыном взглядом: тот наверняка заметит неладное сразу же и любыми силами постарается добиться от него внятного ответа. Что внятный, что невнятный ответ в данной ситуации были бесполезны.

— А, доброй ночи, _papa_ , привет, _mon chéri_! — протянул Герберт, потягиваясь и улыбаясь им. — Как вы спали в этот день?

— Отлично, — отозвался Альфред, пожалуй, слишком высоко. — Прошу меня извинить!

Он быстро обогнул Герберта и устремился к лестнице, прикрывая лицо рукой. Это, наверное, было слишком явным показателем его состояния, но зато, во-первых, Альфред мог скрыть свой бегающий взгляд, а во-вторых, так было куда хуже видно губы, что он так просто поцеловал во сне и что так ласково коснулись его лба накануне. Выходя в коридор под вопросительный возглас, юноша невольно задумался, какими бы они были на вкус. Должно быть, помада не слишком приятна, подумал он, минуя узкую галерею с картинами и устремляясь вниз. Куда лучше было бы, сотри ее Герберт с лица вообще, ведь губы у него и так чудесные: яркие, четко очерченные, слегка пухлые. Пожалуй, ими можно было любоваться даже чуть дольше, чем губами Сары…

— Привет, Альфред, о чем думаешь? — с приветливой улыбкой спросила Магда, когда Альфред вошел на кухню.

— Не о губах Герберта, это точно! — воскликнул он и замер, вытаращившись на нее.

Девушка вскинула бровь и перелистнула страницу отданной ей книги.

— Очень интересно… Куколь уже пошел в склеп с кровью, ты разве его не встретил?

— Не встретил, — покачал головой Альфред, присаживаясь рядом. — Я, должно быть, шел другим путем.

Поймав на себе любопытный взгляд, он стушевался.

— Я… мне приснился довольно странный сон, — пояснил молодой человек.

— Дай угадаю, точно не с губами Герберта, — хихикнула Магда, болтая ногами. — Ты от него прячешься?

— Не прячусь, — на автомате отмахнулся Альфред. — Дурацкий сон, совершенно дурацкий. Я же… Я же скучаю по Саре! Ради нее я сюда пришел, да и потом собирался убегать с ней, да и… это же грех! Я не мог назвать себя набожным человеком, но разве нормально даже думать о том, чтобы целовать кого-то… Герберта?

— Милый, мы существуем благодаря тому, что сосем кровь, тебя серьезно волнует это? — хихикнула Магда, откидывая голову назад. — Только не прикидывайся, будто не знал, что существуют мужчины, которые веселятся с другими мужчинами, и есть женщины, которые веселятся с другими женщинами, до того, как попал в этот замок. Готова поспорить, в этих ваших университетах такие тоже есть.

— Ты же говорила, что горишь желанием учиться, — прищурился Альфред.

— Я и не осуждаю, — пожала плечами девушка. — Знаешь, я еще очень давно для себя поняла, что нужно по-доброму относиться к любым хорошим людям, а чем там они занимаются в кровати или на сеновале — не мое дело. Мне куда противнее смотреть на то, как пьяные мужики тискают таких же пьяных жен, чем на ваше вчерашнее представление. Вы, вообще-то, были довольно очаровательными, — фыркнула она. — Да и Герберт сам по себе очень милый: всегда восторженный такой, ну вылитый щеночек!

Альфред с трудом подавил в себе желание улыбнуться. Да, сравнение было очень точным. Каждый раз, когда Герберт щебетал о чем-то своем, его глаза зажигались неподдельной радостью, и за это ему можно было простить даже излишнюю болтливость.

— Обидишься ли ты на меня, если я скажу, что для деревенской девушки ты удивительно умная? — спросил он.

Магда ткнула его в плечо:

— Обижусь и тут же прощу. Ты, поди, голодный. Раз уж не остался в склепе, сейчас налью тебе еще кубок. Придержи страницу, пожалуйста.

Кивнув, юноша взял книгу в руки и поднял глаза, наблюдая за тем, как Магда роется в пыльном шкафу в поисках еще одного бокала. А ведь еще недавно она тоже была ему весьма симпатична, хотя он несколько стыдился того, с чего эта симпатия началась. Когда они разговаривали во дворе, он заглядывался на нее, на то, как ловко она работала, слушал ее приветливый голос, и это было здорово. Приятно было болтать и сейчас, вот только теперь Альфред пил кровь и твердо знал, что Магде нравятся мужчины постарше.

— Я давно не видел Шагала, — заметил он вдруг. — Где он?

Губы Магды едва заметно дрогнули, когда она взяла с полки кубок и поставила его перед собой, открывая бутылку с кровью.

— Наверное, у деревни, — ответила она. — Он туда уже несколько ночей подряд бегает: жену жалко. И с каждой ночью жальче: говорит, она еще плачет, ему-то теперь все слышно. Мне тоже жалко, только его. Он, может, и гуляка, но сердце у него где надо. Я бы и Ребекку жалела, да есть мне что припомнить. Рада была бы забыть, но…

Она помотала головой и подала Альфреду кубок, снова садясь рядом. Осушив сосуд, юноша отставил его в сторону и покосился обратно. Магда явно выглядела расстроенной.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — спросил он неуверенно.

— Сказать особенно и нечего: я только начинала тогда работать у них, и было мне лет пятнадцать. Ко мне никогда еще не приставали, и я всегда этого очень боялась: я вообще не переношу пьяных людей, а пришлось среди них жить. В общем, ко мне пристали. Я прибежала к Ребекке, а она в это время злилась на мужа за что-то еще, так что я попалась под горячую руку. Слово за слово, мне посоветовали не жаловаться при моем-то происхождении. Мой отец был большим пьяницей. Не то чтобы редкость, но для меня это имеет значение, всегда имело. Моя мама никогда не повышала на нас голос, и бабушка тоже была такая; та вообще повысила голос только один раз, да и то мы с сестрой ее довели.

— У тебя есть сестра? — улыбнулся Альфред. — Она тоже в деревне?

— У меня была сестра, — мягко поправила его Магда. — Нас было пятеро: я, отец, мать, бабушка и младшая сестра. Осталась только я.

Альфред коротко кивнул и опустил взгляд. Он возненавидел себя практически сразу же, как задал вопрос, потому что не любил выслушивать ответы на него. Он слишком хорошо знал, каково это — лишний раз напоминать себе, что ты сирота. Может, Альфред почти не помнил отца, зато потеря мамы заставила его очень хорошо понять, что такое настоящее одиночество.

— Прости, — сказал он тихо. — У меня тоже никого нет.

— Все в порядке, — покачала головой Магда. — Я уже примирилась с этой болью. Но зато четко помню, как плохо мне было, когда, проведя весь день с такими ласковыми матерью и бабушкой, вечером я сталкивалась с пьяным чудищем. Ладно я, но бедная **! И бабушка! Их он доводил до слез. Все вокруг твердили мне о покорности главе семьи, о покорности мужу, но как я могла подчиниться этому, когда в сказках, что читала мама, мне уже повстречались по-настоящему достойные мужчины? Я была уже достаточно толковая, чтобы понять: мой отец не похож на них. Я любила его, как могла, но однажды он разошелся, толкнул маму, напугал бабушку с сестрой. Я… схватила со стола только что вымытую крынку, забралась на стол и шмякнула ей его по голове. Мне было лет восемь…

Они оба не сумели удержаться от смешков.

— Ты была бесстрашной, — заметил Альфред. — Неудивительно, что тебя дернуло пойти смотреть на мертвого Шагала именно ночью и именно тогда, когда ты уже знала, что он был укушен.

— Ты тоже бесстрашный. Неудивительно, что тебя дернуло последовать за твоим профессором прямо в логово самых лютых вампиров, — передразнила его Магда. — Я говорю не о Графе, конечно. Мне теперь удивительно, что его считают чудовищем, он ведь такой вежливый и обходительный…

Альфред мысленно обратился к зловещему смеху Графа им в спины и его впечатляющему появлению на кладбище, к его зловещей тени, к холодному взгляду темных очей, к его фигуре в каменных стенах коридора. Он до сих пор помнил, как из укрытия наблюдал за хозяином замка среди могил. Тени от каменных скульптур падали ему на лицо, и когда он замирал, то сам начинал походить на них, а стоило Графу сорваться с места и выкрикнуть что-то в пустоту ночи, по спине Альфреда пробегали мурашки.

— В общем, отец плюхнулся на пол и провалялся без памяти до утра, — продолжила Магда. — Я за ним и ухаживала, но когда он проснулся, поняла, насколько же все это мне противно. Я так не хотела идти работать в трактир… В общем, да, не люблю вспоминать, грустно все это. И уж точно ненавижу, когда мне об этом напоминают другие. А вот однажды, кстати, от таких вот пьяниц меня спас Куколь.

— Да ну? — вскинул брови Альфред.

О Куколе ему было интересно послушать хоть что-нибудь, потому что пока горбун оставался чуть ли не самой таинственной фигурой замка. Сам он был неразговорчив, да и вряд ли бы из его речи удалось много разобрать. Иногда Альфреду казалось, что Граф так хорошо понимает своего слугу лишь потому, что они когда-то изобрели новый секретный язык и общались исключительно на нем. Вопросы о Куколе сам юноша задавать либо не решался, либо забывал. Порой он себе поражался: у него хватало дерзости чуть ли не заигрывать с Гербертом, но вот спрашивать что-то все еще не получалось.

— Да! Дело было поздней ночью, а я должна была еще забежать к сапожнику, он обещал подождать меня. Вышла через заднюю дверь, пошла, а там стоят трое ребят. Молодые парни — заходят нечасто, зато пьют много и напористости в них больше. Ну, задержали меня, пытаются обнять, приласкать, а кричать-то бесполезно: все в трактире орут, смеются, поют. А Куколь тогда за чем-то прибежал, вот и увидел меня. Я там уже чуть ли не ревела, так он подлетел туда, помахал кулачищами, они и разбежались. Я стою, смотрю на него, а он поднял на меня глаза и улыбается во весь кривозубый рот. Жутковато, конечно, но в тот момент почему-то в груди потеплело. Я, к сожалению, не улыбнулась в ответ, пропищала что-то и дальше ринулась, но потом уж старалась ему что-то подложить вместе со свечами или еще с чем-нибудь. Он довольно добрый, на самом деле, просто к нему подход нужен. Все его побаивались, кроме, пожалуй, детворы: эти дразнили, смеялись, окружали. А он не может их ударить или оскалиться даже, жалко малюток-то неразумных! Так я на них однажды, ух!.. Вмиг бросились врассыпную, только пятки сверкают. Вот, считай, мы и в расчете.

Альфред тихонько рассмеялся, представляя воинственный вид Магды, когда та, держа какую-нибудь поварешку в руке, надвигалась на деревенскую ребятню, ругая их на чем свет стоит, и настроение его снова улучшилось.

— Мне всегда было боязно, но все же жалко его, — горько заметила Магда. — Я не знала, нечисть он какая-то или просто уродец, но все равно стремилась дать ему какую-то корку или объедки, чтобы хоть как-то питался. У меня бабушка и сестра в неурожайный год-то и умерли, не могла я спокойно на него смотреть.

— А сейчас ты узнала, кто Куколь такой? — осторожно поинтересовался Альфред. — Я давно задался этим вопросом.

— Да черт знает! — хихикнула Магда. — Поняла только, что живет он точно больше обычного и не стареет, а остальное — сплошная загадка. Ну, лет за двести зато я его точно готовить научу.

Они замолчали. Альфред отвернулся и постарался окинуть взглядом всю кухню, Магда же снова уткнулась носом в книжку, дав ему время обдумать все ее слова. Скользнув на пол, юноша принялся мерить помещение шагами. Он был здесь несколько раз, но никогда не рассматривал кухню в подробностях. Сейчас здесь стояло пять или шесть бутылок с кровью, каждая со своей надписью, будто содержалось там не что иное, как варенье. Почему-то это было забавно. В баночках поменьше находились какие-то специи, от которых в носу сразу защипало. Поморщившись, Альфред поспешил отойти подальше. Услышав под собой лязг и шуршание, он опустил взгляд. Его нога наткнулась на большую плетеную корзину, предварительно задев кочергу, но это не было главным.

Присев на корточки, Альфред осторожно поднял с сена, которым была выстлана корзина, хлеб. Он был горячим, вкусно пах и дышал свежестью. Золотистая корочка приятно хрустела под пальцами, и даже при том, что от аппетитного вида рот юноши не наполнялся слюной, он не смог удержаться и облизнулся.

— Магда, — тихонько позвал Альфред. — Можно мне немного оторвать?

— Что? — встрепенулась девушка. — А, это? Конечно. Я встала пораньше и показывала Куколю, как печь хлеб. Он там немного подгорел, но вроде вышло ничего.

— По крайней мере, не сгорел, как тот пирог, — отозвался Альфред. — Это хороший знак.

— Не осуждай его, он же учится! — рассмеялась Магда. — Мы еще приготовим какой-нибудь пирог, выйдет замечательно, я уверена. Вот когда у тебя день рождения?

— Семнадцатого марта, но я не думаю, что мы теперь должны отмечать, — заметил молодой человек. — Мы больше не растем.

— Ой, ну и пусть! — фыркнула девушка, скрестив руки на груди. — Я просто поражаюсь вашему отношению к этому празднику. Это же день рождения, а не день, когда ты постарел на еще один год. Разве смысл не в том, чтобы праздновать именно появление человека на свет, а не то, сколько лет он прожил?

Альфред ухмыльнулся себе под нос. Наверное, она была права. Кусочек хлеба в его руке казался ему чужеродным теперь, когда он настроил себя на то, что никогда не прикоснется ни к чему человеческому. До этого юноша лишь пил вино, но не брал в рот никакой людской еды, так что не знал, чего ему ожидать. Он мог бы спросить Магду, которая уже пробовала хлеб, но это звучало слишком глупо даже в его голове, и потому идея была отброшена сразу же.  
Вздохнув, юноша отщипнул немного мякиша и отправил его к себе в рот. Результат его даже несколько удивил. Это было довольно сложно описать словами. Не было больше удовлетворения от утоления голода, как Граф и говорил, но Альфред все еще мог получать удовольствие от того, каким хлеб получился вкусным. Прикрыв глаза, он слабо улыбнулся.

Скрипнула дверь, и со спины его обхватили уже знакомые руки.

— Попался! — воскликнул Герберт, чуть не оглушив Альфреда: удар пришелся на его правое ухо. — Мы снова играем в догонялки? Я опять победил.

— Мы не играем… ладно, ты победил, — фыркнул Альфред. — Твой приз…

— Мой приз — это ты, _mon chéri_ , это даже не обсуждается, — мурлыкнул младший фон Кролок, прижимаясь к нему грудью. — Или ты сам хотел предложить мне себя?

— Я не… — начал было Альфред и осекся, когда до него наконец дошел истинный смысл сказанных слов. Ну как можно было жить с этим вампиром под одной крышей? — Я никому себя не предлагаю! Я хотел предложить тебе хлеб. Только не вздумай говорить, что он такой же мягкий и вкусный, как я.

— Ты это сказал, не я. И вообще, странно сравнивать себя с выпечкой, — хмыкнул Герберт, забирая хлеб у Альфреда из рук. — Но если тебе это нравится, то ты будешь моим пирожочком.

— Ради всего св… Ради всего что угодно, Герберт!

— Тише, ты мешаешь мне наслаждаться, — протянул Герберт, отправляя остатки корочки в рот. — Ммм, милочка, ты точно остаешься у нас в замке. Я обожаю пирожные, ты умеешь готовить пирожные? Впрочем, умеющий готовить человек научится чему угодно с рецептом, они у нас есть. К тому же, твоя помощь может понадобиться, если мой пирожочек, пожелав порадовать меня, попросит подать себя под кремом с вишенкой…

— Что?! — пискнул Альфред и вырвался из кольца рук, вытаращившись на Герберта, как на умалишенного. — Я п-под к-кремом с виш-ш-шенкой?

Графский сын лишь рассмеялся, качая головой.

— Тебя так легко задразнить, _mon ami_ , — сказал он. — И смутить тоже. А вот понять трудно. Мы вчера так хорошо общались, с чего бы тебе сбегать от меня с вечера пораньше? Я даже немного обиделся.

— Я знал, что Магда печет хлеб, и загорелся желанием проверить, какой на вкус будет человеческая еда, — соврал Альфред не моргнув глазом. — Я еще… привыкаю.

— Откуда ты знал? — удивилась Магда. — Я не знала!

— А у меня дар провидца, может быть, — ответил Альфред. — И вообще, не путайте меня, мне скоро на занятие с Графом, и я должен быть собран.

— О-о-о, так я тебя отвлекаю? — кокетливо мурлыкнул Герберт, садясь на стол прямо перед ним и закидывая ногу на ногу так, чтобы ткань на бедрах натянулась. И черт возьми, это сработало.

Альфред замотал головой, отправляя в рот крошки.

— С вами невозможно разговаривать! — пожаловался он и опустил взгляд вниз, осматривая одежду на предмет пятен. Как и ожидалось, ткань осталась безукоризненно чистой, и лишь к рубашке прицепилась маленькая бусинка от рукава Герберта. Ее Альфред смахивать не стал.

Герберт ухмыльнулся и опустился на пол, подходя к юноше и обхватывая его шею руками. Альфред замер, глядя ему в глаза. Надув губы, графский сын внимательно оглядел его, затем осторожно поправил воротник и, наклонившись, поцеловал в щеку.

— Хорошего занятия, _mon chéri_ , — хихикнул Герберт и летящей походкой направился к выходу. — А ты, _trésor_ , приходи в библиотеку где-то через полчаса, мы с тобой займемся письмом! _Au revoir_!

Альфред, прислонив ладонь к щеке, молча пронаблюдал за тем, как за Гербертом закрывается дверь. После случившегося тот явно пребывал в приподнятом настроении. Магда рассмеялась, смотря на него.

— Надо будет взять у Герберта пару уроков соблазнения, — заметила она, — они действительно работают. И ты слышал? Он дал мне прозвище!

— _Je dois rever_ …** — отозвался Альфред. — По-моему, у меня кружится голова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Джон Донн, "Лекция о тени"  
> ** - "Я, должно быть, сплю" (фр.)


	6. Chapter VI

В эту ночь, собираясь, Альфред не на шутку волновался. Первая охота, по словам Герберта, являлась очень важным шагом для каждого новичка, а значит, любая оплошность могла легко этот шаг испортить. По крайней мере, для такого магнита для проблем, каким юноша себя считал. В конце концов, он отправился в Трансильванию как охотник на вампиров, а затем оказался их же жертвой и остался жить в большом темном замке посреди гор и лесов. Последнее, впрочем, Альфред перестал считать такой уж неудачей: по крайней мере, он мог с кем-то поговорить и чему-нибудь научиться. Вот сейчас, например, ему предстояло постичь науку ловли всякой живности.

Граф велел надеть самую удобную одежду, так что сейчас молодой человек искал подходящую рубашку, на которой не было бы шнуровки, широких рукавов или рюш. Его старая подошла бы отлично, но она вся изодралась, так что хозяйственная Магда пустила ее на тряпки, уничтожая очередную частичку человеческого мира, что еще оставалась у Альфреда под рукой. Вздохнув, он замер, заметив малиновую ткань собственного пиджака. Его юноша старался не надевать, такой хрупкой теперь казалась ему вещь, но в удовольствии прикоснуться себе не отказывал. Проведя пальцами по потертому рукаву, он не смог удержаться от слабой улыбки.  
Альфред отлично помнил тот день, когда впервые надел этот пиджак, крутясь перед зеркалом, потому что это было за неделю до его поступления в университет. Как же он собой гордился, радовался… Теперь и перед зеркалом-то не повертишься.  
Мотнув головой, юноша вытянул наконец нужную рубашку и быстро застегнул ее, а затем натянул брюки. Проведя руками по бедрам, он поджал губы: узковато. И Герберт совершенно точно не мог ошибиться с мерками. Эта маленькая хитрость вновь заставила Альфреда улыбнуться, но уже шире. Стоило ли намекать, что он догадался?

Когда молодой человек полностью оделся и повернулся к кровати (а именно в гостевой спальне он хранил свою одежду), то обнаружил, что оставляет после себя беспорядок. У него уже не было времени за собой убирать, однако некоторые вещи даже лежали на полу, так что Альфред бросился их подбирать. Схватив какой-то сюртук, он услышал тихое шуршание. На ковер шлепнулась сложенная в несколько раз бумажка. О, как раз ее он не так давно искал, чтобы отдать Герберту, но никак не мог вспомнить, в чем именно оставил. У Альфреда вообще никогда не было столько одежды.

Сбежав вниз по лестнице, Альфред вышел во двор. Там уже велись последние приготовления: Куколь и Шагал проверяли исправность небольшой телеги, стоящей у ворот, а Магда передавала Герберту фляги с кровью. Несмотря на отличную реакцию и сверхчеловеческие силы, охота могла затянуться: лес лишь просыпался после зимы.

— А, _chéri_! — обрадовался Герберт, заметив Альфреда, и двинулся к нему. — Не видел тебя сегодня: нужно было поболтать с _papa_ , так что я рано убежал. Как тебе спалось?

— Ничего, — покачал головой Альфред. — Спалось х-хорошо, спасибо, а тебе?

— Мне тоже. Не стоит так нервничать, _mon ami_. В конце концов, овечью и козью кровь скоро будет легко раздобыть вблизи рынков, а пока нам нужно добыть только парочку кабанов да несколько лисиц и, если повезет, волков. Хорошие зайчики-то ночью спят. Ну, кроме тебя, — подмигнул Герберт и протянул юноше одну фляжку. — Держи. Пей, как только почувствуешь голод, чтобы ненароком не…

Он замялся, чуть надув губы.

— Чтобы не что?.. — нахмурился Альфред.

— Чтобы не повредить добычу слишком сильно, скажем так, — протянул Герберт и пожал плечами. — Как и многие наши способности, навыки охоты легко просыпаются, когда тебе нужны, но вот остановиться или сдерживать их бывает проблематично. Ты новичок, а новообращенные, тем более во время первой охоты, могут немного потерять контроль, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Альфред слишком хорошо понимал, о чем говорит Герберт, и потому мотнул головой и поспешил переменить тему, кивая в сторону компании у ворот.

— Магда и Шагал идут с нами?

— Нет, не идем, — улыбнулась Магда, подходя к юношам и упирая руки в бока, — но спасибо, что поинтересовался. Граф решил, что не сможет присматривать за всеми новичками одновременно, так что это подождет.

— Граф будет приглядывать за мной? — удивился Альфред.

— Конечно, глупенький! — воскликнул Герберт. — А то убежишь еще куда-то не туда, и нам придется вытаскивать тебя из берлоги разъяренного медведя.

— А такое бывало?

Графский сын гордо ухмыльнулся.

— Со мной — два раза.

Альфред позволил себе немного выдохнуть. Он действительно считал, что его отправят в лес одного и велят разбираться самому. Знание того, что Граф всегда будет где-то неподалеку, его успокаивало.

— Да, верно, — сказал он. — Животные ведь тоже на первых порах учат своих детенышей охотиться.

— Ах ты мой звериный детеныш, — мурлыкнул Герберт, ероша волосы Альфреда. — Каждый раз мне кажется, что ты не можешь быть более очаровательным, и каждый раз ты это опровергаешь. Ты меня не жалеешь.

— Добрый вечер, дети, — промолвил Граф, выходя из замка.

Он вновь убрал свои волосы в хвост, богато расшитый сюртук сменил на темную рубашку из грубой ткани, снял с пальцев все перстни и, что самое главное…

— Вы без плаща! — вырвалось у Альфреда.

Граф остановился, наполовину удивленно, наполовину насмешливо глядя в его сторону. Брови его поползли вверх.

— А ты что же, думал, что он со мной сросся?

Альфред в смущении опустил взгляд, теребя пряжку на поясе. Прозвучала его фраза действительно невероятно глупо, но он и правда удивился. Без плаща фигура Графа несколько утратила таинственность, зато приобрела новые очертания, и Альфред в который раз удивил себя тем, что это отметил.

— Надо мне почаще появляться без плаща. Бедный ребенок чуть не испугался меня, — вполне добродушным тоном заметил мужчина, ободряюще сжимая плечо Альфреда. — Ну что, все готовы? Идем.

— Удачи! — крикнула Магда им вслед.

Граф, Герберт, Альфред и Куколь с телегой вышли за ворота и неспешно побрели по уже знакомой каждому дороге. Колеса тихонько поскрипывали, разрезая еще не полностью растаявший снег, а издали им вторил ветер, колышущий верхушки голых деревьев.

Герберт говорил Альфреду, что он сразу почувствует, когда придет весна. Весной словно разом меняются все запахи и звуки, и это одно из самых прекрасных событий: холод и колючие настроения зимы смягчаются и наконец становятся нежными шалостями нового времени года. Пока что этого не произошло: воздух все еще был свеж и не позволял заманчивым грезам затуманить голову, однако некое предчувствие перемен все же присутствовало, и Альфред очень надеялся, что сможет встретить их достойно.

Они дошли до края леса, и Куколь припрятал телегу у кустов, неуклюже присаживаясь рядом. Граф обошел горбуна, потрепав его по спутанной гриве, и остановился напротив Альфреда. Герберт неподалеку принялся разминать пальцы. Щелканье суставов накануне охоты показалось юноше почти устрашающим.

— Сейчас мы углубимся в чащу, — сказал старший фон Кролок. — Я знаю несколько хищнических троп, так что, думаю, выйдет удачно. Ты не должен идти за мной след в след, однако не стоит стремиться к чрезмерной самостоятельности. Думаю, с тобой у нас проблем не возникнет: раньше не возникало. До этого времени мы по отдельности развивали каждую способность, но теперь нужно научиться использовать их сообща. Мы не будем разговаривать, чтобы не спугнуть добычу, ограничимся лишь несколькими жестами. Сейчас ты должен выпустить наружу более животную часть вампирской сущности. Не бойся сделать это, ты никогда не поддашься ей полностью: для этого нужно быть либо очень голодным, либо не на шутку разъяриться. Удели внимание одному запаху, второму, третьему, выбери самый свежий. Мы убиваем добычу когтями или в крайнем случае зубами, но никогда не раздираем ее. Мы не расточительны. Постарайся избегать мест, из которых при порезе вытекает много крови, иначе это будет напрасно. Если чувствуешь, что не можешь совладать, целься в ноги, чтобы обездвижить зверя. И еще кое-что. То, что мы вампиры, не делает нас полностью неуязвимыми. Животные нас боятся, но еще в состоянии попытаться себя защитить. И покалечить тебя. Клыки кабана, зубы лисы — от этого, конечно, не умрешь, но будет очень больно, так что ты должен очень хорошо оценивать свои силы. Лучше увернуться и перейти на добычу попроще, чем потом неделю лежать в гробу и пить в два раза больше крови, чтобы вспоротое брюхо срослось…

— Так, отец, ну хватит, — прервал его Герберт и занял место Графа, обхватывая плечи Альфреда руками. — Это все, конечно, очень полезные советы, но простое пожелание удачи тоже весьма важно. Будь осторожен, _liebling_ , у тебя все получится. Ты не обязан принести много добычи, какой-нибудь ласки будет достаточно. Приноси все сюда Куколю, он позаботится об остальном, а мы встретимся после. Давай, соберись.

 _«Но что если я не могу оценить свои силы?»_  — хотелось воскликнуть Альфреду, однако он сдержался и просто кивнул, слабо улыбнувшись. Ему нужно было это сделать. Плевать, насколько было страшно, боязно или просто не по себе, это было необходимостью, а значит, он уже не мог ничего отменить.

Удовлетворенно кивнув, Герберт чмокнул отца в щеку и вскоре скрылся за деревьями. На долю секунды Альфреду захотелось уйти вместе с ним, но затем он повернулся к Графу и кивком выразил свою готовность идти тоже. Граф кивнул в ответ и поманил его рукой.

Хотя ветки еще были голыми и почек на них почти не наблюдалось, деревья вокруг срослись так плотно, что почти закрыли собой небо, и лишь кое-где на стволах виднелись белесые пятна. Граф мягко ступал по жухлой траве, внимательно смотря вперед, и Альфред, конечно, изо всех сил старался не отставать от него. Когда мужчина слегка пригнулся, он пригнулся тоже и теперь брел по влажной почве скрючившись. Как назло, сосредоточиться на одном запахе не получалось, и любые другие ароматы заглушала вонь прелых растений. Крутя головой по сторонам, юноша понимал, что что-то вокруг все-таки действительно уже начинало меняться. Зимнее спокойствие исчезало, сменяясь какой-то особой напряженностью, которая передавалась и его телу, а затем и его мыслям. Заглядевшись на причудливый ствол дерева вдалеке, он чуть не споткнулся о кочку и поспешил вернуться к попыткам унюхать хоть что-то. Постепенно ему удалось отвлечься от запаха гнилой травы и обратиться к более живым, отдающим чем-то вроде людского пота, но все же не им.  
Сбоку хрустнула ветка. Альфред резко повернул голову в том направлении, но рука Графа тут же остановила его. Он поднял глаза. Мужчина покачал головой и кивнул вперед. Они продолжили свой путь. Опушек в этой части леса не было, но она все равно была знакома Альфреду: они занимались тут раньше. Да Граф, наверное, и не повел бы его в незнакомое место, чтобы окончательно не сбить с толку. Кажется, где-то рядом молодой человек чуть не рухнул в ручей, когда пытался по звуку отследить какую-то птицу. Это было даже забавно: он настолько увлекся занятием, что не замечал почти ничего вокруг…

От смешка Альфреда одержало новое неожиданное ощущение. Он не замедлился, и пойманный им запах продолжил усилиться. Это совершенно точно было какое-то животное, не очень крупное и теплое. Аромат нарастал постепенно, а значит, зверь никуда не двигался, и когда он оказался совсем близко, Альфред уже буквально мог почувствовать живую теплоту кончиками пальцев. Присмотревшись, он увидел под кустом кроличью нору. Стоило ему сделать еще один шаг, как ощущение приобрело новые краски. К соблазнительному запаху добавилось еще что-то, что так и подначивало приблизиться и в то же время призывало к осторожности. Должно быть, почуяв приближение опасности, животное очнулось от чуткого сна и теперь… боялось?

Альфред мотнул головой. Нет, не подойдет. Крови от такой мелкоты много не получишь, да и не сможет он убить сонное пушистое создание… или сможет? Словно очнувшись от транса, юноша обнаружил, что остановился на месте. Граф стоял поодаль и терпеливо ждал его. Заметив, что взгляд юноши снова стал осмысленным, старший вампир удовлетворенно кивнул и ступил дальше. Кончики пальцев все еще немного жгло, и молодой человек перевел взгляд на них, чтобы в следующий момент понять, что вместо коротко остриженных ногтей видит когти. Герберт специально заострил его ногти накануне, объясняя, что этот механизм у вампиров схож с кошачьим, но Альфред все равно немного испугался, разглядывая свое новое оружие. Это казалось слишком нереальным, слишком диким, чтобы быть правдой. Он сжал руки в кулаки. Когти больно впились в кожу. Почувствовав легкую дрожь в груди, Альфред сделал глоток из фляжки. Ему стало легче, но ненамного.

Избавиться от кроличьего запаха было довольно сложно, но уже вскоре он почуял новых животных. Некоторые из запахов то усиливались то слабели, а значит, это уже были не спящие звери, и пора было искать самый свежий. Между тем Альфред старался следить за Графом. Юноша понимал, что сегодня вряд ли решится сделать что-либо без его команды, потому что стоило ему отвлечься от очередного аромата, идея прошить живую плоть когтями снова становилась абсурдной.  
 _«Разве?_  — насмешливо спросил его внутренний голос. —  _Ты просто забылся, распивая кровь из кубков и по расписанию. Вампиры вонзают клыки людям в горло, они и на животных-то редко охотятся. Когда ты вообще в последний раз встречался с людьми?»_

Давно. Обратившись к последнему своему дню (и ночи) вне замка, Альфред понял, что уже больше двух месяцев не встречал никого по-настоящему живого. Зимние ночи тянулись долго, так что два месяца вполне можно было посчитать за четыре, хотя, по словам Графа, время должно было наоборот ускорять для него свой ход.

Альфред вновь задуматься и потому чуть не пропустил момент, когда Граф поднял вверх указательный палец. Остановившись, они синхронно принюхались вновь. Запах, попавший в нос, был невероятно резким, и молодой человек смог бы определить его обладателя даже без приглушенного хрюканья неподалеку.

Слабый ветер дул в их сторону, и Граф позволил себе чуть ускорить шаг. Альфред, пересиливая просыпающиеся инстинкты, обернулся назад через плечо. Он хотел спросить, нет ли вероятности, что их преследует кто-нибудь, но в следующий момент необходимость отпала: юноша понял, что жертвами они не были ни для кого в этом лесу.  
Фон Кролок оперся рукой на дерево и присел, всматриваясь в пространство между кустами. На крошечной опушке, повернувшись изогнутой спиной к ним, небольшой кабан рылся под каким-то пнем. Похоже, это была молодая особь, а значит, действовать стоило быстро. Действовать в любом случае стоило быстро, но ведь благодаря неожиданности удастся растратить меньше сил.

Животное насторожилось, и Граф осторожно поднял ладонь. Альфред понял, что не стоит двигаться, и затаился, наблюдая за кабаном. Каждая клеточка его тела пребывала в напряжении, и он в любой момент был готов броситься вперед, достаточно лишь еще одного знака, одного небольшого…

Зверь немного успокоился, и они с Графом словно по молчаливой команде ринулись вперед. Потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы нагнать сорвавшееся с места животное, и вот Альфред уже придавил кабана к земле, а Граф, удерживая ворочающееся из стороны в сторону рыло, занес руку для удара. Когти пронзили толстую шкуру. Животное забрыкалось еще больше, и Альфред навалился на него с удвоенной силой. От запаха крови внутри него все клокотало, но он был относительно сыт и только поэтому, наверное, не потерял голову. Кабан пытался визжать, но скоро кровь, по-видимому, помешала ему. Они продержали зверя в тисках еще несколько минут. Лицо Графа оставалось нечитаемым. Когда животное наконец затихло, он подождал, пока Альфред отползет в сторону, взвалил тушу на плечи и поднялся.

— Жди здесь, — сказал мужчина тихо и, сделав несколько шагов, скрылся.

Альфред медленно сел на землю, накрывая рукой лоб. Постепенно дрожь уходила, но он все еще не мог опомниться. Все произошло так быстро… Он даже не увидел крови, но ему стало не по себе. Наверное, сегодня будет лучше, если он просто понаблюдает за тем, что делает Граф, и, может, в следующий раз ему удастся абстрагироваться от того, что от его рук погибнет живое существо. Альфреду стало интересно, легче ли приходится охотникам с ружьями или ножами, когда очередная тварь затихает под их ногами. Он перевел взгляд на свои когти. Пока что на них скопилась лишь грязь.

Через пару минут вернулся Граф. На рукаве у него виднелись пятна крови, однако Альфред постарался не обращать на них слишком пристальное внимание и просто пошел за ним. Первый трофей сегодняшней охоты определенно помог ему избавиться ото всех остальных мыслей и сосредоточиться на деле, а потому теперь он буквально дышал животными запахами. Временами попадались похожие на самый ранний ароматы спокойно спящих в своих норках животных, временами — крепкая вонь кабанов, но Граф уже не шел на них.

 _«Герберт, похоже, уже принес еще одного»_ , — догадался Альфред. Хотя, сказать по-честному, он не мог представить себе, как Герберт в одиночку набрасывается на матерого зверя и побеждает. В конце концов, любой матерый зверь был способен оказать сопротивление, в отличие от самого Альфреда.

Альфред не знал, сколько еще они бродили по лесам, но вскоре ему пришлось увеличить количество глотков из фляги, чтобы забившийся в нос запах крови не отвлекал его. Лисицы и ласки, конечно, оказались более проворными и умными, чем кабаны, так что за ними пришлось погоняться. Нужды переходить на настоящий бег не было, зато фантастическая реакция юноше пригодилась: он вряд ли смог бы угнаться хоть за кем-то после двух-трех удачных маневров. Всякий раз Граф был тем, кто совершал последний рывок, но Альфред оказывался вовлеченным не меньше.

Когда Граф скрылся с очередной лисицей, юноша осторожно лег на землю и постарался подставить лицо ветру, насколько это было возможно, лишь бы запах крови выветрился полностью. Фляга его почти опустела, да и Граф тоже выпил из своей, а значит, охота подходила к концу, и это было облегчением. Последняя жертва довольно долго брыкалась, не желая расставаться с жизнью, и несколько драгоценных алых капель все же пролилось на землю. От них разило за версту. Альфред желал бы уйти куда подальше, но он должен был ждать Графа. Но самым ужасным было даже не это. Кровь не только приятно пахла, но и излучала тепло. Молодой человек ощущал остатки этого тепла всем телом, и от того становилось еще более невыносимо. Он вдруг задумался о том, что вообще успел испытать во время сегодняшней охоты и до нее, вспомнил первый запах. О, да. Кровь была жидким теплом, заключенным под шкурой и шерстью, манила к себе, щекотала нос, и еще хуже становилось, когда у этого жидкого тепла больше не было защиты. Альфред припомнил, как Герберт дал ему подогретую оленью кровь. Не одно и то же, конечно, но все равно пить ее было приятнее, чем овечью. Возможно, тех, кто предпочитал питаться кровью от живых существ, можно было понять. Но чисто на инстинктивном уровне.

Альфред не знал, почему в какой-то момент решил подняться с земли и принюхаться, но когда он сделал это, то сквозь множество знакомых уже запахов учуял необычный. Это была не вонь кабана, не запашок лисицы, но тоже отдавало шерстью, так что он мог быть уверен, что это не человек.

Граф все не появлялся. Альфред вжал голову в плечи. Любопытство гнало его вперед.

Нет, Граф сказал, что нельзя отлучаться никуда без него, он доверяет ему.

Запах становился слабее.

Это первая охота, он дал себе слово не допускать ошибок.

Запах стал чуть сильнее, а затем вновь удалился.

Альфред сделал шаг вперед.

Он обернулся назад. Никого не было. Он не был ничьей жертвой.

Он не был ничьей жертвой больше. И жертвой Графа тоже не был.

Альфред втянул носом запах снова.

Он удалялся.

Альфред зажмурился.

Магда, наверное, уже ждет их. Вдруг скоро будет светлеть?

Он посмотрел на небо. Темно.

Он быстрее многих существ на этой планете. И места все еще знакомые.

Запах приблизился, но совсем немного.

Альфред вспомнил, как чудесно ощущалась в его жилах свобода, когда он бежал сквозь эти же леса, гонимый вперед.

Запах удалялся снова.

Альфред оттолкнулся ногой и побежал. Он старался не терять нить запаха, но это уже и не требовалось: она всегда была при нем, и он чувствовал, как приближается к цели с каждым своим шагом. Юноша пригнулся, юркнул в узкое пространство между кустарниками и побежал дальше, уже легко отметая любые другие запахи, если они вдруг мешались ему. Теперь нужный ему ощущался так явно, что, пожалуй, ничто другое он и не мог учуять.

Остановившись, Альфред присел на колено и выглянул из-за деревьев. По небольшой поляне прогуливался волк, оставляя на мокром снегу глубокие следы. Время от времени он громко фырчал, но больше никуда не уходил, видимо преследовал какое-то животное, запутавшее свои следы. Это животное тоже было молодым, недостаточно хилым, чтобы легко его повалить, но и недостаточно сильным, чтобы представлять серьезную угрозу. Наблюдать за ним было в какой-то мере даже интересно, однако куда интереснее было посмотреть, как он отреагирует на него. Альфред перебрался поближе.

Волк застыл, насторожившись, и вдруг повернул морду к нему. Они смотрели друг на друга ровно две секунды, прежде чем раздалось приглушенное рычание. Альфред не мог разобрать, кто его издал, но через секунду он уже бежал за зверем по ночному лесу, испытывая что-то непонятное. Все смешалось в одно сплошное пестрое пятно и потеряло какой-либо смысл, но погоня, желание — они оставались ясными и ни на минуту не оставляли Альфреда. Он не был уверен в том, знает ли эти места или нет, но ему было плевать.

Они вылетели на какое-то открытое место и Альфред понял: сейчас.

Он совершил прыжок и рухнул на волка, обхватывая шею руками.

Животное распахнуло пасть, и острые зубы клацнули в дюйме от него.

Они покатились по земле.

Мощные лапы барабанили по его телу, но он этого почти не замечал.

Захват.

Рывок.

Укус.

Волк взбрыкнул, изогнулся, а затем громко заскулил, прекратив борьбу, и сжался, что позволило Альфреду вонзить клыки глубже. Горячая живая кровь хлынула к нему в горло, а тело прошила сильнейшая волна жара. Он сделал один глоток, два, три, не помня себя. Несмотря на отсутствие голода, кровь насыщала его как нельзя лучше. Вцепившись в сильное туловище, Альфред наконец оторвался и громко выдохнул.

Его голова гудела, а перед глазами рябило, словно кто-то ударил его; внутри расползалось тепло. Сглотнув, юноша открыл глаза. Волк больше не двигался, но его грудь едва заметно вздымалась, обнаруживая в нем остатки жизни. Альфред жаждал прильнуть к этому теплу еще раз. Он подался вперед, готовясь прокусить снова.

Из глотки зверя вырвался хриплый жалобный вой, больше напоминающий всхлип. Альфред пораженно замер в сантиметрах от пушистого загривка. Волк приоткрыл мутный глаз. Он явно ослабел настолько, что при всем желании не мог бы отбиться от существа в два раза сильнее себя, и не представлял никакой опасности, но что-то все равно останавливало юношу от финального рывка. Животное тяжело фыркнуло и дрогнуло, когда капелька крови с клыка Альфреда упала на грязный снег.

О, нет. Нет, что он наделал? Охнув, он отстранился и упал на колени, беспомощно смотря на притихшего волка. Разве мог он, тихий и стеснительный Альфред, сделать такое с несчастным животным, пусть хищным и сильным, но тоже уязвимым? Разве не он ужасался способности охотников улыбаться и шутить, когда те приходили из леса? Разве не он не мог ни понять, ни принять россказни о хладнокровии вампиров, когда те настигают своих жертв?

— Прости меня, — выдохнул Альфред. — Прости меня, пожалуйста, я не хотел, я не думал, я…

Он помотал головой и осторожно прижал руку к тому месту, которое прокусил, надеясь так хотя бы немного задержать кровь, но это мало что дало. Осмотревшись по сторонам и не найдя никаких подходящих листьев, Альфред тихо чертыхнулся. Взгляд его упал на собственную рубашку, грязную, изодранную в некоторых местах, а разум как нельзя кстати напомнил ему, как однажды они с мамой перевязывали поранившегося пса. Раздался треск рвущейся ткани, и вскоре юноша уже обматывал массивную шею самодельным бинтом, всей душой надеясь, что не успел переступить черту. Конечно, животных невозможно было обратить, но зато осушить — запросто, а он не смог понять, как сильно навредил зверю. Осторожно завязав узел, Альфред попытался осмотреть животное на предмет других повреждений. Его когти не нанесли больших увечий, но все же ранки были, и потому он истратил добрую часть своей рубашки на перевязку каждой.

Когда Альфред наконец закончил, он с облегчением обнаружил, что зверь продолжал дышать. Но сколько это продлится? Вдруг волк погибнет через полчаса? Через час? Или днем, когда Альфред даже сделать ничего не сможет? Но что еще он вообще мог сделать?

Сильные руки подхватили его, в следующий момент Альфред столкнулся с обеспокоенным взглядом Графа. Тот стиснул его плечи, окинул взглядом, оценивая масштаб катастрофы, и отпустил, облегченно вздыхая.

— Думаю, ругать тебя бесполезно, но все же скажу, что ты поступил не совсем верно, сбежав вот так, — заметил он наконец, и голос его лишь слегка дрогнул на первом слове. — Впрочем, тут есть и моя вина: я не должен был оставлять тебя надолго. Ну не дрожи, Альфред, ничего не произошло, идем. Нам уже пора.

— П-подождите! — сдавленно попросил Альфред и обернулся к зверю. — Я… Я почти его… почти… он будет в порядке? Прошу, осмотрите его…

Граф повернул голову к волку и кивнул, подходя к нему и присаживаясь на одно колено рядом. Повязка на шее животного уже успела пропитаться кровью, но это не помешало мужчине легко расправиться с узлом и приступить к обследованию. Его взгляд двигался уверенно и быстро, ведя за собой руки, и когда Граф замер, Альфред понял: тот закончил.

Он не успел пикнуть, когда Граф совершил точное резкое движение и волк, заскулив в последний раз, затих окончательно. Крик застрял у Альфреда в горле. Мужчина поднялся на ноги и повернулся к нему. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице.

— Он потерял слишком много крови. Ты пытался проявить милосердие, я понимаю, но лишь обрек бы его на муки. Чем дольше вампир питается, тем больше яда впрыскивается в организм, чтобы кровь не свертывалась. Лучше нам унести его прочь. Для еды он уже не годится, однако стоит проявить немного уважения. Идем, Альфред.

Молодой человек, широко распахнув глаза от ужаса, проследил за тем, как Граф взваливает мертвую тушу к себе на плечи снова и кивает в нужную сторону, унося с собой и окровавленные тряпки, что остались от его жалких потуг как-то спасти положение. Словно в каком-то трансе юноша последовал за наставником, и вскоре они уже вышли к телеге, где их уже ждал Куколь.

Альфред успел заметить, что поклажа в телеге уже закреплена и накрыта грубой тканью, прежде чем на него налетел Герберт.

— Что случилось? — едва ли не выкрикнул он, заставив Альфреда поморщиться. — Ты в изодранной рубашке, и у тебя рана, как так вышло? Я думал, ты будешь присматривать за ним, _papa_! Вы что, дрались с волком?!

— Альфред дрался, — ответил Граф. — Я был здесь в тот момент, когда он напал на след, и не успел его остановить. Мне стоило припомнить, что новичков под конец охоты ведет от запаха крови.

— Стоило! — хмыкнул Герберт. — Рана неглубокая, сейчас затянется. Ты в порядке, _mon chéri_?

Альфред вяло отмахнулся от него, не будучи в настроении говорить, и отошел в сторонку, убирая волосы с лица. Он все еще чувствовал тепло внутри, но оно совершенно не грело его и на полпути обращалось в леденящий холод, охватывающий его со всех сторон. В кои-то веки Герберт не пошел за ним, а направился к отцу, и вместе они поместили мертвого волка отдельно от другой добычи, накрыв его краешком ткани. Стоило Графу подать знак, Куколь потянул телегу обратно.

Они шли в полнейшей тишине, лишь колеса снова скрипели под тяжестью поклажи. Альфред рассеянно смотрел себе под ноги, не смея глазеть по сторонам. Жест графа по отношению к умирающему зверю можно было считать справедливым, но почему-то от этого становилось еще более жутко. Наверное, ему стоило самому избавить животное от лишних мук. Наверное, ему стоило добить его.

Тепло все еще оставалось на его пальцах, руках, шее, даже на щеках, и Альфред выставил руки перед собой, чтобы проверить состояние ногтей. В тот момент, когда его кожу осветил мягкий лунный свет, осознание выбило землю у него из-под ног:

Его руки были в крови. Не только ладони, но и локоть, запястья, подушечки пальцев. Альфред был уверен, что так же все обстоит с его лицом, с его одеждой. Под ногтями еще оставалась какая-то шерсть, уже не разберешь чья, и снова кровь, кровь, кровь; кровь была повсюду: стучала внутри, сохла на коже, всплывала в воспоминаниях…  
Альфред повернул голову и понял, что Герберт осторожно стирает кровь со своих рук платком. В кои-то веки он не был безукоризненно вымыт и одет в изысканные одежды, а тоже испачкался в крови и грязи, несколько порвал рубашку, оцарапал щеку (об этом говорил едва заметный розоватый след на его коже, да и тот уже почти исчез). Почему-то осознание этого не подбадривало Альфреда, а делало только хуже. Он следил за каждым движением Герберта, когда тот аккуратно сложил платок и затолкнул в карман, разглядывая заостренные ногти. Как же это все было неправильно!

Оставив Куколя возиться с телегой у ворот, они направились в замок и остановились в холле, неловко теребя одежду.

— Ты такой чумазый, мой дорогой, — заметил Герберт, подходя к Альфреду, и протянул ему свой платок. — Вот, держи. Конечно, сейчас мы все должны принять ванну и переодеться, но…

— Нет! — неожиданно даже для самого себя выкрикнул юноша и бесстрашно поднял взгляд на него, стиснув зубы. — Прекрати это! Прекрати вести себя так, словно дело только в этом!

Альфред отпрянул на несколько шагов и сделал еще пару, когда Герберт, обескураженный его действиями, попробовал приблизиться снова. Нет, только не сейчас. Сейчас Альфреда тошнило от всего этого.

— Оттереть кровь! — выдохнул юноша. — Как просто! Может, для вас это все очень просто: убивать с помощью когтей, сосать кровь, а затем оттирать ее платочком и пытаться влить мне в сознание всю эту чушь про то, что можно быть вампиром и сохранить душу, но не для меня! Меня тошнит от того, что я сделал, и тошнит от того, что делаешь ты сейчас!

Он со всего размаху метнул платок обратно в руки Герберта.

— Ах да, и сколько бы ты не пытался оттереть ее, твои старания напрасны: от тебя _разит_ кровью! — с яростью и отвращением выплюнул Альфред и кинулся прочь.

Ему было плевать на все и вся: на то, что Граф может разозлиться на него за столь непочтительное отношение, на то, что он не принял порцию крови перед сном, на то, что кто-то может ему что-то сказать; все это было сейчас совершенно неважно. Важно было лишь то, что он совершил непоправимую вещь, совершил, считай, осознанно, и ведь на месте волка могла быть не только другая особь, там мог быть человек! Альфреда воротило от воспоминания о том, как приятна была горячая кровь, воротило от хищнического торжества, которое он испытывал, совладав с могучим зверем. Это нельзя было просто свалить на инстинкты и забыть, ведь это было слишком по-зверски, и все равно он сделал это, сделал!

Ввалившись в спальню, Альфред поспешно стащил с себя все вещи и пнул их в угол, словно они могли навредить ему больше, чем успел навредить себе он сам. Разметав одежду, молодой человек рухнул на кровать. Он не собирался идти ни кормиться, ни в склеп, потому что гроб бы просто поглотил его, укройся он в нем сегодня. Юноша практически мог почувствовать, как темнота давит на него со всех сторон, представил, как в голову разом возвращаются все кошмары, и его затрясло еще больше. Кровать сейчас была лучшим вариантом, кровать позволяла ему чувствовать себя чуть более по-человечески, хоть он и не был уверен, достоин ли этого теперь. Альфред ощущал себя тем самым кровожадным монстром, который заслуживал ненависти и страха элементарно своим существованием. В тот момент идея вонзить кол себе в сердце самостоятельно казалась самой логичной и справедливой, разве заслуживал он чего-то другого?

Альфред всхлипнул один раз, другой и наконец тихо заплакал, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, из которой уже совсем выветрился запах профессора, который мог хоть как-то его успокоить. Юноша действительно думал о себе ужасные вещи и оттого в то же время жалел себя все больше. Даже тогда, когда он затосковал по профессору, чувство одиночества было не таким сильным, как сейчас; сравнить его, пожалуй, можно было лишь с тем, что Альфред испытал, когда ушла мать.

— Мама, — прошептал он, — мамочка, прекрати это все, пожалуйста…

Кажется, окна в спальне не были занавешены должным образом, но Альфреду было абсолютно все равно. Свернувшись калачиком, юноша спрятал голову в ворохе какого-то тряпья и забылся тяжелым сном.


	7. Chapter VII

Пожалуй, Альфред давно не спал так крепко, несмотря на то, что его тело едва ли могло по-настоящему устать, но вечером он все равно проснулся вымотанным и угрюмым. Впрочем, для этого настроения у юноши были совсем другие причины.

Альфред приподнялся на локте и окинул взглядом спальню. Кто-то явно приходил сюда, пока он спал: шторы были задернуты как надо, всю одежду сложили стопками и устроили на пуфе у стены, а самого его заботливо укрыли одеялом. Молодой человек почувствовал укол совести. Разве заслуживал он подобного отношения после такого крика? Герберт, должно быть, теперь его знать не хочет.

Но что он мог поделать с собой в тот момент? Альфред тяжко вздохнул и закутался поплотнее, укрываясь по самый нос. Как бы хорошо было пролежать вот так до конца времен. А что? Теперь он вполне мог себе это позволить, никто ему и слова не скажет.  
Юноша перекатился на другой бок. Нет, от проблем бежать нельзя. И прятаться тоже. Что бы сказал профессор, увидев его в таком состоянии? Он бы точно был очень в нем разочарован, ведь воспитывал своего ученика совсем не так. Он всегда говорил Альфреду, что сложности нужно встречать лицом к лицу. Не стоит сломя голову бросаться на них, но нельзя просто затаиться и дуться в ожидании очередного чуда. Чудес в жизни Альфреда и так уже случилось немало: его, черт возьми, подобрали злобные вампиры и _позаботились_ о нем. Он мог бегать с бешеной скоростью, различать запахи и звуки, какие были недоступны слуху обычного человека, совладать с существом в разы больше себя; его больше не стесняли людские запреты…

…но значило ли это, что его больше не стесняла и человеческая часть его существа тоже? Альфред все еще чувствовал отголоски того звериного мироощущения, которое овладело им на время погони за волком. Восторг от этого теперь смешивался с сильнейшим ужасом, как было со всем новым, что он встречал в мире вампиров. И сколько таких прекрасно-ужасных открытий ему еще предстоит совершить?

Альфред выбрался из-под одеяла и опустил ноги на ковер. Под пальцами что-то зашуршало. Он опустил глаза и заметил выпавшую бумажку, которую вчера оставил лежать на полу сам и которую, по-видимому, не заметили Магда или Куколь, потому что больше убираться здесь было некому. Подняв многострадальный листочек, юноша развернул его.

**_Самое великое зло — это господство страсти, когда душа дичает от вожделений. (Платон)_ **

Это было написано на верхней строчке, а дальше шло несколько других цитат. Почерк Герберта здесь был достаточно твердым, но в то же время несколько размашистым, чего Альфред за ним не замечал.

**_Величие души должно быть свойством всех людей. (Сенека)_ **

**_Подчиняй свой дух. Управляй своим настроением. (Гораций)_ **

**_Загляни в собственную душу. (Плиний Младший)_ **

**_Лук ломается от напряжения, дух — от расслабления. (Публий)  
_**   
Строчки бежали вперед торопливо, напряженно; некоторые высказывания приводились на оригинальном языке, так что Альфред мог понять не каждое из них, но и без того было ясно, что везде фигурировали душа или дух. Начиналось все со строгих наставлений, но затем постепенно слова становились словно бы мягче, успокаивалась и рука пишущего. Последние строчки принадлежали одному автору.

**_Ум — око души, но не сила ее; сила души — в сердце._ **

**_Лишь мелкие люди вечно взвешивают, что следует уважать, а что — любить. Человек истинно большой души, не задумываясь, любит всё, что достойно уважения. (Вовенарг)  
_**   
Эти цитаты, собранные вместе, не представляли собой связного текста или наставления, но почему-то, читая их, Альфред почувствовал себя немного легче. И Герберт, наверное, тоже: к концу его почерк вновь стал обычным, словно он вложил в эти строчки все свое напряжение и избавился от него.

Точно! Альфред тоже должен был вложить свое в какие-нибудь выписки, как он сразу не догадался?

Юноша метнулся к выходу и в следующий миг чуть не столкнулся с протиснувшимся в спальню с подносом Графом, который как раз толкал дверь плечом. Они оба остановились, изучая друг друга взглядами. Мужчина опустил глаза вниз и вскинул брови.

— Надеюсь, ты хотел лишь выглянуть в коридор. Герберт бы твой жест оценил, но…

Альфред проследил за его взглядом и тут же вспомнил, что не одет. Его захлестнул стыд. Рванувшись к пуфу, он поспешил вытащить из стопки первые попавшиеся брюки и рубашку и натянул их, не поворачиваясь к Графу лицом. Судя по звуку, тот опустил поднос на прикроватную тумбочку, а сам сел на край постели, ожидая, когда Альфред закончит.

Застегнув последние две пуговицы, молодой человек медленно развернулся к Графу и медленно прошел к кровати, садясь в метре от мужчины и переплетая пальцы замком. Ему было стыдно не только потому, что он вот так показался хозяину замка совершенно голым, но и по причине того, что вчера он накричал на его сына и, наверное, обидел. Впервые за это время Альфред осознал, что, возможно, ранил чувства Герберта, и от этого ему стало совсем паршиво. Он не хотел срываться на нем. Это была лишь его проблема, какого черта он снова втянул в нее других людей?

— Я… — начал он.

— Постой, — прервал его Граф. — Посмотри на меня.

Это было уже сложнее. Несмело Альфред поднял глаза на мужчину. В его взгляде не было ничего враждебного и даже злого, но он явно был серьезен, как и вчера ночью, когда нашел Альфреда рядом с волком. Сейчас фон Кролок снова облачился в свой плащ и распустил волосы, отчего юноша почувствовал себя немного спокойнее. Это означало, что все… обычно?

— Послушай, Альфред, — промолвил Граф негромко, — я не злюсь на тебя. Никто на тебя не злится, никто тебя не ненавидит, никто не презирает. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь. Я мог бы корить тебя за то, что ты наговорил вчера моему сыну, но мы с ним оба понимаем, как сложны и противоречивы чувства после первой охоты. Поверь, произошедшее с тобой вовсе не является исключением из правил. Герберт в свое время тоже кричал на меня, говорил обидные слова, убегал, ругал самого себя, считал себя зверем, но потом, полагаю… мы просто примирились с тем, что приходится вот так выживать. По крайней мере, с охотой. Думаю, это случится и с тобой в свое время. Я пришел узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь. Мы все хотим это знать.

Альфред смерил Графа долгим внимательным взглядом, которого, пожалуй, доселе не позволял себе еще никогда. Тот сидел неподвижно, смотря на него в ответ, и терпеливо ждал, пока юноша соберется с мыслями. Вздохнув, молодой человек облизнул губы.

— Я обидел Герберта, да? — спросил он тихо.

— Обидел, — прямо ответил ему Граф. — Но он знал, что так будет. Он пытался отговорить меня брать тебя в этот раз, потому что считает, что ты куда более мягкий и уязвимый, чем мы. Думаю, так и есть, но я не мог не взять тебя, так было нужно. И сказанные тобой слова, конечно, исправят своевременные извинения, которые, поверь, он с радостью примет, даже если будет дерзить, игнорировать тебя, вести себя более надменно, чем обычно, и так далее, и тому подобное…

От этих слов Альфред не смог сдержать короткого смешка. Да, пожалуй, этого от Герберта можно было ожидать.

— Я… я успокоился, думаю, — сказал он затем. — В смысле, мне все еще не по себе, но я, кажется, знаю, как справиться с обилием тех мыслей, что сейчас роятся в моей голове. На самом деле, это до меня делал Герберт, так что…

Губы Графа тронула легкая улыбка.

— Да, наверное, я знаю, о чем ты, — заметил он. — Когда Герберт нервничает или не может справиться с чем-то внутри себя, он обычно старается занять руки: порисовать, написать что-нибудь, поиграть на фортепиано… Если ты будешь намерен пойти к нему, то найдешь его в музыкальной комнате, кстати. Туда ты еще не попадал, насколько мне известно, но ты легко найдешь ее, когда выйдешь. Звуки оттуда слышны почти во всем замке.

— Вы правы, я сейчас же туда пойду! — воскликнул Альфред и вскочил.

И сел под насмешливым взглядом Графа.

— Правильно, — сказал тот и протянул юноше поднос. — Сначала тебе надо подкрепиться. Здесь козья кровь и суп, который сварили Магда с Куколем специально для тебя.

Специально для него. Никто никогда не варил суп специально для него, кроме, конечно, матери. Альфред в растроганных чувствах уставился на миску, от которой шел пар. Запах был чудесным, так что и вкус, должно быть, не должен был его разочаровать, но сначала стоило принять кровь. Взяв кубок, он замер, окидывая густую жидкость таким взглядом, словно она могла на него броситься. Пить, как и в первую ночь, не хотелось. Пить, как и в первую ночь, было нужно. Зажмурившись, Альфред осушил емкость одним махом. К его удивлению, к горлу даже не подступила тошнота. Только сейчас он почувствовал, как был голоден, ведь перерыв между приемами, наверное, был большой.

— Извините, вы не подскажете, сколько сейчас времени? — спросил Альфред у Графа. — Я не знаю, сколько я спал.

— Еще полуночи нет, — ответил тот. — Но да, ты проспал где-то на час-полтора больше обычного. Это не страшно.

Кивнув, Альфред взял в руки ложку и попробовал суп. Пожалуй, там было слишком много специй и соли, но в остальном вышло очень вкусно.

Когда миска была опустошена, Альфред ухватился за ручки подноса, чтобы взять его, но Граф вновь его остановил.

— Не стоит, я унесу. Что? — усмехнулся он на удивленный взгляд. — У меня есть руки, мой дорогой друг, спасибо большое. Занятия сегодня, кстати, не будет, но если хочешь, можешь заглянуть ко мне в кабинет. Мы можем просто поговорить.

Они вместе дошли до дверей, у которых их встретил Куколь. Горбун радостно заулыбался, когда увидел, что миска от супа была пуста. Альфред хотел было пройти вперед, но задержался.

— Было очень вкусно, — сказал он Куколю. — Спасибо.

Тот довольно промычал ему что-то смутно напоминающее «пожалуйста» и протиснулся в комнату. Видимо, чтобы убрать постель.

Граф не остановился в ожидании Альфреда, а пошел дальше: им нужно было в разные стороны, и когда юноша возобновил движение, он уже был у следующей двери. Альфред развернулся и посмотрел ему в спину.

— Вы все слишком добры ко мне, — сказал он громко.

Граф обернулся на него через плечо и усмехнулся.

— То, что тебе есть о ком заботиться, значит, что ты хоть немного, но не одинок, — откликнулся он. — И каждый человек, который дарит тебе это чувство, отзывается на эту заботу, ценен.

Альфред замер, удивленно вникая в смысл сказанных Графом слов. От них у него вдруг стало еще легче, еще теплее на душе, потому что было в этих простых фразах что-то, что лишний раз напоминало Альфреду о приятных весенних переменах и о том, что, может быть, не все еще потеряно. Он навострил уши и нырнул за угол.

Клавиши и правда было слышно очень хорошо даже издалека, и он без труда поспешил на звук, более не дезориентированный разнообразием направлений, в которых можно было пойти. Даже в незнакомой части замка Альфред уже не чувствовал себя так неуютно, как раньше, зато ему было очень неловко при мысли о том, что вот-вот он столкнется с Гербертом, который, может, даже не готов его видеть. Или который посмотрит на него таким взглядом, что весь его запал снова растеряется и он начнет мямлить. Герберт ведь наверняка мог выделывать такие шутки взглядом. Он умел заставить Альфреда-человека краснеть одной лишь искоркой, промелькнувшей в его светлых глазах, разве стоило ему труда… Нет! Как бы чудовищно это ни было, Альфред-вампир мог совладать с волком в одиночку, его не мог остановить какой-то там взгляд!

(Конечно, очень даже мог, но Альфред решил на этом не зацикливаться).

Через какое-то время он остановился перед приоткрытыми дверями, где музыка звучала совсем явственно. Сквозь щелку можно было увидеть кусочек светлой рубашки и светлые волосы, откинутые за спину, а значит, Герберт сидел к нему спиной или хотя бы вполоборота. Альфред в нерешительности остановился, вслушиваясь в игру на фортепиано. Мелодия была очень спокойной, но довольно грустной, а так как графский сын очень хорошо умел выражать свое настроение, можно было сказать, что он не улыбается. Альфред вдруг осознал, что не хочет видеть Герберта печальным, но он не мог оставить все как есть.

Когда он открыл дверь, чтобы войти, и осторожно прикрыл ее за собой, спина Герберта едва заметно дрогнула, и мелодия утихла. В тишине становилось еще больше не по себе.

Альфред собрался с духом и пересек расстояние между дверью и фортепиано, осторожно опускаясь на свободное место на банкетке. Герберт ему позволил. Сегодня он не был накрашен, а его волосы лежали очень просто, но это была не та уютная простота в ночь после первого кошмара Альфреда. Это было состояние, когда тебе куда важнее как-то скрыться от своих эмоций.

Они немного посидели в напряженном молчании, смотря на черно-белые клавиши без единой пылинки. Герберт, должно быть, часто музицировал. Странно, что он не привел Альфреда сюда послушать раньше.

— Это было красиво, — тихо сказал Альфред. — Это же какое-то упражнение, да? Я так и не выучил его должным образом.

— Ты играешь? — удивленно спросил его Герберт. Ох, по крайней мере, он с ним разговаривал.

— Немного, — отозвался Альфред. — У мамы была пожилая знакомая, она пускала меня к себе и учила, но потом умерла, и ее родственники продали пианино. В университете я пытался что-то вспомнить… но это сейчас неважно! Я пришел не за этим! Я…

— Я знаю, зачем ты пришел, — сказал Герберт, поднимая взгляд на Альфреда.

Что-то в этом взгляде заставило застывшее сердце дернуться.

— Не нужно. Правда. После своей первой охотой я обозвал отца словами в сто раз хуже и поклялся вечно презирать весь вампирский род с ним во главе, но вот он я, уже четвертое столетие живу вместе с отцом и никуда деваться не собираюсь.

— Четвертое столетие… — протянул Альфред. Он и не задумывался об этом до настоящего момента. — Это же…

— Я родился в один год с Альбрехтом Дюрером и очень этим горжусь, — заявил Герберт. — Это был 1471 год. Примени свои математические способности и получишь…

— Триста семьдесят семь лет, — закончил за него Альфред. — Ого…

— Триста семьдесят шесть. Пока еще, — предупредил Герберт. — Мой день рождения в начале июня. Временами я сам этому удивляюсь. Но знаешь, если принять во внимание то, что каждый год мне словно бы исполняется девятнадцать, это можно принять.

Альфред хотел было спросить, как же все-таки произошло обращение Герберта, но удержался. Они снова отдалились от темы, которую он хотел поднять, и это юношу совершенно не радовало.

— Так вот! Даже если ты не считаешь, что мне нужно извиняться, я считаю именно так, — сказал он. — Я не должен был срываться на тебе и втягивать в проблему, которая была лишь моей. Даже если это такая закономерность, за нее нужно извиняться, ведь я никогда, никогда не хотел задеть тебя, ведь ты всегда так приветлив со мной, и заботишься обо мне, и стараешься меня подбодрить, и…

Стоило ли говорить о том, что даже эти странные игры разгоняют его тоску?

— Помнишь тот вкладыш, который ты искал? — припомнил Альфред и полез в карман. — Это я его взял. Сам не знаю, почему не сказал, но…он мне помог. Вот, держи.

Он протянул бумажку Герберту. Тот, увидев листок, улыбнулся. У Альфреда камень с души упал. Значит, она у него все-таки была.

— Рад, что это тебе помогло, — заметил Герберт, разворачивая бумажку и оглядывая написанное. — Кстати, это появилось как раз после охоты. Тогда я был очень озабочен вопросами наличия души, и мне нужно было как-то навести порядок в голове, вот я и… Но вот эти строчки, последние — они появились позже. Видишь, чернила немного другие? Я дописал их лишь в прошлом веке, потому что это были те слова, которые мне нужно было услышать тогда, да и до обращения тоже. И вкладыш этот я искал как раз для тебя, _mon chéri_ , так что ничего страшного. В любом случае, свою роль он исполнил. Так ты… больше не злишься?

— Я не злился, — сконфуженно ответил Альфред.

Атмосфера вокруг них заметно разрядилась, и теперь ему лишь нужно было сделать что-то, чтобы окончательно вернуть Герберту его привычную веселость. Он наклонился вперед и поцеловал его в щеку.

— И от тебя очень приятно пахнет, — добавил юноша, неловко улыбаясь.

— О-о-о, иди ко мне! — умиленно протянул Герберт и сгреб его в охапку, прижимая к себе. — Ты такой милый, что на тебя невозможно сердиться или обижаться долго, хотя я, наверное, однажды попробую просто для того, чтобы ты не расслаблялся. Но я надеялся, что ты вместо логичной истерики сразу придешь ко мне обниматься, а так мне пришлось ждать и нервничать целый день. В следующий раз просто… просто приходи обниматься.

— А будет следующий раз? — неуверенно спросил Альфред, прикрывая глаза и позволяя себе облокотиться на плечо Герберта.

— Ты еще будешь привыкать к охоте, — вздохнул Герберт, — но такой сильной реакции — нет, не будет. Знаешь, я несколько подобных дней подряд спал вместе с отцом. Он гладил меня по голове и отгонял все дурные мысли. Это правда помогает. А ты, как видно, тоже любишь ласку, так что…

— Это не мужественно, — буркнул Альфред. — Мне все говорили, что я слишком мягкий.

— Ах, прости, я уже и забыл, какие люди глупые, —хмыкнул Герберт. — Какая разница, юноша ты, девушка, мужественно ли себя ведешь, женственно? Если человек нуждается в тепле, нужно ему его дать. Конечно, не стоит быть размазней, но ты не такой. Ты не размазня.

— Ого, второе просторечное слово, — заметил Альфред. — Ты меня пугаешь.

Он тихо рассмеялся, когда Герберт легонько шлепнул его по спине, и отстранился.

— Сыграй мне что-нибудь, пожалуйста. Или спой. Или спой и сыграй, так даже лучше. Ты никогда не приводил меня в музыкальную комнату, а я очень люблю музыку.

Герберт покачал головой. Выудив из кармана ленту, он быстро перетянул ей волосы и встал с места, поднимая оттуда же и Альфреда.

— У меня есть идея получше. В смысле, конечно же я тебе сейчас сыграю, но у меня нет настроения играть на фортепиано. Так…

Он прошел к специальному стеллажу и пробежался по полкам глазами. Альфред успел заметить несколько характерных коробок для духовых инструментов и даже лютню, но Герберта явно интересовали не они. Вытащив на свет изящный футляр, обитый какой-то бархатистой тканью, графский сын открыл его и взял в руки скрипку. Инструмент явно содержался в идеальном порядке, так что на нем не было ни зазубринки. Кивнув в сторону дверей на балкон, Герберт распахнул их. Они вместе шагнули на свежий воздух. Балкон был небольшим, зато там можно было присесть и вид открывался чудесный: зубчатые силуэты гор простирались здесь до самого горизонта, позволяя лишь редким лесам смягчать свои линии. Альфред сел на каменный выступ по-турецки и поднял взгляд на Герберта. Тот встал в центре и принялся проверять строй. Его длинные изящные пальцы легли на струны, несколько раз дернули резче, несколько раз мягче; после этого молодой человек взялся за смычок и быстро и тихо прогнал несколько упражнений. При этом его лицо выражало такую жуткую сосредоточеность, что Альфред невольно умиленно хихикнул.

А затем Герберт начал играть по-настоящему. Эта мелодия была прекрасна, но невероятно печальна. Каждая ее нотка была наполнена какой-то необычайной нежностью, от которой щемило сердце, ведь эта нежность не находила отклика нигде и ни в ком. Лишь она одна звучала в ночи, наполняя ее хоть какой-то теплотой. Порой, словно устав от своего невыносимого одиночества, скрипка кричала что-то в темноту, а потом снова утихала, продолжая безутешные поиски и даря холодному миру всю ту любовь и ласку, что у нее были.  
От играющего Герберта почти невозможно было оторвать взгляд. Он играл, как дышал, будто пропуская все эти чувства через себя. На его лице играла легкая улыбка, нежная, но грустная, отчего Альфреду почему-то становилось грустно тоже. Юноша с трудом отвернулся и обвел взглядом мир вокруг. Краски ночи смягчились. Резкие линии больше не казались колючими. Сквозь синие и фиолетовые тени проглядывали первые изумрудные пятнышки.  
Альфред посмотрел вбок. Вдалеке на балконе одной из комнат стоял Граф и, замерев, слушал игру скрипки. Его взгляд был обращен вдаль, губы плотно сомкнуты, а руки сжимали каменные перила, но поза совсем не казалась напряженной. Умей Альфред лучше распознавать настроение по выражению лица, он с уверенностью сказал бы, что Граф растроган. Неподалеку от мужчины остановился и Куколь. Он глядел куда-то в небо, насколько позволяла его вывернутая спина, и улыбался чему-то своему.  
Альфред вновь повернулся к Герберту. Лунный свет едва ощутимо касался его волос, окрашивая их в серебристый цвет, а кожу делая практически перламутрово-белой. Сейчас этот юноша был как никогда прекрасен. Но одинок. Даже в темных коридорах замка он не выглядел таким отделенным от мира, как сейчас, выйдя на этот балкон в лунную ночь. Внезапно Герберт и его мелодия для Альфреда стали неразделимыми, и он вдруг понял, что не мог позволить ей… ему… им оставаться в одиночестве.

Свесив ноги, юноша быстро встал и направился к стеллажу, сделав Герберту знак, чтобы тот не останавливался. Альфред осторожно открыл еще один футляр. Он не был уверен, сумеет ли хорошо вступить, или подобрать нужные ноты, или выбрать нужный ритм, но сердцем ощущал, что сможет сделать все правильно. Вернувшись на свое место, Альфред воззрился на Герберта в ожидании, когда тот доведет ноту до конца.

В какой-то момент он понял— пора! — и поднес инструмент к губам.

Флейта присоединилась к скрипке очень плавно и ненавязчиво, но тут же подхватила ее и наконец ответила на тот жалобный нежный зов. Мелодия вдруг перестала быть печальной, и в ней наоборот зазвучало нечто похожее на счастье. Альфред с облегчением прикрыл глаза и, насколько это было возможно, улыбнулся. Воздух был теплым.

— Ого, — выдохнул Герберт, опуская скрипку. — Ты и на флейте умеешь играть?

— Да, умею, — скромно пожал плечами Альфред. — Это… это ничего, что я вот так внезапно вступил? Может, ты хотел доиграть мелодию до конца сам, или… Я просто…

— Нет-нет, не вздумай извиняться, — торопливо остановил его молодой человек. — Мне очень понравилось играть вместе с тобой. Я бы хотел сделать так как-нибудь еще. Ты не против?

Альфред смущенно улыбнулся:

— Не против.

Он встал, отряхнулся и посмотрел на Герберта. Его хотелось обнять, но вряд ли это было уместно сейчас.

— Раз уж мы здесь и Граф отменил сегодняшнее занятие, — сказал Альфред, — может, мы подберем что-нибудь? Я был бы счастлив помириться с фортепиано.

— О, так оно тебя не жалует? — хихикнул Герберт. — Я защищу тебя, _mon ami_. И позанимаюсь тоже. Что-то многовато стало занятий в последнее время, но если твоя тяга к музыке выкроит для нас несколько лишних часов, будет чудесно… Ты не хочешь для начала спуститься за кровью? Я рано проснулся сегодня, так что давно не ел.

Альфред не чувствовал себя голодным, но ему не хотелось отказывать Герберту, так что юноша с улыбкой кивнул и двинулся к выходу следом за ним, заводя руки за спину и сцепляя их в замок. Они пошли по коридору рядышком, изредка кидая в сторону друг друга довольные взгляды. Осадок остался, но сейчас оба юноши позволили себе об этом забыть: в конце концов, ничто не исправляется сразу, и Альфред прекрасно это понимал. Ему было достаточно и того, что Герберт не перестал с ним разговаривать, потому что (и молодой человек впервые не побоялся это признать) это общение было важным для него. Пожалуй, даже очень важным.

Когда они вошли на кухню, Магды там не оказалось, зато Шагал был на месте. Задумчиво поглаживая бороду, он сидел над какой-то потрепанной книжонкой и, подперев щеку рукой, читал ее, хотя взгляд его выражал одну лишь скуку. Переглянувшись, Альфред и Герберт сами прошли к полкам с кровью и наполнили свои бокалы доверху. Недоверчиво взглянув на содержимое, юноша сделал первый глоток и вздохнул. Кровь все еще с трудом пролезала к горло, но, по крайней мере, он не давился, как себе представлял.  
Шагал на них не реагировал. Герберт сел на один из столов и похлопал рукой по месту рядом с собой. Альфред кивнул и устроился рядом. Кухня вновь погрузилась в относительную тишину. Здесь после вечерней готовки было немного душно, пахло специями, отчего вкус крови не казался таким едким, как обычно. Вытянув одну руку перед собой, Альфред задумчиво рассматривал собственные ногти, которые еще вчера служили ему как орудие убийства. Понимание того, что он мог с ними сделать, ужасало, но сейчас, при мягком освещении и в спокойной атмосфере кухни, это казалось чем-то сказочным. После вчерашней охоты острые кончики слегка сточились и теперь выглядели не очень приятно.

Герберт прищурил один глаз и склонил голову набок.

— Знаешь, я бы мог их накрасить, — заметил он. — Например, в черный. Или в красный. Тебе пойдет.

— Чем ты вообще их красишь? — вскинул брови Альфред. — И разве мужчины могут это делать?

— Ну, знаешь ли, — фыркнул Герберт. — В Китае длинные накрашенные ногти считались признаком мудрости и знатного происхождения, так что их красили все без исключения.

— Ну да, а во Франции яркие ногти являлись признаком ведьмы, — фыркнул Альфред.

— О, точно, мы же такие святоши.

Пожав плечами, Альфред прищурился и снова выставил ладонь перед собой.

— Знаешь… может, это и неплохая идея, — заметил он. — Мои ногти не растворятся?

— Да от чего они могут раствориться, глупенький? — хихикнул Герберт. — Это же всего лишь воск, яичный белок, натуральный пигмент и еще что-то там. Вряд ли хоть что-то из этого вредит вампирам.

— Ну не знаю, само слово «яичный белок» вселяет в меня неподдельный ужас, — отозвался Альфред.

Герберт шлепнул его по руке, и они оба покатились со смеху, хотя шутка вышла не такой уж и забавной. Но ведь смеяться в хорошей компании всегда было приятно.  
Шагал неподалеку от них усмехнулся себе под нос, что заставило Герберта вновь обратить на него внимание.

— А где Магда? — спросил он, качая ногой.

— С Графом заниматься убежала, — ответил Шагал, и в его голосе ясно прозвучала нотка ревности, но больше — какой-то странной тоски. — Говорит, очень хочет побольше всего узнать. Кто я такой, чтобы ей запрещать, верно?

Альфред спрыгнул на пол и пересел поближе к мужчине, чтобы устроиться напротив него. Оторвавшись от книги, Шагал поднял на него взгляд и кривовато улыбнулся, поправляя свою замызганную шляпу.

— Я слышал, вы часто ходите к деревне, — сказал юноша. — Все в порядке?

— Да черти что, — с досадой отозвался мужчина и показательно плюнул, заставив Герберта скривиться. — Не понимаю я, чего она так убивается! Ладно по дочери, но по мне! Деревенские мужики ей всю работу делают, а на что еще я годился? На девок заглядывался, балагурил, толпу смешил, да разве это дело? А она все плачет по ночам, приговаривает: «Йонни, Йонни, как же я без тебя, голубчик?» Не понимаю я этих женщин, ей… тьфу ты!

Он устало отмахнулся и уткнулся лбом в кулак, напряженно вздыхая. Альфред вновь переглянулся с Гербертом. Тот больше не болтал ногами, сидел смирно, поглядывая на Шагала, и ничего не говорил, предоставляя ему возможность выговориться. Молодой человек счел это разумным решением и последовал примеру графского сына, надеясь лишь, что его взгляд не кажется слишком уж внимательным.

— Отвратительным я человеком был, — мрачно проговорил Шагал. — А эта дура еще по мне рыдает. Я бы и хотел плюнуть на это все, да не получается никак. Вот так и бывает: кричала-кричала, что избавилась бы от меня с радостью, а теперь вот горюет; и ей грустно, и я себе места не нахожу. Рядом такая девка хорошая: любознательная, красивая, ух-х, ненасытная, — а у меня там моя дура плачет, я не могу так. Так по-дурацки все это, ой, по-дурацки…

Он поднял взгляд на ребят и тут же невесело рассмеялся.

— А, забудьте. Люблю я толкать речи и ничего потом не делать; свинья, вот же свинья! Никого не сберег: ни дочку, ни жену — да еще вас вот сюда привел, да что ж это такое…

— Знаете, — подал голос Герберт, — я, к сожалению, не могу дать вам какой-то проверенный совет: у меня никогда не было жены…

— Ну конечно, — усмехнулся Шагал.

Столкнувшись с укоризненным взглядом Герберта, он пояснил:

— Красивый слишком.

— Так вот, — продолжил молодой человек, — я не могу дать по-настоящему дельный совет, но все же скажу, что бездействовать не самая хорошая идея. Сделайте… хоть что-нибудь, и вам уже станет легче. Потом решайте сами. Подумайте, что не принесет каких-то дурных последствий, хотя меня, думаю, это не остановило бы. Отец вообще говорит, что я неудержимый, так что…

Шагал хрипло рассмеялся снова, сцепляя руки в замок.

— Что ж, все равно спасибо, малец. Я подумаю. А теперь идите, вон, поиграйтесь, нечего вам тут рассиживаться. Бокалы оставьте, я помою. Хоть что-то сделаю, черт дери…

— «Малец»? — шепотом обратился Герберт к Альфреду, когда они уже подходили к двери под звон посуды. — Нет, ты слышал? Да меня так никто никогда не называл! И что это за «идите поиграйтесь, нечего вам тут рассиживаться»? Будто мы дети малые!

— А мне нравится, — пожал плечами Альфред. — Хорошо, что он не обращается с нами, как со своими постояльцами. Мне неловко даже тогда, когда люди рассыпаются в любезностях по обязанности, а уж если бы это был обычный тон общения…

Герберт пожал плечами и замолчал, плотно сжимая губы. Невозможно было понять, обижается он на Шагала за фамильярное обращение, дуется на Альфреда за то, что не поддержал, или озабочен какими-то другими проблемами и мыслями, но в любом случае юноша не стал его тормошить. Они преодолели расстояние до холла и начали подниматься на второй этаж по лестнице. Где-то на середине пути Альфред невольно захихикал, уткнувшись в кулак. Поймав на себе заинтересованный взгляд, он покачал головой:

— Ничего. Не обращай внимание.

— Ну уж нет, я должен все знать! — фыркнул сын Графа, складывая руки на груди. — Чего это ты?

Ну конечно.

— Да просто подумал… неудержимый Герберт, — выдавил из себя Альфред и снова невольно тихо рассмеялся, качая головой. — Как будто имя героя баллады. Робин Гуд, Мэри Эмбри и неудержимый Герберт фон Кролок…

— Замолчи, — фыркнул Герберт, хотя и сам не смог сдержать смешок. — Ты начинаешь шутить, как мой отец. Ну, почти.

— Правда? Это плохо? — вскинул брови Альфред.

— Это просто ужасно.

***

Вспоминать былое и разминать разленившиеся пальцы оказалось затруднительно, но весело, и вскоре Альфред уже мог в четыре руки сыграть несколько простеньких произведений. Они с Гербертом вернулись в склеп под утро, довольные и более-менее избавившиеся от тяжести прошлой ночи. Граф уже был там, отдавая какие-то распоряжения Куколю. Увидев спускающихся вниз юношей, он удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

— Я уезжаю через пару дней, — сказал он им, — так что если у вас есть какие-то пожелания, успейте обдумать их и сказать мне завтра или послезавтра ночью. Можете, конечно, и сейчас, если знаете точно, но я бы не торопился.

— Ого, так внезапно? — удивился Герберт. — А куда?

— В Пруссию, — отозвался Граф. — В южную часть, правда, не в родные места Альфреда. Ты ведь, полагаю, родился тоже где-то недалеко от Кенинсберга?

— Верно, — кивнул Альфред. — Я… Я думал, вы живете… затворником. Извините.

Мужчина ухмыльнулся.

— Да, большую часть времени. Но, к сожалению или к счастью, мне нужно иногда покидать насиженное место и отправляться по делам. Ты пока лишь начинаешь знакомиться с нашим миром и еще даже не приступил к тому, чтобы изучить его систему, мой юный друг. Но не волнуйся, скоро все будет. Слышал, как вы играли сегодня. Прелестно получилось.

— Спасибо, — довольно мурлыкнул Герберт, — мы старались. Но сейчас нам, пожалуй, пора спать, верно, _mon ami_?

— Верно, — кивнул Альфред. — Мы многое успели сделать, так что заслужили отдых.

— Это точно, — кивнул Граф.

Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но тут дверь наверху снова скрипнула, и в склеп спутились Куколь вместе с Шагалом. Если горбун приходил сюда всегда, чтобы убедиться, что господам ничего не нужно, то появление его спутника несколько удивило присутствующих. Герберт замер у своего саркофага, с любопытством наблюдая за тем, как Шагал одергивает свое пальто и подходит к Графу.

— Ваше сиятельство, — начал он, и Альфред тут же узнал в нем того самого хозяина трактира, правда в чуть более спокойной интерпретации, — понимаю, что у вас много своих забот и так далее, но вот о чем я хотел попросить. Понимаете ли, за эти годы вы несколько раз прибегали, так сказать, к моим услугам: посылали за свечами, за прочим добром, если было нужно, ну и так далее. Я, естественно, понимал, что вы человек хороший, и потому доверил вам решать, когда платить, но все прервала моя внезапая… перемена, да. Так вот, что я хочу… Нет, не я хочу! Вернее, я хочу, но не для себя, поверьте. Мне-то здесь деньги нужны не особо: я благодарен и за крышу над головой и пропитание, будьте уверены, но вот моя жена… Думаю, вы ее знаете. Прелестная, трудолюбивая женщина, настоящая хозяйка! Ей ведь достались все заботы о трактире, и если бы вы оплатили те вещи, что мы вам поставляли, было бы просто чудесно.

Граф вскинул брови и коротко кивнул, показывая, что услышал просьбу Шагала. Тот, хоть и старался улыбаться, слегка напрягся, ожидая вербальной реакции на свои слова. Альфред оглянулся на Герберта и улыбнулся: Шагал последовал совету.

— Что ж, — изрек Граф, — это можно устроить. Я действительно знаю вашу жену, так что буду рад ей помочь. Дайте мне немного времени, чтобы обдумать, как это лучше сделать.

Стоит сказать, Альфред не думал, что Шагал будет удивлен согласием Графа, но каким-то образом тот был. Пару секунд мужчина стоял глупо моргая, а затем встрепенулся и подобострастно раскланялся, прижимая шляпу к груди и улыбаясь.

— Благодарю, в-ваша светлость, премного вам признателен… спокойного вам дня.

— Что ж, я готов простить ему «мальца», если так, — заметил Герберт, когда Шагал скрылся из вида.

Граф повернулся к нему:

— Он назвал тебя «мальцом»?

— Да, а Герберт назвал себя «неудержимым», — заметил Альфред и рассмеялся, когда молодой человек попытался ткнуть его локтем.

— Что ж, раз так, спокойной ночи, дети, — промолвил Граф и усмехнулся. — Еще раз настоятельно рекомендую вам подумать над тем, что бы вы хотели получить. Особенно настоятельно я рекомендую это тебе… малец.

—  _Papa, vous êtes incroyables!_  — возмущенно воскликнул Герберт. —  _Faites de beaux rêves!_ *

Откинув волосы за спину, он полез в саркофаг. Тихо отсмеявшись, Альфред покосился на свой собственный гроб, в который вчера, понятное дело, не залезал. Вроде бы в нем не было ничего страшного, но ему все равно стало не по себе, и он повернул голову в сторону пристанища Герберта.

Значит, если кто-то нуждается в тепле, нужно просто его дать?

— Эй, — тихо позвал он, подходя к бортику под удивленным взором Графа, — то есть, объятия правда работают?

Герберт, который уже успел устроиться на своих подушках, нахмурился и посмотрел на него с недоумением. Впрочем, в следующий момент в его глазах блеснуло понимание. Молодой человек широко улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Конечно.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Альфред себе под нос, собрался, вздохнул поглубже и подтянулся на руках.

Перекинув ногу, он осторожно оперся на колено, стараясь не слишком задевать подвинувшегося Герберта, выставил перед собой руку, неуклюже опустился на бок и совсем уж неуверенно откинул голову на освободившуюся подушку. Места в саркофаге оказалось достаточно много, чтобы уместились они оба, но теперь молодые люди лежали вплотную друг к другу, да еще и Герберт смотрел на него с такой широкой улыбкой, что невольно становилось еще более неловко.

Куколь приковылял к ним и в два счета задвинул крышку. Пространство погрузилось в темноту, но Альфред быстро к ней привык и теперь мог видеть, как поблескивают вблизи глаза Герберта. Тот пока не предпринимал ничего и лежал так же неподвижно, как и он сам, хотя такое положение явно было не очень удобным. Вряд ли в нем можно было заснуть и вечером проснуться, не ощущая неприятное жжение в теле. Поэтому Альфред совершил поистине героический поступок: аккуратно подвинулся вперед и лбом уткнулся Герберту в плечо. В его волосы тут же зарылись чужие пальцы и принялись играть с прядями.

Лежать так было очень непривычно, но скоро Альфред смог расслабиться под ласковыми поглаживаниями по голове и даже улыбнулся: действительно помогало.

— Спокойного дня, — шепнул он.

— Спокойного дня, — ответили ему.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Очень настоятельно советую вам послушать композицию Warm Air Ванессы Мэй, ибо именно она вдохновила меня на написание сцены на балконе и именно она для меня является одной из тех композиций, которые у меня ассоциируются с историей Герберта и Альфреда!**

**На всякий случай вот ссылка (меня же за это не убьют, да?):**  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41T6_od8lAI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — "Отец, вы невозможны! Сладких снов!" (фр.)


	8. Chapter VIII

— Ну-ну, я же ненадолго уезжаю, не волнуйся, — усмехнулся Граф, ласково обнимая Герберта и поглаживая его по голове.

Его сын решительно не желал верить этим словам и потому лишь крепче прижимался к отцу, бормоча что-то ему в плечо. Альфред наблюдал за этой сцены от дверей, толком не зная, что делать с собой. Он не был уверен, обрадуется ли Граф какому-то шагу с его стороны, но Герберт потянул его провожать родителя, так что отказать юноша не смог.

— Будь осторожен, — попросил Герберт, наконец делая шаг назад и вздыхая, — и помни о нашем уговоре. И не делай глупостей.

— Ты же знаешь, я не делаю глупостей, — заметил Граф с легкой ухмылкой.

— Знаю, — кивнул его сын. — Именно поэтому меня ужасает мысль, что ты можешь совершить нечто дурацкое.

Граф тихо рассмеялся и поцеловал Герберта в лоб, после чего повернулся к Альфреду и, к огромному удивлению последнего, поманил его рукой.

— Подойди.

Альфред растерянно переглянулся с Гербертом и, сцепив руки в замок за спиной, сошел со ступеней, стараясь не выказывать своего волнения. Оказавшись лицом к лицу с хозяином замка, юноша замер в ожидании какого-нибудь напутственного слова. Смерив его пристальным взглядом, Граф усмехнулся. В следующее мгновение он поцеловал в лоб и Альфреда тоже.

— Приглядывайте друг за другом, — сказал Граф. — Не думаю, что мне нужно объяснять вам, что можно делать, а чего не стоит, как малым детям. Выйдите на прогулку два-три раза. Пригласите Магду, ей тоже не стоит скучать. Если Шагал захочет отправиться с вами, не отказывайте ему в компании, но, отправляясь гулять все вместе, старайтесь не удаляться от замка. Вряд ли кто-то придет сюда что-то красть или захватывать наше жилище, но все же не стоит оставлять его без присмотра. Я вернусь довольно скоро, так что насладитесь самостоятельностью.

— Наслаждаться ответственностью, — фыркнул Герберт. — Нет ничего лучше.

— Не ворчи, — наказал ему мужчина и притянул сына к себе в последний раз. —  _Ti voglio bene, gioia mia._

—  _Anch’io ti voglio tanto bene, papa_ *, — отозвался Герберт. — Я буду скучать.

Кивнув, Граф слабо улыбнулся и развернулся к воротам. Его темная фигура быстро исчезла за воротами. Герберт глубоко вздохнул, обхватывая себя руками.

— Пойдем, — сказал он Альфреду. — Посидишь со мной, пока я подкрашусь.

Альфред молча кивнул и последовал за графским сыном. Он никогда бы не подумал, что два вампира могут так нежно относиться друг к другу, будь они хоть сто раз отцом и сыном, но только что это произошло у него на глазах. Герберт выглядел немного грустным из-за отъезда Графа, и юноше невольно захотелось чем-то развеселить его чем-то, вот только он пока не знал, чем.

Они быстро миновали холл и лестницу и углубились в спальное крыло замка. Спальня, в которой хранил свои вещи Альфред, располагалась ближе всего к другим коридорам и помещениям, господские же комнаты находились куда дальше. Раньше молодой человек не был там, так что его невольно захватило любопытство. Он примерно представлял себе, какой будет спальня Герберта: всевозможные оттенки фиолетового, разнообразные баночки и склянки на столе, несколько лент для волос, которые практически никогда не повторялись, если сын Графа решал походить с хвостом или еще как-то.  
Так и оказалось. Стены комнаты были очень приятного теплого сиреневого оттенка, в то время как многочисленные подушки на большой кровати имели цвет, который можно было определить как фиалковый. Естественно, постель закрывал тяжелый балдахин, но, к сожалению, Альфред знал слишком мало наименований, чтобы назвать этот тон фиолетового.  
Но были здесь и интересные вещи, например: стройные статуэтки из слоновой кости, изображающие людей в разных танцевальных позах, забавной формы флаконы духов, стопка карт, нарисованных не иначе как от руки. Все это держалось в идеальном порядке: ни одной стоящей как-то криво вещи, ни пылинки на столах или предметах.

Герберт сел за столик, придвигая к себе несколько баночек, а Альфред приземлился на пуфик сбоку, наблюдая за тем, как молодой человек поочередно откручивает маленькие крышечки, а затем начинает мягкими движениями наносить на лицо неизвестные ему средства. Он никогда особенно не интересовался, чем себя украшают придворные красавицы и красавцы, так что не совсем понимал сей ритуал, но следить за этим оказалось даже забавно.

— Что это? — спросил Альфред, когда Герберт нанес на палец немного порошка темно-малинового цвета. — Это для губ?

— Совершенно верно, — кивнул тот и улыбнулся. — Не очень стойкое средство, но мне нравится цвет. Есть и более… вязкие, но они бывают такими противными, что я лучше несколько раз за ночь нанесу это. По крайней мере, оно не так опасно, как то, чем красят ресницы. Знаешь, в Древнем Риме многие красавицы слепли или даже умирали от постоянного ношения некоторых косметических средств.

— А ты? — тут же боязливо спросил Альфред.

Герберт подарил ему насмешливый взгляд. Ах, точно.

— Ну, умереть я точно не могу, да и ослепнуть тоже: тело само этого не допустит. Для меня это безопасно. Да и глаза я крашу не так часто. У фон Кролоков и без того чудесные ресницы, если ты видел некоторые портреты. Такая дикость, что еще некоторое время назад от людей требовали все это удалять.

— Почему ты вообще это делаешь? — поинтересовался Альфред, склонив голову набок. — Я не осуждаю, не подумай, мне просто действительно не очень понятно. Тебя же не обязывают никакие правила или что-то вроде того… или обязывают?

Герберт тихо рассмеялся, откидывая голову назад.

— Нет, не обязывают, _mon chéri_ , можешь не беспокоиться. Мне это просто нравится. Это весело! Вот, попробуй. — Он протянул Альфреду баночку и наклонился вперед. — Порошок тебя не укусит, давай же. Просто аккуратно похлопываешь подушечкой пальца и следишь за тем, чтобы нанести все более-менее равномерно. Я тебя тоже не укушу, если что.

Альфред не сдержал смешка и аккуратно перехватил коробочку четырьмя пальцами. На ощупь это оказалось… обычным порошком. А чего еще он ожидал? После средства на коже оставался розоватый след. Юноша немного поглядел на него, а затем встрепенулся. Так, ему же доверили нанести это на… ох, черт.  
Он осторожно поднес палец к губам Герберта, не решаясь их коснуться. Графский сын наградил его испытующим взглядом, а затем вдруг клацнул зубами, и Альфред коротко вскрикнул, отдергивая руку. Герберт рассмеялся снова и покачал головой.

— Нет, ты все еще пугливый, как кролик. Это так уморительно!

Альфред обиженно фыркнул.

— Не мешай! — воскликнул он сердито. — Я не пугливый, просто ты все время делаешь всякие… вещи неожиданно.

— Ну да, — усмехнулся Герберт. — Ладно, прекращаю. Давай уже.

Он снова подался вперед и с тех пор уже сидел смирно. Сглотнув, Альфред снова зачерпнул красящий порошок и аккуратно принялся наносить его. Делать это было довольно неудобно: он осыпался, ложился не слишком-то ровно, так что приходилось добавлять его снова и снова, — но и правда весьма занимательно. Все это время Альфред старался не смотреть Герберту в глаза, чтобы тот не вздумал его смущать, однако чувствовал взгляд молодого человека на себе. Он не стал рисковать, так что закрашивать уголки предоставил самому вампиру. Отряхнув руки и поглазев на розовые пятна на пальцах еще немного, Альфред посмотрел на Герберта. У него на языке так и крутился не совсем уместный для ситуации вопрос.

— Ты правда так сильно волнуешься за отца?

— Ммм? — удивленно промычал Герберт, отрываясь от своего занятия. — Что?

— Я имею в виду, — сконфуженно объяснил Альфред, — Граф же такой… грозный и… опытный. Он-то точно не пропадет в случае чего. Но ты беспокоишься за него так, словно он кто-то вроде меня.

— Все мы когда-то были вроде тебя, без обид, — усмехнулся Герберт, закрывая баночку и отставляя ее на прежнее место. — Не знаю, просто отец всегда был самым близким мне человеком, и я очень тяжело переживаю разлуку с ним. Каждый раз. Наверное, поэтому я и продолжаю скучать в замке, хотя меня никто не держит, а не пускаюсь по миру, как эта Сара. К тому же, сколь бы ты ни любил одиночество, в какой-то момент тебе все равно хочется повернуться к кому-то и сказать: «Посмотри, как здорово». Мы иногда выбираемся за пределы Трансильвании, но не так часто, как хотелось бы.

Упоминание о Саре заставило Альфреда несколько напрячься. Он вдруг понял, что она никогда, никогда не выбиралась за пределы своей деревни. Юноша не мог знать, как это ощущается для вампира, но даже ему во время путешествия порой становилось сложно чисто психологически, что уж говорить о таком доморощенном цветке, как Сара. Как там они поживают с профессором? Хотят ли вернуться? Боятся ли вернуться? Куда отправились и где бродят сейчас? Может ли Граф встретить их на своем пути?

— Эй, — позвал Герберт, — с тобой все хорошо?

— А? — встрепенулся Альфред. — Да, извини. Просто я тут думал… эм… а почему Куколь отправился с Графом? Да еще выехал с утра? Он тоже может развивать нашу скорость?

— Нет, не может, — покачал головой молодой человек. — Куколь будет везти кое-какие вещи, возьмет пару лошадей. Все-таки бежать с сумками наперевес отцу будет не очень удобно, согласись. Куколю не нужен отдых, так что он всегда идет вперед и периодически встречается с отцом в обговоренных местах. _Papa_ потратил достаточно много времени, вместе с ним изучая различные карты, чтобы наметить точки встречи.

Кивнув, Альфред вздохнул и опустил взгляд, предаваясь своим мыслям вновь. Герберт все равно отвлекся от него, чтобы закончить с волосами, а значит, можно было еще немного побыть в спокойствии. Он пробежался по комнате глазами. Тут явно чувствовалась рука самого Герберта, но будто и чья-то еще. Того, кого он сам никогда не встречал раньше, но кто абсолютно точно повлиял на его собеседника. Возможно, это была его мать. Герберт ничего о ней не рассказывал, ни о том, как она жила, ни тем более о том, почему умерла, так что об этом невозможно было судить. Если это действительно была она, то у нее явно был утонченный вкус, но без особых изысков. Герберт, должно быть, перенял эту тягу с изящной простоте, но совместил ее с графской привычкой к чему-то торжественному.

— Так, ну прекрати, — фыркнул Герберт наконец и поднялся с места. — Ты то и дело уносишься мыслями куда-то в далекие дали, а у нас еще очень много дел.

— Например? — вскинул брови Альфред.

— Насладиться самостоятельностью, — отозвался сын Графа и забрал волосы в хвост. — Вы в своем университете когда-нибудь играли в волан? **

— Ну, да, — кивнул молодой человек, проводя рукой по своим слегка спутанным вихрам. — Это когда мячик с перьями перекидывают ногами?

— Да, только мы с тобой будем играть ракетками, а не ногами, — заявил Герберт. — Прямо в холле. Переучиться легко, тут большого ума не надо. Все равно делать больше нечего. Не торопись перечитать всю библиотеку, иначе потом тебе станет скучно.

— Да всю вашу библиотеку за десять лет не перечитаешь! — хмыкнул Альфред, следом за юношей выходя из спальни.

— Именно. А так ты перечитаешь ее за одиннадцать и скрасишь себе еще один год своей вечной жизни, может, за это время книг как раз прибавится. А завтра пойдем гулять, пока день активно не начал прибавляться. Я очень люблю весну и лето, но мне не нравится осознавать, что приходится просыпаться еще до полного заката. Я принципиально сплю хотя бы до сумерек.

— Аристократично, — с серьезной миной кивнул Альфред. — Уважаю.

Герберт недовольно клацнул зубами снова, но теперь Альфред широко улыбнулся, довольный собой. Ему нравилось время от времени дразнить графского сына: тот никогда не реагировал на такие шуточки слишком серьезно и они оба могли изрядно повеселиться, перебрасываясь колкостями. Иногда к ним даже присоединялась Магда.

Взяв ракетки и волан из подсобки, которых по замку было распихано бесчисленное множество, молодые люди спустились в холл и разошлись по разным сторонам. Поначалу Альфред не совершал больших успехов: волан ударялся о край ракетки и тут же падал вниз, но потом дело пошло на лад. Играть так оказалось проще и веселее. Звук ударяющегося о туго натянутую сетку волана отдавался эхом в каменных сводах; они носились по всему залу и то стремились друг друга одолеть, то старались продержаться как можно дольше. Альфред невольно вспомнил то чудесное время, когда в перерыве все высыпали наружу и играли во что-то, хотя, по сути, для студентов это было несолидно. Но что они могли с собой поделать? Совсем еще юнцы, молодые парни воинственно кричали и пинали что под ногу попадет: плоский камешек, мяч, тот же волан. Несмотря на свою стеснительность, Альфред тоже иногда принимал участие в играх и вместе со всеми с хохотом улепетывал от сердитых педагогов, которые выходили на шум. Вот это была настоящая жизнь, и он по ней, пожалуй, немного скучал.

— Что это вы тут делаете? — спросила Магда, спускаясь к ним по лестнице. — Вас из дальнего коридора слышно.

— Играем, — невинно отозвался Герберт. — Хочешь попробовать? Мы можем выставить против тебя Альфреда, чтобы уравнять шансы.

— Эй!

— Да я и так, — усмехнулась девушка, засучив рукава. — Давайте сюда эту вашу игру.

Она приспособилась куда быстрее Альфреда и уже скоро ловко отбивала волан, куда бы Герберт его ни послал. Сидя на ступеньках и наблюдая за игрой, молодой человек невольно заулыбался: оба соперника распалились и начали на ходу перебрасываться саркастичными фразочками.

— Отличный удар, ваша Светлость!

— Благодарю, я долго готовился к моменту, когда смогу продемонстрировать его Вам, миледи.

— Ах, я польщена! Как там у вас это говорится? _C’est genial?_

— О, неужто _papa_ занялся с Вами и французским? Я, право, смущен богатством Ваших знаний!

Через некоторое время к ним пришел и Шагал. Он начал было причитать, что узнай Граф об этом, им мало не покажется, но затем утих и присоединился к Альфреду, который в конце концов стал вести счет, раз уж игроки вошли в азарт.  
Игра продлилась до так называемого обеденного времени. Выиграл все-таки Герберт ввиду своего опыта, но он признал Магду достойным соперником, так что недовольным не остался никто. Когда компания вошла на кухню, девушка неожиданно встала на пути к бутылям и вскинула руку вверх.

— А знаете, — сказала она, осмелев, — мне кажется, нам стоит хоть раз поесть нормально.

— Предлагаешь приготовить обед из пяти блюд? — вскинул брови Герберт. — Чур на десерт будет пирожок под взбитыми сливками.

— Я протестую! — пискнул Альфред.

Магда закатила глаза.

— Да нет же. Мы все питаемся здесь и по отдельности, а можно… Эй, — окликнула она Шагала, — подтверди! Мы, когда сами обедали, садились за стол все вместе: я, Шагал, Ребекка и Сара. Это было довольно… приятно.

— О, — выдал Герберт. — Мы давно такого не делали. Не то чтобы у нас было с кем садиться за стол… Что ж, я думаю, это неплохая идея. _Chéri_?

— Я? О-о-о, н-ну, я не против, — отозвался молодой человек. — Разве тут важно мое мнение?

— Конечно, важно! — протянул Герберт, заключив его в объятия. — Оно всегда важно, _mon ami_ , как ты до сих пор этого не понял?

Альфред смущенно улыбнулся и пожал плечами. С некоторых пор телесный контакт с Гербертом больше не доставлял ему особых неудобств, так что объятие его почти не стеснило.

— Ну, я человек сговорчивый, — протянул Шагал в своей обычной манере. — Я как все. Почему бы и нет?

Магда скорчила рожицу и хлопнула в ладоши.

— Значит, решено! Только в столовой жутко пыльно, нужно все там вытереть…

— Тут есть столовая? — удивленно спросил Альфред и в следующий момент уже стушевался. — Ой, да что я такое говорю.

— Не волнуйся, _liebling_ , даже я не знаю назначения всех комнат, которыми мы не пользуемся, — фыркнул Герберт. — Их здесь чересчур много. Мои предки, похоже, рассчитывали на огромное количество слуг, гостей и детей каждый день.

— Так это все-таки ваш фамильный замок? — спросила Магда, ставя на стол несколько бутылей и вынимая из корзины кое-какие специи. — А Граф говорил, что вы прибыли сюда уже после того, как оба прошли обращение.

— Так и есть, — кивнул молодой человек. — У фон Кролоков несколько резиденций: этот замок, особняк во Франции и еще один замок в королевстве Бавария, которое тогда еще принадлежало Священной Римской Империи. Последний, кстати, является главной: наш род происходит из этого государства. Это же место довольно долго пустовало, тут жили лишь кое-какие слуги. Баварская резиденция находилась в сердце города, там общество, развлечения, возможности; во Франции особняк расположился в чудесном пригороде, где в период цветения будто открывается совершенно новый прекрасный мир. Сюда же давно перестали приезжать гости, да и вообще тут тоскливо. Когда отец приезжал в Трансильванию маленьким, ему становилось не по себе, а потому он выбрал место сообразно своему характеру: относительно уединенное, тихое, пригодное для размышлений, — то есть переехал во Францию. Там он встретил мою мать, там на свет появился я… ну и там же мы с ним оба стали теми, кем являемся сейчас. Вот вам небольшой экскурс в историю династии фон Кролоков.

— Но ни один из вас не рассказал, когда и почему вы приехали сюда, — заметила Магда.

— А это не очевидно? — вскинул брови Герберт. — Еще более уединенное место, куда мало кто заглядывает, вокруг леса и горы, людей почти нет, так что не придется изворачиваться ради поиска пропитания.

— А те резиденции? — спросил Альфред. — Они еще считаются вашими?

— Ты что? — рассмеялся Герберт. — Столько лет прошло! У отца не было ни братьев, ни сестер, как и у меня, так что после нашего таинственного исчезновения все перешло в руки других владельцев. Насколько я знаю, баварский замок попросту растащили по камешку. Но знаешь, каким бы захолустьем ни было это место, каким бы захолустьем _мы_ его ни называли, на самом деле, здесь не так уж плохо. Природа уж точно потрясающая. Я покажу тебе любимые места, когда пойдем на прогулку.

— Здорово, — заулыбался Альфред, а затем спохватился. — Ох, Магда! Тебе же нужно помочь со столовой, да? Я могу!

— Спасибо, мой милый, — улыбнулась девушка и с готовностью всучила ему тряпку. — Особенно не надрывайся, там работы на целую ночь. Просто пройдись тряпкой по столу и спинкам стульев, уже будет отлично. Тебе сейчас прямо и направо в самую большую дверь.

— Я с тобой! — спохватился Герберт и оттолкнулся руками от столешницы, следуя за Альфредом.

Что играть, что вытирать пыль в пиджаке было неудобно, так что Альфред повесил его на спинку наименее замызганного стула и принялся за работу. Герберт, наблюдая за ним, остановился во главе стола. В уборке он участия не принимал, но пристально смотрел за каждым движением, словно это для него было в новинку.

— Почему люди вообще соглашаются помогать друг другу с уборкой? — фыркнул он наконец. — Это же так грязно и скучно!

— Ну, не хочется, чтобы кто-то слишком много на себя взваливал, — улыбнулся Альфред, отвлекаясь от занятия. — И это весело. Ты же убираешь свою комнату.

— Да, но она ведь _моя_ , — пожал плечами графский сын и сел на очищенный угол стола. — И мне помогает Куколь. И это отнюдь не весело.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Альфред, — мама приучила меня убирать не только за собой, но и весь дом, ведь так приятно находиться в чистоте. Мне посчастливилось… ну, вернее, не посчастливилось, конечно… попасть в дом сирот, в котором с детьми обращались довольно хорошо. У нас была очень милая воспитательница, ласковая, но она требовала, чтобы мы убирались и помогали друг другу. Разве что полы мальчишкам мыть не доверяли: они начинали озорничать и в итоге не только оказывались грязными, но и умудрялись замочить половину помещения.

При рассказе об уборке Герберт слегка наморщился, но быстро растерял свой запал. Повернувшись к нему, Альфред уловил сочувственное выражение и тут же замотал головой.

— Нет-нет-нет, все нормально, — сказал он, подходя к молодому человеку и поднимая на него взгляд. — Это дела минувших дней. Я тоскую, конечно, но не чувствую себя каким-то несчастным. У меня куча других причин для этого, — добавил юноша и неловко рассмеялся.

— Но ты был совсем один, — возразил Герберт, хмурясь и надувая губы. — Я представить себе не могу, каково это. Чтобы ни случилось, отец был рядом.

— Я не был один. У меня были мои книги, — пожал плечами Альфред. — Я всегда обладал хорошей фантазией и в основном проводил время в своих выдуманных мирах. Мне нравилось думать, что я знаю что-то такое, чего не знает никто вокруг. А потом был университет, там-то уж точно не соскучишься. Последние пару лет перед ним я без устали работал, лишь бы меня приняли, не было времени грустить.

— Но я все равно хочу больше узнать о твоей семье, — покачал головой Герберт и пальцем ткнул Альфреду в грудь. — И ты не отвяжешься от меня.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся тот. — Как-нибудь я расскажу.

Их прервал звук открывающейся двери. Шагал, напевая что-то себе под нос, разложил по столу салфетки с вышивкой, разгладил их, а затем выдвинул четыре стула и для верности отряхнул сиденья рукой. Кажется, в течение нескольких ночей он растерял свой мрачный настрой или же просто умело его скрыл, так что теперь вернулся к своему привычному (насколько Альфред мог судить) поведению.  
Удостоверившись в том, что все готово, Шагал рысцой убежал назад и вернулся уже с подносом, на котором стояли бутылка вина, графин с водой и четыре бокала. Мужчина достаточно долго раздумывал над тем, как лучше расставить все это на столе, пока не пришла Магда. Девушка на своем подносе несла еще четыре бокала, наполненных кровью, и корзинку с оставшимся хлебом, посыпанным специями. Расположив все должным образом, она убрала подносы на сервант и села, раскладывая на коленях салфетку.

— Господа, позвольте налить вам вина, — промолвил Шагал, который еще стоял. — Альфред? Герберт?

— Благодарю, — кивнул Герберт, выпрямив спину. — Будьте добры.

— А вы? — удивленно спросил Альфред.

— А разве нам можно? — удивленно спросила Магда.

Молодой человек уже собирался ответить, но тут вспомнил, что вообще-то не является хозяином замка, и повернулся к Герберту. Тот, явно довольный своим авторитетным положением, кивнул.

— Ну что вы, вы можете делать все что хотите. Магда, _tresor_ , ты позволишь?

— Конечно, — хихикнула девушка. — Это очень мило с твоей стороны. Не помню, чтобы за мной когда-нибудь так ухаживали.

— А как же я? — возмущенно подал голос Шагал.

— Приходить по ночам и прижиматься ко мне не считается за ухаживания, — фыркнула Магда. — Все-то у вас, мужчин, через пень-колоду. Будем.

Кровь была подогрета и словно бы тоже приправлена какими-то специями, так что вскоре травяной запах заполонил нос Альфреда окончательно, но он не возражал. Хлеб, даже подсохший, тоже оказался вкусным, хоть и странно было сочетать его с изысканным вином.

— Надеюсь, _papa_ не забудет о шоколаде, — заметил Герберт, задумчиво покачивая полупустой бокал в руке. — Вообще-то, его можно купить и в ближайшем городе, но почему-то шоколад из путешествий кажется мне гораздо вкуснее.

— Любишь шоколад? — поинтересовался Альфред.

— Обожаю, — выдохнул Герберт, блаженно прикрывая глаза.

— Я пробовала шоколад один раз в жизни, — заметила Магда. — В Рождество. Плитка очень дорого стоит, но мы все же купили ее, разломали и решили, что будем есть потихоньку. Каждый кусочек так и таял во рту… Никогда не забуду это ощущение.

— А по-моему, ничего особенного! — вмешался Шагал. — Пару раз и я его покупал. Сара была в восторге — мне не понравилось. Хлеб с орехами куда вкуснее.

— Вы просто не пробовали по-настоящему вкусный шоколад, — хмыкнул Герберт, скрестив руки на груди. — Существует невероятное множество вкусов, и подмешать туда можно что угодно! Не спорю, хлеб с орехами тоже неплох, но шоколад…

— Вот-вот! — согласилась Магда. — Хлеб с орехами я тебе и здесь испечь могу, а вот приготовление шоколада — долгий процесс! Тут особое чутье требуется.

Альфред слушал эту глупую дискуссию и не мог не улыбаться: три вампира спорили о том, какое сладкое лакомство вкуснее, сидя за полуночным обедом. Какое еще зрелище могло быть более странным и забавным, чем это? Интересно, что в данной ситуации сказал бы Граф? Наверное, он бы выбрал пирог с яблоками, который им так и не довелось попробовать.

— А ты, _liebling_? — спросил Герберт. — Что тебе больше нравится?

— Я даже не знаю, — честно признался Альфред, пожимая плечами. — Мне все нравится. Но, наверное, больше всего мне запомнился шоколадный торт. Мы тоже не могли позволить себе покупать шоколад часто, но на мой десятый день рождения мама принесла его домой и приготовила невероятно вкусный…

А через несколько месяцев она заболела и умерла, и шоколадный привкус во рту маленького Альфреда стал горечью, ведь это был последний праздник, что он провел с матерью. Молодой человек невольно замолчал, прикусив губу. Клыки неприятно впились в кожу, но он не придал этому большого значения. И все-таки упоминание о маме заставило его загрустить. Наверное, потому, что сейчас они сидели все вместе и спорили о какой-то ерунде, и все это казалось слишком обыденным, слишком человеческим. Подобные моменты всегда резко выхватывали Альфреда из его нового мира и возвращали в старый, где он был уязвим чуть ли не каждую секунду своего существования. Подавив поднимающийся в горле ком, юноша поднял взгляд на остальных. Те смотрели на него с ожиданием. Конечно, Граф им не сказал, и лишь Герберт конечно же догадался, почему Альфред так резко замолчал.

— Шоколадный торт, в общем, — выдавил из себя молодой человек. — Думаю, тебе, Магда, он понравился бы: там и шоколадная начинка, и шоколадные коржи.

— Ясно, — мягко прервал его Герберт. — Только пусть сначала печет не Куколь. Я ценю его стремление к учебе, но шоколад все-таки действительно дело тонкое.

— Он просто посмотрит, — кивнула Магда. — Я и сама должна буду разобраться, но звучит и правда соблазнительно. Ну и хлеб с орехами, конечно, тоже будет.

Они продолжили болтать о чем-то, но Альфред уже не особо вслушивался. Устроив подбородок на сложенных руках, юноша глядел на своих собеседников и думал о том, как же все-таки странно устроен мир, что человеческий, что вампирский. Люди разговаривали, не ведая о прошлом друг друга ровным счетом ничего, и делали бессчетное количество ошибок, но почему-то именно такие ошибки порой сближали их. Что он, по сути, знал о тех, кто сейчас сидел рядом с ним? Немного о нелегкой судьбе Магды, немного о переживаниях Шагала, немного о любви Герберта к отцу — и все. Если подумать, он и профессора-то не успел узнать вполовину так хорошо, как желал бы.

Рука Герберта накрыла его плечо.

—  _Chéri_ , — позвал тот, — ты хочешь еще вина? Или, может быть, крови?

— Нет, — покачал головой Альфред. — Нет, спасибо.

— Все хорошо, — добавил он, посмотрев на Герберта.

Тот сжал губы в тонкую линию: не поверил. Его укоризненный взгляд заставил Альфреда вжать голову в плечи. И угораздило же его связаться с фон Кролоками…

После трапезы, однако, юноше удалось ускользнуть от Герберта: Магда напомнила тому о занятии письмом, и он нехотя кивнул ей, маня за собой. Альфред и Шагал остались в столовой убирать. Мужчину нельзя было назвать молчуном, но он не особенно требовал ответов, так что все что нужно было делать — это посмеиваться и продолжать сметать крошки со стола. Собрав пустую посуду, они отнесли ее на кухню, где Шагал все вымыл, а Альфред протер и расставил на прежние места. Пожелав мужчине приятного остатка ночи, он отправился в музыкальную комнату.

Но рыться в нотах хотелось не очень. Немного побаловавшись с клавишами, Альфред оставил фортепиано в покое и вышел на балкон, садясь на каменный выступ. Взгляд его обратился к горизонту. Не то чтобы Альфреду было так уж грустно, просто он хотел немного поразмышлять и иногда ему требовалось побыть в одиночестве, и выбранное им место было просто идеальным.

Облокотившись на перила, юноша посмотрел вниз. Эта часть замка практически нависала над крутым склоном, подножие которого утопало в соснах и елях. Там наверняка были и другие деревья, просто они пока оставались голыми, не очень заметными глазу. Зелени было достаточно, чтобы укрыть низовья легкой дымкой. Еще издали до Альфреда доносился вкусный запах хвои. Он втянул его носом и умиротворенно вздохнул.

Ему было интересно, как другим удавалось примирить между собой две свои сущности; они ведь были такими разными. Люди все-таки тянулись к солнцу, вампирам покровительствовала ночь. Люди подвергались влиянию любой мелочи, вампиры проявляли гибкость и твердость. Люди были наполнены множеством страхов и сомнений, вампиры отлично знали, как все это в себе подавлять. Люди бежали от своей животной части, вампиры принимали ее. И подобных различий можно было найти еще черт знает сколько. Альфреду довелось увидеть Магду и Шагала людьми, но он ничего не знал ни о Графе, ни о Герберте. Менялись ли они под воздействием обращения хоть немного? Он точно менялся.  
Альфред задумчиво провел пальцем по кромке зубов и остановился на клыке. Сейчас зубы мешались не так сильно, как в состоянии голода, но они всегда, всегда оставались острыми, как нож. Надави молодой человек сильнее, он бы точно поранился. Представив, как течет по бледной коже кровь, Альфред невольно сглотнул. Он был удивлен тому факту, что все еще мог думать о крови не как о пище. Что ж, по крайней мере, это роднило его с человеческим собой: вне зависимости от сущности, в мире было столько всего, чего он еще не понимал…

Альфред вспоминал долгие полуденные часы, проведенные им в библиотеке в стремлении узнать как можно больше. Солнце пробивалось сквозь мутноватые окна, и под его лучами танцевали сотни тысяч пылинок. Тем не менее, в помещении сохранялся приятный полумрак. Народу было достаточно, но каким-то образом люди умудрялись разместиться так, что оставались практически незаметными глазу, и Альфред будто был один в своем книжном мире. Он возводил замки, крепости из книг, иногда делая заметки из нескольких сразу; в некоторые уходил с головой, некоторые просто пролистывал, в каких-то даже просто смотрел картинки. У него в детстве никогда не было книжек с картинками, и мама рисовала их сама в уголках страничек. Теперь эти книжки никогда не вернутся к нему в руки: он оставил их в доме сирот. Это было одним из самых трудных решений в жизни Альфреда: ему тяжело давалось расставание с дорогими сердцу вещами, но он хотел помочь приюту и знал, что мать поступила бы точно так же.

Ладно, это становилось вечером слишком печальных воспоминаний. Альфред сморгнул выступившие на глазах слезы и мотнул головой. Он же сказал Герберту, что все в порядке, а значит, все будет в порядке. У Альфреда было много недостатков, но он никогда не бросал слов на ветер. Лучше было переключиться на что-нибудь другое или…

Молодой человек перегнулся через перила, оценивая степень своего безумия и свои шансы остаться без увечий. Первый показатель стремительно улетал вверх, второй упорно стремился к нулю, но идея почему-то засела в его голове. Разве ему не хвалили то, какие вампиры непробиваемые, какая быстрая у них регенерация? Альфреду срочно требовалось взбодриться, и он не знал способа лучше, чем вновь задействовать вампирские способности. Юноша мог бы просто побежать, но сейчас им овладело то, что профессор называл юношеским авантюризмом, а точнее, что тот назвал бы юношеским вампирским авантюризмом: будь Альфред все еще человеком, он бы, конечно, не стал делать того, что сделал в следующий момент.

Встав на перила, Альфред глянул вниз снова. Его колени слабо дрожали, но скорее из предвкушения, чем из страха. Глубоко вздохнув, он сделал шаг в пустоту. В ушах засвистел ветер, а тело обхватило морозным воздухом, который вскоре пробрался и внутрь, наполняя его. Будь Альфред все еще живым, его дыхание перехватило бы, теперь же это ощущение было лишь моральным. Приземлившись на башенку и крепко обхватив шпиль руками, он резко замер и отклонился вбок, практически нависая над пропастью. Ладони жгло от трения, но Альфреду было все равно. Он осторожно оттолкнулся и прыгнул снова. Второй полет был еще короче первого, но таким же захватывающим. Зацепившись за выступ под одним из окон, Альфред повис на нем. Где-то внизу он услышал голос Магды.

—…так пойди и скажи ему! Если уж тебе это так важно, нужно озвучивать свои мысли, а не убиваться, словно ничего не исправишь!

— Но он подумает, что я капризный! — обидчиво ответил ей Герберт. — А я совсем не капризный, я просто хочу, чтобы он понял…

— Альфред! — воскликнула Магда, высовываясь из окна. — Ты что там делаешь?

От неожиданности Альфред разжал руки и сиганул вниз, но вовремя ухватился за решетки, заставив Магду отпрянуть от окна библиотеки. За ней с кресла вскочил ошеломленный Герберт.

— Я? — отозвался Альфред. — Иду на прогулку, привет!

Пожалуй, ничего больше он объяснять не хотел и потому, прежде чем графский сын успел подлететь к окну, спрыгнул на землю. Несмотря на то, что летел Альфред с высоты второго этажа замка, он действительно ничего не сломал, хоть и тряхнуло его будь здоров. До нового полета оставалось пройти лишь небольшую полоску сада и перелезть через ограду.

Перед глазами слегка двоилось, но Альфред чувствовал себя в состоянии осуществить задуманное до конца. Теперь перемахнуть через забор не составляло труда, он выполнил это действие секунд за десять и остановился на краю каменного выступа. Как оказалось, склон был даже более пологим, чем казалось, и его покрывала жухлая трава, но обычный человек бы точно сгинул. На этот раз Альфред раздумывал недолго. Он продержался на ногах ровно пару мгновений, а затем с приглушенным криком заскользил вниз. Днем прошел дождь, и только поэтому съезжать было проще, но Альфред не взял в расчет неровности и в следующий момент уже катился, сгруппировавшись по мере своих возможностей. В тот момент, когда его тело вновь столкнулось с более-менее горизонтальной поверхностью, ему стало очень-очень больно, но почему-то и очень-очень весело. Раскинув руки в стороны, юноша откинулся на спину и сдавленно рассмеялся. Его зрение было слегка размыто, но он мог видеть свои окровавленные ладони. Впрочем, все царапины на них уже затягивались, боль утихала. Ради этого стоило становиться ночной тварью. Сколько раз Альфред, даже понимая всю абсурдность своих мыслей, мечтал без опаски влезть на какую-нибудь крышу и сигануть с нее, чтобы хотя бы на секунду почувствовать полную свободу, и вот, он действительно сделал это, вот только третий этаж замка был явно выше, чем крыша в его фантазиях.

Но времени на сравнения больше не было. Взглянув в сторону, Альфред заметил на другом склоне, находящемся у леса, какое-то движение, куда быстрее, чем у какого-либо зверя, и тут же вскочил на ноги. Набрать скорость было легко и просто, и он бросился под сень сосен, позволяя окрепшему запаху заполнить легкие. Влажная почва слегка скользила под ногами, но юноша был уверен, что не упадет. Приближение кого-то другого угадывалось легко, и этот кто-то явно не уступал ему в скорости. Очень скоро некто уже наступал Альфреду на пятки, а затем его резко толкнули, и он рухнул на мох, по инерции переворачиваясь на спину. Преследователь упал прямо на него и придавил к земле своим телом.

Герберт находился непозволительно близко к нему, а точнее, к его губам: их лица были в сантиметрах друг от друга, когда они оба замерли, смотря друг другу в глаза. Руки Альфреда находились у него над головой, так что он при всем желании не мог бы оттолкнуть его, да в тот миг ему этого не очень-то и хотелось. Достаточно было просто приподняться…

— Ты что, совсем спятил?! — воскликнул Герберт и больно ударил его в грудь. — Ты просто… просто… я не знаю, что с тобой, но это ненормально!

Впервые Альфред видел его таким взъерошенным, грязным (охота не в счет) и сердитым. Герберт гневно хмурился, а его губы были сжаты в плотную линию, но это был не холодный гнев, это было даже… мило?

Он откинул голову назад и рассмеялся. Впервые с поры обращения ему удалось рассмеяться так искренне. Его просто разбирало от хохота, пускай вокруг была ночь, и лес, и чертово эхо. Это было смешно, и Альфред рассмеялся. Что в этом такого?

Герберт поглядел на него, как на умалишенного.

— Ты успел найти где-то деревенского пьяницу и укусить его? — спросил он, опуская руку к Альфреду на лоб.

— Ч-что ты делаешь? — выдавил из себя Альфред и рассмеялся пуще прежнего. — У м-меня больше не буд-дет жара!

— Кто тебя знает, — отозвался Герберт. — Ты только что спрыгнул с третьего этажа и прокатился по чуть ли не отвесному склону, и ты _Альфред_! Даже я такого никогда не делал! Ну, из окна, может, и прыгал, но не суть. Ты… ты там не сбежать пытался?

Вот тут Альфред прекратил смеяться и нахмурился тоже, приподнимаясь на локте. Герберт сел на колени рядом с ним, выжидающе глядя ему в глаза.

— Сбежать? — переспросил Альфред. — Да у меня и в мыслях не было! Куда мне, по-твоему, идти?

— Что-то не помню, чтобы твоя Сара задавалась этим вопросом! — фыркнул Герберт, надув губы. — И ты… ты вспоминал мать! Может, тебе захотелось навестить родные края, а ты без присмотра, и неопытный, и чувствительный, и мне не доверяешь, и…

— Она не моя Сара, — отмахнулся юноша. — И с чего ты решил, что я тебе не доверяю?

— Ты о серьезных вещах говоришь только с отцом, — отозвался графский сын, — а со мной… только когда тебе становится плохо или стыдно. Я бы мог ответить на все твои вопросы не хуже его, между прочим, я тоже проходил через это, и я, к тому же, почти твоих лет… постой, а сколько тебе было?

— Двадцать один…

— Вот видишь! Я даже этого о тебе не знал, а мы знакомы уже почти два с половиной месяца!

— Тебя это правда огорчает? — удивился Альфред. — Ну, то, что я в основном говорю о всяких серьезных вещах с Графом, а не с тобой?

— Теперь ты думаешь, что я капризничаю, да? — недовольно хмыкнул Герберт. — Да, огорчает. Ты даже сегодня отмахивался от меня этим своим «все хорошо». Я точно знаю, что отцу известно о твоей маме, но как же еще _мне_ догадаться о том, как рано ты ее потерял, кроме как по твоему взгляду, когда ты упомянул этот чертов торт?

Так вот о чем они говорили с Магдой.  
Альфред не совсем понимал, как именно ему реагировать. С одной стороны, его учили, что для установления полного доверия нужно общаться с кем-то не один год, но с другой, сам он этому не верил. К тому же, за те самые два с половиной месяца они уже успели уснуть в обнимку, что, черт возьми, являлось чуть ли не одной из самых интимных вещей в мире, и сын Графа не сделал ничего такого, что могло бы заставить Альфреда засомневаться в нем.

Герберт выглядел выведенным из себя и в то же время встревоженным. Альфред покачал головой и сел напротив.

— Эй, — позвал он, — если хочешь, я постараюсь говорить побольше. И не волнуйся. Иногда мне нужно не столько погрустить, сколько подумать в одиночестве, остудить голову хотя бы на пару секунд. А что до сегодняшнего поступка… ну, я не знаю, что со мной приключилось, я просто решил, что это неплохая идея.

Герберт фыркнул, откидывая волосы за спину.

— Эти внезапные одинокие размышления, влекущие за собой непонятно что, ужасны. Ненавижу это в вас, — сказал он.

— В нас? — не понял Альфред.

— Возможно, ты не заметил, но мой отец любит поступать точно так же. Сначала он думает, потом начинает вспоминать все свое темное прошлое, или наоборот, затем мрачнеет, закрывается, не разговаривает со мной и…

— Я же разговариваю, — осторожно вставил молодой человек.

— А ты лазаешь по стенам и прыгаешь с огромной высоты! Как ты вообще до этого додумался?

— Ну… я всегда мечтал летать, — слабо улыбнулся Альфред, проводя рукой по волосам, в которых застряли травинки.

Выражение лица Герберта несколько смягчилось, и он закатил глаза:

— Ну конечно. Действительно пора выводить тебя на прогулки, пока ты не решил подраться с медведем.

— А…

— Даже не думай. И не спрашивай.

Они поднялись на ноги. Голова все еще немного кружилась, и Альфред осторожно опустил руку к себе на затылок. Он ожидал, что Герберт повернется обратно к замку, но тот, придирчиво осмотрев себя и удрученно вздохнув, направился в противоположную сторону, маня юношу за собой.

— Идем. Раз уж ты так хочешь проветриться, дойдем до речки, а завтра с вечера отправимся в место подальше.

Альфред открыл было рот для ответа, но решил ничего не говорить и поспешил нагнать Герберта, с улыбкой шагая рядом с ним. Графский сын скосил на него взгляд и лишь покачал головой, на ходу начиная поправлять волосы. Из них тоже торчало несколько травинок, которые он раздраженно выдергивал и кидал на землю, бормоча себе под нос что-то о сумасшедших мальчишках и опрометчивых поступках. Альфред мог бы удивиться тому, каким правильным Герберт вдруг стал, но вовремя понял, что, скорее всего, тот лишь переволновался, думая о другом: о его возможном побеге. Даже мысль об этом казалась юноше смешной. У него не было никого, кто мог бы его приютить, не было каких-то целей, которых его новая сущность помогла бы ему достичь, не было чувства, будто в замке его держат насильно. Это, пожалуй, являлось главным: он не был пленником, чтобы сбегать откуда-то. Неожиданно осознание такой простой истины заставило Альфреда почувствовать себя лучше и даже свободнее, и он расправил плечи, уверенно шагая вперед. Это было похоже на момент, когда к нему пришло понимание того, что он не является жертвой.

Пройдя еще некоторое время, юноши выбрались к узкой лесной речушке, еще не до конца очнувшейся ото сна. Ее журчание пока что было совсем тихим и слабым, но в нем чувствовалась скрытая сила. Герберт, приподняв полы своего одеяния, сел на мох по-турецки и потянулся. Повременив немного, Альфред опустился на колени рядом с ним и в конце концов просто лег на спину, закидывая руки за голову.

— Я прервал ваше с Магдой занятие? — спросил он. — Простите.

— Нет, мы к тому времени уже закончили, — покачал головой Герберт. — Молчи и предавайся своим мыслям, _mon chéri_ , тут на тебя не будут давить каменные стены.

Альфред вскинул бровь, косясь в сторону собеседника.

— Ты приходишь подумать сюда?

— Редко, — пожал плечами Герберт. — Но да, прихожу. Если уж у меня настроение поразмышлять, я иду гулять: замок и кладбище слишком стесняют мои мысли. Понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

— Думаю, да, — кивнул Альфред. — Мне тоже нравится на открытом воздухе. Там, где я вырос, тоже была речка. Мы жили не в центре города, так что я мог спокойно добраться туда. На берегу росло одинокое дерево, прямо как в книжке, и днем под сенью его листьев можно было укрыться от зноя. Иногда мы приходили к нему с мамой, устраивали там обед и играли, иногда я прибегал один. Я мог читать, думать, вертеть что-то из травинок, а порой просто ложился и засыпал. Там было безопасно: город неподалеку, дорога тоже, так что никто меня не трогал. Я чувствовал себя в безопасности. Наверное, именно из-за таких мелочей меня берет тоска по дню. Жара, яркий солнечный свет, чистое голубое небо… Неужели вампиры действительно приучились не скучать по этому?

— Не приучились, просто не хотят признаваться, — отозвался Герберт.

Вскоре он лег рядом с Альфредом, устремляя взор к небу.

— Я тоже скучаю по дню. Не все время, конечно, но иногда. Я любил закаты во Франции, когда воздух наполнялся тысячей цветочных ароматов, и жаркие послеобеденные часы в Неаполитанском королевстве со стрекотанием цикад и запахом нагретых листьев самшита. Ты знаешь, как пахнет нагретый самшит?

— Нет, не доводилось узнать, — ответил Альфред. — Стоит того?

— Да, — кивнул Герберт. — Это один из лучших ароматов на свете, такой теплый и мягкий… И еще я скучаю по легкому загару. Вообще-то, у меня всегда была очень нежная кожа, но я все равно умудрялся побыть под солнцем достаточно, чтобы потом некоторое время не ходить как призрак.

Альфред тихо рассмеялся на это заявление.

— Я, конечно, не загорал так, как многие соседские мальчишки, но к концу лета все равно ходил смуглым и чумазым. Каким бы тихим трусишкой ты ни был, не можешь удержаться от соблазна погонять мяч или искупаться.

— Ты не трусишка, — нахмурился Герберт.

— Спасибо, — усмехнулся Альфред, — но тогда был. Меня пугало все: громкие звуки, грозного вида люди, темнота… и рассказы о вампирах, кстати тоже.

— И я боялся темноты, — фыркнул его собеседник, — и вампиров тоже. Редкий человек этого не боится. Мы всегда будем страшиться того, что нам неизвестно, _liebling_. Трусость проявляется лишь в выборе между тем, чтобы поддаться страху, и тем, чтобы постараться ему противостоять. Это общеизвестная истина.

— Да… Между делом, этот разговор достаточно серьезен для тебя? — хихикнул Альфред. — Мы могли бы обсудить основные вопросы мироздания, однако, боюсь, в этом я не очень силен.

— Опять ты по-дурацки шутишь! — Герберт цокнул языком и перекатился на живот. — Но… спасибо.

Они оба замолчали, вслушиваясь в журчание воды. Альфред сдвинул голову чуть влево и почувствовал, что виском упирается в руку Герберта. Тот запустил пальцы в его спутанные волосы и осторожно принялся их гладить. Юноша решил ничего не говорить, позволил себе расслабиться. Он практически заснул, поддавшись уюту момента, но вскоре Герберт потрепал его за плечо.

— Ветер крепчает. Скорее всего, надвигается буря. Вставай, нам нужно возвращаться.

Когда к концу ночи Альфред уже собрался идти в склеп, Герберт остановил его.

— Я пойду спать к себе, — заявил он. — Не люблю бывать внизу, когда _papa_ нет. Если хочешь, можешь тоже пойти наверх.

— К тебе в спальню? — удивился Альфред.

На лице Герберта появилась широкая улыбка.

— У тебя, на моей памяти, тоже была своя спальня, но если ты так настаиваешь…

— Нет-нет, я просто немного ударился головой, когда падал, прости, несу всякую чушь, — мгновенно отмахнулся Альфред. — Да, конечно, пошли наверх, в наши разные… спальни. Да. Идем.

Под тихое хихиканье он, мечтая куда-нибудь исчезнуть, побежал вверх по лестнице. У двери его спальни они и разошлись, пожелав друг другу спокойного дня. Зайдя в комнату, Альфред скинул с себя всю грязную одежду и в нерешительности остановился перед ворохом чистого белья. В склепе он спал в обычных брюках и рубашках, а в ночь охоты его не особенно волновал его вид, но сейчас стоило все же как-то одеться. И помыться. В ванную идти не хотелось, но на столике стоял таз с водой, а рядом лежала губка. Видимо, их принес сюда тот же человек, который сложил его одежду, пока он спал тут в прошлый раз. Вода, конечно, успела остыть, но выбирать не приходилось. Наскоро вытерев себя, Альфред выбрал самые простые штаны и рубашку и юркнул под одеяло.

После многочисленных ночей в каменном ложе ощущения были странными, но неплохими. Опустив голову на подушку, Альфред вслушивался в звуки снаружи. Герберт не ошибся: ветер теперь завывал громко и протяжно, отчего становилось немного неуютно. Что-то ударилось о стекло и отлетело прочь. Юноша со вздохом перевернулся на спину и потянулся. Бури не причиняли ему особого беспокойства, но с обостренным слухом к ним нужно было привыкнуть.  
Ветер проникал и в щели в камне, эхом отдаваясь в стенах и в коридорах. Альфред поплотнее укутался в одеяло. Не хотел бы он, как пару месяцев назад, оказаться заблудившимся странником и бороться со стихией, продираясь сквозь неприятно колющиеся ветки.

— Альфред?

Молодой человек повернулся на бок и посмотрел в сторону двери. В комнату заглядывал Герберт.

— Не люблю бури и грозы, — наморщился он. — Ладно бы это был дождь, его звуки мне нравятся, но это… Могу я лечь с тобой? Или ты все еще переживаешь последствия удара головой?

— Не переживаю, — буркнул Альфред, приподнимая край одеяла. — О чем речь?

Радостно улыбнувшись, Герберт пулей залез в кровать и плюхнулся напротив него, тут же забирая вторую подушку себе. Он был одет в тот самый фиолетовый костюм, в котором встретил Альфреда в ночь бала. Юноша невольно протянул руку вперед и осторожно потрогал рукав. Настоящий…

— Навевает столько воспоминаний, верно? — хихикнул Герберт. — «Сборник советов для влюбленных» теперь находится в моем личном архиве.

— У тебя есть личный архив? — вскинул брови Альфред.

— Ну да. Небольшой. Там всякие памятные письма, заметки, выписки и… ну, теперь одна книжка. На вкус она была не очень.

— Прости, в следующий раз выберу обложку из натуральной кожи, — фыркнул Альфред. — Слышал, при желании ее можно есть.

— А почему ты думаешь, что я захочу тебя укусить? — ухмыльнулся Герберт. — Такую честь еще нужно заслужить, а ты ведешь себя совершенно несносно. Не думал, что ты такой самоуверенный, _mon ami_.

— Да я и сам уже не знаю, что о себе думать, — отозвался молодой человек, вздыхая. — До какого-то момента мне казалось, что я прежний, но потом я понял: это не так. И когда же я пойму, каким стал?

— Не знаю, — откликнулся сын Графа, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Может, и никогда. Знаешь, отец говорит, что мы навечно застыли во времени, но это не значит, что мы не меняемся. Изменения происходят с миром, изменения происходят с нами. А так как живем мы непомерно долго, изменения эти могут быть… бесконечны.

— Звучит страшновато, но здорово, — улыбнулся Альфред. — Профессору это, правда, не очень понравится. Он любит определенность. Может, он сразу попытается установить закономерность с максимальной точностью, чтобы предугадать все и вся.

— А ты? — спросил Герберт. — Тебе нравится определенность? Или ты сторонник абстрактности?

— Ни то ни другое. — Юноша придвинулся чуть поближе, чтобы было удобнее разговаривать. — Мне нравится знать какие-то определенные вещи и в то же время оставлять место для фантазий и размышлений.

— Да, мне тоже…

По стеклу вновь что-то ударило, и Герберт сморщился.

— Это просто невозможно, — пожаловался он. — Не то чтобы я боюсь бурь, просто они слишком громкие. Мне из-за этого неуютно.

Альфред опустил взгляд, задумываясь над чем-то. Было же, определенно было у него средство от тоски во время непогоды, и работало оно просто отлично, и придумала его мама, и…

— Я открою тебе секрет, как бороться с этим чувством, — шепнул он с улыбкой, и Герберт встрепенулся. — Когда я был маленьким… Да, похоже, сегодня мне никуда не деться от детских воспоминаний. Когда я был маленьким, я тоже не мог спать в бурю. Не потому, что она была какой-то страшной, просто это природное беспокойство передавалось и мне, и я долго ворочался, пока она не заканчивалась. И мама придумала забавную штуку. Она предложила мне в такие ночи возводить на кровати крепость, которая защитит меня, если что. У меня не было балдахина, так что мы вбили гвоздь и вещали на него старое покрывало, а колонны строили, конечно же, из подушек. Эта крепость не была очень устойчивой, но я сворачивался калачиком внутри и правда засыпал. Мне было хорошо.

— Отлично, — беззлобно хмыкнул Герберт. — И это ты мне сейчас предлагаешь? Построить крепость из подушек и балдахина?

Альфред подавил в себе смешок и кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как тот постепенно меняется в лице. Вздохнув, Герберт оттолкнулся от матраса и соскользнул с кровати, направляясь к шкафу. Открыв его, он кинул Альфреду старое покрывало, несколько подушек и даже простыню, а затем обвел все это благолепие рукой.

— Ну давай, показывай.

Усмехнувшись, Альфред слез с кровати тоже и оглядел подушки. На счастье, они оказались довольно рыхлыми, так что юноши быстро соорудили две колонны. К сожалению, конструкция постели здесь не предусматривала наличие балдахина, но не было ничего проще, чем прицепить к верхним перекладинам покрывало и простыню. В спальне и так царила темнота, а в их самодельной крепости стало еще темнее, но это было даже к лучшему.  
Альфред лег обратно и снова повернулся к Герберту. Тот окинул взглядом новое сооружение и тихо рассмеялся, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Это был один из самых приятных звуков смеха, какой Альфреду приходилось слышать.

— Это так глупо, — сказал Герберт, — но мило. Хорошее средство.

— Надеюсь, те, кого я видел в своем кошмаре, не будут над нами смеяться, — отозвался Альфред. — Ну, эти странные вампиры, которых видишь только во сне.

— Ты до сих пор считаешь это кошмаром? — удивился Герберт.

Вот здесь нужно было минутку подумать. Если тогда чудн _ы_ е лица и дикие танцы заставили Альфреда ужаснуться, то теперь он не был уверен в том, как бы отреагировал. Вспоминая миг, когда та песня раздавалась в его голове второй раз, юноша неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Они приходят далеко не каждую ночь, — заметил Герберт. — Вернее, далеко не всегда на границе ночи и утра. Обычно это происходит тогда, когда все охвачены каким-то особым сильным настроением, как перед балом. А так… кем бы эти существа на самом деле ни были, им нравится играть с яркими чувствами и эмоциями, ведь они, по сути, ими и питаются. Не только страхом, но и волнением, восторгом, возбуждением…

— Наверное, поэтому там были вы с Магдой, но не было профессора, Куколя, Шагала и Графа, — вдруг осенило Альфреда.

— Да, тяжелые или слабые чувства им не по нраву… — Герберт протянул руку и потрепал Альфреда по щеке. — Так, а ну-ка спи. Сейчас мы с тобой заговоримся и проголодаемся снова, а мне совершенно не хочется куда-то идти или кого-то звать. К тому же, завтра достаточно рано вставать.

— Идти настолько далеко? — поинтересовался юноша.

— Нет, просто я хочу успеть вернуться и позаниматься с Магдой. Мы подошли к довольно интересной теме…

— По письму?

— И каллиграфии, — с укоризной добавил графский сын.

— Мне можно присутствовать?

— Нет, это очень секретная тема. Но, может, когда-нибудь ты созреешь, чтобы ее постичь.

— Приятно слышать, — с улыбкой отозвался Альфред, закрывая глаза.

Уже перед самым забытьем он почувствовал, как Герберт берет его за руку и переплетает их пальцы. Буря за окном не утихала, а лишь набирала силу. Внутри крепости сохранялся уютный мрак.

Альфред сжал руку Герберта крепче.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *— Я люблю тебя, радость моя.  
> — И я очень люблю тебя, отец. (ит.)  
> Выражение "ti voglio bene" употребляется скорее для выражения дружеской или родственной любви, в отличие от "ti amo". (Ну хоть где-то я решаюсь говорить на итальянском)
> 
> ** Игра в волан — предшественник современного бадминтона
> 
> Ну да, эта сборная солянка была написана в основном для того, чтобы голубки побольше времени провели вместе. Но что я могу поделать? Я сплю и вижу, как они милуются на каждом углу!
> 
> P.S. Господа, я по мере сил стараюсь искать достоверную информацию для написания фф, но, т.к. это все же я, приветствуются любые исправления и сомнения в каких-либо фактах, выражениях и наименованиях! 
> 
> all the love xx


	9. Chapter IX

Первым, что почувствовал Альфред, проснувшись вечером, была пустота под боком. Не то чтобы за эти несколько дней он привык засыпать рядом с Гербертом, просто без него было как-то не так: слишком свободно, рука болталась без какой-либо опоры, ничьи волосы не лезли в лицо. Неужели он проспал больше обычного? Как правило, Герберт просыпался немного позже него и сонно желал ему доброго вечера, но теперь его совершенно точно не было даже в спальне.

Потянувшись, Альфред медленно похлопал глазами, посматривая по сторонам. Ничего, конечно, не изменилось, не сдвинулось с места. Вокруг было тихо. На прикроватной тумбочке его уже ждал кубок с кровью, от которого, хоть он и успел немного остыть, веяло теплом. Сделав глоток, Альфред удивленно вскинул брови. Оленья. Но ведь за прошедшие ночи ничего такого не произошло. Неужели они празднуют какое-то событие, о котором он не знал?

— О, ты уже проснулся! — радостно воскликнул Герберт и с размаху запрыгнул на кровать, нависая над Альфредом. — Я как раз принес тебе новую одежду, _mon chéri_! Как тебе спалось? Как твое настроение? Чувствуешь себя взрослее? Опытнее? Солиднее?

Альфред с недоумением покосился на стопку одежды, которую доселе не видел. Брюки, шелковая белая рубашка… кроваво-красный доломан. Похожий он как-то видел на Графе, только этот больше отливал фиолетовым и, конечно, был меньше.

— П-привет, спасибо, хорошо. Да нет… А что за случай? — нахмурился он, вглядываясь в улыбающееся лицо Герберта.

Тот вскинул бровь и наклонился ниже, награждая юношу испытующим взглядом.

— Ты что, за датами не следишь? — спросил он.

— Не особенно, если честно… А должен? Я что-то пропустил? — удивился Альфред. — Нужно было что-то подготовить или…

— Сегодня шестнадцатое марта, — фыркнул Герберт и чмокнул его в щеку. — После полуночи настанет твой день рождения!

Альфред изумленно замер, с глупым видом уставившись на улыбающегося Герберта. Тот явно не находил в своем заявлении ничего странного и удивительного.

— Так значит, вампиры все же празднуют дни рождения?

— Если захотят, — пожал плечами Герберт. — Ну, конечно, каждый год дарить подарки не выходит, но можно ведь просто поздравить и сделать что-то приятное, не так ли? А ты, к тому же, новичок, тебя нужно побаловать. Пойдем, нам нужно погулять где-то до полуночи, чтобы все было по правилам. _Papa_ обещал вернуться к тому времени, так что, может, поздравим тебя все вместе.

В костюме было довольно непривычно. Оглядев себя, Альфред медленно провел руками по дорогой ткани, расшитой золотой нитью, одернул рукава, расправил воротник. Герберт наблюдал за ним от двери с гордой улыбкой. Когда Альфред закончил, графский сын покачал головой, закатывая глаза, и подошел к нему, чтобы поправить крупную брошь на жабо, которую юноша налепил невесть как.

— Ты создаешь такие красивые вещи, — сказал молодой человек, наблюдая за тем, как ловко изящные пальцы расправляют последние складочки. — Мне, право, стыдно их носить. Я для них не гожусь.

— Глупости, — хмыкнул Герберт, не отрываясь от занятия. — Очень даже годишься. Ну вот, теперь идеально.

Отступив на шаг, он довольно улыбнулся и хлопнул в ладоши, восторженно вздыхая.

— Ну что? Давай, _mon chéri_ , до дня рождения осталось терпеть совсем недолго!

Ни один обитатель замка не повстречался им на пути, когда они спустились в холл, а затем выбрались за ворота и отправились к лесу. Последний снег наконец растаял, унося с собой зимнюю пору, и теперь Альфред жаждал увидеть природу в процессе ее перерождения, а затем и в самом цвету. Герберт щебетал что-то о прелести подступающего оживления, активно жестикулируя; его голос звучал восторженно, беззаботно и, конечно, не без некоторой манерности. К этому можно было привыкнуть, хотя Альфред не понимал, зачем нужно себя заставлять. Светские издержки вообще всегда его озадачивали.

—  _Mon chéri_ , — позвал его Герберт, — а как ты проводил дни рождения до этого? Не в детстве, а когда учился в университете, например.

— Я? Ну, я разбивал очередную банку с монетками и шел покупать себе какую-нибудь книгу, — улыбнулся Альфред. — Мог бы звать тех, кто учился со мной, но… на день рождения принято приглашать тех, кто тебе близок, верно? Мы с ребятами были дружны, но я все равно не мог назвать их своими друзьями, своими близкими… Но на прошлый день рождения я пригласил профессора. Вернее, предложил ему разделить праздничную трапезу, так как мы еще не забрели в самую глушь. Мы купили два кусочка лимонного кекса, а потом он подарил мне сборник советов по охоте на вампиров.

Герберт насмешливо фыркнул, цокнув языком.

— Да, он не очень помог: я не смог запомнить даже первый совет про ребра, но сам жест был очень трогательным. Профессор Абронзиус выглядел… счастливым, когда отдавал мне эту книжку. — Альфред ухмыльнулся себе под нос. — Я…

Он замолк и с легкой улыбкой помотал головой.

— Ладно, не время горевать. Все-таки действительно скоро мой день рождения, а с профессором, я думаю, мы все-таки еще встретимся, верно ведь?

Он не совсем понимал, когда заверения Герберта стали так важны для него, но на душе почему-то сделалось легче, когда тот посмотрел в его сторону и кивнул.

Маршрут, которым вел его сын Графа, был смутно знаком Альфреду, но он пока не совсем понимал, откуда. Очевидно, они были здесь с Графом, но вот когда? Обратившись к своим воспоминаниям, юноша обнаружил, что благодаря занятиям знает эту часть леса чуть ли не вдоль и поперек.  
Его внимание привлекли поваленное дерево и дуб со сломанной веткой чуть поодаль, которая болталась на жалкой паре каких-то щепок. Это ветер ее, что ли, так сломал?  
И тут Альфреда осенило. Это же он сам сломал ветку, когда впервые бежал по лесу.

— Мы будем проходить большое поле с одинокой горбатой елью? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к Герберту. — Я знаю этот маршрут.

— Я и не сомневался, — довольно откликнулся графский сын, всплеснув руками. — Это поле, на самом деле, и есть конечная точка нашего пути. Мне нравятся многие места, но там я чувствую себя… по-особенному.

— А почему? — спросил Альфред.

Герберт загадочно улыбнулся и промолчал.

Они добрались до поля и неспешно побрели по открытому пространству. Земля кругом была темной и влажной, кое-где мешалась с прелой травой и растеньицами, но проглядывали в некоторых местах и свежие ростки, совсем еще маленькие и хилые. Герберт ступал очень мягко, осторожно, и под его ботинками не помялась ни одна травинка. Рядом с таким грациозным существом Альфред чувствовал себя косолапым и неловким, хотя и его вампиризм не обделил некоторой ловкостью. Вряд ли ему даже за многие годы удалось бы достичь такой элегантной поступи.

Но вот, Герберт остановился и поманил юношу к себе. Стоило Альфреду подойти ближе, сын Графа обнял его за плечи и кивнул вверх.

— Посмотри, _mon chéri_! — сказал он. — Теперь ты понимаешь, почему?

Альфред посмотрел куда указано и негромко охнул. Да, он определенно понимал.

Они стояли в самом центре поля, и деревья больше не мешали им наблюдать необъятные просторы ночного неба. Воздух был чист, и звезды сияли как никогда ярко, составляя еще одно невероятное полотно. Это зрелище было необычайно красивым, но почему-то заставляло чувствовать себя несколько одиноко. Альфред неожиданно обрадовался тому, что Герберт сейчас с ним и обнимает его: эти объятия не давали юноше забыть, что сейчас он не один.

— Одно из занятий, которое никогда не надоедает, — заметил между тем графский сын. — Можно сколько угодно «уставать от вечности», но от этого — никогда. Небо всегда разное; может, совсем немного, но разное. А с конца весны и до осени тут цветут чудесные белые цветы, которые замечательно пахнут. Одно удовольствие проводить здесь немногие часы абсолютной темноты летом и возвращаться перед тем, как начнет светать. Мы с тобой обязательно совершим такую прогулку, но мне очень хотелось показать тебе сейчас и… в общем, с днем рождения, _mon chéri_.

Пожалуй, Альфред впервые видел Герберта смущенным собственными словами. Тот плотно сжал губы и скосил взгляд в сторону и лишь после нескольких мгновений поднял глаза и осторожно улыбнулся.  
Не отдавая себе отчета, Альфред потянулся вперед и приподнялся на носках, обхватывая молодого человека за шею. На губах именинника играла широкая улыбка, когда он прижал Герберта к себе и носом уткнулся ему в плечо.

— Спасибо, — шепнул юноша. — Мне сегодня двадцать один… снова.

— Да, точно, — хихикнул Герберт, поглаживая Альфреда по спине. — Знаешь, ты отлично сохранился для человека, который _не_ стал старше еще на один год. Может, все дело в этой улыбке? Ты никогда раньше так искренне не улыбался, _mon ami_. Похоже, мы делаем успехи.

Альфред молча кивнул, позволяя себе еще пару секунд понежиться в крепких объятиях. Кроме мамы его никто никогда так не обнимал: ласково, с удовольствием, долго. Это были не неловкие попытки профессора ободрить его или активные похлопывания товарищей по университету, это было именно то, что Альфреду требовалось: чувство заботы и л…

Он испуганно поднял глаза на Герберта, когда тот попытался отодвинуться. Графский сын смерил его удивленным взглядом.

— Так ты пока не хочешь? Хорошо, постоим так еще немного, — протянул он и щекой прижался к уху Альфреда. — Учти, это не единственный мой подарок.

— Ого, — охнул Альфред. — знаешь, мне редко когда дарили больше одного подарка. Сначала это была мама, люди из дома сирот делали общий, потом я сам, потом профессор…

— Что, правда? — изумленно спросил Герберт. — Это так ужасно!

— Нет, не думаю, — пожал плечами юноша. — Зато все они были чудесными.

Лицо Герберта смягчилось, и он понимающе кивнул, вновь обхватывая плечи Альфреда, на этот раз одной рукой. Кажется, пришла пора возвращаться: обычным шагом до замка идти было прилично. Альфреду не хотелось покидать это место, но он понимал, что для него приготовили что-то еще и грубо будет вот так заставлять остальных ждать. Искорка в глазах Герберта говорила о том, что тот находился в предвкушении чего-то очень хорошего. Это невольно заставляло Альфреда быть в предвкушении тоже.

Когда они вновь прошли через ворота, у дверей уже стояла разгруженная телега, с которой уходил Куколь. Довольно взвизгнув, Герберт поспешил нырнуть под своды замка, и когда Альфред зашел следом, то обнаружил их с Графом уже обнимающимися. Старший фон Кролок с усмешкой поцеловал сына в висок, а затем отстранился, чтобы тот смог поздороваться с Куколем. Горбун радостно подставился под руку Герберта и восторженно завыл. Это зрелище было странным, но довольно трогательным, и Альфред улыбнулся, останавливаясь неподалеку. Когда Граф обратил на него свой взор, юноша несколько стушевался.

— С… С возвращением, ваша Светлость, — сказал он, слабо улыбаясь. — Надеюсь, путь был приятным.

— О, вполне, — кивнул Граф и подошел к нему. — Здравствуй, Альфред. Птичка мне напела, что у тебя сегодня день рождения… уже минут сорок как. Тебе случайно не известно, во сколько ты родился?

— В два часа ночи, — ответил Альфред, нервно облизывая губы. —Да, сегодня.

— Ночь — это хорошо, — ухмыльнулся мужчина. — Тогда прибережем все подарки и поздравления до того времени, а пока я хочу принять ванну и переодеться. Магда, может, и уважительно ко мне обращается, но она ясно дала понять, что хочет видеть за столом всех, какими бы ни были их взгляды на человеческие традиции.

— За столом? — переспросил Альфред. — Мы снова собираемся на общую трапезу?

— Конечно, — закатил глаза Герберт, — а ты как думал? Это же торжество, так положено.

Эта реплика, конечно, пресекала любые возражения, да и возражать особенно не хотелось. Альфред молча кивнул, соглашаясь со всем, что ему только предложат. В конце концов, в глубине души он тоже хотел узнать, каково это — отпраздновать день рождения в компании, собравшейся исключительно ради него. Да и графского сына вряд ли можно было переубедить.

— Но как в целом все прошло? — спросил Герберт, отвлекаясь. — Так, как хотелось бы?

— Да, как нельзя лучше, — кивнул Граф. — Куколь отнес ткани к тебе в мастерскую. Я выбрал самые лучшие, что были.

—  _Merci, papa_ , — мурлыкнул его сын и вновь поцеловал отца в щеку. — Не будем тебя больше тревожить… Но как ты находишь наряд Альфреда? По-моему, он выглядит потрясающе!

— Да, действительно достойно, — кивнул мужчина. — А что думаешь ты сам, Альфред?

Юноша замялся.

— Ну, я думаю… я думаю, что Герберт проделал невероятную работу. Не то чтобы я мог рассмотреть себя хоть где-то теперь…

Тут он столкнулся с двумя скептическими взглядами. Отец и сын синхронно вскинули брови, переглянулись, а затем одновременно кивнули, безмолвно о чем-то договорившись. Герберт без всяких объяснений подвел Альфреда к перилам и, протерев полированное дерево, нагнул юношу к самой поверхности. На темном лаковом покрытии мелькнули цветные пятна.

Альфред взвизгнул и отпрыгнул назад.

Герберт рассмеялся:

— Еще раз с днем рождения, _mon chéri_. Не могу поверить, что ты не заметил. С другой стороны, не то чтобы в стекло, или в глаза других, или в любую другую вещь без содержания серебра удобно себя рассматривать.

— А с-серебро? — спросил Альфред, возвращаясь к перилам и с неподдельным изумлением рассматривая мутные очертания на гладкой поверхности.

— Серебро и осина являются единственными материалами, к которым мы нетерпимы, а так как при изготовлении зеркал используют серебро, ты и вальсировал один в ночь Бала.

— Мы же договорились не говорить о ночи Бала, — сконфуженно пробурчал Альфред.

— Ну как же нам о ней не говорить, когда именно тогда к нам присоединился этот очаровательный малы-ы-ыш? — с улыбкой протянула Магда.

Она подошла к Альфреду и принялась тискать его за щеки, выглядя при этом невероятно довольной.

— Ну и сколько же нам сегодня лет?

— Двадцать один, — отозвался Альфред, недовольно морщась. — И в следующем году будет двадцать один. И через год тоже. И через два. И через пять. И всю оставшуюся вечность.

— У-у-у, какой серьезный, — протянула девушка и хохотнула. — Ну-ну, двадцать один год и три месяца бессмертия — это уже грандиозно. Грандиозно же?

Руки Магды обвились вокруг его талии, и в следующий момент Альфред оказался прижатым к ее пышному бюсту. Молодой человек тихо охнул и обнял девушку в ответ. Сжать ее так же сильно Альфреду не удалось, но она, верно, поняла его. В глазах Герберта промелькнуло недовольство, однако в следующий момент оно исчезло, и младший фон Кролок хлопнул в ладоши.

— Господа! Пора бы готовиться к обеду, так что прошу поторопиться, а мы с Альфредом пока прогуляемся по замку еще немного. Поверить не могу, что ты не сказал _chéri_ о серебре, — попенял он отцу.

Граф весело усмехнулся.

— Но реакция того стоила, — заметил он и, приметив смущенное и раздраженное одновременно выражение на лице Альфреда, коротко расхохотался, направляясь вверх по лестнице. — До встречи, дети!

Герберт закатил глаза и покачал головой. Ухватив Альфреда за руку, он потянул его в сторону галереи с гобеленами и не отпускал до тех пор, пока хихиканье Магды не утихло где-то за поворотом. Юноша послушно следовал за ним, невольно гадая, что же ожидает его в скором времени. Как вообще можно было отпраздновать вампирский день рождения? Приготовить какой-то особенный напиток из крови? Подарить пособие по бытию вампиром? Устроить торжественную охоту?  
При мысли о последнем Альфреда невольно передернуло.

Герберт позволил ему оправиться от этого не совсем приятного чувства, отлучившись куда-то в середине прогулки. Вернулся он весьма довольным собой и махнул рукой, приглашая Альфреда идти дальше. Они побродили по замку еще немного, а затем пришли к дверям столовой. Когда молодой человек осторожно заглянул внутрь, в помещении никого не оказалось, но зато стол уже накрыли: новая бордовая скатерть, чистые приборы, бокалы, графин с кровью и бутылка вина, салфетки. Судя по количеству подобных комплектов, трапезничать собирались все, включая Куколя. Альфред удивленно замер на пороге. Первый день рождения в компании, подумать только, он собирался праздновать уже после своей частичной смерти. Все это немного напоминало бред сумасшедшего, но что в последнее время в жизни Альфреда не подходило под это сравнение?

— Неплохо, да? — улыбнулся Герберт, вставая за спинкой своего стула и опираясь на нее. — Мы постарались сделать все так, чтобы было не очень вычурно. Тебе нравится?

— Да, — ответил Альфред совершенно искренне. — Вы сделали все просто чудесно.

— Ты еще не видел «все», — ухмыльнулся графский сын и повернулся на скрип двери.

— О, вы уже здесь! — с улыбкой воскликнула Магда.

Она вошла в зал, шурша складками нового темно-фиолетового платья. Дорогие ткани смотрелись на девушке непривычно, но очень ей шли, а цвет их еще больше выделял бледность ее кожи и светлые волосы, собранные в подобие узла. Помада на губах Магды была практически черной, однако в антураже замка не казалась чужеродной. Сейчас девушка больше всего походила на выходца из аристократии. Жестокой ночной бесстрашной аристократии…

— Ого… Чудесно выглядишь, — сказал Альфред.

—Спасибо, красавчик, — хихикнула Магда. — Граф привез его для меня. Никогда не думала, что надену такое, но сбываются самые безумные мои мечты, так что я стараюсь не реагировать на все слишком остро. Так ведь можно действительно свести себя с ума.

— Это намек? — вскинул бровь Герберт, скрещивая руки на груди.

Магда примирительно погладила его по плечу, сложив губки бантиком.

— Ну-ну, ты-то у нас уникальный. У тебя внутреннего запала на любые эмоции хватит. Горячая душа, что уж там говорить.

Уловив довольную улыбку на лице графского сына, девушка победно ухмыльнулась и окинула стол взглядом, проверяя, все ли было приготовлено как надо. Кажется, она осталась удовлетворенной увиденным.

После этого в зал зашел Граф, облаченный в длинный черный плащ с тем лишь отличием от повседневного, что края были отделаны блестящей нитью. Куколь и Шагал неотступно следовали за ним, оба в обычной, но чистой и аккуратной одежде.

Все они по очереди подходили к Альфреду и поздравляли с днем рождения, каждый в своей неповторимой манере. Пожимая руку Графу и затем принимая от него еще один поцелуй в лоб, Альфред невольно раздумывал, как же все так вышло.  
Прорычав поздравление, Куколь кинулся разливать вино и кровь по бокалам, а затем выкатил из-за двери поднос с ароматным хлебом со специями и еще чем-то, что пахло очень вкусно и очень сладко. При виде последнего блюда глаза Герберта загорелись, и он широко улыбнулся, поднимая взгляд на Графа.

—  _Papa_! Где ты успел его найти?

Мужчина не успел скрыть довольную и даже несколько горделивую усмешку.

— Торговец проходил через тот же город, что и мы. Я подумал, что ты бы не простил мне, проигнорируй я такую возможность.

— Что это? — с интересом спросил Альфред, рассматривая цветные кубики. — Я еще такого не видел.

— Это рахат-лукум, — почти влюбленно сообщил ему Герберт. — Восточное лакомство. Оно слегка тягучее, деликатное… и сладкое, как ты.

Его губы растянулись в двусмысленной улыбке, от которой у Альфреда по спине побежали мурашки. По какой-то причине он не мог оторвать от нее взгляд, хотя таким образом смущение захлестывало его с еще большей силой.  
Но пора было садиться. Альфред отказался сидеть во главе стола, уступая это место Графу, и занял стул слева от Герберта, неловко расправляя свой доломан. Куколь поспешил отодвинуть стул Магде, а когда та села, поднял блюдо с рахат-лукумом и поспешил преподнести ей, чтобы девушка смогла отложить себе несколько понравившихся кусочков. Она кокетливо захихикала и погрозила горбуну пальцем.

— Ах, негодник! Знает же, как расположить к себе женщину!

Куколь что-то довольно замычал, и Альфред обнаружил, что тихонько посмеивается над этой сценкой, не удосужившись даже прикрыть рот ладонью. Молодой человек довольно быстро замолк, но легкая улыбка еще оставалась на его лице.

Все взялись за бокалы. Глаза присутствующих обратились к Графу, который поднялся с места, опираясь на столешницу. Он оглядел их своим внимательным взглядом, ухмыльнулся чему-то своему, а затем наконец заговорил:

— Что ж, господа, мы все уже поздравили нашего дорогого друга Альфреда, но также на дни рождения принято произносить речь. Если вы ждали чего-то подобного от меня, то я вынужден вас разочаровать: в моем арсенале уже не осталось хоть сколько-нибудь оригинальных формулировок, но, думаю, если мы объединим усилия, выйдет нечто очень недурное. Каждый может добавить от себя лишь одно предложение, так что постарайтесь придумать нечто емкое. Я начну. Приятно смотреть на то, как ты учишься, Альфред.

Это было весьма неожиданно. Альфред невольно замер, обдумывая такие простые слова. Нечто подобное однажды ему сказал профессор, но вскользь, чуть ли не себе под нос, и уже тогда он был удивлен и польщен одновременно, а здесь… Граф посмотрел на Магду. Та с улыбкой пожала плечами:

— Оставайся таким же душкой.

Шагал ухмыльнулся и повел рукой, пытаясь что-то сформулировать.

— Цени то, что у тебя есть, мой друг. И то, чего нет, тоже цени.

Куколь стиснул свои лапы в кулаки и постарался как можно более отчетливо произнести:

— Айите астье!

«Найдите счастье», — понял Альфред, переводя взгляд на Герберта, который поднял свой бокал последним. Графский сын улыбнулся, сталкиваясь с ним взглядом.

— Я никого еще не называл _mon chéri_ , — сказал он, и все.

Альфред почувствовал, как расплывается в самой широкой и самой глупой улыбке за всю свою жизнь. Они отсалютовали друг другу бокалами и одновременно сделали глоток. Вино сразу после крови оставляло причудливое послевкусие, и юноша не был уверен в том, нравится оно ему или нет, но зато сам напиток без всяких сомнений был чудесен. Полакомившись приготовленным Магдой хлебом с оливковым маслом, он потянулся было к рахат-лукуму, но рука Герберта остановила его. Подхватив кубик лакомства двумя пальцами, графский сын с довольной улыбкой поднес его ко рту Альфреда.

— Покажи-ка мне свои клычки, _liebling_ , — промурлыкал он.

Молодой человек смущенно покосился на остальных. Те тактично переключились на беседу между собой, Куколь же и вовсе куда-то убежал, в предвкушении потирая искореженные ручищи. Ладно, можно было и позволить случиться тому… что должно было случиться.  
Сглотнув, Альфред осторожно открыл рот, позволяя Герберту самому покормить его. Вскоре на языке стало сладко. То был вкус какого-то экзотического фрукта и орехов, действительно очень нежный, деликатный, тягучий. Возможно, это была не самая чудесная вещь на свете, но самая необычная пока что точно. Прикрыв глаза, Альфред позволил сладости подтаять во рту; палец Герберта скользнул по его языку и губам…

Герберт одарил его томным взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век, а затем с озорством ухмыльнулся и сам принялся за рахат-лукум, будто ничего и не произошло. Закрыть рот сразу же стоило Альфреду невероятных усилий.

Впрочем, скоро ему снова пришлось проделывать то же самое: в зал вернулся Куколь. И не просто так.

Горбун вез перед собой еще один поднос, но блюдо на этот раз там было только одно, большое, красивое, и, что самое главное, на нем стоял шоколадный торт. Он был не таким большим, как порой на витринах кондитерских, но выглядел ничуть не менее аппетитно. Магда тут же с улыбкой захлопала в ладоши.

Дело было не в том, что этот торт выглядел и пах просто восхитительно, не в том, что он наверняка был сделан из лучшего шоколада, даже не в том, что он точно должен был оказаться невероятно вкусным. Просто ведь они сделали его для него, для Альфреда. Услышали, собрались и сделали. На его глаза навернулись слезы, но он их сморгнул. Нет, сейчас момент был неподходящий.

— Ты… Вы… Вы в первый раз такое пекли? — почти шепотом спросил Альфред, поднимая взгляд.

Магда гордо кивнула:

— Да, причем никто не остался в стороне. Герберт помог мне приготовить прослойку, а Граф лично покрыл торт глазурью всего с час назад.

— Спасибо, — столь же тихо отозвался Альфред, наблюдая за тем, как Куколь радостно водружает блюдо на стол. — Я… Я просто… Спасибо! Вы и представить себе не можете, как я…

Он попытался сказать что-то еще, но слова застряли в его горле, и в итоге юноша просто несколько раз открыл рот, словно рыба, выброшенная на сушу. Если кто-то и позволил себе смешок, то прикрыл рот ладонью. Граф предложил Альфреду самому разрезать торт и передал ему нож. Юноша с волнением облизал губы. Несмотря на то, что эта задача мало на что влияла, она казалась ему жутко ответственной, так что он не хотел ничего испортить. Вздохнув поглубже, Альфред осторожно принялся за работу, чувствуя, что все взгляды сосредоточились на его руке. Едва ли не высунув кончик языка от усердия, он наконец разделил торт на восемь частей. Получилось немного кривовато, но куски, по крайней мере, были примерно одинакового размера. Отказавшись от помощи Куколя, Альфред сам разложил торт по тарелкам. В какой-то момент он снова почувствовал себя взбудораженным маленьким мальчиком, беспечно радующимся собственному дню рождения, и на душе у юноши стало легко. Сев на свое место, молодой человек осторожно отломил кусочек торта вилкой и попробовал. Магда немного переборщила с прослойкой, но это все равно было невероятно вкусно.

Кажется, даже Граф был счастлив попробовать нечто подобное: на его лице отразилось некое подобие радостного удивления, и он тут же съел еще. Куколь, кряхтя от натуги, старался есть аккуратно, но ввиду долгого отсутствия практики не очень преуспевал.

— Ах, сколько лет прошло, а я все еще не могу отказаться от сладостей, — поделился Герберт с широкой улыбкой. — Кондитеры, должно быть, имеют связь с высшими силами, раз их работа — готовить все это.

— То-то они всегда такие приветливые и улыбчивые, — согласился Альфред, тоже улыбаясь себе под нос. — Думаю, это все сахар. Даже несмотря на то, что профессия кондитера тоже весьма тяжела.

— Что ж, их тяжелый труд вознаграждается сполна, — отозвался графский сын. — Мне кажется, нет человека, который сказал бы дурное слово о такой работе.

— Ну почему же? «Бездельники! Могли бы чем-то полезным заняться, а они с утра до ночи мешают свое повидло, а потом намазывают его на хлеб и берут втридорога!» — гнусавым голосом протянул Альфред, грозя кулаком невидимым кондитерам.

Герберт рассмеялся, откидывая голову назад. Довольный собой, молодой человек улыбнулся шире. Шутка была не такой уж смешной, но она развеселила Герберта, и этому нельзя было не порадоваться. Граф и Шагал снисходительно улыбнулись.

— Ну, а что насчет подарков? — вспомнила Магда. — Я хочу, чтобы Альфред побыстрее открыл мой!

— Будут еще и подарки? — удивился молодой человек, за что снискал беззлобно насмешливые взгляды со стороны окружающих. — Нет, вы, конечно, говорили, просто я не ожидал, что все будет так и… я лучше помолчу.

Герберт хмыкнул, но одарил Альфреда нежным взглядом, от которого у последнего по коже поползла дрожь. Куколь быстро убрал тарелки в сторону и водрузил на стол несколько свертков.

С замиранием сердца Альфред взял в руки первый, коричневый, перевязанный обычной веревочкой. Внутри лежало что-то маленькое и плоское. На поверку это оказался гребень, на котором вручную были выструганы различные узоры. Шагал заметно приосанился. Альфред провел пальцем по изогнутым линиям, вдыхая вкусный древесный запах.

— Давненько я не резал по дереву, — заметил мужчина. — Но вот заметил нашего горбуна за этим занятием и решил…

Куколь возмущенно взвыл, замахав на Шагала своими лапами. Кажется, тот выдал какой-то важный секрет. Сердито бормоча себе под нос, слуга как можно скорее придвинул к Альфреду свой подарок. Только и успев, что отблагодарить Шагала, юноша расправился и с этим свертком, вытаскивая корявую волчью фигурку. Он ожидал, что его тут же захлестнут сожаление и страх, но нет, этого не произошло. Было что-то живое, настоящее, подвижное в этих грубо выструганных чертах. Альфред осторожно поставил волка на стол рядом с собой.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, посмотрев на Куколя, — он очень красивый.

Горбун довольно заухал, кивая и улыбаясь во весь рот. Его радостное возбуждение усилилось, когда в руках молодого человека оказался подарок от Магды, на что она, собственно, и указала.

— Это от меня, — заявила девушка и, устроив подбородок на сцепленных в замок руках, с улыбкой перевела взгляд со свертка на Альфреда. — Тоже самодельный, но ты уж не обессудь.

Альфред принялся неловко распутывать тонкую ленточку. Прежде чем он успел развернуть хрустящую бумагу полностью, с его губ соскользнул умиленный смешок.

— Ой! Это я, — сказал юноша, извлекая на свет маленького тряпичного Альфреда, одетого в свой любимый наряд. — Какой смешной! В хорошем смысле, конечно. Спасибо. У вас столько талантов, даже неловко как-то…

— Какая прелесть! — восхищенно взвизгнул Герберт, дотрагиваясь до ниточных волос. — А можно мне такого тоже, пожалуйста?

— Можно, только такого же «кого»? Такую же куколку тебя или такого же Альфреда? — с ухмылкой вскинула брови Магда.

Губы Герберта тоже сложились в хитрую усмешку.

— Посмотрим, — мурлыкнул он. — Я подумаю.

Граф со снисходительной улыбкой покачал головой, наблюдая за тем, как смущенный Альфред переходит к квадратной черной коробочке, не перевязанной ничем. Там на синей подушечке лежали запонки с изображением анкха, инкрустированные маленькими рубинами. Казалось, будто это свежие капли крови выступают на золоте, обрамляя причудливый узор.

— Хотел подарить книгу, но вспомнил, что не спросил у тебя о предпочтениях, — заметил хозяин замка. — Надеюсь, тебе еще не очень надоело видеть эту символику на каждом углу.

— Что вы, вовсе нет, — покачал головой Альфред. — Я никогда не видел ничего подобного, и я буду с честью их носить, и… Возможно, они заставляют меня чувствовать себя немного ближе… ко всему этому.

Он не уточнил, к чему «всему этому», но Граф понимающе ухмыльнулся:

— Так и было задумано.

Последним Альфред, конечно, собрался открывать подарок Герберта. Это был прямоугольный сверток, завернутый в очень красивую фиолетовую бумагу и перевязанный не менее красивой кружевной лентой. Было видно, что оберточный материал подбирался весьма тщательно: одна деталь отлично дополняла другую. Аккуратно, чтобы не повредить, Альфред развязал бант и принялся разгибать края бумаги, закусывая губу от нетерпения. Когда он наконец закончил, в его руках оказалась записная книжка. Она была оформлена просто и со вкусом, из-под страниц торчал кусочек фиолетовой ленты, которая показалась юноше смутно знакомой. В его сознании всплыл образ Герберта с подвязанными волосами. Да, точно. Судя по всему, она служила закладкой.

— Обложка из натуральной кожи, — сказал Герберт со значительным видом.

Альфред в непонимании посмотрел на него. Когда он наконец вспомнил, почему это было так важно, его лицо озарила улыбка:

— Я дам знать, когда захочу, чтобы ты прокусил ее.

Они тихонько рассмеялись. Магда переглянулась с Графом и, вздыхая, покачала головой.

— Кто будет еще кусочек торта? Кому подлить вина?

Когда вся грязная посуда была убрана, а взамен нее принесли чистые бокалы и вновь их наполнили, все присутствующие переместились в библиотеку, где, рассевшись, стали слушать рассказ Графа о его путешествии. В целом, оно не было богато на события, но Альфред слушал с большим интересом. Сейчас куда больше подробностей самого пути его интересовало устройство мира, который находился совсем рядом с людским и в то же время умудрялся оставаться практически полностью скрытым от него. Люди могли в какой-то мере сотрудничать с вампирами и не подозревали об этом. Люди могли жить на одной улице с вампирами и не подозревали об этом. Изменения в общественной жизни могли происходить под влиянием изменений в жизни совершенно иного общества, и никто все еще об этом не подозревал. Это было совершенно захватывающе, потрясающе! Граф говорил, а Герберт слушал его так, словно речь шла об обычной поездке на ярмарку в соседнем городке, и Альфред не мог понять, как. Разве они сами не осознавали, насколько сумасшедшей была одна идея того, что столь разные вещи могут сосуществовать буквально в шаге друг от друга?

Когда пришло время сна, Альфред вышел из библиотеки и остановился у входа, дожидаясь Герберта. Когда Граф вместе с сыном показались в проеме, юноша сделал шаг вправо, в то время как двое фон Кролоков взяли влево. Юноша озадаченно посмотрел на Герберта. Разве они не должны были идти в направлении спален?

— Что такое, _mon chéri_? — спросил Герберт, удивленно вскинув брови. — Ты выглядишь потерянным.

Взглянув на темную фигуру Графа, маячившую сзади, Альфред наконец вспомнил, почему младший фон Кролок вообще проводил дни в обычной кровати. Отчего-то он почувствовал разочарование.

— Я… нет… просто… Просто Граф вернулся, а я хотел еще раз поспать там, и это было неожиданно, так что… — отрывисто объяснил молодой человек и стыдливо замолк, глядя на Герберта исподлобья.

— Ах да, — отозвался тот, — точно. Ты хотел, чтобы я тоже пошел?

— О! Нет! Что ты! — воскликнул Альфред, качая головой. — Нет, нет, его Сиятельство ведь снова тут. Спасибо еще раз за такой чудесный праздник. Я очень благодарен всем вам.

— Когда проснемся, еще будет семнадцатое, можно придумать еще что-нибудь, — улыбнулся Герберт и поцеловал его в лоб. — Спокойного дня, _mon chéri_.

— Спокойного дня, Альфред, — пожелал Граф. Что-то в его глазах так и говорило, что он знает все обо всем.

— Спокойного дня, — кивнул юноша и, развернувшись, отправился в покои.

Постаравшись не обращать внимание на неприятное чувство, он сосредоточился на радости и восторге от сегодняшней ночи. Дождавшись момента, когда Куколь принесет ему кубок с кровью, молодой человек сдернул покрывало с перекладины и аккуратной стопкой убрал подушки обратно в шкаф, после чего вернулся в постель. Глядя в потолок, он пролежал без сна довольно долго, а затем раздраженно спихнул с себя одеяло. Смотав его в некое подобие кокона, юноша перекинул через него руку и ногу и наконец смог заснуть.

***

Когда Альфред проснулся, он первым делом воспользовался подарком Шагала, а затем прикрепил запонки к рукавам рубашки, которую собирался надеть. Ему всегда нравилось по возможности начинать использовать подарки как можно скорее; это приносило удовольствие и заставляло молодого человека чувствовать себя как-то по-новому. Вглядевшись в полированную ручку кресла и чертыхнувшись (как он мог не заметить?) при виде своих смутных очертаний, Альфред вышел из комнаты, устремляясь к главной лестнице.

—  _Mon chéri_! — окликнул его Герберт, вместе с отцом появляясь из-за поворота. — Доброй ночи, как тебе спалось? Куколь как раз отправился на кухню, чтобы принести тебе кровь. Ты идешь туда?

— Да, вообще-то, — кивнул Альфред и слабо улыбнулся. — Доброй ночи. Мне спалось хорошо, а вам?

— Неплохо, спасибо, — кивнул Граф. — Что ж, раз мы все идем в одном направлении, можно там и устроить небольшой мозговой штурм относительно остатка твоего дня рождения.

— Да! — согласился Герберт. — Мы могли бы поиграть во что-нибудь или снова устроить небольшой вечер поэзии, в прошлый раз было просто чудесно! Или…

Они достигли лестницы и внезапно замерли, смотря вниз. В убранстве холла не изменилось ничего, и оттого нежданный гость посреди темных мрачных тонов выглядел еще более нелепо. У дверей стояла Ребекка Шагал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уф-ф! Закончил-таки эту главу. Почему-то на ее написание у меня ушло ну очень много сил, я аж не ожидал. В следующей главе, скорее всего, будет больше Графа и, вероятно, Куколя. олл зе лав хх
> 
> P.S. Подарки Альфреду, кстати, были выбраны неслучайно, между ними есть связь.;)


	10. Chapter X

Альфред в растерянности оглянулся на Графа. Тот тоже выглядел слегка удивленным таким визитом. Герберт справа от отца озадаченно хмурился, постукивая по перилам своими коготками.

 _«Не ожидали увидеть живого гостя так скоро?»_  — предположил юноша и чуть не поперхнулся нервным смешком. Это было совершенно неуместно.

Ребекка боязливо озиралась по сторонам, комкая в руках какую-то салфетку. Похоже, перед приходом сюда она постаралась привести себя в порядок: юбка платья пестрила узорами, чепец был выстиран, туфли — начищены. Женщина даже попыталась наложить какую-то косметику, однако из-за дешевизны и отсутствия навыка выглядело это смешно. Она казалась скорее встревоженной, чем печальной или напуганной, но Альфреду все равно было ее жаль.

— Мадам Шагал, — подал голос Граф, спускаясь по ступеням, — не ожидал увидеть вас здесь, тем более в такое позднее время. Чем могу быть полезен?

Ребекка встрепенулась и сделала шаг назад. Взгляд ее пробежался сначала по Графу, затем по Альфреду и Герберту, все еще стоящим наверху, потом снова вернулся к Графу, да так и застыл на нем. Тот явно ожидал от нее какого-то ответа, но она будто бы поняла это не сразу и засуетилась лишь спустя какое-то время, соображая, что ей сказать.

— Я… Доброй ночи, ваше Сиятельство, — высоким от волнения голосом сказала женщина, чуть подрагивая. — Я пришла к Вам с целью… Я пришла… Некий господин прислал мне довольно большие деньги, якобы за все прошлые услуги, и я… я просто знаю, что это Вы. И я очень благодарна Вам, ваше, э-э-э, Сиятельство, но я подумала, что… что… что Йонни может быть здесь?

Глаза ее наполнились надеждой. Альфред болезненно сжался, прикусив губу. Он невольно огляделся в поисках Шагала, как будто тот мог прятаться где-то неподалеку, но нет, здесь мужчины не было. Герберт, казалось, поддался настроению юноши и тоже скосил взгляд, зато на лице Графа не дрогнул ни один мускул. Кто бы сомневался.

— Ваш муж, — сказал он, — любезно попросил меня помочь вам, на что я с радостью согласился. Надеюсь, этих денег оказалось достаточно, чтобы удержать таверну.

— Да, премного благодарю, — кивнула Ребекка, шмыгнув носом, и опустила голову. — Дела идут хорошо, ваше Сиятельство, и все это благодаря Вам, но, думаю, Вы и сами понимаете, что мое сердце этим не успокоить. И если Вам это будет не в тягость, не могла бы я, пожалуйста…

Она прервалась, утирая лицо пестрым платком. Ее подбородок дрожал, в уголках глаз скопилась влага, руки потряхивало. Граф тактично позволил женщине собраться с духом, остановившись поодаль. Альфред, который все это время нервно потирал плечи ладонями, почувствовал, как вокруг него обвиваются чьи-то руки. Подняв взгляд на Герберта и поймав его слабую улыбку, молодой человек робко улыбнулся в ответ. В хватке графского сына чувствовалось напряжение.

— Не могла бы я, пожалуйста, увидеться с мужем и с дочерью? — выдохнула Ребекка, вновь поднося платок к глазам.

Альфред дернулся. Если Шагала еще можно было найти где-то в замке, то Сару — нет. И что они могли сейчас предложить этой женщине? Сказать ей, что ее бывший супруг не хочет или не может видеть ее, а дочь они и вовсе не сберегли? Что он, Альфред, не сберег Сару? Им вновь овладели горечь и стыд. Ребекка, переборов ледяной ужас перед хищными темными существами, пришла в этот огромный недружелюбный замок в ночи, и вот, ее крохотные надежды находились в шаге от разрушения. В носу закололо от подступающих к глазам слез.

— Боюсь…

— О!.. — воскликнул Шагал, появляясь со стороны кухни. Он остановился у прохода, изумленно глядя на жену.

Та тут же протянула к нему руки, оглушительно всхлипнув.

— Йонни!

— Дура! — раздосадованно воскликнул Шагал, подбегая к упавшей на колени женщине, сотрясающейся в рыданиях, и садясь рядом. — Зачем ты пришла сюда? Там и волки, и сумасшедшие всякие, и черт еще знает что! Вот зачем ты, а?! Что тебе на месте-то не сидится?!

Ребекка уже не слушала, а лишь невнятно причитала сквозь слезы, покачиваясь туда-сюда и все порываясь прижаться к мужчине. Тот растерянно смотрел ей на спину и продолжал ругаться, явно не зная, что еще сказать. Наконец Шагал неловко обхватил жену за плечо и притянул к себе. Она рухнула к нему на грудь и вцепилась в отвороты его пальто так, что ткань затрещала. Граф повернулся к юношам и с многозначительным видом махнул рукой. Герберт мягко потянул Альфреда прочь. Краем глаза молодой человек успел заметить Магду, стоящую в тени лестницы. Эмоции на ее лице невозможно было прочитать.

— Что ж, полагаю, заключительная часть празднования не выйдет такой хорошей, — пробормотал Герберт себе под нос. — Извини, _mon chéri_.

Альфред помотал головой, что означало, что он даже и не расстроился. Там, за их спинами, происходило кое-что посерьезнее. Свою долю радости он уже получил.

Не дойдя и до следующего поворота, они остановились. Герберт все еще не удосужился отпустить Альфреда, так что тот оказался прижат к его боку, и в таком положении они вместе ждали Графа. Тот поднялся очень скоро, сопровождаемый пыхтящим Куколем, который тут же подбежал к юношам с бокалом крови. Альфред благодарно кивнул, но не опустошил сосуд сразу же. Аккуратно придерживая стекло пальцами, он посмотрел на хозяина замка в ожидании каких-то указаний. Граф поправил рукава на своей черной сорочке и прочистил горло.

— Альфред, пойдем-ка со мной, — сказал он. — Думаю, нам есть что обсудить.

Альфред кивнул и неуверенно вывернулся из хватки Герберта. Тот не сопротивлялся. По виду графского сына было понятно, что его гложет что-то еще. Граф аккуратно устроил руку у сына на плече.

— Думаю, ей понадобится поддержка, — промолвил мужчина. — Будь начеку.

— Да, _papa_ , — кивнул Герберт и улыбнулся Альфреду. — До встречи, _mon chéri_.

Проводив его взглядом, Альфред развернулся к Графу и кивнул в знак готовности.

Когда за ними закрылись двери кабинета, мужчина отошел к окну и встал там точно так же, как в первую ночь. Альфред невольно оглядел себя еще раз, проверяя, не надет ли на нем случаем одолженный Гербертом костюм. Нет, все было по размеру, но он опять не знал, как ему себя вести. Вздохнув, юноша обошел стол и тоже замер, облокотившись на каменный подоконник и возведя глаза к небу, которое сегодня затянуло тучами. Постепенно его тело деревенело, а сам Альфред все больше обращался в слух. В замке царила довольно привычная ему тишина, но еще казалось, что и природа молчит тоже. Конечно, звуки никуда не ушли, но притихли до такой степени, что обычное человеческое ухо ничего не услышало бы. Молчал и Граф, и оттого молодой человек невольно задавался вопросом, не должен ли он сам начать какой-то разговор. Но ведь его позвали сюда с какой-то целью, верно?  
Он повернул голову. Взгляд хозяина замка устремлялся вдаль. Возможно, наступило время снова задавать вопросы.

— Ваше Сиятельство, — позвал Альфред, борясь с неловкостью, — могу я… спросить?

Губы Графа искривились в довольной ухмылке. Кажется, юноша делал все правильно.

— Можешь.

— Я… Если честно, я уже несколько раз задавал вам этот вопрос в немного разных формах, и каждый раз вы отвечали мне по-разному, — сказал Альфред. — Почему вы поступаете так, как поступаете?

— Конкретизируй, мой дорогой, на абстрактные вопросы найти ответы невозможно, — отозвался Граф, по-прежнему не глядя в его сторону.

Альфред нахмурился, задумавшись.

— Просто… какими бы ни были мотивы, причины, какой бы необходимостью мы ни руководствовались, вампиры все еще являются существами, связанными со… злом. С жестокостью. С самыми темными вещами. Так почему… почему среди них… среди нас сохраняются такие вещи, как взаимовыручка? Приятельство? Даже… семья? Я не верю, что все это является лишь частью взаимовыгодного обмена. Вы помогли мне. Шагал попросил помочь его жене. Мы читали друг другу стихи. Все это… так странно.

Граф усмехнулся еще шире. Его взгляд теперь будто был устремлен куда-то внутрь.

— Конечно, ты в это не веришь. Конечно.

Мужчина помолчал еще немного.

— Очень сложно быть разрушителем морали в мире, где морали не осталось, — изрек он наконец, — вот что я тебе скажу, Альфред. Я все еще глубоко убежден, что несу в себе тьму, и боль, и ужас, но я делал это еще тогда, когда был человеком. Что там говорят о вампирах? Что они предают и никого не жалеют? Что они сеют разврат? Что убивают без причины, просто из жажды крови? У людей есть все то же самое, просто они всеми силами прячут это и притворяются, будто этого вовсе и нет. Если оба народа могут сгнить изнутри, то о каком «моральном» разделении вообще можно говорить? Плохие и не очень плохие? Это смешно. Ты понял, что я сейчас сказал?

— Нет, ваше Сиятельство, — ответил Альфред. — Вернее, не совсем. Вы сами знаете, что мне проще воспринимать информацию через примеры. В этом мой недостаток.

— Особенность, — поправил его Граф, — не недостаток.

Мужчина вернулся к столу и наполнил бокал вином, после чего опустился в кресло у камина, сжимая пальцы на резном подлокотнике. Альфред поспешил сесть напротив него и неуклюже сложил руки на коленях, глядя на хозяина замка в робком ожидании. Граф задумчиво посмотрел на огонь. Свет от пламени проходил сквозь жидкость в бокале, отчего на бледной коже плясали красноватые блики.

— Герберт рассказывал тебе о том, как к нам попал Куколь? — спросил старший фон Кролок и понимающе кивнул на отрицательный жест головой. — Весьма наглядный пример.

Он сделал небольшой глоток. Альфред затаил дыхание.

— Он жил здесь, в этой же деревне, но тому уж минуло девяносто лет. Жизнь тогда, несмотря ни на какие изменения, протекала так же, как сейчас: тихо, мирно, вдали от любой суматохи и вообще от всего. Куколь с рождения был некрасив, горбат, впоследствии плохо говорил. Как и почти всех подобных детей, его подкинули в местный приют, что означало, что он рос один в хибаре сжалившегося над ним духовного человека. Когда ему исполнилось семь или восемь, тот человек умер, и уродливому мальчишке пришлось искать объедки где-то в закоулках, драться с собаками за кости, ведь работать он еще не умел. Пришлось учиться. Ему с большой неохотой позволяли работать за гроши, и, конечно, не издевался над ним только ленивый. А пока люди смеялись над ревущим уродом, они до смерти боялись нас. Собственно, Куколь узнал дорогу к замку только потому, что именно его чаще всего посылали собирать хворост именно в ту часть леса, что ближе к нам. Он, безусловно, слышал истории о кровожадных чудовищах, которых в этих краях все предпочитали сторониться, и сторонился нас тоже. Он редко позволял себе подсматривать за праздниками и прочими развлечениями: некоторые малыши плакали, глядя на него, чего ему не хотелось. Если Куколь и ходил к местам торжества, то только для того, чтобы мельком взглянуть на танцующих и убежать обратно в свою хибару, которая уже давно шаталась при самом легком порыве ветра. В ту ночь он, заканчивая какую-то работу, проходил мимо того, что теперь является таверной нашей гостьи. Окно было открыто, оттуда лилась веселая музыка, и можно было увидеть, как по всему помещению в бешеной пляске скачут подвыпившие деревенские жители и все их друзья из соседних поселений. Опустив вязанку дров на землю, Куколь смотрел и смотрел, и в это время из таверны вышла какая-то компания. Они были не из этой деревни, но с одним из местных, и, конечно, все до единого изрядно выпили и теперь лишь искали выход своему запалу. Думаю, ты и сам понимаешь, на кого пал их выбор. Местный пальцем указал на Куколя и что-то прокричал. Куколь поспешил взвалить вязанку обратно на спину и продолжить путь, но тут его окружили. Сначала они начали запугивать его, ухать, кричать, рычать, гоготать, заставляя метаться внутри живого кольца подобно загнанному зверю, а затем кто-то нанес первый удар. Его волосы драли, его пинали, о него разбивали бутылки, разрывали на нем и без того потрепанную одежду. После удара ногой по челюсти Куколь так и не оправился до конца: теперь даже худо-бедно выговаривать слова стало невозможно. Насилу он вырвался. Его погнали прочь. Он устремился в самую чащу, а они еще бежали за ним, крича и визжа. Впрочем, вскоре пьяницы отстали, но Куколь не остановился. Ему было так больно, так обидно, так страшно, что он хотел оказаться в месте, где его точно никто не достанет. Лучшим вариантом, конечно, был наш замок. Он добежал до ворот и заколотил в них. Мы с Гербертом в то время как раз прогуливались по кладбищу и услышали тяжелые шаги задолго до стука. Когда ворота были открыты, перед нами предстал жуткого вида горбун в тряпье, которое держалось буквально на нескольких нитках. Он истекал кровью, трясся и пыхтел, как задушенный, глядя на нас. В его глазах не было никакого страха. Он просто хотел, чтобы его кто-то защитил. После всех россказней Куколь все еще надеялся, что два жестоких хищника окажутся лучше, чем монстры, что чуть не забили его. Тогда вовсе не вампиры представляли для него Зло во плоти… Я пригласил его в замок. Герберт поспешил наполнить ванную и нашел где-то старые бинты и широкую рубаху. Он усадил Куколя на табурет и принялся обтирать губкой, занимая его своей болтовней. Это я люблю в своем сыне. Конечно, порой он болтает просто для того, чтобы болтать, но каким-то чудесным образом это помогает. На середине своего увлекательного рассказа о новом веянии моды в Париже Герберт остановился, и вскоре я понял по чему. По щеке Куколя прокатилась слеза. Он позволил себе проронить одну-единственную слезу, но в ней с лихвой умещалась вся его боль и обида на этот мир. Герберт осторожно перебинтовал ему особенно неприятные раны и помог надеть рубашку. Села она плохо, но выбирать не приходилось. Я вспомнил, что у нас в погребе еще оставалась солонина, мы накормили его, подыскали комнату, в которой он мог бы поспать. Он восстанавливался около пары недель, а потом жестами попросил меня разрешить ему остаться в качестве слуги. Это было весьма выгодно: он мог выходить за покупками и по прочим поручениям не только в темноте, но и днем, да и скверно было бы гнать его туда, где с ним снова могли сотворить нечто подобное. Я позволил. Герберт, правда, не оставил все это просто так. Он выследил тех людей и забил их лучших овец и свиней до такого состояния, что животные уже не были ни для чего пригодны. Оставив трупы вонять прямо на их пороге, Герберт успокоился. Как только весть о том, что горбун не погиб, а стал водиться с вампирами, разнеслась по деревне, к нему больше не подступались. Рассказы об убитом скоте обрастали все более ужасающими подробностями. Со временем, конечно, все улеглось, забылось, и теперь дети снова посмеиваются над Куколем вопреки наказам матерей, но против них он не возражает. Отвечая на вполне логичный вопрос, родившийся у тебя в голове, да, Куколь был обращен. Дело лишь в том, что люди с подобными физическими отличиями по какой-то причине не полностью воспринимают вампирский яд. Куколь больше не стареет, но выходит на солнце и нуждается в пище. Кровь помогает ему, если он поранится. И да, он сам попросил меня об обращении. Не только из благодарности, но просто из-за элементарной привязанности. Мы привязались к нему тоже. Вот так.

Альфред шумно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, смотря куда-то в невидимую точку. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы окончательно уложить в голове всю эту историю. К сожалению, ее начало и середина не были уникальными: ему самому не посчастливилось наблюдать такое на улицах родного города, но юноша был рад, что Куколь все же пришел в замок. Часть с местью, устроенной Гербертом, заставила Альфреда задаться вопросом, правильным ли был такой шаг. Наверное, все-таки нет, но, как он полагал, обостренная жажда справедливости у графского сына распространялась не только на дни рождения. В конце концов, Герберт не нападал на людей. В этот раз.

Подняв глаза, Альфред столкнулся с проницательным взглядом Графа. Тот, верно, ждал от него какой-то реакции. Мотнув головой, юноша снова обратился к услышанным словам. Вспомнив о той единственной слезе, пророненной Куколем, он и сам шмыгнул носом. В глазах предательски закололо.

— Да, наверное, теперь я понял, — сказал он. — Монстрами могут быть все. Как и совершать хорошие поступки. И, полагаю, не только герои…

Он слабо улыбнулся.

—…способны на подвиги. Так?

Граф тихонько рассмеялся, и впервые его лицо озарила по-настоящему мягкая и теплая улыбка, которая была очень, очень похожа на улыбку Герберта в подобные моменты. Он поманил Альфреда рукой.

— Верно.

Альфред пересел на пол и несмело опустил голову к Графу на колени. В тот момент, когда рука мужчины легла на его макушку в ласковом прикосновении, молодой человек едва не прослезился во второй раз, уже сам не зная от чего. Граф неспешно гладил его по голове, а он смотрел на огонь, предаваясь немного грустным, но светлым мыслям. Подобным образом подле отцов сидели лишь маленькие мальчишки, однако Альфреда это не волновало. От Графа веяло силой и опытом, а еще спокойствием, которого в душе самого юноши недоставало уже давно.

— Граф, — шепнул он, — вы так же учили Герберта?

— Не совсем: он более беспокойный, но посидеть любил точно так же, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Однако если ты имеешь в виду вопросы, которые мы обсуждали, и все прочее, то и да, и нет. Вы оба думаете над очень сложными вещами, важными вещами, вот только в разное время и при разных обстоятельствах. Но в обоих случаях я рад поделиться чем-то с вами.

Альфред широко улыбнулся и повернул голову на скрип дверной ручки. Куколь, бормоча что-то себе под нос, закрыл за собой дверь и повернулся к ним с подносом, на котором стояло четыре кубка с кровью. Его рот расплылся в страшноватой, но добродушной улыбке. Прошлепав к господам, он любезно предложил им выпить, а затем вдруг тоже погладил Альфреда по голове. И неважно, что силы к этому было приложено чуть больше, чем нужно, и что горбун взъерошил волосы юноши до состояния беспорядка. Махнув лапой, Куколь понес кровь дальше.

— Он привык и к вам тоже, — заметил Граф. — Куколь настроен крайне дружелюбно.

— По крайней мере, я проще за то, что принял его старания за старания Сары, — хихикнул Альфред и умиротворенно вздохнул.

Неспешно отстранившись немного погодя, он сел по-турецки прямо напротив камина, подпирая щеки ладонями. Пламя весело трещало, обдавая его лицо жаром, и на какой-то миг молодой человек невольно забылся, просто смотря на огонь и не размышляя уже ни о чем. Огненные языки яростно рвались вверх.

— Почему вы разжигаете камины? — поинтересовался Альфред через некоторое время. — По привычке?

— Да, — кивнул Граф. — И из эстетических соображений.

Они посидели в тишине еще немного. Наконец мужчина поднялся на ноги, и Альфред встал следом, подаваясь вперед и осторожно обнимая его. Рука юноши едва не запуталась в тяжелом плаще, руки же Графа опустились к нему на спину совсем уж неловко, но через секунду крепко его сжали. Впрочем, до Магды хозяину замка было все еще далеко.

— Все, отпускаю, — сказал Граф, отходя назад. — Я буквально чувствую, как Герберт пытается силой мысли вернуть тебя себе.

Альфред тихонько хихикнул. Кивнув, он попятился к выходу и прошел в коридор, оборачиваясь лишь в последний момент. Прежде чем дверь закрылась, он успел увидеть, как Граф подходит к столу и с тяжелым вздохом берет оттуда что-то… Губку?

Не оказалось Герберта ни в покоях, ни в библиотеке, ни в музыкальной комнате, ни даже в ванной. Возвращаясь к дверям кабинета Графа, Альфред напряженно перебирал в сознании места, где еще мог оказаться графский сын. Едва завидев Куколя, он обрадованно окликнул его.

— О, чудесно! Извини, ты не видел Герберта? Я совершенно не могу его найти.

Горбун улыбнулся и активно закивал головой, маня Альфреда за собой. Они быстро преодолели два поворота, поднялись по узкой лесенке и оказались в незнакомом юноше коридоре, открытой в котором была всего одна дверь. Оттуда лились приглушенные всхлипы. Переглянувшись с Куколем, Альфред понял, что тот не удивлен, хоть и опечален, а значит, это продолжалось уже некоторое время. Тихо поблагодарив горбуна, он направился на свет и вскоре оказался на пороге небольшого зала. В нем не было ничего особенного: пара стеллажей с книгами, диван, несколько кресел, такой же, как и везде, растопленный камин. У него-то и сидели Герберт с Магдой, наклонившись друг к другу. Молодой человек с сочувственным видом протягивал девушке платок, а она упрямо утирала слезы рукавом, зло глядя на кожаную обивку. Когда графский сын заметил Альфреда, его губ коснулась слабая улыбка, но вскоре она снова пропала, и он положил руку на плечо Магде.

—  _Tresor_ , не печалься. Ты же сама говорила, что…

— Да мало ли я говорила! — рассерженно ответила Магда и снова принялась возить по лицу рукавом.

Герберт, несколько уязвленный, поджал губы, возвел глаза к потолку и сделал глубокий вдох. Альфред так и остановился на пороге, не решаясь хоть как-то вмешиваться в происходящее. Магда нахмурилась, яростно мотая головой.

— Не знаю, почему я так… почему все так… — начала она и, не выдержав, стукнула по дивану кулаком. — К черту!

Повернув голову к дверному проему, она тоже увидела Альфреда и, кажется, немного растеряла свой пыл.

— А, красавчик, — протянула девушка. — Иди сюда, не бойся. Вас я точно не трону.

Переглянувшись с Гербертом, Альфред медленно прошел вперед и опустился на ручку дивана, касаясь его плеча своим.

— В чем… дело? — неуверенно спросил он.

— В Шагале, в ком же еще может быть дело! — хмыкнула Магда. — Я… не то чтобы у нас вообще что-то было… и не то чтобы у нас вообще ничего не было… но! Я же знаю, что нам не по пути, всегда знала, однако он ведь был единственным, кто как-то заботился обо мне, кто считал меня привлекательной… В смысле, не так, как остальные. Это, конечно, тоже, но одновременно в его глазах было какое-то… понимание, что ли? Или лукавство? Черт знает! Так они и заманивают, эти старые ловеласы! Любить не любишь, а голову все равно вскружат. Он же сам мучается, мне жалко его, и Ребекку жалко, но и себя жалко! Вот я и… разревелась, в общем, —закончила она, морщась. — Напиться бы.

— О, нет, милочка, этого мы не допустим, — покачал головой Герберт, притягивая ее к себе и начиная аккуратно гладить по голове. — Только хуже станет.

— Да я и не собиралась, — буркнула она ему в плечо и быстро отстранилась, поправляя спутанную прическу. — В общем, переживу. Но спасибо, что выслушал мое нытье. Вряд ли там, в деревне, кто-то отнесся бы ко мне с таким участием.

— Ну, так уж вышло, — мурлыкнул польщенный Герберт и задрал голову назад, затылком утыкаясь в руку Альфреда. — А ты пришел отнестись с участием ко мне, _mon chéri_?

Альфред усмехнулся, глядя вниз на него.

— Да, я бежал со всех ног, — ответил он. — Граф сказал, что ты мысленно пытаешься позвать меня сюда.

— О-о-о, и ты тут же сорвался с места? — протянул Герберт. — Это так мило с твоей стороны.

Они дружно дернулись при звуке покашливания с противоположной стороны дивана. Магда вскинула бровь, закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Вас покинуть? — спросила она. — По-моему, я мешаю вам, голубкам, наслаждаться друг другом.

— Нет, нет, мы можем наслаждаться друг другом и в твоем присутствии, — отозвался Герберт, широко улыбаясь. — Не уходи.

Альфред ничего не сказал вслух, но внутренне, хоть он и не собирался это признавать, был очень даже согласен. Он пересел на диван и взял Магду за руку. Девушка удивленно посмотрела на него, и молодой человек по-доброму улыбнулся ей, как обычно улыбался маленьким детям, если те подходили к нему.

— О тебе заботится не только Шагал, — сказал он ей. — Нам важны твои чувства. Мне уж точно. Может, я слишком мягкий…

— Ах, не говори этого, _mon chou_ , ты просто слишком хорош для этого мира, и не позволяй злым языкам убедить тебя в обратном! — воскликнул Герберт, обнимая его со спины. — Но я согласен с тобой. Магда, милая, ты можешь рассчитывать на нас. Мне очень сложно оторваться от этого очаровательного юноши, но ради тебя я готов.

Магда громко охнула в нарочитом ужасе, хватаясь за сердце.

— Нет, таких жертв мне не надо!

Атмосфера в комнате слегка разрядилась. Вскоре Альфред почувствовал, как Герберт тянет его на себя, заставляя устроить голову у себя на коленях. Когда графский сын склонился над ним, лицо юноши практически полностью закрыли его длинные волосы, так что они практически оказались отрезаны от остального мира. Альфред был готов смотреть в эти глаза вечно.

_Что?_

— Куколь сказал, вы с отцом разделили очень трогательный момент, — сказал Герберт. В его голосе чувствовалась легкая обида. Или ревность?

— Это что же, теперь ты будешь проводить больше времени с ним? — О, черт, это все-таки была ревность.

— Нет, — выдохнул Альфред. — И… и… и здесь у тебя… даже удобнее.

Магда звонко расхохоталась, шлепая себя по колену.

— Ну ты даешь! — воскликнула она, качая головой. — «Удобнее». Ой, дурачок!

— Отстань от него, он выражает свои чувства как может, — фыркнул на нее Герберт и ласково улыбнулся Альфреду. — Я понял, _liebling_. Можешь так и оставаться.

Коротко кивнув, Альфред устроился поудобнее, с наслаждением вдыхая аромат лаванды. Он был легким, но теплым, отчего рядом с Гербертом становилось особенно уютно. Так пахли все его вещи, даже те, которыми он пользовался редко, и юноша невольно привык к этому запаху так сильно, что блаженно вздохнул, вновь получив возможность его почувствовать. Герберт тихонько хихикнул, убирая непослушные пряди со лба Альфреда.

— Может, нам все же почитать что-нибудь? — предложил он. — Это поднимет тебе настроение.

— О, да! — всполошилась Магда и резко вскочила на ноги. — Я недавно наткнулась на книгу с потрясающими стихами, сейчас сбегаю за ней! Сказала бы не скучать без меня, но вы явно не будете.

— Ну что ты, мы уже скучаем, — нараспев протянул Герберт, и его длинные пальцы прошлись сквозь немного спутанные после лапы Куколя волосы Альфреда. — Правда, _mon chéri_?

— Угу, — отозвался Альфред, не открывая глаз. — Я буду горевать здесь до того момента, пока ты не вернешься, а может, и после этого.

Магда звонко хихикнула и легонько царапнула его по щеке своим заостренным ноготком, после чего, шурша складками одежды, стремительно вышла в коридор. Теперь в комнате был слышен лишь треск огня. Альфред перевернулся на бок и, пересилив себя, разлепил веки, поглядывая на пламя. Сегодня он был прямо-таки настроен на созерцание. Герберт немного наклонился над ним, и его волосы вновь защекотали шею и лоб юноши, отчего тот весело фыркнул.

— Мне хочется заплести их в косу, — заметил Альфред полушутливо-полусерьезно. — Берегись.

Герберт, судя по голосу, с усмешкой вскинул бровь.

— Правда?

— Да, — отозвался молодой человек, ухмыляясь. — Я думал, ты испугаешься, что кто-то действительно коснется твоих волос.

— Вообще-то, мне нравится, когда касаются моих волос, — сказал Герберт. — Отдельные люди.

Альфред слегка изогнулся и посмотрел на него через плечо. Его собеседник глядел на него не только без тени веселья в глазах, но и с надеждой. Когда юноша окинул светлые волосы взглядом, Герберт улыбнулся.

— Давай, если умеешь, — промолвил он с некоторым вызовом и, дождавшись, когда Альфред поднимется, повернулся к нему спиной.

Альфред даже не знал, когда ему вообще захотелось сделать что-нибудь с волосами Герберта, но теперь он точно был рад, что тот доверился ему так просто. С нежным трепетом юноша аккуратно отделил тонкую прядь и пропустил ее сквозь пальцы. На ощупь она была как шелк. Он и раньше дотрагивался до волос Герберта, но не так, не намеренно. Подсев поближе, Альфред принялся перебирать в памяти прически, которые ему нравились.

— Откуда ты можешь знать, как заплетать косы? — задал резонный вопрос Герберт. — Неужели снова из книжек?

— О, нет, — тихо рассмеялся юноша. — Это в доме сирот. Малыши меня любили, так что мальчишки дергали девочек за косички, а я их заплетал. Мне нравилось это занятие, оно успокаивало. Летом мы по возможности приносили с прогулок цветы и украшали все ими.

— Когда придет лето, я хочу, чтобы ты тоже заплел мне что-нибудь с цветами, — улыбнулся Герберт. — Мне интересно, какие для меня подберешь ты.

— Мне не кажется, что я хорош в подборе цветов и всего прочего, — пожал плечами Альфред, разделяя толстую прядь на пять тонких и начиная перекидывать одну через другую. — Скорее всего это окажется провалом.

— Ну, а мне кажется, что у тебя есть чувство красоты, — фыркнул Герберт. — И я уверен, что все получится.

Усмехнувшись себе под нос, Альфред продолжил плести. Убедившись, что Герберт отвлечен, а его собственная способность здраво мыслить притуплена, он быстро поднес одну прядку к губам, оставляя на ней легкий, как перышко, поцелуй, после чего вернулся к работе.

— И… где Шагал? — поинтересовался юноша. — Они с Ребеккой во всем разобрались?

— Не уверен, что разобрались, — ответил Герберт, вздыхая, — но он пошел провожать ее до деревни. Не знаю, что из этого может получиться. Тон общения между вампирами и смертными зависит от каждого. Одним сложно перебороть страх, другим — смириться с фактом, что они этот страх наводят. Немаловажно и сдерживать себя в какие-то моменты.

— Да, этим правилом ты, конечно, руководствуешься всегда, — ухмыльнулся Альфред.

Герберт фыркнул, пихая его локтем.

— Только не говори, что не был очарован мной.

И раз уж сегодня был вечер серьезных ответов на шутливые замечания, Альфред пожал плечами:

— Ладно, немного.

Герберт резко выпрямил спину. Альфред осторожно взял из его руки ленту для волос и скрепил две небольшие косы на затылке, пряча хвостик среди распущенных прядок. Оглядев свою работу, он остался недоволен: пряди оказались не совсем одинакового размера, да и длину он выбрал не самую удачную, а еще лента была чересчур толстой…

— Альфред, — позвал Герберт с капризной ноткой в голосе, — погладь меня по голове.

Подавив в себе желание переспросить, молодой человек стряхнул с себя оцепенение и опустил ладонь на макушку Герберта поверх косичек. Тот довольно заурчал, облокачиваясь на его грудь спиной. Ластясь, графский сын действительно походил на кота, только не на пушистого и домашнего, а на большого и хищного, с лоснящейся шерстью, который по какому-то сумасшедшему стечению обстоятельств вдруг захотел нежности от людских рук.

— Граф рассказал мне историю о появлении Куколя в замке, — тихо заметил Альфред.

— Да? Ты нашел ее занимательной? — усмехнулся Герберт, уже полностью перенося на него свой вес и расслабляясь. — Осуждаешь меня за зверства со скотом?

— Нет, — отозвался юноша. — В смысле, это довольно жутко и не очень-то разумно, но пугает меня меньше, чем пугало бы раньше. В конце концов, ты не навредил людям.

— Я к тому времени уже достаточно хорошо контролировал себя, чтобы не полностью поддаться своим эмоциям, — фыркнул графский сын. — К тому же, каким бы отвратительным ни был их поступок, они лишь тупые грубые пьяницы. Их издевательства мне противны, но не до такой степени, чтобы решаться на радикальные меры. Убей я их, отец бы мне не простил. Я и сам бы себе не простил. Надеюсь, ты уже давно понял, что мы не убиваем. Только если нам действительно угрожают, но этого не случалось уже давно.

— А как же обращение? — осторожно поинтересовался Альфред.

— Уж извини, что мы несем ответственность за спящих на кладбище, которых не прокормить на год вперед кровью животных.

Тон Герберта стал заметно резче, и молодой человек поспешил обхватить его руками, чтобы не допустить ссоры. Он совершенно не желал ссориться, тем более с ним.

— Прости, я забыл.

— Это ты извини. Забываю, что ты все еще неопытный новичок, у которого в голове куча сомнений и вопросов, — вздохнул Герберт. — Касательно терпения отец в моем отношении совершенно прав.

— Ты отлично справляешься, на мой взгляд, — улыбнулся Альфред. — А что насчет… угроз? И какой была последняя?

Герберт угрюмо замолчал, рассматривая свои кружевные рукава. Он явно не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос: его губы (насколько Альфред мог увидеть) сомкнулись в плотную линию, плечи напряглись, пальцы сжались в кулаки. Когда Альфред уже хотел отмести эту тему для разговора и поговорить о чем-то еще, графский сын все же подал голос.

— Мы тогда жили в Испании. Меня… меня схватили, но вместо того, чтобы убить, поместили в камеру прямо под решеткой, которая выходила на улицу. Они ходили мимо моей камеры и с усмешками смотрели, как я мучаюсь от ожогов, которые едва успели зажить в течение ночи и появлялись снова днем, и как назло на небе за это время не появилось ни облачка. К концу четвертого дня я уже едва соображал от боли и голода, но потом ко мне на помощь пришел отец. Он освободил не только меня, но и остальных, кто еще оставался… почти жив, и все мы набросились на стражу. На тех, кто еще остался после того, как мой отец в ярости за страдания сына прорвался ко мне. Вот тогда я действительно желал страданий тому, на кого набросился. Их возможные жизни за пределами тех каменных стен меня не волновали. Они получали удовольствие от созерцания наших страданий, и это было непростительно. Когда все до единого оказались осушены до последней капли крови, темницу подожгли. Мы с отцом в ту же ночь уехали прочь и… что ж, мы приехали сюда. Здесь невыносимо скучно, мой милый Альфред, однако эти крестьяне и путешественники, самым жутким оружием которых являются связки чеснока или невкусные книжки… что ж, это по-своему мило. Есть места, в которых зверства совершаются в обе стороны. Здесь же у нас есть Бал, есть леса и уединенное место, которое принадлежит лишь нам и укрывает нас. Я ценю это.

— Мне жаль, что они причинили тебе боль, — шепнул Альфред, сжимая Герберта крепче. — Я чувствую, что ненавижу их тоже. Даже с твоих слов.

— Просто ты маленький защитник, — улыбнулся Герберт, поворачиваясь к нему. — Тебе важно, чтобы все было честно, справедливо и не причиняло боли и страданий. Это очаровательно.

Альфред смущенно улыбнулся и опустил глаза. Их руки оказались совсем рядом: пальцы почти соприкасались. Его собственные ладони заметно подрагивали то ли от волнения, то ли от нетерпения. Заметив это, Герберт издал тихий смешок и ласково накрыл их своими, заставляя Альфреда взглянуть ему в глаза.

— Как я вам и говорила, ваше Сиятельство, — ухмыльнулась Магда, проходя в комнату и бесцеремонно плюхаясь обратно на диван рядом с Альфредом. — Совершенно увлечены друг другом.

Юноши тут же отстранились друг от друга, Герберт — с раздражением, Альфред — с неловкостью и некоторым разочарованием во взгляде; Граф снисходительно ухмыльнулся, опускаясь в кресло напротив.

— Думаю, скоро мне придется и вовсе прекратить занятия с Альфредом: вам явно недостаточно времени вдвоем, — сказал он, обращаясь прежде всего к Герберту.

Тот громко хмыкнул.

— Скажите мне на милость, сколько еще лет вам понадобится на то, чтобы исчерпать свой запас острот о нашей с Альфредом дружбе? Я уеду куда-нибудь далеко, а к тому времени вернусь и продолжу свое спокойное существование.

— Бесконечно много, — ответила Магда. — Ты же только что придумал новую!

Она хихикнула и ласково погладила Альфреда по голове, смачно целуя его в щеку. Тот даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, но все же улыбнулся: настроение девушки заметно улучшилось. Покачав головой, молодой человек поспешил соскользнуть на ковер и устроиться у ног Герберта, чтобы тот не обижался, а затем поглядел на остальных снизу-вверх.

— Кто начнет?

В этот раз главной фигурой ночи стал Граф. Решение рассказать о Куколе, по-видимому, вызвало в нем волну воспоминаний, отчего каждое стихотворение, что он читал своим глубоким бархатным голосом, наполнялось более глубокими и разнообразными тонами. Последнее и вовсе поразило Альфреда в самое сердце. Оно было немного запутанным и мутным, но Герберт вздрогнул еще на первой строчке, а Магда невольно наклонилась вперед, раскрыв рот. Это была какая-то длинная баллада, полная старинных оборотов речи и сторонних рассуждений, но не дослушать ее до конца казалось серьезным проступком, потому что взгляд старшего фон Кролока нужно было видеть. Его взгляд остекленел, обратившись куда-то в далекое прошлое, а руки будто не находили себе места: сжимались в кулаки, комкали складки плаща, одергивали рукава доломана. Взглянув на Герберта, Альфред с удивлением обнаружил, что тот сидит практически с таким же выражением лица и, может, уже даже не слушает. Это произведение, казалось, объединило отца и сына еще больше: к концу они посмотрели друг на друга так, словно делили каждую секунду своих воспоминаний. Приметив вопросительные взгляды Альфреда и Магды, Граф тряхнул головой и сел, расправляя плащ.

— Это любимая баллада матери Герберта, — сказал он. — Почему-то мне показалось правильным прочитать ее сегодня. Со мной такое бывает. Я цепляюсь за одно воспоминание, сравнительно новое, а затем отправляюсь все дальше и дальше в прошлое, пока наконец не приду к истокам. Меня всегда удивляло, что я до сих пор столько помню даже о том времени, когда еще жил под солнцем…

—  _Papa_ , — подал голос Герберт, — ты ведь не обязан…

— Я могу рассказать вам о ней, если интересно, — промолвил Граф. — И если ты, сын мой, не будешь против.

Герберт немного подумал и мотнул головой, тоже сползая на пол и обнимая Альфреда за плечи. Переглянувшись с Магдой, тот осторожно кивнул.

— Она, конечно, была удивительной, — начал мужчина. — Любой скажет это о человеке, которого любил. Элоиз любила мечтать и фантазировать, много читала и сочиняла истории сама. Знаете, я был не первым человеком, что посватался к ней, но почему-то все кавалеры до меня находили эту черту ее характера слишком странной и глупой для хорошей жены. Принимая меня у себя, ее родители боялись, что я, как человек авторитетный, и вовсе могу отвратить от нее женихов, но мне эта особенность нравилась. Да, во время наших свиданий Элоиз могла легко отвлечься и потерять нить разговора, однако я находил такие выходки забавными и по-своему очаровательными. Ее волновали не сплетни о королевских дворах, а драконы и духи леса. И она даже… она как-то даже сказала, что приняла меня за эльфа, уж слишком я был красив и умен.

— Уверен, она шутила, — усмехнулся Герберт.

Граф фыркнул и отмахнулся от него, но молодой человек ненадолго принял повествование на себя.

— Ее сказки на ночь были чудесными, хоть из-за них я скорее умирал от желания узнать, что случится дальше, а не засыпал. И еще она сочиняла колыбельные на разных языках, чтобы они не казались похожими друг на друга. Я спою вам как-нибудь.

— Порой и я приходил их послушать, — поддержал сына Граф. — И иногда даже засыпал с Гербертом на руках.

Альфред и Магда переглянулись снова, оба не в силах сдержать улыбки до ушей.

— К сожалению, с ней связана первая серьезная ошибка в моей жизни, — вдруг сказал мужчина.

А это было уже не так мило.

— Отец… — начал Герберт.

— Полагаю, Альфред, ты знаешь немного о моем обращении, — сказал Граф. — Это случилось в нашей французской резиденции. Я тогда возвращался с какого-то приема и без всяких опасений вошел в дом. Дверь не была заперта, что уже меня насторожило, но из глубины комнат доносился приветливый голос Элоиз, так что все должно было быть в порядке… должно было. Через несколько секунд она закричала, все загрохотало, раздался плач Герберта. Он видимо пришел сказать маме спокойной ночи и стоял в коридоре, так что я поспешил оттолкнуть его от прохода и вбежал как раз в тот момент, когда незнакомец ранил мою жену когтями. Он обернулся ко мне. Я обнажил кинжал. Как только мы столкнулись, меня отбросили к стене, подоспевшую охрану постигла та же участь. Я закричал Герберту, чтобы тот убегал, и он ринулся прочь, а мне предстояло заблокировать путь тому, кто угрожал нашим жизням. Вот тогда-то тот и пустил в ход свои зубы. Практически в то же мгновение его клыки сомкнулись у меня на горле. Он не успел иссушить меня лишь потому, что я полоснул его клинком, в сплаве которого по счастливой случайности присутствовало даже серебро. Раны от такого оружия не смертельны — смертельно лишь попадание в сердце, — но причиняют жуткую боль и медленно заживают. Выигранные секунды, что вампир корчился рядом, дали мне возможность преобразиться. Я был в агонии. Я был голоден. Я был зол. Мы сцепились в схватке. Наконец мне удалось сбить его с ног, и именно в тот момент я впервые попробовал кровь. Едва мне удалось найти в себе силы оторваться, я покончил с ним. Но то время, что мы дрались, оказалось потерянным. Элоиз уже была на пороге гибели, когда я подбежал к ней. Не могу забыть, как она закричала, плача от боли и близости смерти. Не могу простить себе, что последним, что она увидела, было мое окровавленное лицо. Но даже тогда ее рука мягко сжимала мою, словно она боялась не меня, а за меня, за Герберта, за то, что станет с нами после ее ухода. Я мог успеть укусить ее, но бросился на незнакомца. В этом и была моя ошибка. Я мог укусить и тех двух стражников, но был ослеплен и оглушен болью и горем, так что лишь вылетел прочь, оставив их умирать от ран. Это была моя вторая ошибка. И я… я не подумал о Герберте, который мог закрыться в комнате, а мог и потеряться в темных садах. Моя третья ошибка, — закончил он. — Эта мечтательная дурочка сама пригласила незнакомца в дом ночью, черт возьми, зачем я на ней женился?..

Герберт тут же поднялся на ноги и приземлился на ручку кресла, обнимая отца за шею и целуя его в висок. Тот тяжело привалился к его плечу и грустно ухмыльнулся, гладя сына по руке. Магда поспешила приземлиться с другой стороны и тоже прижалась к Графу, без всякой боязни похлопывая его по плечу. С каждым разом она вела себя все более фамильярно, но это вовсе не было грубостью с ее стороны. Альфред слабо усмехнулся.

— Вы защищали семью, — промолвил он.

Рот Графа изогнулся в усмешке, горькой и печальной.

— Да, похоже, — отозвался он. — Но я не преуспел. По крайней мере, не полностью.

— Думаю, это моя мечта, — тихо продолжил свою мысль Альфред. — В смысле, не провалиться, конечно… Быть способным защитить своих родных и близких. Это то, к чему я хочу стремиться…

— Я же говорю, — мурлыкнул Герберт, приоткрыв один глаз и посмотрев прямо на юношу. — Маленький защитник.

—…и поэтому, в некоторым смысле, вы… мой… пример?

Граф рассмеялся, запрокинув голову назад. Его свободная рука обвилась вокруг талии Магды, другая же крепче сжала запястье Герберта, притягивая юношу и девушку ближе, отчего те удивленно охнули. Несмотря на то, что смеялись явно над его словами, Альфред весело улыбнулся. По крайней мере, этот смех был уже не таким грустным.

— Я, признаться, ужасный, просто отвратительный пример для подражания, — изрек Граф. — Но если ты решительно настроен перенять от меня только хорошее и полезное, то я счастлив представить миру будущего Графа фон Кролока. Только тебе придется соперничать с будущим графом фон Кролоком по крови, Альфред, а вместе с ней в наших жилах течет небывалый соревновательный дух.

— Да нет, зачем? Мы можем быть графами фон Кролоками… вместе, — широко ухмыльнулся Герберт.

Ни для кого не был секретом истинный смысл сказанных им слов, и Альфред невольно представил, как это могло выглядеть. Пропуская церемонию (потому что никаких, черт возьми, платьев на ком-либо из них!), он обратился к более тихой части. В кольце на пальце Альфреда отражается огонь в камине, пока он сам осторожно поглаживает запястье Герберта, у которого кольцо точно такое же. Герберт лежит у него на коленях, и улыбка у него мягкая и расслабленная, а взгляд теплый-теплый. Они… в спальне. Волна мурашек пробежала у Альфреда по коже. Могло ли все это сработать между двумя мужчинами? Наверное, за исключением детей, все должно было остаться таким же или хотя бы похожим, но не то чтобы вампиры вообще могли их заводить, так что…

— О, _mon chéri_ , выдохни, я пошутил, — протянул Герберт. — Совершенно необязательно делать мне предложение прямо сейчас, я готов в любой из дней оставшейся нам вечности.

— Что ж, тогда я просто начну выбирать кольцо, — сказал Альфред, улыбаясь ему и получая ответную улыбку.

Магда нарочито устало закатила глаза, цокнув языком.

— Сообщите, когда соберетесь; я позабочусь о том, чтобы ваше брачное ложе располагалось очень-очень далеко от меня, — заявила она.

Граф вновь сорвался на тихий смешок и покачал головой, легонько гладя девушку по спине.

— Боюсь, я вряд ли вас куда-то от себя отпущу, — промолвил он так же тихо.

Альфред с улыбкой откинулся назад и лег на ковер окончательно, закидывая руки за голову. Комната вновь погрузилась в молчание, но сейчас оно было уютным и не нуждалось в том, чтобы его нарушали. Юноша прикрыл глаза. Образы раскрытых ему воспоминаний крутились в его сознании, но от безумной тоски, что они наводили, Альфреда охраняло всепоглощающее чувство спокойствия и защищенности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитата о разрушителе морали принадлежит любимому мной Дэвиду Боуи


	11. Chapter XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, эта глава является своего рода филлером, так что она вышла не такой большой и быстрее, чем обычно, и в то же время я решил сделать ее своеобразным предисловием к более... значительным событиям, которые произойдут в следующих главах.

— Ч-черт! — воскликнул Альфред и вылетел прочь из ванной, прикрывая глаза рукой и прислоняясь спиной к каменной стене. — Вас что, вообще никто не научил запирать двери?

Ответом ему был заливистый и слегка гнусавый смех Магды, которая, слава всему на свете, теперь тоже пристрастилась к принятию ванны с пеной, иначе бы юноше пришлось увидеть то, чего ему было видеть не положено. Вздохнув, Альфред сполз по стенке и устало облокотился на нее спиной, прижимая к себе свое полотенце и чистую рубашку. Несмотря на то, что вампиры не испытывали на себе таких неудобств, как потение, после тренировки с Графом он чувствовал себя мокрым насквозь, хотя на деле даже не устал. Если бы кто-то даже пару месяцев назад сказал ему, что вампиры должны еще и уметь сражаться, Альфред бы несомненно убежал в самый темный угол библиотеки, предварительно перетащив туда свой гроб, и стал бы безвылазно жить там, но так как предупредили его об этом только на исходе прошлой ночи, выбора у него особенно не оставалось. Конечно, первым делом Граф рассказал ему, как уклоняться и следить за действиями соперника, а на справедливый вопрос о том, кто вообще может в здравом уме напасть на вампира, с удовольствием перечислил несколько пунктов, начиная от разъяренного зверя и заканчивая недружелюбными сородичами. «Не можем же мы просто сцепиться, как животные, — пояснил мужчина, пока Альфред, потирая спину, поднимался с земли. — У нас есть определенный класс, друг мой, хоть иногда опускаться до уровня инстинктов полезно». Частью атак и всего прочего должен был в скором времени заняться Герберт, чего Альфред и вовсе не мог себе представить. При виде выражения скептицизма на его лице Граф загадочно улыбнулся, и молодой человек сразу же понял: можно ли представить это себе или нет, но скоро его уложат на лопатки.

— Как занятие, красавчик? — прощебетала Магда, выходя из комнаты и останавливаясь рядом с ним с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Я не… уверен? — протянул Альфред, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхиваясь. — Я смог уклониться от Графа раза три из… многих, и после этого все равно не удерживался на ногах. Можно считать это за маленький успех?

— Вполне, — кивнула девушка, опираясь рукой на стену и отставив бедро в сторону. — Я видела, как Герберт уходил в восточное крыло, где находятся все кладовые, так что он явно готовит что-то интересненькое.

— Замечательно, — вздохнул Альфред. — Ты… не могла бы не стоять в такой… провокационной позе, когда на тебе одно лишь полотенце? У тебя же была сорочка.

— Была да сплыла, — зевнула Магда. — А что, нажалуешься на то, что я себя неприлично веду? Свободные вампирские нравы, красавчик. Моему телу требуется немного свежего воздуха.

Альфред закатил глаза. Он почти всплакнул, вспомнив милую и скромную девушку, которая всеми силами старалась уйти от грубых ухаживаний пьяных посетителей и куталась в шаль при первой же возможности. Впрочем, к такой Магде подступиться было тоже сложно: она научилась награждать таким тяжелым взглядом, что от нее сразу хотелось отшатнуться. Отросшие и подпиленные на манер Герберта ногти безобидности тоже не добавляли. Пару недель назад Шагалу потребовалось выпить три бокала крови, чтобы четыре глубоких царапины на его лице зажили быстро.

— О, как хорошо, что вы оба здесь! — прощебетал Герберт, подлетая к ним и тут же заботливо накрывая глаза Альфреда ладонями. — Магда, _Tresor_ , я считаю тебя самой привлекательной девушкой на свете, но есть вещи, которые _mon chéri_ видеть нельзя. Я ему запрещаю.

— Ой, и правда, — фыркнула Магда. — Могу постоять спиной, но там тоже есть на что посмотреть. Может, его развернуть?

— Не нужно меня разворачивать, я могу вынести такое зрелище, — подал голос Альфред и тут же сделал шаг назад, случайно вжимаясь в грудь Герберта спиной, чтобы увернуться от коготков, которые прошли в нескольких дюймах от его плеча. При этом его глаза остались закрытыми. — Вот видите, занятие помогло!

Конечно, вряд ли ему угрожала такая тяжелая расправа, как обычно Шагалу, но поостеречься всегда было нелишним.

— Так зачем там мы были тебе нужны? — спросила Магда, поднимая взгляд на Герберта.

— О, я приглашаю вас искупаться в лесной реке! — радостно объявил Герберт. — Вы как раз настроены на водные процедуры.

— В реке? В конце апреля? — вскинул брови Альфред.

— Какая разница, если тебе не страшны ни холод, ни болезни? Сегодня довольно мягкая ночь, и мне хочется пойти к водоему большего масштаба, чем наша ванна, — пожал плечами Герберт. — Это будет очень весело! Вода сейчас особенно чистая, и видно каменистое дно, и звезды светят особенно ярко, просто и-де-аль-но-е сочетание, вы так не думаете?

— Я не пойду, — тут же ответила Магда. — Во-первых, не хочу созерцать ваши водные забавы на двоих, а во-вторых, меня ждут мягкая лежанка и недочитанная книга. Я лягу, скину полотенце…

— Прекрати, пожалуйста! — попросил Альфред, кисло морщась. — Если это та книга, которую ты мне зачитывала вслух, то я не хочу больше ничего знать.

— О-о-о, добралась до запретных книжек, как я погляжу? — ухмыльнулся Герберт. — В свое время я изучал их очень тщательно. Ты уже брала ту, которая стоит с краю на третьей полке снизу? В синем переплете.

— Нет, но открывала, — усмехнулась девушка в ответ. — Это ты ее приобрел, верно? Негодяй!

Она игриво шлепнула Герберта по руке и вновь рассмеялась, но тут в конце коридора показался Шагал, и улыбка Магды превратилась в презрительный оскал. Мужчина удивленно окинул ее взглядом с головы до ног и даже как-то замедлился. Герберт с интересом поглядел на них обоих и в то же время немного напрягся, потому что последний месяц отношения Магды и Шагала напоминали неравный бой озлобленного кота и мыши, которая пыталась и вовсе раствориться в воздухе. Попытки объясниться нормально, конечно, были оставлены еще в самом начале.

— Чего уставился?! — прикрикнула Магда, цокнув языком. — Иди куда шел, может, пользы от тебя больше будет!

Шагал безропотно отвернулся и поспешил дальше, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Вид у него был довольно несчастный.

— Может, все же… — заикнулся Альфред.

— Нет, — отрезала Магда. — Пусть научится отвечать за свой выбор, осел старый. А то и того хочет, и этого, тьфу! Притащился тогда под утро, стал ластиться, да черта с два! Пошел он…

— Мне кажется, ему плохо не только от того, что ты отказываешь, — вздохнул Альфред. — В трудные моменты тяжелее переживать разлад в отношениях с дорогими тебе людьми. Он же все-таки дорожит тобой.

— Да ничего не дорожит, — устало вздохнула Магда. — Женой и дочерью дорожит кое-как, а остальными не умеет. Я это уже очень хорошо поняла. Эх ты, доверчивый красавчик.

Она ласково потрепала юношу по волосам, криво усмехнулась и развернулась, уходя в противоположном Шагалу направлении. «Повеселитесь, мальчики!» — донеслось из-за поворота, прежде чем где-то там, в конце коридора, хлопнула дверь.

Альфред вопросительно поглядел на Герберта, поворачиваясь к нему.

— И что мне нужно взять с собой?

— Ничего, у тебя и так все есть, _liebling_. Пойдем, сейчас как раз начнется самая замечательная пора весенней ночи, — проворковал Герберт и, ухватив Альфреда за запястье, увлек его следом за собой.

Пожалуй, за время своего пребывания в замке фон Кролоков Альфред успел привыкнуть к тому, как часто графский сын идет на тактильный контакт, и теперь объятия и мимолетные прикосновения для него не становились такой уж неожиданностью. Конечно, у всего были свои границы, однако позволить Герберту лишний раз обнять себя или потрепать по волосам молодой человек вполне мог. В моменты, когда длинные пальцы нежно зарывались в его пряди, неторопливо вороша их, Альфред и вовсе млел. Окунувшись в эти приятные воспоминания, юноша едва не наткнулся на угол, и лишь быстрая реакция спасла его от нытья в плече. Герберт фыркнул и направился дальше, спускаясь в холл. Куколь уже ждал их у подножия лестницы, зажав в лапах две фляги.

— Спасибо, Куколь! — воскликнул Герберт и, отпустив Альфреда, взял их в руки. — Мы вернемся через несколько часов, если _papa_ будет спрашивать.

Горбун понимающе кивнул и отсалютовал Альфреду, на что тот не смог сдержать улыбки и ответил ему тем же жестом. Взглянув на них, Герберт закатил глаза.

— Пойдем уже, — нетерпеливо заныл он. — Чем быстрее мы доберемся, тем лучше.

Альфред снисходительно вздохнул и последовал за графским сыном, притворяя двери за собой. Ворота все еще были открыты, так что они беспрепятственно выбрались наружу и направились к лесу. Повернув налево и спустившись по склону, юноши перешли на бег, устремляясь в самую чащу. Миновав смутно знакомое место на берегу реки, Герберт повел Альфреда дальше вверх по течению, попутно то забирая свои волосы в хвост, то распуская их. В конце концов он все же решил убрать ленту в карман.

Постепенно среди мхов начали появляться каменистые участки, а течение становилось все быстрее, все прозрачнее, пока Альфред действительно не смог разглядеть дно. Тщательно обточенные водой камешки в лунном свете приобретали голубой и зеленоватый оттенок, отчего их можно было принять за драгоценности, а редкие водоросли, попадавшиеся тут и там по краям — за цепочки, выполненные искусным ювелиром.

Герберт остановился в том месте, где берег был полностью каменистым, и от остального леса его отгораживали кусты, покрытые молодой листвой. Он скинул на землю полотенце и потянулся, обводя все вокруг довольным взглядом.

— Я умею находить места, верно? — гордо спросил молодой человек, хотя ответа, наверное, и не требовалось. — Надеюсь, ты умеешь плавать?

Альфред положил свои вещи рядом с флягами и полотенцем Герберта и обиженно скрестил руки на груди:

— Конечно, я умею плавать! — сказал он. — Я плавал чуть ли не быстрее всех мальчишек, когда ходил купаться с ними.

Герберт фыркнул, подавляя смешок, и закивал:

— Конечно. Как я мог усомниться?

Он начал потихоньку расстегивать пуговицы на своей рубашке, и только в этот момент Альфред понял, что Герберт не взял с собой никакого сменного белья.

— Как же ты собираешься купаться, если ничего не захватил? — спросил он. — Пойдешь обратно в мокром?

Герберт посмотрел на него через плечо и загадочно улыбнулся. Альфред хотел спросить что-то еще, но внезапное осознание лишило его всяких слов, и он стыдливо опустил глаза, глядя на свои ботинки. Внезапно молодому человеку показалось, что его спутник, верно, смеется над ним при каждой возможности, но это, скорее всего, смеялась сама жизнь, которая послала ему Герберта в тот момент, когда он был меньше всего к этому готов. Альфред осторожно поднял взгляд обратно.

Рубашка легко соскользнула с плеч Герберта, неожиданно хрупких, и обнажила его стройную, гибкую спину и изящные, но сильные руки. Он будто нарочно наслаждался каждым мгновением процесса раздевания, отчего его движения слишком уж походили на завлекающий восточный танец. Альфред прикусил губу, подавляя в себе судорожный вздох, но взгляд отвести не смог. Герберт довольно быстро расправился с застежкой на своих брюках, и вот, ткань перестала скрывать и его узкие бедра. Он был таким красивым в этом голубоватом свете, таким идеальным, словно тоже вышел из-под мастерской руки проточной воды, которая еще никогда не создавала ничего более прекрасного.

Альфред кое-как стряхнул с себя чертово наваждение и отвернулся, яростно принимаясь за расстегивание собственных пуговиц, хотя картина перед его глазами оставалась совершенно иной. Стиснув зубы, юноша зажмурился, силясь прогнать навязчивый образ, но ничего не получилось. Он вздохнул и снял с себя сначала рубашку, а затем и брюки, оставаясь лишь в простом льняном белье. Его Альфред стянуть так и не решился.  
Позади него раздался тихий плеск, и когда он повернулся, Герберт уже выныривал из воды, откидывая с лица мокрые волосы. Поймав на себе взгляд Альфреда, тот повернул к нему лицо и улыбнулся:

— Чего же ты ждешь? Иди сюда, _mon chéri_!

Альфред кивнул и, разбежавшись, прыгнул в воду. В ту же секунду он почувствовал, какая же она холодная, но холод этот не пронизывал насквозь, лишь будоражил кожу. Вторым, что ощутил Альфред, было то, что ему не требовалось набрать воздуха в легкие, чтобы удержаться под водной гладью. Знание об этом не предотвратило его искреннего удивления. Осторожно открыв глаза, Альфред взял глубже и перекрутился, наслаждаясь тем, каким невесомым стало его тело. Ему потребовалось еще несколько секунд, чтобы наконец взмахнуть руками и вытолкнуть себя на поверхность.

— Потрясающе, да? — Герберт подплыл ближе к нему. — Чуть выше можно будет стоять, давай поплывем туда.

Альфред, стараясь не переводить взгляд ниже, чем нужно, кивнул и нырнул снова, рассекая толщу воды руками. Теперь плыть против течения было значительно легче, и он достаточно быстро смог почувствовать под ногами каменистое дно. Это уже было интересно. Альфреду всегда нравилось собирать камни необычной формы и цвета, и сия привычка не оставила его и когда он повзрослел. Перебирая цветную гальку, молодой человек настолько увлекся, что и не заметил, как Герберт оказался рядом снова. Он, похоже, тоже заинтересовался камнями и теперь набирал самые красивые в руку, внимательно рассматривая каждый перед тем, как отложить его к остальным. Когда они оба вновь оказались на воздухе, Герберт потряс кулаком:

— Давай разложим их на берегу и потом посмотрим, у кого какие? — предложил он. — Можно даже обменяться какими-то.

Это предложение звучало вполне соблазнительно. Высыпав находки в две относительно одинаковые кучки, юноши опять оттолкнулись от берега, чтобы набрать еще. Считать количество таких заходов было бесполезно: уж слишком велик был азарт, и к тому времени, когда Альфред решил остановиться, камешков набралось несколько десятков.

— Мои красивее, — изрек Герберт, глядя на своего спутника с шутливым превосходством. — Да их и больше наверняка.

Альфред не ответил ничего и просто плеснул в него водой. Он плеснул в ответ. Брызги становились все обильнее, пока не выросли в настоящее водное сражение. Громко фыркнув, Альфред отвернулся от очередного «заряда» и подключил к делу вторую руку, захватив Герберта вскрикнуть и спрятать лицо от поднятой им волны. Ухватив Альфреда за руку, графский сын постарался утянуть его на дно, что у него вышло, но лишь со второй попытки. В отместку тот быстро потащил Герберта туда же, вдобавок легонько дернув его за прядку волос.

— Ты играешь с огнем, _mon chéri_ , — прищурился Герберт, едва показавшись над поверхностью.

— Да? — вскинул брови Альфред.

Он не успел среагировать на молниеносный рывок Герберта и в мгновение оказался в кольце его рук. Они вновь начали барахтаться под водой, силясь одолеть один другого. Вынырнул на поверхность Альфред с громким смехом, которому вторил такой же веселый и заливистый смех Герберта. Они все еще норовили плеснуть друг в друга водой, но теперь это был скорее примирительный ритуал, чем новый призыв к бою.

Герберт вновь убрал волосы назад и посмотрел на Альфреда. Тот не смог не ответить на этот взгляд, вглядываясь в лицо своего спутника с тем нежным вниманием, какое иногда пробуждалось в нем.

И внезапно все показалось так просто и хорошо. Мог ли случиться этот момент и тысячи других чудесных мгновений, окажись Альфред вновь во власти стыда и предрассудков, какие внушали ему с детства? Он наклонил голову вбок, словно под другим углом ему могло открыться что-то совершенно неожиданное. Смог бы он сам так наслаждаться обществом Герберта и его близостью, если бы над ним по-прежнему нависали грубые путы тех правил, которые больше не имели никакого значения? Было бы у них время… был бы у них шанс понять те странные чувства, что охватывали сердце так внезапно и так крепко, что назвать их сразу было невозможно?

—  _Mon chéri_? — тихо позвал Герберт. — Ты снова о чем-то задумался?

Альфред встрепенулся и мягко улыбнулся ему, играя с течением пальцами.

— Да, — ответил он. — Но это вовсе не грустные мысли, так что все хорошо.

Герберт выбрался на берег первым и, пока Альфред продолжал плавать, завернулся в полотенце, выжимая отяжелевшие от влаги волосы. Откинув их назад, он натянул на себя брюки, скуксившись от неприятного ощущения намокшей ткани на коже, и сел по-турецки рядом с камешками. Те еще не успели обсохнуть: апрельской ночью приходилось ждать долго, однако и так сохраняли свою красоту. Герберт принялся раскладывать их ровными рядами, мурлыча какой-то нежный мотив себе под нос. Альфред в скором времени сел напротив него, протягивая своему спутнику флягу с кровью. Сделав несколько глотков, они оба сосредоточились на своих сокровищах.

— Почти одинаковые, — пробормотал Герберт, выкидывая один из камней обратно в воду. — А этот похож на цветок.

— Скорее на кляксу, — хмыкнул Альфред. — Красивую кляксу, если что.

— Много ты понимаешь, — фыркнул Герберт. — Ой, смотри, а у тебя как будто летучая мышка! Как мне нравится…

Он мечтательно загляделся на продолговатый темно-серый камешек, лежащий у Альфреда под коленом. Тот проследил за его взглядом, аккуратно поднял находку двумя пальцами и придирчиво оглядел ее. Пожалуй, Герберт был прав.

— Тебе нравится? — переспросил Альфред. — Держи, вот.

Он придвинул камешек к Герберту. Тот радостно и в то же время смущенно улыбнулся, кладя причудливый трофей подальше от остальных.

— Тогда ты должен взять какой-нибудь у меня. Бери любой понравившийся.

Альфред задумчиво оглядел ровные ряды находок Герберта. Все они были разложены по цвету и размеру, как будто музейные экспонаты или искренне любимая кем-то коллекция. Здесь было из чего выбрать: у того камня причудливая форма, у этого потрясающий узор, еще у какого-то интересный цвет, — но Альфреду приглянулся небольшой, с сизыми и пурпурными разводами. Юноша аккуратно положил его на свою ладонь и оглядел.

— Этот. — Он показал камешек Герберту. — Он немного похож на твою брошь, кстати.

— И правда, — хихикнул тот. — Конечно, бери.

Отобрав самые красивые и интересные из камней, они решили подурачиться еще немного и принялись выкладывать из оставшихся разные фигуры.

— Это никоим образом не может быть похоже на _papa_ , — покачал головой Герберт. — У него не такое зверское выражение лица, _mon chéri_ , обижая его, ты обижаешь меня!

— Когда я увидел его в первый раз, мне оно таким и показалось! — настаивал Альфред. — И ничего оно не зверское, просто внушительное. Смотри, в меру гордый изгиб рта, клыки, глаза вообще идеально подобраны, а ты говоришь, что я обижаю.

— Они разного размера!

— Хорошо, сейчас я нырну и найду нужный, — фыркнул Альфред. — Будто у тебя Магда похожа на себя.

— Конечно. Смотри, это ее волосы, а вот это точь-в-точь цвет помады, которую она так любит. И какие хорошенькие маленькие белые камешки я подобрал для ее клычков!

— А я повторяю, что это никуда не годится! — выдавил из себя Альфред, уже начиная посмеиваться.

Он вытянул руку перед собой и с дерзким блеском в глазах сдвинул один камешек из контура лица «Магды» ниже, чем нужно. Герберт оскорбленно ахнул и решительно раздвинул в разные стороны глаза «Графа». Закончилось все тем, что галька оказалась разбросана во все стороны, а они с едва сдерживаемыми улыбками принялись собираться. Накинув на себя свежую рубашку и аккуратно сложив старую, Альфред закинул полотенце на плечо.

— Знаешь, — заметил он, — теперь, когда наши карманы полны камешками, я бы не рискнул бежать. Нам долго идти?

— Не так чтобы очень, — пожал плечами Герберт. — В любом случае, к утру мы успеем, а это самое главное. Пошли.

Они возвращались в приятной тишине, шагая по мягкому мху. Альфред все засовывал руки в карманы и ворошил свои камни, словно они могли помочь ему как можно лучше закрепить это воспоминание в своем сознании. Герберт через какое-то время потихоньку начал сетовать на то, что намочил волосы: ему, должно быть, предстояло спать на мокрых подушках. Лишь отчасти вслушиваясь в его ворчание, Альфред слабо улыбался, думая о том, каким озорным и веселым тот был еще совсем недавно. Герберт показывал то одну черту своего характера, то другую, то третью, и происходило это так часто и быстро, что довольно сложно было составить о нем какое-то окончательное мнение, но это было даже здорово. Альфред это ценил.

—… _mon chéri_? Ты слушаешь?

— Слушаю, — откликнулся Альфред рассеянно. — Ты говорил что-то о том, как тяжело и неприятно будет спать с мокрыми волосами.

Герберт глубоко вздохнул и обиженно надул губы.

— Не слушаешь, — протянул он, насупившись. — Так нечестно. Вот возьму и не буду больше с тобой водиться.

— Даже если я забьюсь в угол и буду горько плакать из-за этого? — жалобно спросил Альфред, хлопая ресницами.

Графский сын тут же помотал головой и прильнул к нему, прижимая юношу к себе за плечо.

— Нет, даже не смей так говорить, _liebling_ , ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Ты же знаешь, как сильно я не люблю, когда тебе грустно, а уж если печалиться ты будешь из-за меня, то это будет хуже пытки!

Альфред ласково похлопал спутника по спине и покачал головой, отстраненно улыбаясь. Теперь он думал о том, как, должно быть, не повезло людям, которые никогда не встречали Герберта и которым не доводилось иметь с ним ни одной беседы. Наверное, им живется жутко скучно, раз никто не занимает их оживленной болтовней и не придумывает им ласковые имена на всевозможных языках, не рассказывает обо всем вокруг, не показывает чудесные укромные места, не играет на скрипке. И, может, он, Альфред, на самом деле везучий, ведь у него все это есть.

Они подошли к воротам замка, где их уже встречал Куколь. Передав горбуну полотенца и фляги, юноши проследовали наверх, каждый в свои покои, где оставили все найденные камешки. Когда Альфред вышел из своей спальни, Герберт уже был в другом наряде, а волосы его были аккуратно собраны в узел и стянуты лентами.

— Представляешь, уже почти настало время спать, — сказал он. — А я и не заметил, как пролетело время. Право, мне всегда сложно ориентироваться, когда ночь начинает убывать более заметно.

— Ужас, — лишь смог добавить Альфред и покачал головой. — Но мне определенно понравилось, как я провел эту ночь.

Когда они спустились в склеп, то обнаружили Графа рассказывающим что-то Магде, которая разместилась на каменном выступе и теперь беспечно болтала ногами. Полотенце, к счастью, девушка успела сменить на темное платье.

— О-о-о, голубки вернулись! — просияла она и широко улыбнулась, обнажая клыки. — Как поплавали?

— Чудесно, спасибо, — отозвался Альфред. — Как оказалось, купание в середине апреля тоже может быть приятным.

Граф усмехнулся, отстегивая от костюма плащ и вешая его на край гроба.

— Полагаю, вы ходили туда, где дно было каменистым, — промолвил мужчина. — Да, там действительно славно. Я давно там не был. Никто не успел его разорить?

— Нет, — был ответ Герберта, пока тот ходил вокруг своего саркофага и морщился, глядя на шелковые подушки. С волос уже не капало, однако они все равно оставались влажными, и это его беспокоило. — Куколь? Куколь!

Горбун как раз спускался вниз с вечерней порцией крови и замер на середине ступеней, вопросительно рыча. Герберт снова надул губы и жалобно посмотрел на него, теребя складки на своей рубашке.

— Ты не мог бы принести чистые полотенца, пожалуйста? Желательно не очень большие, а то мне будет неудобно.

Магда захихикала и спрыгнула с выступа, грациозно выпрямляя спину и расправляя плечи. Сделав книксен перед Графом, скорее для смеха, чем из вежливости, она прошла к Альфреду и оставила быстро клюнула его в щеку, после чего подбежала к Герберту. С ним они обменялись тремя воздушными поцелуями, и девушка направилась к лестнице, подбирая юбки. Каблучки ее черных сапог звонко цокнули.

—  _Bonjour, mes amis_ , — несколько гнусаво, неправильно выговаривая _r_ , попрощалась Магда и зашлась своим привычным смешком, откидывая волосы назад. — Спите сладко!

— Ах, _Tresor_ , ну разве она не прелесть? — вздохнул Герберт и покачал головой. —  _Papa_ , позволь узнать, что послужило поднятию ее настроения? Она покинула нас с _mon chéri_ в несколько расстроенных чувствах, и я не мог перестать об этом думать… Хорошо, — сдался он под скептическим взглядом отца, — я не мог перестать об этом думать все то время, пока мое внимание было отвлечено от Альфреда, и ты не можешь меня винить. Нам было весело!

Альфред почувствовал, как смущение вновь наполняет его с ног до головы, и поспешил отвернуться, чтобы заняться таким нужным разглядыванием узоров на своем дневном пристанище.

— Я и не виню, не беспокойся, — ухмыльнулся Граф. — Я лишь сказал ей, что собираюсь взять ее с нами на следующую охоту. Надеюсь, никто не против.

 _Охота_. Альфред замер как вкопанный. О, как он надеялся, что они никогда не заговорят об охоте снова, потому что в прошлый раз все кончилось просто _ужасно_. Его рот словно снова наполнился вкусом крови волка, которого он погубил, только вот воспоминания и ощущения от того, что было после, делали этот вкус абсолютно отвратительным. Сглотнув, юноша постарался поглубже вздохнуть и успокоиться. Он знал, что не мог прятаться от этого вечно, но как бы ему этого хотелось.

— Альфред, — мягко, но властно позвал его Граф, — повернись, пожалуйста.

Юноша покорно оторвал взгляд от каменного орнамента и развернулся к хозяину замка, стараясь придать себе хоть сколько-нибудь мужественный вид. Как он ни старался, ему не удалось скрыть нотку неуверенности в своем взгляде.

— Я сожалею, но ты должен будешь пойти снова, — сказал Граф. — Думаю, ты и сам это понимаешь. Более того, в этот раз я доверю тебя Герберту, так как сам должен буду следить за Магдой. Я уверен, что вы сможете найти правильный путь взаимодействия.

— Ты можешь на меня положиться, _papa_ , — уверенно сказал Герберт.

— Я знаю, — ответил ему отец.

Они коротко улыбнулись друг другу, но за эти мгновения в их глазах успели проскользнуть искренние теплые чувства, которым Альфред даже немного завидовал и по которым скучал сам: он помнил этот чудный миг, когда переглядываешься с кем-то родным и говоришь больше, чем мог бы сказать вслух. Такие моменты были бесценны, и их молодой человек с благоговением хранил в своем сердце.

Куколь наконец принес полотенца, и Герберт, потрепав его по космам, принялся деловито укладывать их к себе на подушки, словно это было самой сложной задачей на свете. Граф передал слуге свой плащ и пожелал ему доброго дня, а затем залез в свой саркофаг.

— Спокойного дня, дети, — сказал он и лег, позволяя горбуну задвинуть крышку.

— Спокойного дня, — в унисон отозвались Герберт с Альфредом.

Куколь обернулся к ним, сцепив лапы в ожидании приказов.

— Мы сами, ты можешь отправляться отдыхать, — улыбнулся Герберт. — Спокойного дня.

Промычав то же самое в ответ, Куколь заковылял к выходу. Альфред залез к себе и спиной облокотился на каменный борт, наблюдая за тем, как Герберт осторожно пробует лечь на подушки. Цокнув языком, он вытянул ленту из волос, перекинул их на одну сторону и раскатал полотенце полностью, приподнимаясь.

— Думаешь, все пройдет хорошо? — спросил Альфред тихо.

Герберт оторвался от своего занятия и поднял голову.

— Что?

— Думаешь, все пройдет хорошо? Ну, когда наступит время охоты, — пояснил юноша. — В тот раз все закончилось не очень хорошо, и если так случится снова…

— Все будет хорошо, _mon chéri_ , — улыбнулся Герберт, поднимая крышку и водружая ее наверх. — Даже думать не смей об обратном. И у нас будет время, чтобы подготовиться, ладно? Спокойного дня.

— Спокойного дня, — эхом отозвался Альфред и задвинул собственную крышку, откидываясь на подушки.

Слова Герберта подбодрили его, и после впечатлений от сегодняшней прогулки поверить в них было не так уж сложно.


	12. Chapter XII

— Только половину?

— Только половину.

Альфред осторожно отпил из бокала и отставил его в сторону. Это утолило жажду, но не настолько, чтобы притупить чувствительность рецепторов, и запах еще не остывшей крови убитого кролика дразнил его до дрожи в пальцах. Юноша клацнул зубами. Герберт, которого происходящее совершенно не впечатляло, приподнял тушку за лапы и надавил там, где были видны следы его когтей. Кровь выступила на поверхность, и Альфред почувствовал, как его тело по инерции рвется вперед.

— А-а-а! — пригрозил пальцем Герберт. — Как мы учили? Сосредоточься на других запахах и дыши ими. Не смотри по сторонам, достаточно обоняния, чтобы отвлечься. Ну же, _mon chéri_!

Раздражение забурлило внутри Альфреда, и он нахмурился, уже собираясь заворчать, но тут Герберт надавил еще больше, и кровь вновь заполнила все мысли молодого человека, мешая его концентрации. Он зажмурился, стиснув руки в кулаки. Альфред знал, что для практики Герберт разложил по залу некоторые пахучие травы, но кровь затмевала все вокруг, лезла в сознание, в нос, на язык. Казалось, он мог даже _слышать_ ее, и голос Герберта еле пробивался через оглушительный бой в его ушах.

— Так, а теперь я отхожу от добычи, оставляю ее. Ничто больше не мешает тебе броситься вперед и забрать все себе. Препятствий больше нет, — вкрадчиво прошептал Герберт, и Альфред почувствовал, что тот и впрямь отходит прочь.

Все его существо стремилось вперед, к лежащей на полу тушке, чтобы наконец вцепиться в нее и покончить с этим, и он с ужасом осознал, что с каждой секундой все больше теряет контроль. Вот Альфред уже сделал один шаг, другой, третий, из его глотки вырвался приглушенный рык, и он едва не упал на все четыре конечности, чтобы совершить решающий прыжок. «Другой запах, другой запах, другой запах!» — лихорадочно стучало в его голове, отчаянно сражаясь с криком о желании поддаться инстинктам. Альфред принялся вертеть головой, надеясь унять напряжение во всем теле и в то же время все-таки уловить хоть какой-то намек на другие ароматы. Первым, за что ему удалось ухватиться, стала корица. Ее пряная вуаль дополняла запах крови, но в то же время отдавала совершенно другим теплом, на которое молодой человек и постарался отвлечься. Он почувствовал, словно перебирается через какое-то огромное препятствие, используя лишь свои ощущения, когда повернул голову чуть больше и постарался вдохнуть поглубже. Запах, утягивающий Альфреда в самый темный уголок его естества, никуда не делся, но тяга слегка ослабела, и, хрипло выдохнув, юноша резко шагнул назад, задирая голову наверх, словно там его ждал глоток свежего воздуха. Метнувшись к оставленному кубку, Альфред мгновенно приложился к нему и допил остатки крови, с облегчением встречая чувство насыщения. Он знал, что это ненадолго, но был рад, что пытка прекратилась.

— Хорошо, _liebling_ , куда лучше, чем в прошлый раз! — довольно воскликнул Герберт и потер руками. — Думаю, ты будешь готов.

— Ну, в прошлый раз я растерзал кролика, так что да, это можно считать победой, — выдохнул Альфред, убирая волосы со лба. — Только вот я сомневаюсь, что в лесу будет корица, на которую я смогу отвлечься.

— Да, но в лесу будет _лес_ , — фыркнул Герберт, подходя к нему. — Тебе лишь нужно вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на одном запахе, сосредоточиться на всех остальных, на их смешении. О! Или мы можем взять с собой небольшой мешочек со специями. Едкие запахи на некоторое время отбивают аппетит. Вампиры, которые тесно соседствуют с людьми и, соответственно, имеют больший риск быть пойманными и оставленными без крови, специально прячут такие «секреты» в карманы, чтобы как можно дольше не впасть в состояние кровавого голода.

— Кровавого голода? — нахмурился Альфред. — А это что такое? Разве мы не испытываем его, ну… постоянно?

— Нет, это кровавая жажда, — усмехнулся Герберт, поправив свой жилет. — А кровавый голод — это много хуже. У нашего голода есть несколько стадий. Сначала это лишь легкая слабость и еще более интенсивная работа рецепторов, затем пробуждение некоторых звериных инстинктов, затем усталость становится сильнее, способности заметно ухудшаются, зрение портится, регенерация замедляется, а голодающего мучают запахи, и он едва может себя контролировать. Это довольно затяжное состояние, однако когда оно проходит, начинается тот самый кровавый голод. Он может начаться и при некоторых других обстоятельствах, но такие случаи крайне редки. Вот тогда вампир действительно становится настоящим монстром. Ему недостаточно просто выпить крови у одной жертвы, он может разорвать на куски десятки, если не сотни. Были такие кланы вампиров, которые казнили неверных подобным образом: отлавливали или намеренно вводили кого-то в состояние кровавого голода, а затем бросали ему добычу, голодную и оттого слабую. Кто-то называет такие «орудия пыток» инквизиторами: всем известно, какие зверства они творили еще совсем недавно…

Альфред невольно сглотнул и опустил руку к себе на горло. Ему до жути захотелось выплюнуть все то, что он только что выпил, и только мягкая ладонь Герберта на плече не дала юноше этого сделать.

— Не волнуйся, _mon chou_ , — криво усмехнулся графский сын. — Таких кланов осталось лишь два или три, и они находятся очень, очень далеко от нас, а голодать тебе никто не даст. К тому же, на введение в это состояние действительно требуется время, и это даже не дни, а недели. С тобой все будет в порядке.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Альфред, кивнул, — я тебе верю.

— Рад это слышать, — мурлыкнул Герберт. — Пойдем, завтра потренируемся еще.

Схватив тушку кролика, Герберт вытянул руку вперед и так ее и понес, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не запачкать ботинки. Когда кровь начала капать на каменный пол, он посетовал, что не захватил тряпку, и позвал Куколя. Горбун прибежал лишь на второй зов, так как, видимо, находился далеко, и, получив указания, пошлепал дальше — убираться. Постепенно раны на боку бедного зверька начали запекаться, и на кухню юноши вошли без создания лишней грязи. Магда уже сидела там, закинув ногу на ногу, и подшивала юбку, то и дело раздраженно сдувая волосы с лица. Завидев шестого кролика за неделю, она цокнула языком и отложила работу, спрыгивая со стола.

— Ого, он выглядит таким целым, — хмыкнула девушка, забирая у Герберта тушку и обнюхивая ее. Ее сердитая усталость быстро сменилась подобием одобрения. — Хм, вроде бы неплохо. Может, этого даже можно пустить в расход. Когда освежую, скажу точно. Ты умница, красавчик.

Альфред застенчиво улыбнулся.

— А как твоя беседа с Графом? — спросил он. — Он рассказал тебе про особенности обращения с разными животными?

— Да, и это было весьма скучно, но познавательно, — вздохнула Магда. — С дикими зверями, по крайней мере, разобраться проще, чем было бы с домашними: убить свинью ради крови и убить свинью ради мяса нельзя каким-то одним способом, техники требуются разные, а лисы, кабаны… Хотя нет, однажды охотники принесли к нам в трактир кабана, но я тогда была занята в кладовой и пришла только к обработке мяса.

— А со свиньей ты, значит, управлялась? — вскинул брови Герберт.

Магда гордо кивнула.

— С любой птицей, с телятами, с кроликами, с коровами, со свиньями, с ягнятами и с баранами, и все вот этими руками. Ш-Шагал, — сказала девушка с недобрым блеском в глазах, — не любил торговаться с мясником, который спрашивал втридорога, поэтому мы все делали сами. Я приноровилась раза с третьего.

Герберт и Альфред нервно переглянулись. Покосившись на них, Магда тут же прыснула.

— Ах, как я могла забыть, что имею дело с сыном графа и студентом из города? — охнула она и покачала головой. — Испугались? Бойтесь меня, бойтесь, я вам покажу через два дня!

— Не сомневаемся, — хмыкнул Герберт, опираясь на гладкую поверхность столешницы рукой. — Только умоляю, не разрывай бедных животных голыми руками сразу же, как их поймаешь, хорошо?

Магда вновь подавилась смешком.

— Будь в этом уверен, сладкий.

— А я думал, мы обращаемся к нему исключительно «малец», — заметил Альфред и отшатнулся от Герберта, чтобы не получить подзатыльник.

— Знаете что? — сказал им Герберт, делая несколько шагов назад и поднимая указательный палец. — Смейтесь дальше, а я пойду к _papa_ и посижу с ним и не вернусь даже тогда, когда вы по мне заскучаете, потому что ты, _mon chéri_ , надо мной смеешься, а ты, _Tresor_ , его поощряешь.

— Я? Да никогда! — фыркнула Магда, обвивая Альфреда руками. — И ты обязательно вернешься.

— Мы будем ждать, — добавил Альфред, кладя голову к Магде на плечо.

По лицу Герберта быстро проскользнула тень мягкой улыбки, но он, следуя игре, лишь надул губы и цокнул языком, разворачиваясь, проходя в открытую дверь и затворяя ее за собой.

— Я подумаю!

— Отлично, — выдохнула Магда, обошла Альфреда и стиснула его плечи снова, но на этот раз куда сильнее. — Итак, мой дорогой красавчик, а сейчас ты расскажешь мне о том, как прошла твоя первая охота. Куда вы складывали добычу до ухода, что говорил делать Граф, как ты следовал его указаниям — словом, все. Я тебя внимательно слушаю.

По ее взгляду можно было понять, что она относится к предстоящему событию очень серьезно, и Альфред уважал это, но в то же время ему было немного страшно за Магду. Конечно, она не так пугалась вида мертвых животных и крови, как он сам, но все-таки и ей не были чужды переживания, а значит, девушка тоже рисковала закончить охоту на не самой оптимистичной ноте. Юноша не знал о ее силе контроля над собой, не мог сопоставить их эмоциональную стойкость, отчего подобрать нужные слова для рассказа оказалось довольно сложно. Он объяснил девушке общий сценарий вылазки, план, по которому, скорее всего, собирался действовать Граф, правила поведения до и после поимки добычи, а под конец осторожно тронул Магду за рукав.

— Ты же знаешь, что для меня прошлая охота кончилась не очень хорошо? — спросил Альфред. — Я просто… Я не думаю, что к такому можно подготовить, но если что-то вдруг случится, мне хочется, чтобы ты перенесла это лучше, чем я.

— Не волнуйся, красавчик, у меня всегда есть вы, — протянула Магда и склонила голову набок, усмехаясь. — К тому же, я и не такие страсти видала.

— Надеюсь, они никак не связаны с чем-то вроде свежевания, — заметил Альфред, и они оба захихикали, забыв о предыдущей теме своего разговора.

Днем Альфред не успел ухватиться за хороший сон, и жестокие образы бесцеремонно заполонили его сознание. Он то наблюдал за другими со стороны, то сам становился зверем, что уничтожал все на своем пути, не ведая пощады от чувства всепоглощающего голода. Кажется, последним, что юноша успел увидеть, был испуганный взгляд серо-голубых глаз, а потом он резко очнулся, едва не подскочив на подушках. Сдвинув крышку и осторожно поставив ее на ребро, молодой человек выбрался наружу и уже без всяких заминок подошел к саркофагу Герберта. Тихонько постучав по камню, Альфред прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Он быстро проскользнул в возникшую продолговатую щель между крышкой и бортом и лег на бок, устраивая голову у Герберта на плече. Тот, конечно, знал о причине этих полуденных хождений.

Два дня пролетели незаметно, и вот Альфред снова одевался на охоту, выбрав самые простые брюки и самую простую рубашку. Рукава ее он заранее закатал по локоть и удостоверился в том, что они не съедут в самый неподходящий момент. Крылось под этим и другое значение: юноша просто не хотел лишний раз видеть кровь на ткани, но эти мысли он постарался затолкать куда подальше.  
Резво сбежав по ступенькам и на лету поймав флягу с кровью, брошенную ему Куколем, Альфред подошел к Герберту и занял место рядом с ним, наблюдая за тем, как Граф с задумчивым видом расхаживает из стороны в сторону. Заметив его, мужчина кивнул, остановившись ровно на секунду, а затем вновь сдвинулся с места. Честно сказать, наблюдать за ним в такие моменты было даже захватывающе.

— Я не очень сильно задержалась? — бодрым голосом спросила Магда за их спинами.

Альфред повернулся, чтобы ответить, и удивленно вскинул брови. Конечно, ему уже довелось увидеть девушку в одном лишь полотенце, но вид брюк на ней поразил его в сто крат сильнее. Рубашка на Магде, к тому же, была мужская и немного не подходила по размеру, но это, по-видимому, не приносило ей никаких неудобств, а волосы она туго затянула в замысловатую прическу, которая все равно выглядела непомерно пышно. Поймав на себе изумленный взгляд, девушка вызывающе раскинула руки в стороны.

— А ты думал, я буду по лесам в юбке бегать? Анафеме меня точно не предадут, красавчик, не бойся.

— Я и не боюсь, просто… это так непривычно, — выдавил из себя Альфред. — На самом деле, тебе даже идет.

Герберт рядом с ним весело хмыкнул:

— Меня больше радует, что у тебя на поясе для устрашения не висят освежеванные туши тех несчастных, с которыми ты управлялась.

Магда шутливо оскалилась и демонстративно полоснула когтями по воздуху. Герберт, к ее удовольствию, подался назад в притворном ужасе и прикрыл лицо руками. Они оба заулыбались друг другу своими клыкастыми улыбками, и Альфред решил пока оставить их вдвоем, а сам направился к воротам. Вскоре под ними прошел Шагал, поправляя пальто. Он выглядел весьма довольным собой. Граф чинным шагом подошел к мужчине и пожал ему руку.

— В деревне все хорошо? — спросил он. — Мадам Шагал здравствует, надеюсь?

— Да, ваше Сиятельство, все как нельзя лучше! — с любезностью отозвался Шагал и легонько потряс корзиной, накрытой клетчатой салфеткой. Внутри тихо звякнуло стекло. — Она также передала нам кровь. Немного свиной, немного козьей, немного овечьей. Что выхлопотала, как понимаете. Спрашивает, чураются ли вампиры лошадиной, а то у них там приготовились старую клячу забивать…

— Нет, нет, мадам Шагал может не осквернять бедное животное, — удивленный и в то же время развеселенный, ответил ему Граф. — Когда увидите ее снова, поблагодарите за доброту. Если она готова время от времени снабжать нас кровью, мы можем обсудить оплату.

— Всенепременно, ваше Сиятельство! Уверен, Ребекка будет польщена! — кивнул Шагал, приподняв шляпу. — Удачи вам на охоте. Не волнуйтесь за замок, я за всем здесь присмотрю.

Он развернулся и застыл, глядя на Магду. Та, презрительно хмыкнув, пронеслась мимо него, умудрившись хлестнуть Шагала по лицу выбившимися из прически волосами, и первая вышла за ворота, демонстративно не оглядываясь назад. Альфред послал мужчине сочувственный взгляд. Герберт склонился к своему спутнику и прошептал:

— Знаешь, некоторые конфликты между представителями вампирской расы могут длиться годами или даже столетиями. И учитывая то, что Магда далеко не отходчива…

— Будем надеяться, не настолько, — шепнул Альфред в ответ.

— Эй, голубки! — окликнула их девушка. — Прекращайте шушукаться, у нас есть дела! Ворковать будете после!

— Ну, а что мне делать, если я не могу сдержаться? — невинно похлопал ресницами Герберт, слегка надув губы.

Магда показала ему язык и пошла рядом с Графом, который наблюдал за развитием событий исключительно со стороны и не позволял себе вмешиваться в них ни открыто, ни посредством секретных разговоров. Альфред, несомненно, уважал его. Если что Граф и умел, так это вознестись над особенно неприятными людскими слабостями.

Куколь оставил телегу на том же месте, что и в прошлый раз, и уселся на землю, вытаскивая из-за пазухи нож и незаконченную деревянную фигурку. Граф кивнул Герберту с Альфредом, отпуская их, и повернулся к Магде, чтобы дать ей последние указания. Герберт потянул Альфреда за собой.

Сейчас в лесу было более шумно, чем на первой охоте: в отдалении журчал окончательно проснувшийся ручей, листочки и травинки шелестели на легком ветру, ветки изредка потрескивали под выбравшимися из убежищ зверьками, которые не решались высовывать нос на холод. Так Альфреду нравилось куда больше. Герберт не говорил ему держаться в какой-то определенной позиции, так что они шли практически рядом, следя за тем, чтобы не мешать друг другу. Животных запахов в воздухе тоже стало больше, но Альфред старался отыскивать лишь знакомые, чтобы действовать наверняка и случайно не забрести куда не нужно. В какой-то момент к нему в нос забрался волчий душок не первой свежести, и он поспешил отряхнуться от него, громко фыркнув. Герберт приложил палец к губам и остановил его. Они прислушались. Вдали трещали ветки и раздавалось тихое похрюкивание. Когда Альфред поднял глаза, Герберт уже отошел с его пути, явно показывая, что эта добыча должна принадлежать ему. Округлив глаза, юноша замотал головой. Герберт нахмурился и закивал. Альфред снова замотал головой. Герберт снова закивал. Они молча препирались секунд десять, пока Альфред наконец не сдался и не вышел вперед. Он пригнулся к земле и крадучись достиг последнего рубежа деревьев, за которыми начиналась одна из многочисленных небольших опушек. Мелкий кабанчик рылся в земле под молодым дубком, комья земли вылетали из-под его копыт и пылью рассыпались вокруг. Когда один из таких зарядов прилетел в сторону Альфреда, он едва не чихнул и поспешил зажать нос пальцами. Герберт, подобравшийся поближе, захлопнул рот рукой, чтобы сдержать смешок. Альфред сердито глянул на него, как бы напоминания, что они сами говорили ему о серьезности этого дела, и вернулся к наблюдению. Действовать надо было быстро, пока ветер не подул с их стороны и не спугнул ничего не подозревающего зверя. Пробираться по свиному лазу следом за ним не хотелось.

Альфред прикрыл глаза, вспоминая о посторонних запахах. Он не мог даже касаться кролика на их пробных занятиях, но здесь ему нужно было лишь не сорваться на укус и оставить добычу в относительной сохранности, только и всего. Это не должно было быть так сложно.

 _Ну да, конечно, проще простого_ , — фыркнул ехидный голосок в его голове. —  _Давай, действуй_.

Сглотнув, юноша приготовился к прыжку. Он передвинул левую ногу вперед и случайно наступил на сухой сучок, ломая его. Кабанчик тут же встрепенулся и завертел головой по сторонам, готовый ринуться с места. Стоило ему углядеть движение в кустах, он кинулся наутек, но Альфред оказался проворнее. Он в три прыжка достиг зверя и придавил его своим весом. Его когти ударили быстро и точно, и скоро ноздри юноши раздулись от аромата крови. Жажда вновь забурлила где-то внутри него, но он прикрыл глаза и изо всех сил постарался рассредоточить свое внимание. Лес окружал его, в лесу должно было быть множество других ароматов, и он помнил едва ли не каждый из них хотя бы отдаленно. В его нос ударила новая порция запахов трухи и липких почек, и Альфред резко выдохнул, отстраняясь и обтирая руку о землю. Под его когтями тут же скопилась грязь, однако юношу это совсем не взволновало. Герберт присел на корточки и осторожно взвалил тушу себе на плечо.

— Молодец, — шепнул он. — Жди здесь.

Альфред кивнул и сел по-турецки, делая небольшой глоток из фляги. Он уже довольно хорошо ориентировался на местности, но не настолько, чтобы мгновенно находить нужное место, так что относить добычу все равно предстояло только Герберту, и тот быстро скрылся за деревьями, оставляя Альфреда одного. Молодой человек задумчиво перевел взгляд на свою раскрытую ладонь. Несмотря на то, что ему по-прежнему было неприятно при мысли о том, что он только что убил живое существо, он не чувствовал себя настолько отвратительно: по крайней мере, зверь не так страдал перед смертью, как его бедная первая жертва. Охота навеяла ему мысли о том, как же странно все было устроено: многие люди едва переносили вид крови, но с удовольствием ели хорошо приготовленное мясо, с ужасом говорили о свежевании и других подобных вещах, но всегда покупали у мясников лучший кусок. Значило ли это, что здесь, в лесу, все действительно было немного честнее?

Герберт тронул юношу за плечо и, завладев вниманием своего спутника, кивнул, приглашая его идти дальше. Альфред поднялся и последовал за ним. За пару часов (или больше?) они успели выследить двух лисиц и еще одного кабана, после чего Герберт решил, что на сегодня достаточно. К счастью, обошлось без происшествий, несмотря на то, что к концу Альфреда все-таки немного потряхивало. Уняв дрожь, он с радостью пронесся по темному лесу обратно к стоянке и едва не налетел на телегу, не успев вовремя затормозить. Усмехнувшись собственной неловкости, юноша поглядел на Куколя, который уже накрывал туши парусиной. Рядом на бортике стояла готовая фигурка какой-то птицы, а сам горбун был покрыт крупной и мелкой стружкой, которая на его потрепанном пальто смотрелась весьма органично.

—  _Papa_ с Магдой еще не вернулись? — слегка настороженно спросил Герберт.

Куколь покачал головой и промычал что-то успокаивающее, махнув рукой. Альфред взял в руки птичью статуэтку и повертел ее, рассматривая грубые срезы. Почему-то ему действительно очень нравилось, хотя ранее он встречал куда более тонкую работу по дереву, выполненную куда более ловкими руками.

— Знаешь, есть в этом что-то, — сказал Альфред. — Мне нравится.

Куколь довольно усмехнулся и кивнул ему — мол, забирай! Молодой человек помотал головой.

— Нет. Было бы интересно, сделай ты еще и покажи нам сразу несколько. Может, даже какую-нибудь занятную композицию.

Кажется, горбуну идея понравилась, и он, кивая косматой головой, засунул деревянную птицу в карман. Герберт, все это время стоявший у склона и смотревший вдаль, круто развернулся и подошел к ним.

— Не люблю ждать без дела, — сказал он, поморщившись. —  _Mon chéri_ , давай сбегаем на то поле? Совсем ненадолго. Я думаю, к этому времени уже должны были появиться первые бутоны, а через пару недель они и вовсе распустятся, и будет просто красота!

— Конечно, — отозвался Альфред и повернулся к Куколю снова. — Если они вернутся раньше, отправляйтесь в замок без нас. Все равно мы закончили на сегодня.

— Кто-то уже уверенно раздает приказы? — усмехнулся Герберт, переглядываясь с юношей, когда тот, одернув рубашку, догнал его у кромки леса.

— Что? Нет! Я просто… — Альфред сконфуженно почесал в затылке. — О, черт, и правда. Я не хотел, чтобы это так прозвучало. В смысле, это же не было приказом, просто… здравой мыслью.

— Я просто тебя дразню, — усмехнулся Герберт. — Ты такой забавный, _liebling_.

Казалось, каждый раз, когда они приходили на это поле, небо обязательно было ясным, и потому вид всегда был фантастическим. Герберт оказался прав: тут и там из темной зелени выглядывали белые продолговатые бутончики, стремящиеся ввысь. В ночи они, конечно, казались светло-голубыми, изумрудными, фиолетовыми, но все равно ярко выделялись на фоне почти черной растительности. Герберт остановился на самом краю поля и блаженно вздохнул, потягиваясь.

— Ты сможешь вплести мне в волосы эти цветы, когда они распустятся? — спросил он.

Альфред, который обхватил рукой ствол молодого дерева и привалился к нему, отвлекся от созерцания чудесного вида и посмотрел на своего спутника.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся он. — Кстати, хотел спросить… ты умеешь плести венки?

— Что за вопросы? Конечно, я умею, — фыркнул Герберт. — А что?

— Ну… я не умею, — замялся юноша и смущенно пожал плечами. — Подумал, что, может быть, ты согласишься сплести мне венок. Я люблю цветы, но вряд ли мои волосы годятся для плетения кос.

Герберт тихонько рассмеялся и протянул руку, чтобы нежно дотронуться до вихров Альфреда и слегка их взъерошить, а потом пригладить.

— Это уж точно, — промолвил он. — Я с удовольствием сплету для тебя венок. Хотя тебе подойдут цветы поярче и покрупнее.

— Ты думаешь? — спросил Альфред.

— Я знаю, _mon chéri_.

Альфред наклонил голову вбок и поглядел на Герберта опять. Его точеный профиль сглаживался легкой волной светлых волос, и это сочетание мягкости и четкости отчего-то показалось ему самым необычным на свете. Альфред едва ли мог припомнить хоть кого-то с такой же особенностью во внешности.

— Ты что? — спросил Герберт, вновь повернувшись к нему.

— Да я… просто любуюсь, — ухмыльнулся Альфред, не найдя ничего более умного в ответ.

Герберт зарделся и, подумав, тоже прислонился к дереву, обвивая его рукой. Его ладонь как бы невзначай накрыла ладонь Альфреда, и тот даже не попытался передвинуть или убрать ее. Они продолжали смотреть на поле, на лес, на небо, словно ничего особенного и не произошло. Почувствовав, как пальцы Герберта проскальзывают между его пальцами, Альфред легонько сжал их. Отчего-то его переполнял почти щенячий восторг.

Спустя несколько мгновений юноша осторожно повернулся. Они смотрели друг на друга практически в упор, и момент казался совершенно подходящим для безумства, которое уже не в первый раз проскакивало у Альфреда в голове. Он приподнялся на носках, чувствуя, как медленно расстояние между ними сокращается.

И вдруг идиллия была разрушена. Издалека раздался пронзительный женский крик, полный отчаяния и ужаса. На миг все вокруг замерло и насторожилось, и наступила гробовая тишина.  
Им не потребовалось договариваться, чтобы одновременно ринуться в нужном направлении. Альфред не слышал волчьего воя, не слышал звериного рева, но почему-то ему все равно было страшно. Это определенно точно не была Магда, однако кто еще мог кричать посреди ночи в лесу? Ему на ум тут же пришла Сара. Нет, снова не подходит: голос явно был ниже. Тогда кто же…

Он резко на кого-то натолкнулся и упал на землю, больно ударившись плечом и головой. В ушах загудело. Схватившись за лоб, Альфред поморщился и зашипел, не решаясь пока что вставать с земли. Если и на обычной-то скорости резко сталкиваться с кем-то было весьма неприятно, то сейчас ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить, где он и куда и почему бежал. Чувствуя, как боль слегка утихает, но продолжает зудеть в ушибленных местах, молодой человек приподнялся на здоровом локте, быстро нащупал флягу, открыл ее и допил остатки крови, надеясь таким образом вернуть себе четкое мироощущение. Помогло: светлое пятно перед его глазами приобрело вполне читаемые очертания, и Альфред обеспокоенно охнул:

— Магда! Что, черт возьми, произошло?

Потирая ушибленную ногу, девушка ответила ему что-то невнятное и явно грубоватое, жмурясь от боли. Ей понадобилось еще несколько секунд, чтобы тоже приподняться и последовать примеру Альфреда: отпить из своей фляги.

— Так… прежде всего… со мной все в порядке… — выдохнула она, усиленно моргая, —…но нам нужно поскорее убираться в замок.

— Магда! Альфред! — приглушенно ахнул Герберт, выскакивая из-за деревьев. —  _Mon chéri_ , я тебя потерял… Милая, ты в порядке? Что случилось?

— Мы погнались за лисицей, и Граф, конечно, нанес решающий удар, — сухо поведала Магда. — А там эта… черт, как же ее? В общем, есть у нас в деревне одна юная дурочка, голова у нее одними гаданиями забита, Ренатой зовут. Она сидела с какими-то свечками или с чем там еще, обмоталась дырявым платком… Ну, увидела Графа с добычей и как завизжит. Не понимаю, чего еще она ожидала, отправляясь заниматься своей мистической ерундой в темный лес ночью. Добрых волшебниц? У Сары и то мозгов побольше будет! Граф будто еще пуще побледнел, и взгляд у него стал такой… словно испуганный, даже умоляющий. Бросил лисицу, кинулся куда-то в чащу с таким, будто это не Рената его испугалась, а он ее. Я хотела побежать следом, да он уже был далеко. Ну, клацнула зубами погромче, чтобы неповадно было, схватила лису и побежала обратно. Где она, кстати?

— Рената? — не понял Альфред.

— Лиса! — закатила глаза Магда и огляделась. — А, вот она, у куста. И раз уж мы встретились раньше, чем предполагалось, хочу спросить, что нам делать. Мы ведь должны найти его Сиятельство, правда?

— Нет, — отрезал Герберт и покачал головой. — Не надо. Я знаю отца, и он справится без нашей помощи. Нам и впрямь лучше поскорее уйти обратно. Вы можете подняться на ноги?

— Мы всего лишь столкнулись, да и кровь уже подействовала, все нормально, — отмахнулась Магда и медленно встала, выставив руки перед собой. — Черт, нет, не совсем. Моя голова…

— То же самое, — отозвался Альфред и сдавленно рассмеялся. Сделав шаг вперед, он едва не рухнул обратно, но оказался вовремя подхвачен Гербертом. — С-спасибо.

Герберт лишь глубоко вздохнул.

— Выпейте из моей фляги и обопритесь на меня. Через пару минут должно подействовать, и сразу же отправимся, чтобы Куколь не начал волноваться, — сказал он, позволяя Магде уцепиться за свою руку. — Да что уж там, он наверняка уже волнуется…

Когда головокружение наконец отступило, Альфред отстранился от плеча Герберта и пронаблюдал за тем, как Магда подходит к кустам и подбирает тушку лисицы. Когда они в один голос предложили ей помощь, девушка лишь фыркнула и ношу не отдала, так что задерживаться более не имело смысла. Бежать на этот раз было немного труднее, однако уже скоро они втроем выбрались к склону. Куколь с обеспокоенным ревом подбежал к ним и торопливо принялся что-то мычать. Герберт, однако, не растерялся и сказал горбуну выдвигаться и не ждать отца. Горбун тут же замолк, но из его глотки вырвался тихий скулеж, когда он взялся за оглобли и потянул телегу за собой. Герберт устало вздохнул и махнул рукой, призывая всех выдвинуться в сторону замка. Они шли по дороге быстрым шагом и не разговаривали между собой; Магда запрыгнула на телегу и уселась у края парусины, не обращая внимания на не самый приятный душок влажной свалявшейся шерсти. Альфред хотел было спросить что-то у Герберта, но тот выглядел слишком озабоченным поведением отца, чтобы его беспокоить. Юноша решил оставить свое любопытство при себе.

У ворот их уже встречал Шагал, который тоже услышал крик. Его глаза метались от одного лица к другому, а на губах застыла легкая любезная улыбка, которая сейчас выражала совсем другие эмоции.

— А… Граф? — спросил он удивленно.

— Он будет позже, — уверенно ответил ему Герберт. — С нами все хорошо. Помогите, пожалуйста, Куколю разгрузить телегу и не волнуйтесь больше ни о чем. Никто не пострадал.

Шагал закрыл рот и понимающе кивнул. Краем глаза заметив, как Магда неуверенно спрыгивает на землю, он все же подошел к ней поближе, стараясь скрыть некоторую опаску в своих движениях, но не очень в этом преуспевая.

— Ну ты как… в порядке? — осторожно спросил мужчина.

Девушка наградила его тяжелым угрюмым взглядом, в котором так и читалось, что ей хотелось снова пустить в ход когти, но в этот раз, к своей чести, сдержалась и лишь пожала плечами с безразличным видом.

— Пойдет.

Шагал облегченно выдохнул и кивнул, снимая с себя шляпу и прижимая ее к груди обеими руками. Он явно хотел сказать что-то еще, но Магда уже была у ступеней и вынимала шпильки из волос. Альфред открыл перед ней дверь. Девушка слабо ухмыльнулась ему в знак благодарности и, потрепав по волосам, прошла внутрь. Герберт стоял в центре холла в состоянии крайней задумчивости. Поза графского сына так и источала напряжение, а в глазах крутилась одна и та же тяжелая мысль, которая все не отпускала его. Альфред, не совсем понимая, что ему делать дальше, сел на лестнице, сцепив руки в замок на коленях. Он еще не видал Герберта таким настороженным и неподвижным, и это неожиданное изменение его немного пугало. Магда присела рядом с Альфредом и закинула ногу на ногу, рассматривая свои грязные коготки. Им всем, пожалуй, стоило пойти помыться, но никто не сдвинулся с места.

Альфред не знал, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как они замерли, но дверь хлопнула вновь будто бы через несколько часов. Граф прошел внутрь опустив взгляд, но даже так можно было увидеть каменное выражение его лица и совсем уж потухшие глаза. Куколь и Шагал уже семенили за ним, однако не позволили себе проронить ни слова: аура вокруг мужчины витала действительно устрашающая. Он не смотрел ни на кого, ничего не говорил и лишь быстро двигался вперед, сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

— Вы знали ее, ваше Сиятельство?

Альфред пожалел о том, что вопрос вырвался из его рта, в ту же минуту, как задал его. Граф резко посмотрел на него, и по его взгляду юноша понял, что нет, хозяин замка девушку не знал. От этого ситуация, конечно, никак не прояснялась. Граф молча прошел мимо них, более не удостоив никого взглядом, и начал подниматься по ступеням. Герберт, все это время безотрывно наблюдавший за ним, казалось, наоборот очнулся от своего состояния и поспешил пойти следом.

— Отец, это ее вина, что она оказалась в лесу в такое время! Вы ведь охотились, а не искали жертв, и вообще, это была…

— Герберт, — железным тоном сказал Граф, оглядываясь через плечо, — отойди от меня.

Его голос оставался предельно спокойным, но в нем было столько жесткости и яда, что Герберт, уже почти дотронувшийся до руки отца, отпрянул как от пощечины. Граф никогда не разговаривал так. Он мог быть тверд, но не груб и не язвителен. Альфред почувствовал, как внутри него все сжимается и холодеет, словно он опять стоял перед страшным и внушительным хозяином темного замка и беспомощно ждал своей участи.

Граф отвернулся и поспешил дальше.


	13. Chapter XIII

Герберт так и замер с вытянутой рукой, словно еще надеялся, что отец передумает, вернется, извинится. Когда Граф скрылся из виду, он медленно отмер, опуская ее и стискивая в кулак. Вокруг снова воцарилась полная тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим покашливанием Шагала, который стоял дальше всех и изо всех сил пытался провалиться под землю. На этот раз строгим взглядом его наградила не только Магда, но и Куколь с Альфредом, и мужчина замолк, вновь обращая свой взгляд к спине графского сына.

— Герберт? — тихо позвала Магда.

Герберт резко повернулся к ним, плотно сжимая губы. В его глазах за считанные мгновения промелькнули обида, злость, боль от предательства, растерянность, страх.

— Прошу меня извинить, — сказал он. — Я пойду. Спокойного дня.

Расправив плечи, молодой человек тоже отправился наверх, и никто уже не отважился сказать что-либо ему вслед. Альфред хотел было встать, но Магда остановила его и покачала головой. Идея была неудачной.

Они тихо пожелали друг другу хорошего сна и разошлись в разные стороны. В этот раз Альфред все-таки сперва отправился в ванную. Он тайно надеялся столкнуться с Гербертом там и прояснить ситуацию, но надежды эти себя не оправдали. Впрочем, теплая вода и душистая пена тоже оказались весьма кстати. Стиснув скользкий бортик, Альфред приподнялся и потянулся за ковшиком, стоящим на противоположном краю. Успевшая немного остыть вода ласково обволокла его кожу, успокаивая и расслабляя.

Почему инцидент в лесу повлиял на Графа так сильно? Никто ведь не пострадал. Девушка отделалась лишь испугом, все остались невредимы, а охота завершилась вполне удачно, так что же было не так? Герберт повел себя весьма странно: он не казался удивленным. Для него это как будто бы была скорее неприятная закономерность — до того, как Граф так резко с ним обошелся, по крайней мере. Спрашивать сейчас, наверное, было бесполезно, оставалось лишь перебирать варианты. Девушка напомнила Графу кого-нибудь? Вероятно: он многих повидал на своем веку, и вряд ли все его знакомства оставляли за собой лишь приятные впечатления. Его просто застали врасплох? На это юноша едва не рассмеялся. Точно нет. Может, Граф корил себя за то, что не предвидел эту ситуацию? Но едва ли из-за подобной мелочи он бы так холодно ответил сыну.

Это было тяжело признать, но для Альфреда фон Кролоки все еще оставались загадкой. Он знал о нескольких моментах из их бесконечно долгих жизней, успел изучить некоторые их привычки, качества характера, однако в остальном это были все те же таинственные существа, что предстали перед молодым человеком еще несколько месяцев назад.

Альфред глубоко вздохнул и закутался в полотенце, стирая с себя остатки лесной вылазки. Когда он, отнеся грязную одежду в спальню, пришел в склеп, там никого не оказалось, и лишь Куколь спустя какое-то время зашел к нему с одним-единственным бокалом крови на подносе. Юноша попытался спросить его, надеясь, что, может быть, горбун сможет что-то объяснить, но тот только грустно отмахнулся и пошлепал обратно, бормоча что-то невеселое себе под нос. Альфред опустился на край своего гроба и стал ждать. Никто так и не приходил. Обхватив себя руками, юноша окинул темный зал опасливым взглядом. Он понимал, почему Герберт не желал спать здесь в отсутствие Графа. Без ощущения чьего-либо присутствия рядом в склепе действительно было жутковато.  
Подождав еще немного и смирившись с тем, что никто сегодня в склепе не покажется, Альфред оттолкнулся от каменного бортика и поспешил наверх. Он действительно надеялся, что завтра они смогут разобраться в произошедшем. В конце концов, если не Граф, то Герберт точно скажет ему хоть что-нибудь, если поймет, как он переживает. С этой ободрившей его мыслью Альфред заснул, накрывшись одеялом с головой.

На следующую ночь он проснулся с весьма оптимистичным настроем и сразу же, не дожидаясь Куколя, отправился к кабинету Графа, как делал обычно. Впервые на его памяти двери оказались не просто закрыты, но заперты, и за ними как будто бы никого не было. Конечно, он чувствовал, что это не так: внутри точно кто-то был, и в личности этого «кого-то» сомневаться не приходилось.

— Ваше Сиятельство? — позвал юноша осторожно, предупредив Графа о своем присутствии робким стуком. — Это я, кхм, Альфред. У нас будет занятие сегодня?

Ему не ответили ни через секунду, ни через минуту, ни через пять, и лишь спинка кресла тихонько скрипнула под чьим-то весом.

— Полагаю, что нет, — пробормотал Альфред себе под нос и сделал шаг назад, опуская руку, замершую для второй попытки.

Развернувшись, он направился в сторону библиотеки, решив начать поиски Герберта именно с нее. Голод уже потихоньку давал о себе знать, но юноша был слишком взволнован, чтобы это заметить. Он быстро миновал несколько наиболее часто используемых комнат, снова проверил ванную, заглянул в спальное крыло и даже сбегал до музыкальной комнаты и до мастерской — ничего. Герберта ни на втором, ни на третьем этаже не оказалось. Альфред отправился на первый. На пути до кухни он заглянул еще в несколько залов, не особенно ожидая найти кого-то, что, в принципе, оправдалось.

На кухне обнаружилась лишь Магда. Она сидела за столом и читала небольшой томик стихов, сосредоточенно водя глазами по строчкам. Подняв взгляд на скрип двери, девушка кивнула на стул рядом со своим и перевернула страницу. Альфред послушно сел рядом с ней и, сложив руки на столе, устроил на них подбородок, обреченно вздыхая.

— Ты видела Герберта сегодня? — спросил он.

— Нет, — отозвалась Магда, — но Куколь, кажется, знает, где он: сейчас пошел относить ему кровь. Никогда не думала, что наш горбун может выглядеть таким букой.

— Граф закрылся в кабинете, — сообщил ей Альфред. — Сомневаюсь, что он выйдет оттуда в ближайшее время. Что будем делать?

— Пока что? — хмыкнула девушка. — Ждать.

— Ждать? — нахмурился Альфред. — Тебя разве не волнует произошедшее? Ты видела взгляд Графа вчера? А Герберта?

— Красавчик, — вздохнула Магда, опуская книгу и переводя взгляд на него, — конечно, я все видела, и мне они небезразличны тоже, но не думаю, что это случай, когда мы должны влезать. Если это какая-то особая проблема между отцом и сыном, грех не дать им разобраться самим, разве нет? Но, думаю, найти Герберта ты можешь, он всегда радуется твоему присутствию.

Дверь скрипнула снова, и на пороге появился Куколь. Он заметил Альфреда и пробурчал что-то приветственное, прежде чем схватить бутыль с кровью и налить ее в бокал. В этот раз горбун всучил его молодому человеку почти яростно и уковылял в свой угол, садясь на лежанку и принимаясь за новую фигурку. Стружка полетела от него во все стороны, попадая и под мебель, откуда ее, вообще-то, было сложно выковырять, но горбуну явно было не до этого. Альфред переглянулся с Магдой и медленно встал со своего места, передвигаясь поближе к Куколю. Тот, казалось, этого не замечал, а если и замечал, то упорно делал вид, что ему все равно, лишь активнее очищая полено от сучков. Альфред примостился неподалеку на маленькой табуретке и еще некоторое время наблюдал за тем, как горбун работает.

— Так ты… носил кровь Герберту? — подал он голос чуть погодя.

Куколь снова заворчал, будто бы жалуясь на чересчур любопытных личностей вокруг него, но среди этого сердитого бормотания проскользнул утвердительный ответ, что Альфред воспринял как сигнал к новому вопросу.

— И где он?

Горбун остановился, поглядев на юношу с явным неодобрением. Помотав головой, он опустил взгляд и продолжил строгать дерево так же резко, как и прекратил, явно показывая, что на вопрос отвечать не собирается.

— Ой, да брось, душечка! — протянула Магда. — Ты же знаешь, как важно этим голубкам находиться рядом друг с другом, скажи ему!

Куколь сердито заревел и лишь сильнее замотал головой.

— Секет! — рыкнул он раздраженно.

— Секрет? — спросил Альфред. — Герберт попросил не говорить, или он просто в каком-то… секретном месте?

Редко когда кто-то смотрел на юношу как на умалишенного, но в глазах горбуна это читалось совершенно ясно, и он даже попытался выразительно вскинуть косматую бровь, копируя манеру Герберта. Альфред едва не хлопнул себя по лбу. Да уж, спрашивать про то, почему секрет является секретом, было весьма глупо.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул он. — Надеюсь, сегодня он покажется.

Но нет. Всю ночь Альфред провел с Магдой, тихонько сидя подле нее и чертя что-то на клочке бумаги, пока девушка спокойно дочитывала свою книгу. Несколько раз он выходил на поиски Герберта и проверял, не открылись ли двери кабинета Графа, однако замок оставался таким же глухим и безжизненным. Теперь в коридорах становилось попросту жутко. Альфред пытался проследить за Куколем, но тому всякий раз удавалось ускользнуть; он нырял за поворот и бесследно исчезал. Шагал снова пропадал в деревне всю ночь и вернулся лишь перед самым рассветом, веля всем отправляться спать. Тяжело вздохнув, Альфред пошел в склеп, а через какое-то время опять покинул его, добрался до спальни и забылся тревожным сном.

Две ночи все повторялось чуть ли не с точностью до секунды: Альфред просыпался, искал хоть какие-то признаки деятельности Графа и следы появления Герберта, а под утро возвращался в комнату и засыпал, все крепче обхватывая свое одеяло руками и ногами. Постепенно на кухне становилось все более душно, а вместо цветных точек в глазах Альфреда рябили деревянные стружки, и ему хотелось поскорее услышать эхо французской болтовни в стенах старой библиотеки. В моменты напряжения Герберт всегда был рядом, чтобы помочь ему отвлечься, но сейчас, когда он сам стал объектом его волнений…

На третью ночь Магда и сама с озабоченным видом встретила юношу еще на пороге и, едва дождавшись, пока он допьет свой ужин, потянула его прочь.

— Ладно, если Куколь не хочет помогать нам, мы сами всех найдем. Вперед!

Альфред покорно отправился следом за девушкой, которая уверенно побежала на второй этаж, торопя его чуть ли не через каждый шаг. План Магды был гениально прост: обшарить каждое помещение на предмет потайных лазов, секретных комнат, скрытых лестниц и «прочего мракобесия, которое встречается в старых замках». Спальни этой участи тоже не избежали.

— «И золото волос на мраморе…» Не припомню, чтобы у Сары были светлые волосы, — прищурилась Магда, отрывая взгляд от раскрытой записной книжки на тумбочке Альфреда. — И вряд ли она утопала в «фиолетовых шелках»…

— Не читай! — в ужасе пискнул Альфред и захлопнул свой блокнот, не забыв любовно погладить ленту-закладку указательным пальцем.

Входя в спальню Герберта, он чувствовал себя немного виноватым за нарушение его личных границ. Каждая вещь здесь казалась Альфреду невероятно ценной, и он боялся даже прикоснуться к чему-либо, лишь бы не нарушать установившийся порядок. Магда осматривала покои с большим интересом и даже покрутила пару танцующих фигурок в руках, на что молодому человеку очень захотелось попросить ее перестать. Его внимание приковала совершенно иная вещь: на столике с косметикой сидели две маленькие куколки, чьи руки были крепко сшиты между собой. Его душа наполнилась тем теплым трепетом, который он испытал в ту ночь у реки. Не удержавшись, Альфред аккуратно взял кукол на руки. Герберт у Магды тоже получился очень похож на себя: жизнерадостный, улыбчивый и очень блестящий. Молодой человек слабо улыбнулся, ногтем поддевая его маленький фиолетовый плащик.

— Здорово, да? — шепнула Магда, обняв Альфреда за талию и устроив подбородок у него на плече. — Герберт попросил меня как можно прочнее вас соединить, это так романтично!

Альфред сглотнул, ласково касаясь длинных светлых ниток. Подумать только, он всего несколько ночей провел без Герберта и уже скучал по той связи, что установилась между ними.  
Молодой человек посадил кукол обратно.

— Да. Пойдем отсюда.

— Почему? — удивилась Магда. — Мы же еще ничего не обследовали!

— Нет, я просто… я просто не хочу ничего здесь проверять, — выдохнул Альфред и покачал головой как бы в подтверждение своим словам. — К тому же, приди он сюда, мне было бы слышно. Может, обшарим снаружи? Там я точно не проверял.

Слова о том, что Альфред мог услышать, как Герберт приходит в спальню, были чистой воды блефом, но Магда одарила его сочувственным и каким-то слишком уж понимающим взглядом и кивнула, поправляя ряд фигурок из слоновой кости, чтобы они стояли так же, как раньше. Альфред тщательно затворил за собой дверь, на долю секунды задерживая пальцы на ручке.

Небольшой, но весьма опрятный, благодаря стараниям Куколя, сад фон Кролоков встретил их тихим шелестом листвы и множеством разноцветных бутонов, выглядывавших со всех сторон. Герберт несколько раз упоминал, что чудеснее всего там бывает в начале лета, и посетовал на то, что в свое время они с отцом не проявили достаточного внимания к выбору растений: по его мнению, некоторые цветы, наименований которых Альфред не запомнил, придали бы этому месту совершенно новый вид. Заглядевшись на розу с многообещающим названием «Черный принц», юноша упустил момент, когда Магда, простукав стену и не найдя ничего особенного, предложила ему считать окна.

— А это? Не припомню его.

— Это же южный коридор, разве нет? Я помню эти темно-зеленые занавески.

— Точно, черт… А вот это? А, нет, это та пыльная комната с кучей сломанной мебели. Может, стоит ее разобрать?

— О! — наконец воскликнула Магда, ткнув пальцем в маленькое узкое окошко наискосок от музыкальной комнаты. — Вот там я точно не была. Наверное, это какая-то лестница… полезай!

— А почему я? — удивился Альфред. — И даже если я, почему бы не полезть с балкона музыкальной комнаты?

— Напомнить тебе, как ловко ты тут скакал? — вскинула бровь девушка. — Да и так мне будет проще тобой руководить. Ну давай, красавчик, не будем спорить!

Вздохнув, молодой человек скинул с себя пиджак, повесил его на куст и направился к ближайшему выступу, коим ему послужила лепнина, облицовывающая окно трапезной для прислуги. Он все еще толком не умел противостоять напористым людям, особенно Магде, потому что Герберт… что ж, Герберт, помимо напора, брал его не чем иным, как своим обезоруживающе радостным и обнадеженным видом.  
Убедившись, что нога стоит крепко, Альфред схватился руками за решетки и подтянулся, преодолевая часть первого уровня. Задрав голову и найдя балкон музыкальной комнаты глазами, он едва не присвистнул. Как, оказывается, далеко! Повернувшись к Магде, чтобы что-то у нее спросить и, может, даже возразить ей, Альфред столкнулся с ее испытующим взглядом, проглотил вопрос и заодно все возражения и полез дальше, ловко цепляясь за мелкие выемки. Он чувствовал себя почти принцем, спасающим принцессу, заточенную в башне, разве что Герберт не носил платьев. Хм, и почему, кстати, они никогда не исследовали ни одну из башен замка?

Снизу раздался недовольный рев. Альфред, стиснув пальцами какой-то элемент горельефа, повернулся. Куколь прыгал рядом с Магдой и грозил ему обоими кулаками. Девушку эта ситуация, похоже, очень веселила. Ее смех не был таким уж громким, но слышался все равно отчетливо и вскоре заразил Альфреда: он захихикал тоже. Именно это его и подвело. Юноша и сам не заметил, как соскользнул и кубарем полетел вниз. Кажется, он слышал, как кто-то испуганно вскрикнул — кто-то, кто абсолютно точно не был Магдой, — и увидел, как наверху мелькнуло светлое пятнышко, но дальше ему стало как-то не до этого. Уже готовый к жесткому столкновению и жуткой боли, Альфред зажмурился…  
...и упал в чьи-то сильные объятия. Осторожно приоткрыв один глаз, он столкнулся с обреченным выражением на лице Магды, которая держала его на руках и тяжело вздыхала. Куколь бегал вокруг них, сердито мыча.

— Ну ничего тебе доверить нельзя, — мученически вздохнула девушка и покачала головой. — Ребенок.

Альфред посмотрел на нее широко открытыми глазами. От произошедшего ему вдруг сделалось так смешно, что он засмеялся прямо в таком положении, повиснув на руках Магды, и смех его становился лишь громче. Во что превратилась его жизнь? Он уже задавал себе этот вопрос, но тогда творившееся вокруг еще не казалось ему таким забавным, фантастическим, несуразным, дурацким и в то же время важным. Магде вскоре передалась его веселость, и она вновь захихикала, ставя молодого человека на землю. Куколь простер руки к небу.

Находящийся под впечатлением, что за ними кто-то наблюдает, Альфред скосил взгляд в сторону окон кабинета Графа, а затем в ту, откуда предположительно донесся пойманный им звук. Кто бы это ни был, он благополучно вернулся в свое надежное убежище.

Куколь потащил их на кухню и всю ночь напролет не выпускал оттуда, отлучаясь лишь для того, чтобы разнести хозяевам кровь. На это время его место занимал Шагал, который вернулся практически сразу после полуночи. От нечего делать мужчина принялся расставлять специи по полочкам, проверяя, все ли распределено как надо. Магда раздраженно следила за ним, не упуская из виду ни одно движение.

— Ты что, предлагаешь мне две табуретки друг на друга ставить, чтобы базилик достать? — огрызнулась она. — На верхнюю полку ставь те, которые реже всего находятся в употреблении. Хозяином ты был или нет? А еще ведь сам всегда проверял кладовые, никому не доверял!

Шагал так и замер на месте.

— Ты… со мной разговариваешь? — выдавил он из себя.

— Только когда ты делаешь что-то очень глупое, — фыркнула девушка, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Твое просто глупое существование я могу выносить и так.

Шагал открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но передумал в последний момент и послушно принялся переставлять баночки снова. Движения его стали заметно бодрее. Альфред со слабой улыбкой кинул взгляд на Магду. Та с фырканьем отмахнулась. С недоумением Шагал заметил, что не видит на полках двух бутылок с красным вином, которые были вытащены из погреба только вчера. Совершенно случайно это оказалось любимое вино Герберта.

Когда вернулся Куколь, Магда соскочила с насиженного места и направилась к двери.

— Я хочу взять новую книжку! — воскликнула она, нависнув над строго бормочущим что-то горбуном и уперев руки в бока. — Или прикажешь мне любоваться ликом красавчика всю оставшуюся ночь?

Куколь смерил ее усталым взглядом и с тем же бормотанием махнул ручищей, призывая девушку следовать за собой. Гордо вздернув подбородок, она, нарочито громко стуча каблуками, двинулась за ним и с силой хлопнула дверью. Все стекло, что имелось на кухне, испуганно звякнуло. Шагал покачал головой, слез с табуретки и сел, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Что? — спросил он у Альфреда, забывшего вовремя отвести взгляд в сторону.

— Что? — переспросил тот. — А, я… Нет, я просто… Я просто подумал о том, что…

— Мой дорогой друг, ты совершенно не умеешь разговаривать в хоть сколько-нибудь напряженные моменты, это ужасно! — протянул Шагал, слегка отклоняясь назад и потягиваясь. — А ведь это очень важное умение!

— Да? Я… я бы хотел научиться, — тихо заметил молодой человек. — Но разве бывают такие книги?

— Зачем тебе книги, если есть я? — вскинул брови мужчина. — Для меня нет ничего проще: мое ремесло отчасти зависело от умения обращаться с людьми. Эту вот… Эту вот в счет не бери, она вообще находится вне моего понимания. Садись поудобнее, мой мальчик.

Он и сам получше устроился на своем табурете, снял шляпу и отложил ее на край стола. Накрутив кудрявую прядь волос на палец, Шагал вальяжно потянулся, готовый делиться своим опытом с неразумным чадом.

— Итак, — изрек он, — твоя проблема, мой юный Альфред, состоит в том, что ты в момент ответа позволяешь себе теряться, и оттого твои слова разбегаются кто куда. Нельзя этого допускать. Учись властвовать собою, помни, что в глазах собеседника ты всегда должен оставаться уверенным. Это в любом случае будет тебе только на руку. Перед тем, как ответить или начать разговор, лучше вдохни и выдохни, дай дрожи уйти из голоса. Попробуй убедить себя, что не говоришь ничего особенного, то есть того, из-за чего стоило бы нервничать. Как у тебя с самоубеждением?

— Да вроде… — Альфред вздохнул. — Хорошо.

— О! — рассмеялся Шагал. — Вот и славно! Если же ты боишься реакции говорящего, то здесь есть несколько путей. Научись либо искусно врать, либо искусно преподносить то, что хочешь сказать на самом деле. С первым я тебе вряд ли помогу (тут важен только опыт), но со вторым — конечно. Если речь идет о выражении своего мнения, то, естественно, твоими помощниками станут такие обороты, как «мне кажется», «я хочу сказать, что», «с моей точки зрения» и так далее. Такие «звоночки» в речи как бы предупреждают собеседника о том, что ты не собираешься вступать с ним в отчаянное противостояние, а тон у тебя и без того мягкий и в исправлении не нуждается. Может показаться, что эти советы весьма очевидны, но порой ситуация требует того, чтобы их кто-то озвучил. Если ты отвечаешь на вопрос, придется быстро выбирать слова, но этот самый вздох даст тебе немного времени. Вот что ты хотел мне ответить?

— Я… Я лишь собирался сказать, что мне интересно, как вы… справляетесь, — признался Альфред. — В смысле, Ребекка, Магда, деревня, замок, люди, вампиры… должно быть, вам сейчас сложно.

— Еще как, мой юный друг, — усмехнулся Шагал. — Спасибо за участие… Между прочим! Старайся — в разумных количествах — благодарить собеседника за любую помощь вашему диалогу: замечание, поправку, сострадание — и как можно реже извиняйся за свои слова и ошибки. Вот увидишь, это поможет тебе самому не так сильно волноваться из-за них. Если же ты пытаешься донести мысль четко и по-деловому, то нужно уметь придать своему голосу весьма… специфический оттенок. В нем должна быть едва ощутимая нотка, звучащая как «я знаю то, о чем вы и понятия не имеете». Она не должна казаться открытым презрением, но если мямлить, ее точно не заметят. Это уже дело тренировки. Понял?

— Понял, — кивнул Альфред. — А как же… признания?

Шагал удивленно поджал губы, а затем издал тихий невеселый смешок, вновь хватая шляпу и сминая ее в руках.

— Никак. Вдох-выдох, а дальше как умеешь.

— Что как умеешь? — прищурилась Магда, с громким стуком опуская стопку книг на стол. — Чему ты его там учишь?

— Да так, делюсь опытом, — пожал плечами Шагал. — Набрала?

Магда возмущенно фыркнула, как бы обижаясь на употребление такого слова в отношении драгоценных книг, но кивнула и подошла к Альфреду, протягивая ему руку.

— Двигайся ко мне, красавчик, расскажет он тебе…

— Что? Да я ему лишь толковые вещи говорю, а ты сразу… а-а-а, и ладно! — махнул рукой Шагал. — Рычи дальше.

— И буду! — огрызнулась девушка. — Убирайся отсюда и не показывайся мне на глаза, пока я тебе лицо-то снова не испортила! Хотя что уж тут портить?

— Ненормальная! — ответил ей Шагал таким же тоном и выскочил прочь.

Альфред облегченно вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Он и не знал, какие страсти кипят здесь, пока на втором этаже царят тишина и покой. Но, по крайней мере, Магда и Шагал только что поговорили друг с другом, а это был прогресс. Девушка рядом с ним злобно фыркнула и, не удержавшись, стукнула кулаком по столу. Удар пришелся прямо на пальцы Альфреда, юноша недовольно зашипел и прижал руку к груди, на всякий случай отодвигаясь подальше. Магда наградила его виноватым взглядом и со стоном опустилась рядом, закрывая лицо руками.

— Черт, сорвалась, — пробормотала она. — Ему-то поделом, а меня другое волнует! Сейчас проходили мимо кабинета Графа, а как прошли, этот как заскулит! Скулит, собака, а выдавать Герберта не хочет. Шибко честный, — беззлобно рыкнула она, посмотрев на Куколя. Тот с грустной миной сжался и принялся мычать что-то в свое оправдание. — Да ну тебя! Все будет хорошо, дурачина, не убивайся ты. У нашего красавчика, вон, любовничек пропал, а он держится.

Альфред уже собирался обидеться, но потом лишь вздохнул, опуская голову. В конце концов, они с Гербертом действительно проводили очень много времени вместе, а Магда никогда не стеснялась отпускать подобного рода шуточки в их сторону, так что менялось теперь?

— О-о-о, ты что же, тоже скулить собрался? — протянула девушка и притянула его к себе, гладя по растрепанным волосам. — Ну-ну, все же здесь, рядом. Они не убежали никуда, просто спрятались.

Альфред и не подозревал, что чувствовал себя потерянным щенком, ровно до этого момента.

***

— По-моему, мы не очень хорошо стараемся сбежать от него, — лениво заметила Магда. — Может, попробуем отвлечь?

— Чем? — отозвался Альфред.

Они лежали прямо на клумбе среди едва распустившихся цветов и слушали, как Куколь трудится неподалеку. Горбун, явно опасаясь нового восхождения на стену, стал повсюду таскать их с собой и сейчас снова вывел в сад, предоставляя юношу и девушку самим себе, пока сам принялся обрезать кусты. Альфред и Магда специально легли так, чтобы смотреть на то самое окно, что так интересовало их, и понизили голос до шепота, дабы спокойно обсудить план дальнейших действий. Они могли бы открыто отказаться слушаться Куколя, но это создало бы лишний шум, чего никто не хотел. Оставалось лишь действовать исподтишка.

— Нас же, в конце концов, двое, так пусть один, то есть я, сделает что-то дурацкое, а другой, то есть ты, отправится прочь и снова хорошенько обшарит все, что мы не обшарили.

— Это тоже нужно продумывать… И я думал, что ты хотела, чтобы я залез в то окно, — вскинул бровь Альфред.

— Дурачок, что ли? — хихикнула Магда. — Да туда же разве что костлявый мальчишка пролезет. Вчера мы проверяли, есть ли там кто-нибудь, и, хочу сказать, все обернулось более чем удачно.

— Так ты тоже слышала?!

— Тише ты. Конечно, красавчик, я же не глухая.

— И ты это спланировала?

— Ну, а почему же еще я попросила тебя лезть отсюда, а не от музыкальной комнаты? Рухни ты оттуда, я бы вряд ли тебя поймала, а тут хоть примериться можно…

— О, так я еще и упасть был должен… И как ты собиралась заставить меня?

— Испугала бы. Я знаю, ты бы отцепился, мышонок.

— А если бы не поймала и так?

Магда фыркнула, наморщив нос.

— Во-первых, не обижай меня, я бы поймала. А во-вторых, если бы так случилось, Герберт бы нашелся без всякой помощи и убил бы меня на месте. Это, конечно, было бы эффективнее, но я собой тоже дорожу, уж простите.

Альфред громко хмыкнул и тут же прикрыл рот рукой. Куколь с подозрением оглянулся на них, с опасным видом зажав садовые ножницы в своих лапах. Магда с невинной ухмылочкой помахала ему рукой и перекатилась на бок, позволяя разрезу на платье открыть свою стройную ногу.

— Ну сегодня и припекает, да? — воскликнула она. — Сейчас вмиг чернее грязи стану!

Куколь покачал лохматой головой и вернулся к своему занятию. Магда вновь захихикала и устроила голову на согнутой в локте левой руке, смотря на Альфреда, который не мог оторвать взгляд от замка. Убедившись, что он слушает, она продолжила свою мысль об отвлекающем маневре.

— Так вот, можно от него… убежать.

— Такое ощущение, будто мы не пытаемся разобраться в серьезной проблеме, а придумываем детскую игру, — признался Альфред, закидывая руки за голову.

— А у детей многому можно научиться, — фыркнула Магда. — Их уму и смекалке порой завидуешь. Конечно, не всегда это выходит на руку; я вот до сих пор немного сержусь на тех плутишек из деревни, которые раз повадились к нам таскать солому и веточки. Они придумали целый план, который каждый раз, черт возьми, работал, сколько ни бейся. Вроде и берут немного, но сам понимаешь, зима, протопить все надо да еще на черный день оставить, а им эти ошметки для игры понадобились, не для топки.

— Так вот почему я «ребенок»? Ты, наверное, и с метлой за ними бегала… — протянул Альфред и усмехнулся своей мысли. — Я бы на это посмотрел.

— Нет, ты ребенок как раз потому, что при всем своем уме все равно остаешься дурачком. И бегала, — кивнула девушка. — Но вряд ли бы тебе захотелось попасть под горячую руку. Куколю вот однажды досталось, когда он пришел по какому-то поручению. Дети выбежали из-за угла, я понеслась за ними и на бегу поддела прутьями его. Он же невысокий, в стареньком зимнем пальтишке, как все они, да и я была так рассержена, что не разобралась. Мне потом, конечно, сразу стало страшно, я попятилась, начала извиняться, а он ничего, даже хрюкнул как-то… весело.

— Знаешь, ты изменилась, — заметил Альфред и улыбнулся, поворачивая голову к Магде. — Не за один день, конечно, но я заметил это именно сейчас. Чтение не проходит даром: у тебя меняется язык общения. Это здорово.

Лицо Магды озарилось широкой клыкастой (и оттого немного хищной) улыбкой. Она легла на живот и заболтала ногами в воздухе, подпирая подбородок рукой.

— Правда? Спасибо, красавчик! У меня были лучшие учителя.

Обернувшись на Куколя через плечо, она прикинула что-то в уме и вздохнула.

— Эй, дорогуша! Изволь подойти сюда! — позвала девушка, маня горбуна пальцем. — Иди-иди, я с миром.

Куколь, отложив ножницы на землю, обошел клумбу и сел прямо напротив них, разводя руки в стороны в знак вопроса. Магда пожала плечами, открыла флягу с водой и протянула ему.

— Почему ты думаешь, что нам что-то от тебя нужно? Мы же все друзья. Отдохни немного, выпей водички, а мы с тобой чуть-чуть потолкуем.

Проще говоря, им действительно было что-то нужно, просто они решили сначала дать Куколю передохнуть. Тот это понял, но все-таки не ушел и сделал пару глотков из фляги, строго поглядывая то на Магду, то на Альфреда в ожидании какого-то фокуса.

— Послушай, — начала Магда, — я понимаю, что ты свято хранишь все тайны наших дорогих Графа и Герберта и тщательнейшим образом исполняешь все их приказания, но сейчас кое-что изменилось. А точнее, появились мы. Мы, которым Граф и Герберт тоже очень важны и которые, в отличие от тебя, вовсе не понимают, что произошло, и хотят разобраться, а для этого нам нужен Герберт, потому что Граф, думается мне, куда менее охотно что-либо расскажет. Уж если не хочешь пускать нас, сам поведай! Мы не можем сидеть на кухне и притворяться, что ничего такого не произошло… сколько там это обычно продолжается?

Куколь дернул перекошенными плечами и мотнул головой. Он показал сначала пять пальцев, затем десять, затем три раза по десять и снова неопределенно замычал.

—  _Месяц?!_  — вытаращилась на него Магда. — Ну уж нет! Они могут думать что угодно, но оставлять нас вот так, без всяких объяснений, и пропадать на месяц не имеют права! Что, черт возьми, происходит?

Куколь сердито шикнул на нее и, быстро кинув взгляд на окна кабинета Графа, нагнулся поближе к ним.

— Афф аст’оэн, — пояснил он.

— Чего? — нахмурилась Магда.

Куколь заворчал снова.

— Афф аст’оэн! — повторил он и ткнул пальцем туда, куда смотрел буквально минуту назад, а затем изобразил плач. Получилось не так чтобы очень хорошо, но основную мысль они уловили.

— Граф расстроен? — понял Альфред. — А почему?

Куколь вздохнул и упер руки в бока.

— Секет, — многозначительно изрек он. — Эыбеыт ает.

— Да что Герберт знает, что? — закатила глаза Магда. — То, что Граф расстроен, мы уже поняли, это весьма заметно, но почему все попрятались-то?

— Секет, — упрямо ответил Куколь и отвернулся, насупившись.

То, с какой ответственностью он относился ко всему, что касалось его хозяев, не могло не умилять. Было видно, что горбун сочувствует Альфреду и Магде и в какой-то мере сам не рад тому, что должен молчать, однако он оставался непоколебим. Отвлекать Куколя расхотелось. Альфред, как и Магда, чувствовал себя немного обиженным и даже брошенным: никому не нравилось ждать непонятно чего без объявления каких-либо на это причин, однако юноше не хотелось подвергать обитателей замка еще большим волнениям. Когда девушка уже собиралась сказать что-то еще, Альфред осторожно накрыл ее руку своей.

— Мы не будем предпринимать ничего нового, — сказал он и улыбнулся Куколю. — Может, помочь тебе с цветами?

Куколь явно смягчился и махнул рукой — мол, идите на все четыре стороны. Альфред осторожно коснулся его плеча, сжал его, а затем поднялся и помог встать Магде. Отряхнувшись, он повлек девушку за собой.

— Учись у «ребенка», — шепнул Альфред тогда, когда они уже подходили к дверям, и с победным видом стрельнул глазами в сторону Магды.

— Негодяи. Какие же вы с Гербертом негодяи, — с ухмылкой ответила девушка. — А тебя не учили, что врать нехорошо?

— Технически я не соврал, — пожал плечами молодой человек. — У нас же нет никакого нового плана действий, а поиски мы продолжим.

— И вот почему этот хмырь обижается, когда я говорю про его пагубное влияние на других? — фыркнула Магда. — Так и знала, что от Шагала ничего хорошего не наберешься. Надо было тебя тогда с собой в библиотеку захватить, хоть развеялся бы.

— Поздно, — вздохнул Альфред, — я безнадежно потерян для общества.

Тихонько бродя по третьему этажу и наудачу распахивая потемневшие от времени двери, они решили, что если и найдут Герберта, то Альфред останется с ним один: вряд ли состояние сына было далеко от состояния отца, а они вдвоем даже при неслышных шагах и общении шепотом создавали слишком много шума в безмолвном пространстве замка.

— А может, нам из деревни пса утащить? — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез предложила Магда. — Учует Герберта, подведет нас поближе к нему.

— Ну да, а Герберт учует пса и сменит место, — фыркнул Альфред. — Вампиры.

— Чертовы кровососы, — согласилась Магда.

Она обернулась на приоткрытую дверь музыкальной комнаты и посмотрела обратно на Альфреда.

— Может, ты что-нибудь сыграешь? Хоть приятно всем будет. Я прочитала, что музыка отчасти полезна и для душевного здоровья.

Альфред пошел за инструментом. Он ласково погладил футляр скрипки Герберта, провел рукой по клавишам фортепиано, поднял с подушки флейту и опустил ее обратно. Кажется, где-то здесь была обычная деревянная дудочка, на которой Альфред умел играть всего несколько вещей, но которая казалась ему самым удачным выбором на данный момент. Радостно цокнув языком, он взял инструмент в руки и повернулся к Магде. Та вскинула бровь.

— Дудочка? Ой, ну тогда пойдем обратно в сад, устроим небольшое представление, — сказала она. — Назло этим сычам.

К тому времени, когда они снова оказались в саду, с Куколем уже болтал Шагал, облокотившись на древко лопаты. Точнее, Шагал просто болтал, а Куколь продолжал работать, время от времени мыча что-то в знак того, что он слушает. Магда поджала губы и нарочито громко прочистила горло, чтобы все внимание обратилось на нее. Альфред покрепче прижал дудочку к своей груди.

— Вы не возражаете против музыкального сопровождения? И с возвращением, — язвительно сказала она Шагалу.

— Не возражаем, и никуда я и не уходил, — хмыкнул мужчина, с вызовом отвечая на ее взгляд.

— Да-а-а? Как же так? — вскинула брови девушка. — Никто не будет волноваться?

— Никто. Я-таки сказал Ребекке, что здесь возникли некоторые проблемы и лучше мне какое-то время не отлучаться. Видишь ли, моя дорогая, дело решается легко и быстро, если ты говоришь с другими _нормально_.

— Ну-ну, говори дальше, — фыркнула Магда, хотя оттенок легкого удивления еще не сошел с ее лица. — Играй, красавчик.

Альфред по-турецки сел на клумбу и размял пальцы, на ходу вспоминая известные ему мотивы. Все они были веселыми и энергичными, а насчет единственной грустной мелодии он не мог быть уверен, потому что там был очень сложный порог, через который ему едва-едва удавалось перескочить. Магда села рядом с ним и обхватила колени руками, поглядывая на него исподлобья. Ладно, не терять присутствие духа тоже было важно. Альфред поднес инструмент ко рту и заиграл.

Сначала нотки были совсем робкие, тоненькие, высокие и прыгали недалеко, словно ощупывая свою свободу, исследуя возможные просторы своего звучания, но затем они зазвучали бойко и смело, перескакивая друг через друга и носясь от самого низа до самого верха и обратно. Это была мелодия, которую Альфред услышал в деревеньке неподалеку от Кенигсберга и сразу же полюбил. Он потратил несколько дней на то, чтобы идеально выучить ее, чем успел изрядно вывести профессора из себя, но результат того стоил: Альфред мог даже позволить себе некоторые вольности в исполнении, как это водилось у опытных музыкантов.

Некоторое время ничего не менялось: Куколь продолжал стричь, Шагал стоял на своем месте, Магда сидела на своем. Альфред, сам того не замечая, принялся притопывать в такт мелодии. Такое с ним случалось нередко. Шагал улыбнулся и начал хлопать, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Магда с улыбкой оглянулась на Альфреда и встала, выходя на каменную дорожку. Подгадав момент, она пустилась в пляс, подобрав юбку и в залихватском жесте вскинув руку вверх. Стоило сказать, ее навыки были достойны восхищения. Магда не отличалась идеальной техникой или артистичностью, зато ее улыбка во время танца была искренней и живой, и танец этот тоже был заразительным, призывал к сумасбродству, к действию, к смелым решениям. Куколь прекратил работать, повернулся и робко переступил каменное ограждение, следя за каждым ее легким движением. Ах да, ему же нравились праздники и танцы. Кажется, Магда тоже знала об этом и, хлопнув в ладоши, подмигнула Альфреду, а затем подскочила к Куколю и потянула его за собой. Тот, неуклюже переступая, позволил ей это и замер в нерешительности, не зная, что и как нужно делать.

— Смотри, шаг назад! Шаг вперед! Хлопок! Поворот! — явно знакомым Куколю по урокам готовки повелительным тоном воскликнула Магда. — И дальше бери меня за руки! И-и-и сначала!

Куколь старательно выполнял все ее указания, и после пары неудачных попыток у них получилось, отчего на его лице вновь расцвела широкая улыбка. Он едва не отдавил Магде ногу, радуясь своему успеху, но та ловко перехватила его лапы и сама повела в танце. Девушке удалось добиться того, что неуклюжие движения Куколя и ее собственные каким-то образом очень удачно перекликались между собой, не стесняя друг друга и не уродуя танец, который должен был быть легким и заводным. Когда Альфред вывел последнюю звонкую ноту, он быстро отложил дудочку в сторону и зааплодировал, широко улыбаясь. Танцоры низко поклонились и в свою очередь вежливо похлопали ему, музыканту.

Как жаль, что тут не было Герберта. Он наверняка с радостью бы к ним присоединился.

— Ух! Надо бы мне почаще разминать косточки, — заметила Магда, потягиваясь. — Я и сама не понимала, как скучала по танцам.

Альфред с улыбкой собирался что-то ей ответить, но его взгляд перехватила темная фигура в окне. Следом за ним в сторону замка покосились и другие. Граф свысока смотрел на них своим тяжелым спокойным взглядом, даже не стараясь укрыться в глубине своего кабинета. Его выражение лица не выражало ничего особенного, но его тело было напряжено, в нем чувствовалась дополнительная тяжесть чего-то, о чем никто из них не ведал. Альфред замер, боясь потерять хотя бы частичку этого взгляда, знакомого ему каждой чертой, но в то же время остающегося каким-то чужим, отстраненным. Граф снова обвел их глазами. Нельзя было сказать наверняка, но, кажется, в последний момент уголок его рта чуть вздернулся, а затем мужчина снова исчез, отходя от окна.

Альфред переглянулся с Магдой, затем с Куколем, затем с Шагалом, потом с надеждой посмотрел на узкое окошко и, не найдя там никаких признаков движения, снова поднес инструмент к губам. Он заиграл более спокойную, но все еще веселую мелодию, и Магда опять примостилась рядом, покачивая головой в такт. Куколь взял в руки ножницы и принялся кромсать необработанные ветви кустов, Шагал задумчиво обратил взгляд к небу. До конца ночи никто так и не показывался.

Под утро заглянув в музыкальную комнату, чтобы оставить там дудочку, Альфред обнаружил, что инструменты несколько изменили свое положение, будто кто-то пристально рассматривал их со всех сторон и затем клал обратно.

***

Они старались нарушать тишину, ставшую совсем уж неприятной, как только могли, но постепенно уныние стало закрадываться и в их сознание, ломая и подчиняя себе все мысли. Куколь прекратил строгать свои фигурки, Магда отложила в сторону книжку и все больше неподвижно сидела, вперившись взглядом в невидимую точку. Вместо того, чтобы попытаться как-то развеять их состояние, Альфред стал гулять в одиночестве. С одной стороны, ему нужно было хорошенько подумать, но с другой, он, может быть, просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то другой услышал его тихий и робкий зов в темноту.

***

Когда прошла неделя и подступила середина второй, Альфреду уже не спалось в своей комнате. Плотно закрыв за собой дверь спальни Герберта, юноша какое-то время оставался на пороге, вдыхая терпкий запах духов и пытаясь привыкнуть к обилию фиолетового цвета, а затем скинул с себя ботинки, забрал игрушечных Герберта и Альфреда со столика и лег на кровать. Она была больше, выше и мягче, чем его собственная, с обилием подушек в расписных наволочках, и, конечно, буквально каждый дюйм здесь был наполнен смесью всех ароматов, которые только нравились Герберту, и смесь эта была столь чудесной, что Альфред невольно удивился его решению покинуть такую уютную постель даже во время бури.

Он лежал прямо так, поверх одеяла, водя по прохладному постельному белью ладонью, и не спал, представляя себе, как тщательно Герберт подбирал каждую деталь, когда обустраивал эту комнату под себя, ведь сей замок принадлежал не только ему с Графом, и вряд ли кто-то из их предков обладал такой страстью к фиолетовому. Подумав об этом, Альфред невольно рассмеялся, уткнувшись носом в одну из подушек. Запах, что обычно исходил от волос Герберта, заставил его вновь погрустнеть, и юноша перевернулся на спину, раскинув руки в стороны. А ведь точно так же какое-то время назад пахли и его собственные подушки, потому что у кого-то не было понятия «твоей и моей» половины кровати. И они вместе строили крепость, и разговаривали, держась за руки, и делали еще столько разных вещей вдвоем…

Альфред прикусил губу. Прошло не так уж много времени даже по человеческим меркам, и вряд ли он когда-либо так скучал по кому-то в своей жизни. Ему все еще было сложно копаться в собственных чувствах, но здесь было спокойно и безопасно. Раз уж ему хватило ума прийти туда, где с Гербертом было связано все что только можно, а сон к нему не шел, он мог позволить себе сунуться туда, куда решался заступить едва-едва и очень редко.

Следуя наставлениям профессора, Альфред решил начать с фактов, простых и неоспоримых. Герберт был веселым, начитанным, остроумным, открытым, и все эти качества Альфреду жутко нравились. Собственно, они и послужили толчком к началу их общения: с Гербертом всегда можно было поговорить, и беседы эти никогда не разочаровывали. Помимо этого, он обладал множеством талантов, начиная от рисования и выразительного чтения и заканчивая умением завлечь человека в какое-нибудь занятие. Последнее, пожалуй, выходило у него без всякого труда: он лишь не скрывал собственного энтузиазма, и интерес пробуждался как-то сам собой. Что-то подобное происходило с Альфредом и тогда, когда Герберт улыбался. Эта улыбка была такой заразительной, что можно было здорово удивиться, не увидев ее на лицах других, когда на своем пути они встречали Герберта. Особенно чудесной была та, которой Герберт улыбался лишь тогда, когда они с Альфредом оставались вдвоем. Почти всегда в подобные моменты идеальным становилось все вокруг: обстановка, запахи, звуки. Это было, как… как тот разговор с Сарой в ванной таверны, только вот в те минуты Альфреду все равно казалось, что она вот-вот над ним засмеется. И Сара действительно смеялась: сколько он ни пытался приблизиться к ней, она все пропадала, пряталась куда-то, а Герберт наоборот словно бы был повсюду. Но это было совершенно не дурное ощущение, напротив — Альфреду не хватало блестящих воротников, и светлых мантий, и ярких застежек в этих темных стенах. Альфреду не хватало его улыбок. Альфреду не хватало его голоса из-за каждого угла, и раньше бы его такая тоска испугала, но не сейчас, когда в коридорах почти все время царила эта чертова мертвая тишина. Теперь в его сознании бушевал этот яркий блестящий вихрь, и он точно мог сказать, что же не дало ему сломаться, когда стены и потолок нависали над ним со всей своей каменной тяжестью.

Герберт. Герберт. Это все Герберт. Он был таким ослепительным, что темнота никак не могла поглотить Альфреда окончательно, как снаружи, так и внутри. Он всегда так заботливо относился к нему, так защищал его от всего, что, как думал, могло ему, Альфреду, навредить, то в то же время верил, верил в него всем сердцем и прощал ему дурацкие вопросы, и дурацкие слова, и дурацкое поведение. И каким ласковым, каким красивым он был, и как хорошо умел это использовать! Его кокетство, сначала казавшееся Альфреду странной шуткой, теперь немного сводило его с ума. Стоило Герберту повернуться, посмотреть на него через плечо этим своим загадочным ехидным взглядом, как внутри все переворачивалось. Он до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что это предназначалось лишь ему одному, но в то же время его охватывало безумное счастье. И не только тогда. Блаженное безумие на мгновение овладевало Альфредом каждый раз, когда они, казалось, стояли перед чертой, которая грозила покончить с их нежной дружбой и подарить им нечто куда большее. Альфред обратился к одному воспоминанию о губах Герберта рядом с его, другому, третьему, и всякий раз они были все ближе, ближе… Кажется, юноша уже понемногу начинал задыхаться, однако его сознание уже отказывалось останавливаться, подкидывая все новые образы, и не только те, которые имели место быть в реальности, но и те, что не покидали самые темные и смелые его фантазии, порой мучившие его во сне и не оставлявшие ни одного четкого следа под вечер. И неожиданно не касаться Герберта, не иметь возможности наконец преодолеть это жалкое расстояние между ними показалось ему пыткой. Он с тихим стоном зажмурился, ошарашенный волной эмоций, что так долго копились в нем и все стремились наконец вырваться на свободу.  
И как же отвратительно было то, что в этот самый момент Герберта не оказалось рядом. В тот самый чертов момент, когда Альфреду он был нужен так, как нужен людям воздух, как нужна поэту любовь. Не видеть Герберта, не знать, что с ним, где он — сейчас это было сродни жутчайшему кошмару. Альфред хотел найти его и, увидев, позволить чувствам овладеть всем своим существом.

— Герберт… — шепнул он и впервые почувствовал, каким нежным и сладким было это имя для его слуха, для его языка, губ. Он не желал произносить ничто другое.

Влюбленность в Сару поведала ему о том, как сладка может быть любовь, но как же мало он узнал, прежде чем рухнуть в столь серьезные и глубокие чувства с головой. Его сердце горело, ему было мучительно больно и жарко, но в то же время он жадно хватался за эту боль, этот жар и не желал отпускать. Сладко, горько, приятно, отвратительно, мягко, страстно — это не имело значения, лишь бы только продолжалось, лишь бы только найти его и…

***

— Красавчик, — с облегчением выдохнула Магда, — я тебя совсем потеряла! Ты вообще ел сегодня?

Альфред, который был увлечен созданием новой записи в своем блокноте, поднял на девушку удивленный взгляд.

— Да, конечно. Разве Куколь тебе не сказал?

— Куколь с Шагалом ускакали куда-то в кладовые еще прежде моего пробуждения, — раздраженно отозвалась она и запрыгнула на подоконник.

Альфред облюбовал живописное место в открытой галерее, из которой ему открывался вид на крохотный внутренний дворик, поросший мхом и плющом. Здесь больше чем в любом другом уголке замка пахло гнилым деревом и трухой, но отчего-то тут было спокойнее всего. Наверное, дело было в том, что от стен отражался и гулко несся вниз каждый звук, принесенный ветром, и шелест деревьев вдалеке заполнял образовавшуюся внутри пустоту от молчания. Магде, по-видимому, здесь тоже сразу понравилось: она слабо усмехнулась себе под нос и свесила ноги вниз, глядя на остатки старой телеги.

— Как будто дождь прошел, — сказала она.

— Герберт любит дождь, — сказал Альфред.

Магда смерила его пристальным взглядом.

— Выглядишь несчастным, но… в то же время ты как будто счастливее всех, — заметила она. — Разве такое бывает?

— О, я и сам в последнее время снова всему поражаюсь, — откликнулся молодой человек.

Девушка кивнула и замолчала еще на некоторое время. Альфред подумал о том, что и сам хотел бы, чтобы пошел дождь. Барабанящие по всем поверхностям капли действительно производили один из самых чудесных звуков на свете, и запахи становились совсем другими, и краски тоже. Свежесть дождя придавала сил.

— Красавчик, — снова позвала Магда, устраивая руку у него на колене.

— М-м-м? — протянул Альфред, отвлекаясь от сизо-фиолетовых облаков на ночном небе. — Что такое?

— Ну… — Магда надула губы. — Ничего. Мне просто грустно. Я искала тебя и думала, что в это время вы с Графом обычно заканчивали все занятия и я бы нашла тебя где-нибудь с Гербертом, и он бы назвал меня _Tresor_ , а тебя _mon chéri_ , и все было бы хорошо и правильно, и очень жаль, что это не так. Если честно, я даже удивилась, когда Герберт не вышел на вторую же ночь, чтобы побыть с тобой. Вот уж действительно чертовски крепко сшиты, думалось мне. Никакие дополнительные нитки не нужны…

Альфред усмехнулся себе под нос. Он уловил метафору в ее словах.

— Быть пришитым просто отвратительно в такие моменты. Какими угодно нитками, — сказал он.

— Вот уж точно, — согласилась Магда. — Особенно когда сам не знаешь, что это за нитки такие.

— Но какие бы они ни были, их чаще всего лучше не пытаться обрезать раз и навсегда, — заметил Альфред.

— Ой, сгинь, — фыркнула Магда, и юноша тихо рассмеялся, закрывая блокнот и прижимая его к себе. — Некоторые нитки даже гнилыми не порвешь, как ни старайся. И вообще, наш разговор не кажется тебе слишком уж странным?

— Как ты уже сказала, я крепко сшит с сыном графа-вампира, в чей замок я пришел со своим эксцентричным наставником-вампирологом с целью спасти девушку, которая больше всего на свете любит губки и ванны с пеной, и в чьем замке я остался после того, как оказался обращен сам.

— Да уж, — покачала головой девушка. — Но это, по крайней мере, не так скучно, как быть обращенной по собственной глупости хозяином таверны, в которой ты работала, который приставал к тебе добрые несколько лет и про которого ты не знаешь что и думать… ах, и чья дочь, любящая губки и ванны с пеной, стала причиной обращения твоего друга-студента, который пришел в замок графа-вампира, к которому она сбежала, со своим эксцентричным наставником-вампирологом и так далее, и тому подобное.

— По-моему, это еще более жутко, — признался Альфред, усмехаясь. — Столько родственных связей тут замешано.

— Точно, — хмыкнула Магда и, когда Альфред тоже свесил ноги, положила голову к нему на плечо.

— Как думаешь, — начала она, — как бы ты отреагировал на Герберта теперь, доведись тебе снова встретить его в первый раз?

— Вряд ли мне когда-либо доведется встретить кого-то похожего, — отозвался Альфред. — Но… не знаю. Может, я бы отвечал более остроумно, но в остальном вряд ли что-то изменилось бы. Он все такой же красивый, а его комментарии все так же меня смущают, просто… в немного другом ключе. К тому же, я и так уже пообещал ему танец на следующем балу.

— Ты пообещал? — удивленно и радостно охнула Магда. — Умница! Что же, теперь я с нетерпением буду ждать это грандиозное событие! И ты… не боишься, что вокруг будут все эти проснувшиеся гости?

— Ну, не думаю, что просыпающиеся раз в год посланцы прошлых веков вообще должны влиять на мои решения, — пожал плечами юноша. — И на мое состояние.

— Герберт, — с серьезным видом обратилась к нему девушка, — слушай, я давно уже поняла, что это ты прячешься под личиной нашего милого Альфреда. Прекрати.

Они просидели вместе еще какое-то время, прежде чем Магда поцеловала его в щеку, соскочила с подоконника и ушла. Альфред неловко потер место поцелуя ладонью, вздыхая и вновь открывая блокнот. Новая запись начиналась размышлениями о чувствах и сводилась к его безмерной тоске по Герберту. На полях он от нечего делать нарисовал клыки, летучих мышей, парочку бантиков, что было ему несвойственно, и несколько раз написал имя, которое замерло у него на губах.

 _«Где же ты?_  — подумал Альфред, водя рукой по завитушке на конце „т“. —  _Почему ты не возвращаешься?»_

Он провел в галерее почти всю ночь, исписывая блокнот то цитатами любимых авторов, то накрепко выученными формулами, а то и целыми задачами, на решение которых раньше тратил час, а сейчас — десять минут. Теперь и в спальне Герберта ему спалось скверно, он проснулся посреди дня и, плюнув на попытки погрузиться обратно в блаженное забвение, вышел вон. Он собирался спуститься вниз и, может, выпить крови, чтобы к вечеру голова не начала кружиться, однако его внимание привлекло эхо шепота в конце коридора. Шепот этот раздавался как раз где-то в районе графского кабинета.

Медленно и осторожно Альфред стал продвигаться вперед, чтобы не спугнуть ничего и никого, кто мог бы там оказаться.

—…ты, черт дери, не имел права так поступать со мной. Снова! — услышал он громкий шепот.

 _«Герберт!»_  — пронеслось у Альфреда в голове, и он едва не сорвался с места, но силой удержал себя, продолжая продвигаться к углу крадучись, не создавая лишнего шума, не тревожа ни одну пылинку, что летала в воздухе.

— У нас обоих есть те воспоминания, которые приводят нас в ужас, и я _знаю_ , как тяжело переживать все заново, но это был. _Не тот. Чертов. Случай_ , — прошипел Герберт. Тон его был резким и отчаянным. — Ты ведь знаешь, как я ненавижу, когда ты уходишь, и закрываешь двери, и скрываешься ото всех. Неужели тебе так сложно поговорить, а не безмолвно страдать там, причиняя страдания _и мне_? Отец?

На долю секунды все стало тихо.

— Отец!!! — крикнул Герберт так, что, казалось, стены замка задрожали от его голоса.

Альфред метнулся к повороту и резко развернулся. В коридоре уже никого не было, и лишь пылинки завивались в спирали в свете, льющемся из крохотной щелки между тяжелыми бордовыми занавесками. Этот яркая полоска солнечного света насмешливо смотрела на Альфреда с потолка, как бы поддразнивая его: «А что ты сделаешь с этим, что? Ха! Как бы не так! Ты ничего не можешь сделать. Как со мной, так и с ним».

Альфред сполз по стенке и закрыл глаза, плотно стиснув зубы. Ему срочно нужно было что-то придумать, но как вообще можно было здраво мыслить в этом чертовом коридоре на втором этаже, где, казалось, все его беды и случались? Отказ Сары, кошмар, побег от Герберта — и как он вообще смог догнать его так быстро, если даже не проскакивал в библиотеку?..

Юноша резко выпрямил спину, изумленно вперившись взглядом в противоположную стену. Даже если Герберт погнался за ним с использованием способностей, он бы заметил движение у входа: сидел лицом к двери. Но если графский сын не использовал коридор, он должен был использовать что-то еще. А в библиотеку ему нужно было попасть из…

Вы, должно быть, шутите.

Альфред поднялся на ноги и поспешил в ту комнату, от которой он никаких сюрпризов уже и не ждал. Влетев туда на полной скорости и едва не поскользнувшись, он принялся внимательно рассматривать стены на предмет каких-либо странностей, и черт дери, странность обнаружилась: там, где сходились два элемента декора, угадывалась тонкая-тонкая щелка. Присмотревшись, Альфред увидел чуть поодаль такую же, и расстояние между ними было лишь немного меньше, чем от одного края обычной двери до другого. Он постучал. Ничего. Потянул. Ничего. Толкнул. Снова ничего. Прищурившись, юноша попробовал сделать что-нибудь с рельефным узором, и совершенно случайно нажал на едва выдающуюся вперед часть. Потайная дверь поддалась неохотно, но почти бесшумно: ее нижняя грань была слегка приподнята над полом, что можно было принять за трещину от времени.

— Чертовы ванные! — выдохнул Альфред, заглядывая в узкий темный коридор.

Решив, что терять больше нечего, юноша протиснулся внутрь и затворил дверь за собой. Его глаза практически мгновенно привыкли к еще большей темноте, и Альфред увидел, что ход убегает далеко вперед, но спешить не стал. Вместо этого он принялся рассматривать левую стену, для верности скользя по ней пальцами. Когда они натолкнулись на небольшое препятствие в виде еще одной крохотной щелки, он победно усмехнулся и остановился, нащупывая другую ручку. Она обнаружилась в самом низу, и расправиться с ней оказалось труднее. Должно быть, в те времена, когда потайные ходы использовались обитателями замка по назначению, технология была еще более заумной.  
За следующей потайной дверью обнаружилась лестница, и, если Альфред правильно прикинул место, в котором он находился, вела она как раз к тому окошку, за которым они с Магдой так пристально наблюдали все это время. Он без лишних раздумий отправился наверх. Стремительно перескочив еще одну полоску солнечного света, которая как раз была пропущена сюда тем самым окошком, Альфред преодолел остаток пути и вскоре оказался перед простой, но крепкой деревянной дверью.

Он в нерешительности остановился, не зная, как ему поступить: войти без предупреждения или постучать. В конце концов, Герберта там могло вообще не быть, и это глупое сердце снова обманывало Альфреда, но ему так сильно, так отчаянно хотелось верить, что он не ошибается.

Вздохнув поглубже, Альфред налег на ручку, и она поддалась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как же странно было писать главу, в которой Герберт большую часть времени присутствовал только косвенно. Фух-х-х...  
> олл зе лав хх
> 
> P.S. омигод, до Альфреда дошло


	14. Chapter XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание!  
> Данная глава не является пропагандой любых форм ненависти к себе, а также наркотиков и прочих дурманящих веществ. Их употребление вредит здоровью и НЕ решает никаких проблем.  
> И любите себя такими, какие вы есть, потому что вы прекрасны, котятки!
> 
> Да, глава маленькая, но говорит многое, и я призываю читать ее ночью и в кроватке, чтобы прочувствовать лучше, но это так, мои рекомендации. Я всех вас очень люблю, энджой хх

Герберт сидел у противоположной стены, обхватив колени руками, и смотрел куда-то в невидимую точку, совершенно не реагируя ни на что вокруг. Он практически не дернулся, когда дверь скрипнула, и улыбнулся слишком холодно, слишком цинично, кивая на место напротив себя. Его глаза смотрели словно сквозь Альфреда.

— Так ты наконец нашел мое скромное убежище, — сказал он не своим голосом. — Что ж, присаживайся.

Когда волна радости и облегчения от того, что Герберт наконец был перед ним, схлынула, Альфред позволил себе немного оглядеться. Помещение было весьма тесным, а занавески, как и любую другую комнату, делали его еще меньше, зрительно сокращая пространство. Кроме двух выступов-сидений у окна здесь был лишь простой стандартных размеров гроб, в котором валялась пара подушек, рядом стояли две пустые бутылки из-под того самого вина. Сам Герберт был одет просто и чересчур мрачно и блекло, словно хотел слиться с окружающей его обстановкой. Несмотря на то, что он не позволил себе выглядеть неухоженным, по его виду все равно было понятно, что у него нет настроения выдумывать что-то со своей внешностью. И смотрел Герберт как-то очень враждебно, хоть и без злобы. От такого взгляда хотелось где-нибудь спрятаться и после неделю зализывать раны.

И все равно это был он. Красивый, статный, высокий, с чарующим голосом, который, правда, приобрел резкие интонации, какие ему совершенно не шли. Не шли даже больше, чем ужимки. И в то же время Альфреда охватил новый приступ внутреннего жара.

Прежде чем начать говорить, он, следуя совету Шагала, сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, чтобы лишний раз не раздражать Герберта своим заиканием. Тот выглядел так, словно готов был взорваться от любой осечки.

— Я волновался за тебя, — сказал Альфред тихо и без упрека. — Ты все это время был здесь?

— Да, — ответил Герберт, — но я иногда поглядывал за вами из окна. Ты чудесно сыграл, кстати. И передай Магде, что если она еще раз решит, что лезть вверх по стене, где почти не за что зацепиться, хорошая идея, то пусть подумает еще раз.

— Передам, вот только… ты ведь, может, мог бы сделать это и сам? — предположил юноша несмело. — Мы все скучаем и не понимаем, что произошло, и без тебя везде очень одиноко…

— Сказать, что произошло? — резко перебил его Герберт. Его глаза полыхнули недобрым огнем. — Мой отец с перевернутыми понятиями того, как нужно справляться со своими демонами, и полоумной идеей, будто все плохое вокруг случается именно из-за его ошибок, в то время как одна-единственная ошибка — это вся эта чертова ситуация!

Он с яростью стукнул кулаком по мозаичному полу, и по гладкой поверхности пошли трещины. Герберт этого будто бы даже и не заметил, и отвернулся, вперившись злобным взглядом в занавески. Альфред уже начал бояться, что сейчас ткань загорится, и им обоим придется спасаться.

— А дело в том, — продолжил Герберт, — что так происходит не в первый раз. Он просто уходит, запирается и оставляет других разбираться самих, оставляет _меня_ разбираться самого, а ведь он, черт возьми, помнит, во что это вылилось, он знает, как это чертовски тяжело, он сам испытал последствия на себе! Разве можно после такого просто… Ненавижу! — воскликнул он.

Альфред продолжал изумленно смотреть на Герберта, чувствуя, как атмосфера злости и отчаяния окутывает и его самого. Вокруг них закручивался вихрь ненависти и отчуждения, который невидимым щитом не пропускал сюда ни одного положительного чувства. Этими нехорошими, жестокими эмоциями были пропитаны стены, воздух, одежда графского сына, его губы, руки, взгляд…

— А во что это вылилось? — еще тише, чем раньше, спросил Альфред.

Почему-то он боялся ответа.

Герберт взглянул на него снова, вздохнул и усмехнулся себе под нос той едкой ухмылкой, с какой обычно говорят самые обидные слова на свете.

— Ты ведь никогда не слышал о том, как я был обращен, верно? — спросил он и, получив в ответ кивок, хмыкнул снова. — Ну, полагаю, времени у нас достаточно.

По спине Альфреда пробежали мурашки. Он вжался спиной в стену за собой и сглотнул, наблюдая за тем, как Герберт неспешно потягивается, разминает шею и усаживается в удобную позу, устроив руку на согнутом колене. На его лице не отражалось ничего кроме насмешки, непонятно к кому относящейся.

— Мой отец, — промолвил Герберт, — имеет дурную привычку надолго уходить в себя, если найдет подходящий предмет для угнетающих его рассуждений. Но речь пойдет далеко не о причине, по которой он отдалился от меня тогда или сейчас, а о том, как переживал это я. В малом возрасте мне немногое было понятно, но страх уже тогда закрадывался в мою душу: отец мог неделями не выходить из своих покоев и не отвечал на зов. Он словно переставал воспринимать этот мир и слышал лишь то, что происходило внутри него. И я никогда бы не стал говорить, что это неважно, что он переживал по пустякам, но, как ни нужны мы себе сами, другие в нас нуждаются тоже.

Молодой человек помолчал.

— Мне было восемнадцать, когда я столкнулся с необходимостью принять множество решений, которые должны были навсегда изменить мою жизнь. Это большая ответственность и большой груз. Кто-то, кто точно знает, на что способен, чего хочет и как собирается этого добиться, справляется с этой самой ответственностью легко, вот только подобных людей в мире единицы. Другим приходится сложнее. Отец ясно дал понять, что не желает видеть меня вампиром, а потому я, к тому же, унаследовал от него обязанность хранить будущее семьи фон Кролок. И я от всего своего сердца хотел быть достойным человеком, человеком, который заслуживает уважения, любви, гордости, счастья, в конце концов, но категорически не знал, что с собой делать. Закрывать на это глаза мне представлялось невозможным. Осознание того, что оправдать возложенные на меня надежды нельзя, было очень болезненным. Мне казалось, что я напрасно потерял время, что у меня его практически не осталось, что я недостаточно хорош ни в одном деле, но была в моей никчемной жизни еще одна подробность, самая гадостная из всех, которая мне ее отравляла. И если ты когда-либо думал, хоть на секундочку, что мне было так просто принять себя, то ты крупно ошибаешься.

Альфред никогда не думал так и не позволил бы себе так думать, но от тона Герберта он сразу почувствовал себя тысячу раз виноватым. Герберт словно находил этот безмолвный упрек во всех, кого встречал, и разубедить его в данный момент было невозможно.

— Мне не было легко. Со всех сторон я слышал о том, какой гадостью являюсь, как это отвратительно, как неестественно, как… богопротивно, — выплюнул Герберт. — Каждый день эти голоса звучали в моей голове и напоминали мне о том, что я никогда, никогда не смогу быть счастлив, что бы ни делал, потому что я противен всему человеческому, потому что любые чувства, которые мне дозволено испытывать, будут ложью, а настоящие… Настоящие будут хуже лжи. Я, воспитанный на чудесных историях о великой любви, едва переносил это. Я боялся себя, когда испытывал нежный трепет к своей первой любви. Я ненавидел себя, когда чувствовал наслаждение от первой ночи не с ним, но с кем-то похожим. Я презирал себя за то, что не могу понять, что мне нужно. И как раз тогда, словно было недостаточно, умер наставник, и некому больше было заполнять мои мысли чем-то светлым и теплым. Остался лишь папа. Незадолго до кончины профессора он впервые за долгое время закрыл двери снова, и однажды вечером я пришел к этим дверям в надежде, что смогу отворить их прежде срока. Я, как всегда, начал с робких просьб, прильнул к щелке щекой, осторожно позвал его. Опуская лишь некоторые подробности из страха быть отвергнутым, я рассказал о своих терзаниях и добавил, что сейчас мне больше всего нужен он, мой отец, с его ласковыми руками, мудрыми мыслями и спокойным голосом, который единственный мог унять бурю, что бушевала в моем сердце, ведь я и правда нуждался во всем этом как никогда. О, как сильна была моя надежда и как быстро она разбилась об эти чертовы двери, когда я начал колотить в них после долгого молчания. Мой голос визжал, клокотал и срывался и оттого казался мне жалким, и оттого я еще больше ненавидел себя и все вокруг. Со всей силой, что во мне была, я кричал, но крик этот постепенно перестал вырываться из моего горла, подавляемый сжимающейся вокруг меня тишиной. Я ослабевшими руками продолжал стучать по двери, чувствуя, как горят костяшки пальцев и ладони, и постепенно съехал на пол, лбом прислонясь к косяку. Мне было так противно от него и от себя самого… Я перевернулся и сел на холодном полу. Мои нервы словно торчали наружу, оголенные и кровоточащие. Все летело к чертям. Тот, кто был моей первой любовью, женился. Наставник умер. Отец не слышал. Я остался один, слабый, бесполезный, никчемный, неправильный. И тогда глупый Герберт фон Кролок постарался забыться по всем правилам тогдашнего «высшего света». Вино, прочие хмельные напитки, дурманящие вещества разного действия — все это шло в ход и, конечно, не помогало. Я, как животное в предсмертной агонии, метался между клешней своей погибели, и мои попытки выбраться на самом деле лишь усугубляли мое положение. И однажды мне подвернулось что-то новое, только вошедшее в моду, непроверенное. Я принял лишь немного больше, чем надо, а дальше… Дальше все было как в тумане. Меня куда-то перетащили, потом еще куда-то, потом еще, а лучше не становилось, все лишь плыло и визжало так, что у меня закладывало уши и болела голова. Я думал, что сейчас засну навсегда и никогда больше не увижу отца. Передо мной пронеслись самые яркие воспоминания, что успели еще задержаться в моей голове. Смех мамы. Улыбка профессора. Городской праздник. Первый самостоятельный выезд на лошади. Отец дарит мне книгу по философии, и мы потом долго беседуем о ее содержании в увитой плющом беседке. Вот так бесславно я и должен был уйти…

Альфред крепче стиснул пальцы на своих коленях и судорожно вздохнул, сжимаясь все больше и больше по мере того, как рассказ подходил к концу. Герберт говорил об этих ужасах и страданиях с таким искренним презрением, что атмосфера вокруг них становилась совсем уж невыносимой.

— Но я открыл глаза, — хрипло резюмировал Герберт. — И надо мной сидел отец. Он плакал, гладя меня по волосам, и все спрашивал, зачем я все это делал. Он никогда передо мной не плакал. В тот момент я и сам ужаснулся тому, как жил последние несколько месяцев. Я принялся шептать извинения, прижался к его груди, расцеловал в щеки, говоря, что все обошлось, что моя громадная ошибка каким-то чудесным образом не сломала жизнь мне и ему, но… тут я почувствовал голод. Его нельзя было сравнить с тем голодом, который я испытывал раньше, потому что все, чего мне хотелось, была кровь, запах которой забрался мне в нос. Я попытался определить, откуда идет дразнящий меня аромат, поднес руку к шее. Она была мокрой. Отведя пальцы от нее, я посмотрел на них и потерял дар речи. Моя дрожащая рука была измазана в крови. Внезапно становление вампиром оказалось лучшей участью для меня: так я мог быть честным. Во всем. И я ценю то, что стал им, но ненавижу то, как стал. И каждый раз, когда отец так делает — это словно все то же самое повторяется вновь: я сижу совершенно один на холодном полу, изнывая от собственного бессилия, а затем по своей слабости совершаю эти жуткие ошибки и… Да, вот так. Можешь считать меня эгоистом за то, что я виню отца в своих дурных воспоминаниях и такой ненужной необходимости переживать их снова, мне все равно. Если он хочет раз за разом погружаться в свое одиночество, не мне ему мешать, но он просто… он просто не имеет права обрекать на одиночество меня.

В знак окончания рассказа Герберт цокнул языком и презрительно усмехнулся, смотря Альфреду прямо в глаза. Все его существо так и кричало о том, что сейчас он не выговаривал душу, но даже бросал ему вызов, вызов тому, кто заведомо проиграл. Альфред вдруг ощутил острое желание заплакать, так разительно отличались его ожидания от встречи с Гербертом от того, что происходило здесь сейчас. Нет, это был не тот Герберт, который называл его маленьким защитником и улыбался ему в лунном свете, это была его восковая маска, слишком толстая, потекшая от ядовитого гневного огня и оттого уродливая и неприятная, которую кто-то странным образом прикрепил так, что было незаметно.

— Я… я сожалею, — выдавил он из себя, пытаясь использовать заминку, чтобы подобрать нужные слова.

— Конечно, ты сожалеешь, — сказал Герберт, прежде чем Альфред успел промолвить еще хоть что-то. — Конечно.

В его голосе слышалась горечь, но больше — издевка над неловко сжавшимся, запинающимся юношей, который еще недавно был для него предметом умиления. В глубине души понимая и надеясь, что в Герберте говорила обида, Альфред чувствовал себя обманутым. А может, это Герберт так чувствовал себя? Молодой человек уже не мог отличить собственные эмоции от чужих, так сильно воздух в этой комнате влиял на него. Он бы отдернул шторы и подставил лицо ветру, да снаружи еще ярко светило солнце. Хотя, может, это сейчас было меньшее зло?

— Я тебе не враг, — сказал он как можно тверже. — Я говорю это от чистого сердца.

— Благодарю покорно, — устало отозвался Герберт, рассматривая свои ногти.

Сжав руки в кулаки, Альфред нахмурился.

— Почему ты так разговариваешь со мной? Я лишь пришел сюда, потому что волновался и хотел помочь, хотел разобраться. Я не пытаюсь обвинить тебя в чем-то или упрекнуть, Герберт, ты дорог мне и…

— Отцу я тоже дорог, — хмыкнул Герберт, — наверное. И, тем не менее, он продолжает раз лет в сорок заставлять меня чувствовать себя…

— Знаешь что?! — вскинулся Альфред, вскакивая с места и гневно глядя на невозмутимое лицо своего собеседника. — Это _ты_ еще утверждаешь, что он так несправедливо с тобой поступает?! Вы _оба_ так поступаете! Ушли, попрятались по своим углам, оставляя _нас_ волноваться и гадать, что произошло, оставляя _нам_ эту чертову тишину, чтобы мы сломались тоже, и вас совершенно не волновало, что будет с _нами_. И если уж тебя так задевает, что он покинул тебя в тот момент, когда был тебе особенно нужен, то какого черта… Какого черта _ты_ поступаешь так _со мной_?!

Лицо Герберта удивленно вытянулось, словно до этого момента он не осознавал сходства своего состояния с состоянием своего отца, и хоть удивление это было, в сущности, искренним, Альфреду оно показалось еще большей насмешкой. На последних словах его голос тоже сорвался, а уголки глаз защипало, и Альфред ринулся к двери, уже не глядя на Герберта. Кажется, он сорвал ее с петли, но юноша не замечал ничего ни перед собой, ни позади себя. Он, поглощенный собственными эмоциями, уже совершенно не восхитительными, быстро преодолел расстояние до потайной двери. Пыльный воздух библиотеки показался ему необычайно свежим по сравнению с воздухом в башне, и он вздохнул полной грудью, прежде чем выйти прочь. Нет, книги не могли успокоить его сейчас.

Он хотел было со всей силы ударить ногой по двери кабинета Графа, мимо которой проходил, но передумал и с раздраженным шипением отправился дальше. В его голове роились тысячи мыслей, одна острее и горше другой, о том, что он мог бы сейчас сказать Графу, однако какая-то другая часть Альфреда и говорить ни о чем не хотела.

Понемногу, правда, его запал пропадал, и ему на смену приходило сожаление. Он не должен был так срываться на Герберта, когда тот и сам был не в лучшем состоянии. Разве можно было отреагировать на тупое рядовое «я сожалею» как-то иначе? Почему он, дурак, не подумал подольше, прежде чем открыть рот? Разве имел он, Альфред, право судить кого-то за тон, с которым этот кто-то делился с ним очень откровенной деталью своей жизни?  
Альфред упал уже на свою кровать, уставившись в потолок, и глубоко вздохнул. События, пересказанные ему Гербертом, никак не желали укладываться в его голове. Пропустив историю через свое сознание снова, юноша почувствовал, как его берет невероятная тоска. Теперь, когда он не слышал этого резкого, насмешливого голоса, каждая фраза казалась Альфреду пропитанной печалью.

Он немного поерзал на простынях, уже не надеясь заснуть, и стал прислушиваться к звукам снаружи. Если кто-то и оказался встревожен криком Герберта, то уже успел проверить этаж, а коли к нему заглядывали и не нашли его — что ж, он не был виноват.

В конце концов, Альфред все-таки увидел Герберта, и пусть душевного облегчения ему это не принесло (скорее, напротив), он убедился в том, что этот экстравагантный и переменчивый вампир, по крайней мере, не является его выдумкой. Эта темная, угрюмая сторона графского сына тревожила Альфреда: она казалась ему весьма неестественной, словно прежде чем выпустить ее наружу, Герберт сам грубо изменял ее, подгоняя под какой-то неведомый Альфреду стандарт.

Альфред корил себя и за то, что ушел. Он вдруг понял, что тоже оставил Герберта в одиночестве, причем сразу после его невеселой истории, в которой он ясно дал понять, как ненавидит быть один. Альфред перевернулся на бок лицом к занавешенному окну и вперился взглядом в тяжелые складки. Ему было совестно, что он не приложил к их беседе больше усилий. Герберт изначально не был тем, кому бы помогла пара слов и миска с супом, и только Альфред был виноват в том, что не оказался готовым к этому. Тихонько цокнув языком на самого себя, молодой человек напряг мышцы, чтобы приподнять себя над матрасом. Нужно было встать и снова пойти к нему, извиниться, попытаться сказать что-то снова…

Его тяжелые раздумья прервал тихий скрип двери.

— Альфред? — тихо позвал Герберт. Его голос был мягким и неуверенным, совсем не таким, как еще недавно.

Альфред замер, не решаясь оглянуться или ответить, словно это могло спугнуть Герберта и испортить все еще больше. Он лишь надеялся, что тот не разозлится снова и не сорвется прочь. Его надежды оправдались. Матрас медленно прогнулся под дополнительным весом: Герберт опустился на край кровати. Комната вновь погрузилась в напряженное молчание.

— Извини меня, — сказал Герберт наконец. Альфред никогда не слышал, чтобы он говорил таким тоном: виноватым и печальным. — Я… Альфред, ты ведь понимаешь, как сильно вы с Магдой изменили привычный здесь ход вещей, правда? И если вам сейчас приходится привыкать к новой сущности, то нам… мне нужно привыкать к тому, что теперь здесь не только я, отец и Куколь. До того, как вы появились… До того, как _ты_ появился… я справлялся со всем этим в одиночку. Злость, насмешка, презрение к своей грусти — это единственная, черт возьми, защита, которая у меня есть. Она гнетет меня и душит, но отступить от нее для меня уже очень сложно. И я думаю, что действовал единственным возможным способом, но если этим я обидел тебя, если это заставит тебя отвернуться от меня…

Тишину прорезал совершенно незнакомый Альфреду звук. Он был странным и казался совершенно инородным, потому что такой грустный и отчаянный всхлип просто не мог принадлежать Герберту. Альфред резко сел на кровати, полный страха и неверия. В тот момент, когда их взгляды встретились, все внутри него перекувырнулось. В уголках прекрасных светлых глаз Герберта постепенно скапливались слезы, и он прикусил губу, смотря на Альфреда так, словно ожидал приговора, словно думал, что сейчас его могут отвергнуть и прогнать.

Громко охнув, Альфред без раздумий подался вперед и потянул Герберта на себя, заставляя его облокотиться к себе на грудь. Тонкие пальцы вцепились в ткань его рубашки. Некоторое время они оба оставались неподвижны. Все началось с легкой дрожи под ладонями Альфреда, которая постепенно становилась все сильнее и сильнее, пока Герберт окончательно не затрясся в его объятиях. Из его груди вырвался еще один всхлип, и еще один, и еще, и он заплакал, прижавшись к Альфреду так крепко, как мог. Его всегда улыбающийся Герберт, Герберт, который восторженно рассказывал о самых смешных глупостях, Герберт, который, казалось, всегда должен был излучать лишь радость и энтузиазм, Герберт, который еще недавно буквально плевался ядом, внезапно стал уязвимым, и забитым, и отчаявшимся. Он рыдал так, словно его разрывало изнутри от всех тех страданий и боли, что Герберт так старался закрыть в себе все это время. Альфреду хотелось выбежать из комнаты: слышать это, чувствовать это было просто _невыносимо_ , однако он лишь крепче прижимал Герберта к себе.

— Я так устал быть один, — всхлипнул Герберт и сжался еще сильнее, словно пытаясь подавить боль в своем сердце.

— Я знаю, — шепнул Альфред в его волосы.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы это кончилось.

— Я знаю.

— Я не хочу плакать и чувствовать себя так отвратительно, _быть_ отвратительным.

— Ты не отвратителен.

Ему было так стыдно, что он не замечал этого раньше и даже не пытался. Из двоих фон Кролоков Граф всегда был тем, кто наиболее вероятно испытывал не самые лучшие эмоции, а Герберт… Герберт был вихрем блесток и цветов, Герберт смеялся и пел на французском языке, Герберт танцевал, и все это время Герберту было больно, гадко, одиноко, а Альфред ни разу даже не задумался. Юноша зажмурился и носом уткнулся в макушку Герберта, чувствуя, как слезы подступают к его глазам тоже. Он погладил его по спине и оставил поцелуй на волосах. Герберт сжался как от удара. Он будто забыл, что ласковые прикосновения могут доставаться ему, и теперь боялся их. Альфред осторожно отстранил его от себя и обхватил его лицо руками, пальцами проводя по мокрым щекам. Герберт смотрел на него беспомощно и жалобно, и его нижняя губа подрагивала в преддверии нового приступа слез. В его глазах было столько боли и обиды, но там, среди густой пелены печали, лучилась слабая надежда. Альфред прижался к его лбу губами. Это было очень заботливое и ласковое прикосновение, которое не поддавалось никакому литературному описанию и правда говорило больше, чем тысяча слов. Альфред так же нежно поцеловал Герберта в щеку и снова прижал его к себе, укачивая, как маленького ребенка. Постепенно всхлипы утихали, и спустя какое-то время Герберт лишь шмыгал носом, немного елозя у Альфреда на груди. Слезы на его ресницах скопились в крошечные капельки и теперь украшали их, как крохотные бриллианты. С его губ слетел вздох облегчения. Герберт осторожно потерся щекой о плечо Альфреда и носом уткнулся к нему в шею, щекоча кожу трепещущими ресницами. Альфред нежно обнял его и своей щекой прислонился к светлой макушке, прикрывая глаза. Его свободная рука нащупала руку Герберта, и их пальцы вновь переплелись, на этот раз в безмолвном обещании поддержки и защиты.

— Прости, что я сказал так мало, — шепнул Альфред. — На душе у меня таится гораздо больше, но мне еще нужно учиться превращать это в слова и произносить их вслух. Но я… я думаю, что тебе больше не нужно злиться. Да, знаю, мы не можем заставить кого-то чувствовать себя по-другому, если он сам этого не хочет, просто… Я всегда готов быть рядом с тобой. А Магда приготовит тебе твой любимый десерт, ты только ее попроси. Мы устроимся в твоей комнате, можем хоть целую ночь оттуда не вылезать, разговаривать и… все что только захочешь.

Герберт громко шмыгнул носом, но, судя по ощущениям, его губы сложились в робкую слабую улыбку.

— Спасибо.

Он звучал уставшим. Альфред поцеловал Герберта в макушку.

— Спи, — шепнул он. — Я буду здесь, с тобой.


	15. Chapter XV

Этим днем Альфреду ничего не снилось. Сквозь пелену чуткого сна он ощущал лишь мягкость под своей щекой и гибкое тело в своих объятиях. Когда вечером юноша открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что ничто из этого не имеет отношения к его фантазиям.

Герберт мирно спал у него под боком, доверчиво прижавшись к нему всем телом. Его слезы успели высохнуть, и теперь он выглядел расслабленным и лишь немного печальным, но спокойным. Его рука так и не отпустила руку Альфреда и, казалось, лишь укрепила хватку, когда молодой человек попытался принять более удобное положение. Альфред не мог не улыбнуться: Герберт снова был тут, не злой, не угрюмый, не чужой, а вполне себе свой, с его безмятежным сном, особой любовью к любого рода прикосновениям и без всякого уважения к личному пространству. Трепеща перед этой умиротворенной красотой, юноша осторожно отнял руку от спины Герберта и провел ей по его волосам, убирая их назад. Альфреду хотелось нашептать ему на ухо обо всех своих чувствах, но он приберег это до более подходящего момента. Сейчас было время безмолвно любоваться. Теперь, когда он наконец-то был честен с собой, Герберт представлялся ему в новом, особенном свете, еще более прекрасный и близкий как никогда. Его мягкие губы, длинные ресницы, доверительное выражение лица — все в нем умиляло Альфреда и заставляло его улыбаться пуще прежнего, словно какой-то особенно замечательный праздник в этом году наступил раньше обычного.

И в то же время Герберту все еще было грустно, и Альфред пообещал себе, что сделает все возможное, чтобы привести его в прежнее веселое расположение, если оно, конечно, хоть когда-нибудь существовало. Прежде всего он должен был выгадать все так, чтобы одновременно дать Герберту пространство и не оставлять его одного, и предупредить об этом других, чтобы они постарались тоже. Почему-то он не сомневался в своих друзьях: они точно будут рады помочь. Затем ему, наверное, стоило почаще смешить Герберта, потому что, во-первых, смех вообще служил лишь во благо, а во-вторых, Альфреду хотелось поскорее услышать, как тот смеется, снова. Потом им, конечно, не стоило разлучаться на время сна. Это целиком и полностью была его прихоть: слишком уж хорошо Альфреду было лежать вот так, обнимаясь, не будучи потревоженными никем и ничем.

Он не успел продумать четвертое действие, потому что Герберт на его плече зашевелился. Его длинные ресницы затрепетали, как крохотные крылышки, и вскоре в серо-зеленые глаза Альфреда смотрели серо-голубые. Сонная поволока довольно быстро сошла с них, однако оставила свой след, и Герберт будто бы не понимал, где находится и как здесь оказался. Через пару секунд, однако, в его взгляде проскользнуло узнавание, и он удивленно моргнул, рассматривая лицо Альфреда, что находилось так близко к его.

— Доброй ночи, — с неловкой улыбкой поздоровался Альфред. Его бесстрашная нежность немного поутихла и сосредоточилась на кончиках пальцев, которыми он осторожно гладил Герберта по голове.

Герберт взмахнул ресницами еще раз, словно не понимая сказанное им, а затем прочистил горло и ответил:

— Доброй.

Его голос был тихим и виноватым, и он все еще смотрел на Альфреда с долей боязни. Молодой человек даже не успел сказать слова утешения, когда Герберт подал голос снова.

— Альфред, прости меня. Я правда никогда не хотел бы разговаривать с тобой в таком тоне; в такие моменты я чувствую, будто весь мир против меня, и начинаю злиться, и мне кажется, что меня пытаются в чем-то обвинить, и…

— Эй, — столь же тихо ответил ему Альфред, — все в порядке. Я знаю, как это бывает, и, более того, знаю, как ты ко мне относишься, так что все в прошлом. Я не обижен, правда. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Легче, — отозвался Герберт, — но все еще… грустно.

— Хорошо, что ты честен со мной. Я рад, — промолвил Альфред и все же отодвинулся, ложась набок так, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне. — Это пройдет со временем, только больше не уходи, ладно? Разве что в случае крайней необходимости. А если он не наступит, давай просто… проводить время вместе. Гулять, играть на музыкальных инструментах, читать в библиотеке. Мы можем снова построить крепость, если захочешь.

— А можно сейчас?

— Конечно.

Альфред рывком сел на кровати и зашипел, щурясь. И все-таки голова немного зудела. Вытащив из шкафа все необходимое, он повернулся к Герберту и обнаружил его сидящим. На щеке графского сына красовался след от подушки, и он перевязывал волосы лентой, отчего Альфред заулыбался вновь, едва не роняя покрывала на пол. Пока он возводил «стены», Герберт строил «колонны», и их взгляды несколько раз пересекались, мешая Альфреду быстро отвечать на робкие вопросы Герберта о том, как идут дела в замке. Когда они оба легли в прежнее положение, Герберт глубоко вздохнул и приподнялся, подпирая щеку рукой.

— Я до того момента и не думал, что поступаю так же, как отец, — заметил он, слегка нахмурившись. — Знаешь, все рассказы о том, что дети порой становятся копиями своих родителей, казались мне чушью, и я говорил себе, что никогда таким не буду. Похоже, я ошибался.

— Но ведь до тебя еще можно достучаться, — возразил Альфред.

— Да, но до него ведь, на самом деле, тоже. — Герберт вздохнул снова. — Думаю, я и вполовину так сильно не злюсь, как наговорил вчера, потому что он ведь все-таки… такой же человек. Вот уже более трех сотен лет мы с ним стараемся полностью принять друг друга, и он в этом преуспел куда больше меня. Я так боялся сказать отцу о своих переживаниях, но когда рассказал, он меня понял. И знаешь, в тот момент оказалось, что куда больше всех этих «отклонений» отец презирает общество, которое их таковыми называет. И, может быть, вся моя злость — это своего рода грусть от того, что его просто нет рядом.

— Конечно, — кивнул Альфред и неловко (лишь потому, что положение было не очень удобным) погладил Герберта по щеке. — Все в этой ситуации правы и неправы по-своему, но ведь мы готовы простить друг другу ошибки, верно?

— Да, — хрипло ответил Герберт и улыбнулся. — Спасибо…

Подумав, он прибавил:

—… _mon chéri_.

— О, слава тьме, он вернулся!

— Уйди, — фыркнул Герберт и в противовес своим словам прижал Альфреда к своей груди, заставляя его обнять себя. Альфред тихо рассмеялся, лбом утыкаясь в шелковую рубашку.

Он был готов пролежать в кровати хоть всю ночь, но все-таки счел нужным спросить у Герберта, не хочет ли он повидать всех остальных после двухнедельного отсутствия. Хватка на его талии слегка сжалась, однако за этим последовал кивок.

— Только я должен привести себя в порядок, — предупредил Герберт и скоро скрылся за дверью.

Буквально через полчаса в нее протиснулся Куколь и со счастливой миной поднес Альфреду больший, чем обычно, кубок с оленьей кровью. Позволено ли ему было так распоряжаться общими запасами, юноша не знал, но горбун на вопрос о том, что они празднуют, лишь покачал головой и погладил молодого человека по волосам. Кажется, он хотел сказать, что Альфред заслужил. Когда юноша все же принял этот скромный дар, Куколь бросился убирать комнату. Осторожно отставив в сторону столбы из подушек и не тронув покрывала, горбун быстро застелил постель, подал Альфреду чистую рубашку, достал ему другую одежду, стоило юноше только открыть рот, сложил и забрал старую, начистил его ботинки и принес ему гребень. Удостоверившись в том, что Альфред больше ни в чем не нуждается, Куколь раздвинул в стороны темные шторы и открыл окна для проветривания. Заметив на столике пыльную вазу, он торжественно вскрикнул и поставил ее на поднос вместе с опустошенным кубком. Протянув Альфреду чистую салфетку, горбун поспешил прочь, но сделал знак, чтобы тот немного его подождал.

Минут через пятнадцать вернулся Герберт. Он был одет в довольно простую, но свежую одежду сливового оттенка, и от него пахло духами и пеной: по-видимому, молодой человек успел принять ванну.

— Что? — спросил он, вскинув бровь, поймав на себе взгляд Альфреда, который заканчивал укладывать свои непослушные волосы.

— Ничего, — фыркнул Альфред. — Подумал, что, должно быть, тебе теперь непривычно добираться до ванной дольше минуты. Ты ведь жил практически по соседству!

Герберт цокнул языком и закатил глаза, складывая руки на груди.

— Я имею в виду, серьезно? Ванная? Кому вообще нужен потайной коридор между ванной и библиотекой, да еще с выходом в башню?

— Фон Кролоки издавна были весьма… эксцентричными личностями, — ответил Герберт. — Но этот ход существовал не с самой постройки замка. Раньше он вел сразу в башню, и потайная дверь была в коридоре, но моя… прабабушка, которая очень любила принимать ванну, потребовала замуровать ее и изменить план потайных ходов под себя. Так как на это захолустье никогда никто не нападал и тайными коридорами все равно не пользовались, ее прихоть была исполнена. И вот…

— Как звали твою прабабушку? — прищурился Альфред.

— О, ее звали… О, нет, — выдохнул Герберт.

— Шутишь!

— Нет же!

— Я видел ее портрет?

— Думаю, да, даже два. Первый, на котором у нее роскошные прямые темные волосы и жемчужная нить, трижды опоясанная вокруг шеи, и второй, где она уже в летах, но так же красива. Там у нее еще фамильная диадема с рубинами…

— Только не говори, что та самая.

— О-о-о, как бы я желал этого не говорить.

— Просто беда с этими Сарами, — сказал Альфред.

Герберт тихонько рассмеялся.

— Ты совершенно прав, _liebling_.

Его слабый смешок лишь подкрепил в Альфреде веру в себя, и юноша приосанился, вслушиваясь в эти робкие звуки. Он не успел толком насладиться ими: снова явился Куколь. Счастливо улыбнувшись во весь рот, горбун гордо водрузил на стол вычищенную вазу с тем самым Черным принцем, который Альфред облюбовал в саду. Роза еще не распустилась до конца, но от нее шел очень тонкий и свежий аромат мокрых лепестков. Герберт удивленно вскинул брови. Куколь подбежал к Альфреду, рывком потянул его вниз и расцеловал в обе щеки. Эти поцелуи ощущались немного странно, но не плохо. Закончив, горбун приблизился к Герберту, смотря на него с неподдельным обожанием и ласково потерся о его руку. Графский сын с удовольствием погладил слугу по спутанным лохмам и, заставив того задержаться, расцепил самые неприятные колтуны.

— Ну вот, теперь ты у него в любимчиках, — протянул Герберт и покачал головой. — Обычно сперва ставят цветы мне.

— Я заслужил, разве нет? — ухмыльнулся Альфред, подходя к своему спутнику и, к удивлению последнего, предлагая ему свою руку.

— А не слишком ли много спеси для такого маленького мальчика? — прищурился Герберт.

— Вообще-то, я вечное грозное хищное существо, — заметил молодой человек, смело ловя его взгляд и вскидывая бровь в ответ.

— О, да, теперь я это вижу, — закатил глаза графский сын, но благосклонно, хоть и после недолгой заминки, взял Альфреда под руку.

Чувствовать, как Герберт снова идет с ним плечом к плечу, было приятно. Альфред пытался и никак не мог стереть с лица легкую счастливую улыбку, которая невольно появилась на его лице еще тогда, когда они оказались рядом у дверей. Единственным, что омрачало их шествие, было то, что в моменты молчания Герберт уходил в раздумья, и на его лице снова отражались грусть и беспокойство. Они не были настолько явными, как еще недавно, но Альфреду в принципе не нравилось видеть своего спутника таким. Он знал, что ничего не наладится в мгновение ока, но по-детски искренне надеялся на это в глубине души, и оттого ему было немного тяжко.  
Подходя к кухне, они услышали голоса Магды и Шагала. Вопреки всем ожиданиям, те не ругались; Магда что-то встревоженно доказывала, а мужчина ее успокаивал, хоть и без особого успеха.

—…и что я ему скажу?! Я зла, и рада, и мне страшно, и… Черт! — Магда выругалась еще, но гораздо грубее.

— Милая моя, ты ни на того, ни на другого не умеешь злиться по-настоящему, в отличие от меня. Просто… не нанеси никому увечий, и все будет хорошо.

— Нарвешься сейчас!

— Молчу-молчу.

Альфред счастливо вздохнул — они общались! — и тут же кинул обеспокоенный взгляд на Герберта. Тот нервно поправлял кружево на рукавах и то и дело хмурил брови, смотря на дверь.

Сколько же новых эмоций Альфреду довелось наблюдать за эти две недели!

Сомнений быть не могло: говорили про Герберта: Куколь наверняка им все рассказал, и теперь решался вопрос о том, как реагировать. Учитывая вспыльчивую и в то же время заботливую натуру Магды, ожидать можно было чего угодно. Герберт, казалось, был готов убежать в ту же секунду, но храбро устроил руку на ручке двери. Беззвучно посчитав до десяти, он прикрыл глаза и надавил, делая первый шаг и так и останавливаясь.

Проход в помещение был достаточно узким, но это не помешало Альфреду увидеть растерянное лицо Магды через плечо Герберта. Девушка стояла между ящиками с утварью, держа в руках льняное полотенце; ее волосы выглядели чуть более всклокоченными, чем обычно, а в глазах отражалось искреннее изумление вперемешку с непониманием. Альфред осторожно протиснулся поближе к проходу и попытался прочитать выражение лица Герберта. Тот выглядел удивленным тоже, удивленным и виноватым. Шагал стоял в самом дальнем углу кухни и настороженно переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое.

Магда сглотнула и стиснула полотенце покрепче.

— Наигрался в прятки? — спросила она железным тоном.

— Да, — тихо ответил Герберт.

— Отлично, — хмыкнула девушка и отошла к дальнему столу, делая вид, что читает старую книгу с рецептами.

Повисла напряженная тишина. Все ожидали скорее взрыва, ругани, упреков, но ничто из вышеперечисленного за этим лаконичным «отлично» не последовало. Герберт растерянно оглянулся на Альфреда, посмотрел на Шагала и затем снова на Магду. Она нависла над раскрытой книгой и не обращала внимание ни на кого, вперившись глазами в пожелтевшие страницы. Ее взгляд выражал угрюмое безразличие, но Альфред знал, что за ним кроется куда больше. Присмотревшись, он понял, что девушку слегка потряхивает и что она изо всех сил сжимает руками край стола, чтобы скрыть это.

Никто не решался двигаться с места, даже Шагал.

Герберт сделал еще один маленький шаг вперед.

—  _Tresor_? — позвал он взволнованно.

Тишина.

— Что?

Герберт прикусил губу.

— Прости меня, — сказал он. — Я не должен был оставлять вас здесь, но мне… Мне было очень грустно, и я не знал, как с этим справиться, но теперь думаю, что знаю, и поэтому я здесь, и, может… может, ты сможешь приготовить для меня те яблочные пирожные? Пожалуйста?

Дрожь в руках Магды усилилась и стала заметной, но она все равно держалась на месте, не отрывая взгляда от книги. В ней шла какая-то невероятная внутренняя борьба, и когда она закончилась, девушка шумно втянула воздух носом и оттолкнулась от стола.

— Да конечно, куда я денусь? — всхлипнула она, проносясь через всю кухню и падая в объятия Герберта.

Они оба тесно прижались друг к другу и осели на пол. Шагал, довольно ухмыляясь, похлопал Альфреда по плечу и был таков, скрываясь в темноте поворота. Магда бормотала что-то о том, что Герберт не посмеет больше так ее пугать, что она с него глаз не спустит и что задаст трепку Графу, как только он появится, а Герберт все соглашался, гладя девушку по голове. «Беспокойся тут из-за вас, дураков», — пробурчала Магда, отстраняясь. Она всхлипнула снова, протерла глаза, размазывая тушь, моргнула пару раз, убрала волосы за уши и наконец улыбнулась. Герберт кротко улыбнулся в ответ. Альфред вздохнул с облегчением.

— А ты! — Магда ткнула в Альфреда пальцем. — Ты мог бы и сказать мне о том, что додумался, где его искать!

— Да я как-то… и не думал ни о чем, — признался Альфред, почесывая в затылке. — Я решил проверить сразу, побежал и… вот.

На лице Магды снова появилась ее широкая знающая ухмылка, и Герберт даже вскинул бровь ей в тон. Смущенный двумя этими взглядами, Альфред что-то пробормотал и отмахнулся, переходя за стол и устраивая голову на сложенных руках. Магда хихикнула и, ласково потрепав Герберта по щеке, поднялась на ноги, отряхивая юбку.

— Ладно, разбойники, садитесь, сейчас я буду месить тесто.

Тут она начала болтать без умолку. Пока Магда рассказывала обо всем произошедшем в замке за последние две недели (рассказывать было особо нечего, но она, удивительным образом, умудрилась запомнить все в мельчайших подробностях) и периодически подкалывала Герберта его затворничеством, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Герберт лишь рассеянно улыбался, смотря куда-то в стол, и отвечал немного невпопад, но в остальном все было хорошо. Когда Магда не знала что сказать, она переводила взгляд на Альфреда в поисках помощи, и тот тоже вбрасывал несколько фраз со своего взгляда на произошедшее, и длинное повествование шло дальше. Оно закончилось как раз к тому моменту, когда тесто было готово, и, звонко шлепнув ложкой об стол, Магда с гордостью махнула рукой.

— Свободны!

— А ты не хочешь с нами? — спросил Альфред. — Я имею в виду, мы ведь совсем не возражаем против твоей компании, верно?

— Конечно, вы не возражаете, — фыркнула девушка. — Если бы возражали, я бы вам врезала, чтобы вправить мозги. Просто мне нужно заняться кремом.

Поймав глазами взгляд Альфреда, она придала своему лицу многозначительный вид.

— А чтобы крем получился лучше, ему нужно быть наедине со мной, — добавила Магда, делая акцент на каждом слове. — Он не потерпит никаких посторонних вибраций. Идите же.

— Кажется, я и правда снова здесь, — с ухмылкой заметил Герберт, поднимаясь со стула. — Куда мы?

— В би-и-и… давай погуляем? — предложил Альфред, столкнувшись с еще одним испытующим взглядом со стороны Магды. — Например, выйдем в сад, посмотрим на цветы.

— Я к вам потом присоединюсь, — пообещала девушка.

— Ну, хорошо, — протянул Герберт и с подозрением перевел взгляд с нее на Альфреда. — А вы уже понимаете друг друга без слов, как я погляжу. Есть повод для беспокойства?

— Только если боишься, что я начну эксплуатировать красавчика в своих грязных целях, — подмигнула Магда.

Они вышли в сад, и Герберт с энтузиазмом принялся исследовать его небольшие просторы, так как доселе мог делать это лишь с высоты своей башни. Деловито прохаживаясь вдоль ровно высаженных кустов и окидывая взглядом отдельные растения, молодой человек рассказывал Альфреду истории появления того или иного цветка в их «скромной обители» и сетовал на то, что некоторые сорта зиму все-таки не пережили. Куколь, который заканчивал обрезку, практически неотступно следовал за ними, с благоговением глядя на хозяина. Обернувшись на горбуна через плечо, Альфред улыбнулся одним уголком рта. Ему вдруг стало интересно, как выглядел он, когда смотрел на Герберта и не следил за собой.

Магда нашла их лишь двумя часами позже, когда они, перед этим все же отправившись в библиотеку, сидели в малой гостиной и обсуждали «К теории цвета»*. Не удосужившись даже снять ботинки, девушка плюхнулась на диван и закинула ногу на ногу, руку подкладывая под голову. Она не говорила ничего, но внимательно слушала юношей, и ей, по-видимому, было хорошо и так. Альфред с удивлением обнаружил, что беседа с Гербертом даже после этих двух недель складывалась на удивление легко. Ничего будто и не менялось.  
Чуть позже их нашел Шагал и тоже сел в круг, перетягивая внимание на себя. Дополняя речь ловкими шутками, он принялся рассказывать о событиях в деревне и о том, как идут дела у Ребекки. Это было скорее интересно Магде, и Альфред понимал, что, в сущности, мужчина для нее и говорит, но ему и самому хотелось узнать, как поживает мадам Шагал теперь, когда два совершенно разных мира для нее находились совсем рядом. Судя по рассказам Шагала, Ребекка привыкла довольно быстро и даже научилась использовать новое положение в своих целях: муж у нее теперь выполнял в два раза больше физической работы.

— Деревенским мужикам-то платить надо, — пояснил Шагал и с гордостью добавил: — Хорошо я ее научил!

— Вот уж точно, — усмехнулась Магда, подпирая щеку рукой. — Сейчас вот еще пообвыкнется и привлечет к делу нас. Я ей ничего делать не стану: отработала свое.

— А что вы сказали ей про Сару? — спросил Альфред вдруг. — Правду?

— В каком-то роде, — кивнул Шагал. — Сказал, что наша девочка путешествует. Не хватало еще и ей задаваться вопросом, где наша Сара сейчас и что с ней…

Он грустно вздохнул, качая головой. Герберт глянул в сторону Альфреда и, чтобы не заострять на грустной теме внимание, задал еще один вопрос.

— Ну, а как… мадам Шагал справляется с нравственной стороной вопроса? Я хочу сказать, мы весьма далеки от святости.

Альфред ответил ему благодарным взглядом и улыбнулся. Да, этого ему тоже не хватало. Герберт вел беседы гораздо лучше и умел выкрутиться куда искуснее, чем он сам. Графский сын быстро улыбнулся и вновь посмотрел на Шагала. Тот откашлялся и задумался.

— Хм-м-м… не спрашивал, друг мой. С моей точки зрения, неплохо справляется, но я могу у нее спросить.

— Спросите, — кивнул Герберт, сцепив руки в замок на коленях. — В конце концов, мне тоже очень интересно. И отцу будет тоже, — добавил он и хмыкнул себе под нос.

Магда покинула их снова и вскоре вернулась с большим подносом, на котором красовались маленькие аккуратные пирожные, от которых восхитительно пахло. Шлепнув Шагала по руке и наградив его сердитым взглядом, она опустила поднос на столик и поманила рукой Куколя. Тот пожаловал к ним с чашками и очень красивым чайничком с нарисованными на нем цветами. Это был первый раз на памяти Альфреда, когда они пили чай.  
Как и ожидалось, пирожные оказались очень вкусными. Магда разложила их по тарелкам и раздала каждому. Герберту она положила одно лишнее, выбирая самые красивые и с наибольшим количеством крема. Чай немного горчил из-за ненадлежащих условий хранения, но Куколь хрипло пообещал купить новый при первой же вылазке в город. Герберт взялся рассказывать о сортах чая, коллекционированием которых увлекался некоторое время назад. Глядя на то, как его изящные руки сжимают чашку с дымящимся напитком, Альфред захотел дотронуться до них и почувствовать, какими они были тогда, когда кожа Герберта еще была теплой.

Перед сном Герберт еще раз обнял Магду и поцеловал ее в висок.

Все это было настолько обыденно, что тихие всхлипы, возобновившиеся в безопасном пространстве спальни, немного выбили Альфреда из колеи. Герберт покачал головой, когда он присел к нему, обнимая за плечи.

— Нет, ничего, я просто… расчувствовался. Случается со мной после таких вот напряженных деньков, — пояснил он. — Я еще некоторое время побуду таким, а затем все снова станет как прежде, обещаю.

Альфред кивнул и позволил Герберту вновь поплакаться у себя на плече. В конце концов, ему было все равно, намокнет рубашка или нет. В этот раз Герберт плакал не так горько и по большей части лишь всхлипывал, позволяя Альфреду гладить себя по волосам, так что заснули они вполне мирно. Крепость вновь защитила их ото всего мира.

Понемногу жизнь возвращалась в свой привычный ритм. Магда с возвращением Герберта стала чуть менее строга к Шагалу, видимо на радостях, и вскоре количество ее шуточек по отношению к друзьям выросло где-то до привычного. Альфред и Герберт снова проводили друг с другом почти все время с той лишь разницей, что теперь именно Альфред больше проявлял инициативу. Очень скоро Герберт смягчился еще больше и попросил Куколя отнести отцу ароматного хлеба со специями. Магда сразу поняла, что он намерен делать, и на следующую же ночь испекла целый пирог. Отрезав самый большой кусок, она велела Куколю принести его к кабинету вместе с полуночной порцией крови.

В ту же ночь Альфред, собравшись на прогулку, зашел в комнату Герберта и застал его примеряющим летящую накидку с капюшоном, украшенную полупрозрачными цветами и бисером.

— Ах, я так давно ждал, чтобы снова ее надеть! — поделился с ним графский сын.

— Ты же не чувствуешь холода, — заметил Альфред. — Можешь носить ее круглый год.

— Но эта ткань считается летней, _mon chéri_ , — с укоризной сказал Герберт. — Нельзя просто взять и надеть ее без всякой причины.

— О, да, конечно, — закатил глаза Альфред, и в него полетела подушка.

Наконец-то Герберт смог показать Альфреду ту поляну в цвету, и это, к его чести, действительно было потрясающее зрелище. Луг казался усыпанным снегом или даже звездами, которые покрывали его целыми синевато-фиолетовыми в ночном свете сугробами, и юноша невольно вспомнил свой сон о погоне и поцелуе. Он не решался говорить с Гербертом о чувствах, но не потому, что боялся, а потому, что решил дать ему время оправиться, и это было непомерно сложно. Нежная и в то же время чувственная натура Альфреда упрямо требовала от него криков на весь мир, серенад и од, в то время как он старался вести себя как можно менее подозрительно и не трогать Герберта, пока тот приходит в себя.

В ночь, когда Герберт проснулся после первого сна без слез и когда Магда нарисовала на пироге грустное лицо с клыками и целиком отослала его Графу, они снова пришли на поле. Альфред, как и было обещано, заплел Герберту косу с цветами, а тот в свою очередь делал для него венок, выбирая самые крупные и свежие цветы. Герберт категорически отказался использовать свою накидку в качестве подстилки, так что они сидели прямо на голой земле, которая пока не успевала прогреться достаточно.

— Неправда, — фыркнул графский сын, — я тебе не верю. Ты тихий и кроткий, ты просто _не мог_ быть наказан, _mon chéri_. Врать нехорошо.

— Но я не вру, Герберт! — отозвался Альфред, терпеливо ожидая, пока Герберт проверит длину венка. — Просто тот пес был несчастным и мокрым, и я не мог оставить его на улице, так что привел в приют. Кто-то перепугался, кто-то сразу захотел поиграть, так что в итоге в комнатах царил ужасный беспорядок, а на кухне от одного из шкафов отвалилась дверца, вот за все это меня и наказали. Но пес остался, между прочим. Сторож приютил его у себя.

— Так и представляю, как ты прижимаешь к груди это мокрое лохматое чудовище и под ливнем тащишь его к дверям. — Герберт опустил руки и вновь принялся за плетение. — Ты слишком добр ко всем, _liebling_. Как ты вообще выжил в этом мире?

— Я и не выжил, — усмехнулся Альфред.

— Лишь физически. Ты продолжаешь быть непомерно добрым. У тебя есть причины злиться на каждого из нас, но ты ни разу даже не упрекнул никого. Ну, меня-то упрекнул, но этим все и закончилось.

— У меня нет причин злиться ни на кого, — пожал плечами Альфред. — В смысле, злиться по-настоящему. И я порой очень сержусь, просто про себя.

— И ругаешься всякими нехорошими словами? — хихикнул Герберт, взглянув на него. — Да, в такие моменты ты покрываешься красными пятнами.

— Герберт, я не могу покрыться красными пятнами.

— Не можешь, но выглядишь так, словно покрываешься! И знаешь, я заметил, что ты стал чаще обращаться ко мне по имени. Я в чем-то провинился?

Альфред едва заметно дернулся и отвел взгляд в сторону. Он надеялся, что сейчас не выглядел так, будто краснеет. Ответ был прост: ему нравилось произносить это имя, он хотел его произносить, но признаться в этом сейчас…

— А твое имя прочит тебе наказание? — вскинул брови юноша.

О, ладно, это прозвучало двусмысленно.

— Нет, просто _papa_ , — Герберт снова называл отца по-французски, — любит обращаться ко мне по имени, если решает прочесть нравоучение или поделиться какой-то высокой мыслью. «Герберт, посмотри. Что ты видишь?» «Герберт, нет на свете силы страшнее, чем страсть». «Герберт, если носишься по комнате, то носись так, чтобы не упали книги…»

— Последнее он тебе говорил, когда тебе было лет пять? Или когда уже перевалило за двести? — с улыбкой прищурился Альфред.

— Очень смешно. Итак… _Voila! Mais charmant_ , — довольно улыбнулся Герберт, вновь примеряя венок и быстро скрепляя два его конца. — Держи, _mon chéri_.

Он протянул Альфреду законченное украшение и осторожно положил его к нему на руки, поправляя немного выбившийся из сплетения стеблей цветок. Альфред восхищенно воззрился на венок, не смея пока его надевать.

— Он очень красивый, — промолвил он, — спасибо.

Они немного посидели в тишине. Герберт деловито поправлял свою косу, а Альфред — венок у себя на голове, то и дело проверяя, не торчат ли его немного отросшие волосы во все стороны. Про себя отметив, что пора бы постричься и стоит попросить о помощи Магду, молодой человек скользнул взглядом по руке Герберта. В его голове всплыла еще одна картинка из детства.

— Дай-ка руку, — сказал Альфред, мягко перехватывая запястье Герберта и опуская его ближе к себе. — Пожалуйста. Спасибо.

Не дожидаясь никаких расспросов, он огляделся в поисках подходящей травинки. Заприметив особенно длинную, юноша с торжествующим видом сорвал ее и, затянув первый узелок, принялся обматывать вокруг мизинца Герберта. Тот с непониманием во взгляде вскинул бровь.

— А это что?

— Ну, я подумал, что для завершения растительной темы тебе потребуется травяное колечко, — пожал плечами Альфред. — Девочки из моего дома сирот всегда делали такие мальчикам в знак своего расположения…

— О-о-о, — протянул Герберт и тихонько рассмеялся. — Судя по твоим отношениям с девчонками, у тебя таких было немало, юный ловелас.

— Вообще-то, ни одного, — пожал плечами Альфред, качая головой. — Даже маленькие девочки влюбляются в шумных сорванцов, которые орут на них и дергают за волосы, так что тихому и кроткому мне ничего не доставалось, пока краснеющие хулиганы ворчали о девчачьей ерунде, позволяя моим приятельницам делать для себя такие вот колечки. Но я особенно и не горевал об этом.

— Как это вообще возможно? — фыркнул Герберт. — Ты уже двадцать два года живешь на этом свете, и что, неужели за это время не нашлось ни одного человека, у которого бы были глаза и все прочее? А впрочем, их потеря. Протягивай руку, сейчас ты получишь от меня знак моего расположения.

— Почту за честь, — сказал Альфред.

Герберт поднял глаза, и их взгляды снова встретились. На лице Альфреда вновь невольно расцвела улыбка, которая тут же нашла отклик на чужом лице. Они смотрели друг на друга долгие несколько секунд, прежде чем одновременно опустить лица и сосредоточиться на своем занятии. Это был пустяковый детский жест, но неожиданно он заставил Альфреда волноваться, как ненормального, пока он наблюдал за тем, как старательно Герберт обматывает его палец травинкой. Они, должно быть, выглядели так нелепо…

— Можно мне кое-что у тебя спросить, _mon chéri_? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Герберт, уже готовясь завязать последний узелок.

Что-то в его тоне заставило волну мурашек пронестись по спине Альфреда.

— К-конечно, — ответил он.

— Как ты ко мне относишься?

_Что?_

Герберт поднял взгляд снова, и по нему можно было понять, что он не шутит и не кокетничает. Его выражение вмиг стало абсолютно серьезным, но в нем не было той твердости, которая могла бы отпугнуть. Альфред замер, пытаясь осознать, что у него только что спросили. Момент, на самом деле, был очень подходящий, но он не ожидал услышать этот вопрос так скоро. Разве для него не нужна была какая-то подготовка, особенный разговор?

Ох, Альфред все еще немного продолжал жить по книжкам.

— Как отношусь? То есть…

— То есть нравлюсь я тебе или нет.

Да, в книгах определенно не задавали таких вопросов.

Альфред почувствовал, как все пылкие слова, что возникали в его голове каждый раз, когда он уходил в себя, разлетаются в стороны. Герберт смотрел на него все так же серьезно, но с легкой смешинкой во взгляде, словно понимал, что творится у юноши на душе, и умилялся этому. Это был какой-то совершенно новый вид напряжения, давящий на легкие, заставляющий тело дрожать; он овладел Альфредом легко и стремительно, вновь заставляя его теряться и путаться в мыслях. Сглотнув, молодой человек сделал глубокий вдох. Достаточно было просто сказать «да», и все бы было решено, но найти в себе смелость и произнести это вслух…

— Я…

— Герберт! Альфред!

Они оба оглянулись на Магду, приближающуюся к ним со стороны замка, Альфред — с легким испугом, Герберт — с раздражением. Отмахнувшись от его едкого замечания, девушка остановилась перед ними и уперла руки в бока, откидывая прядь волос за плечо.

— Простите, что прервала ваш милый вечерок на двоих, — начала Магда, — но поверьте, у меня были на то причины. Куколь сказал, что Граф покинул кабинет, и я сразу решила сообщить это вам.

Герберт изменился в лице. С беспокойством и одновременно облегчением в глазах он поднялся и кивнул, отряхивая брюки. С плохо скрытым разочарованием Альфред встал на ноги тоже, одергивая пиджак. Он смотрел себе под ноги.

— Идем, — сказал Герберт.

Они добрались до замка в считанные минуты, и все это время Герберт с Магдой двигались впереди, в то время как Альфред держался за ними и старался по возможности смотреть исключительно по сторонам. Он все думал о том, как разрешится ситуация с Графом и как они с Гербертом потом вернутся к поднятой теме. Да, в последнее время все действительно к этому шло: они практически ни минуты не расставались, спали вместе, у них за плечами было множество откровенных разговоров и щекотливых моментов, от которых у Альфреда до сих пор были мурашки по коже. Если подумать, то все шло к этому вообще с самого, черт возьми, начала: симпатия Герберта не была секретом ни для кого. Но тогда обстановка была другой, и проблемы были другими, и Альфред был другим, а сейчас все изменилось, и нужно было что-то решать. Конечно, он ни за что бы не ответил отрицательно: это было бы неправдой, и врал Альфред отвратительно. Но как нужно было сформулировать свои мысли так, чтобы Герберт понял, насколько серьезно он к этому относится и насколько сильны его чувства? И как вообще юноша мог заставить себя говорить, когда его губы еще недавно дрожали и немели от волнения?

Впрочем, сейчас ему стоило печься немного о другом.

— Где он? — тихо спросил Герберт у Куколя, вышедшего им навстречу.

— В ойшой остин-н-ной, — ответил тот.

— Мы пойдем вместе, — предупредил графский сын. — Не бойтесь, отец не будет злиться. Мне кажется, он даже обрадуется, но будем осторожны.

Альфред переглянулся с Магдой, и она взяла его за руку, крепко ее сжимая. Несмотря на то, что кости Альфреда снова затрещали, он был ей благодарен.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, компания подошла к дверям гостиной и остановилась перед ними, Герберт впереди всех. Граф сидел в кресле спиной к ним, пламя из камина отбрасывало оранжевые отблески на его кожу, волосы и одежду. Его пальцы крепко вцепились в подлокотники, постукивая по ним и тем самым выдавая его взволнованное состояние. Герберт тут же напрягся, глядя отцу в затылок. Внутри него сейчас, должно быть, бушевали смешанные чувства. Наконец плечи Герберта все же опустились, и он вздохнул, делая шаг в залу.

—  _Papa_? — робко позвал Герберт.

Граф резко повернулся на своем месте, заставляя Альфреда вздрогнуть от неожиданности, а затем стремительно встал и заключил сына в крепкие объятия. Тот удивленно охнул, но уже вскоре прижался к отцу и спрятал лицо у него на плече, обнимая мужчину в ответ. Граф прерывисто вздохнул и поцеловал Герберта в висок, гладя по голове.

— Я опять это сделал, да? — спросил он почти неслышно. — Прости меня.

Герберт ничего не ответил и лишь с большим рвением прильнул к отцовской груди. Альфред не мог видеть его лица, но почему-то знал, что сейчас он улыбается. Сам Граф не улыбался, но в его позе чувствовалось такое же облегчение. Та тяжесть, что засела в нем на две недели, теперь оставила его.

— Я все обещаю, что это не повторится, и всякий раз нарушаю свое слово, — сказал мужчина, смотря куда-то вниз. — Ты удивительный сын, раз всякий раз меня прощаешь.

— Это ерунда, — хихикнул Герберт. — Ты миришься с моими недостатками каждый день.

— Нет, не ерунда! — вскинулась Магда.

Альфред, который, к своему счастью, успел высвободить руку из ее хватки, покосился на нее и на всякий случай сделал шаг в сторону. Отец и сын удивленно оглянулись на девушку и расцепили объятия. Магда деловым шагом прошествовала в гостиную, остановилась перед Графом и с обвинением ткнула в его грудь пальцем.

— Вы, ваше Сиятельство, мужчина великолепный во всех отношениях, но даже вам непозволительно вести себя, как капризная девица. Право на одиночество есть у всех, но вы хотя бы предупреждайте и объясняйте хоть что-то! А то, значит, ушли, закрылись, а нам самим разбираться? А? Не сочтите за грубость, я говорю так только потому, что вы отнюдь не чужой человек, а отнюдь не чужие друг другу люди должны говорить откровенно! Вы нас напугали!

Граф уже собирался что-то сказать, но Магда властно вскинула палец вверх, показывая, что не закончила.

— О-о-о, и даже не начинайте оправдываться! Знаете, где большинство ваших проблем? В голове! И вы еще продолжаете их себе выдумывать! Все, можете говорить. — Она махнула рукой и встряхнула волосами, видимо для пущей выразительности.

И Граф, и Герберт, и Альфред вытаращились на нее, а девушке это было словно бы нипочем. Она даже зарделась от того эффекта, который произвела. В этот момент Альфред твердо решил, что Магда самая невероятная на свете, после его матери, женщина, которую он встречал.

— Спасибо, — вдруг мягко сказал ей Граф. — Ты абсолютно права.

Магда недоверчиво поглядела на него, вскинув бровь. Цокнув языком, она беззлобно усмехнулась и покачала головой:

— Не стоит благодарности. Зачем я здесь, по-вашему?

— Чтобы ворчать на то, как неправильно мы все живем, — пошутил Герберт и со смешком увернулся от ее коготков. — Ай-ай-ай, нехорошо!

— Смотри мне, — погрозила ему Магда. — Ты не видел, а у Альфреда за такие выкрутасы все руки были расцарапаны.

Герберт тут же растерял веселость и нахмурился, оглядываясь на Альфреда. Смекнув, юноша постарался максимально натурально изобразить на лице боязнь и неловкость, прижимая запястья к своему животу. Граф, прищурившись, следил за реакцией сына. Герберт медленно повернулся к Магде, явно собираясь задать ей несколько вопросов, но тут девушка расхохоталась. Вместе с ней прыснули Альфред и, что удивительно, Граф. Впрочем, юноша уже давно успел заметить, что с хозяином замка его связывало немного странное чувство юмора.  
Герберт возмущенно охнул и гневно нахмурился.

—Вы… Вы… Да как вы вообще смеете?! — воскликнул он. — Пользуетесь моим доверием, вы, бесстыдники!

— Ой, прекрати! — воскликнула Магда и залилась новым приступом смеха. — А какое лицо, какое лицо!

Альфред, отсмеявшись раньше всех, покачал головой и с немного виноватой улыбкой обнял насупившегося Герберта за плечи. Граф, скрыв остатки смеха своей привычной таинственной ухмылкой, положил руку к сыну на плечо.

— Полагаю, я задолжал тебе совместно проведенное время, — сказал он. — Если это тебе все еще нужно.

Герберт удивленно посмотрел на родителя. Кажется, такое тот предлагал впервые.

— Всегда, — тихонько ответил он и повернул голову к Альфреду. — Извини, _mon chéri_ , но нам с _papa_ нужно какое-то время провести вдвоем. Думаю, ты понимаешь, как это важно для меня, и ты, _Tresor_ , тоже.

— Конечно, — серьезно кивнула Магда. — Я присматривала за красавчиком все это время, могу присмотреть еще. Мы почитаем книжки с красивыми картинками и поиграем в куколок, да, красавчик?

— Да, я как раз собирался переходить к анатомии, — фыркнув, отозвался Альфред и улыбнулся Герберту. — Конечно, я все понимаю…

Подумав, он добавил:

— А что до того вопроса… мы поговорим об этом позже. Обязательно. Я обещаю.

Герберт просиял.

— Хорошо, — мурлыкнул он и пальцем провел по подбородку Альфреда, заставляя его приподнять голову и посмотреть себе в глаза. — Я буду считать минуты.

— А я секунды, — не отдавая себе отчета выпалил Альфред и сделал шаг по направлению к Магде, которая уже едва ли не руки потирала. — Я… В общем, желаю вам удачи.

— Спасибо, _mon chéri_ , — сказал Герберт, провожая их взглядом до двери. — Не теряйте нас, мои дорогие!

Альфред и Магда вновь оказались в коридоре одни, но на этот раз той тяжелой тишины уже не было. Стремительно шагая вперед, юноша тревожно косился на свою спутницу, которая явно не собиралась оставлять его в покое просто так. На лице ее так и читалось множество вопросов.

— И о чем это вы поговорите позже? — с улыбкой протянула Магда, стоило им зайти за поворот, и обхватила Альфреда за руку. — Так значит, я помешала чему-то важному? Трепетному? А может, страстному? С вами просто не выгадаешь момент, когда можно вмешаться: вы все время занимаетесь чем-то эдаким, негодники.

— Ни о чем, — отмахнулся молодой человек. — Пока что это… секрет.

— М-м-м, секреты? — хихикнула Магда. — Я люблю секреты, но, так и быть, подожду. Надеюсь, это будет того стоить.

— О, думаю, будет, — ответил Альфред.


End file.
